


Pet Time

by Akzeal, DinobotLoki



Category: Persona 5, Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 128,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akzeal/pseuds/Akzeal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinobotLoki/pseuds/DinobotLoki
Summary: Akira gets another part-time job. At a pet shop in Ikebukuro Chinatown. It's nice enough, and it wasn't like his life could get any weirder, right?





	1. Part Time

It wasn’t, really, like he didn’t have enough part-time jobs. But when he found a dog being abused, Akira didn’t even think before stepping in, and then he was left with a bleeding dog that somehow didn’t _quite_ look like a dog, though he couldn’t really work out why he thought that. Its tail thumped weakly when he ran his hand over its head, and then it stood, whining at him until he followed, down to Ikebukuro, and a small shop there- a pet shop. The dog scratched until Akira opened the door, and he blinked a little as he walked in, almost certain there was music playing- but not the song he was used to.

“Hello- oh! And who have you brought home? I see you got into trouble,” a man said, coming from the back room and immediately talking- to the dog. Akira was certain of that, and took a moment to study the man as he knelt. Chinese, not a surprise given the location, but almost aggressively so, with an elaborate silken cheongsam, which was currently supposed to be getting covered in dog hair and blood, the dog pressing against him and wagging its tail. Akira was startled when the man looked up, bicolored eyes taking him in and then widening slightly.

“Oh, my. Thank you so much for bringing Shishi back to me. He got out- is everything okay?” the man asked, still kneeling and scratching behind the dog’s ears.

Akira nodded, inhaling suddenly as time seemed to start from an unnoticed stop. “They ran when I yelled at them. Will he be okay?” Akira wondered about the man, and the dog, if maybe some of Tae’s medication, or a dia spell might be able to work, in some way. “I have a friend who I can get medicines from, that might help?” 

The man looked at him, purple and yellow eyes blinking once, and then he stood as swiftly as he had knelt, looking at Shishi again. “I have my own medicines. But if you… wish to aid me, it would be rude of me to refuse. Will I come with you, or would you rather go alone?” Despite everything, the man’s clothing was still clean, and Akira couldn’t even find himself surprised.

“I wouldn’t want to bother you. I can get it and be back,” Akira said. He gave a small grin. “But it’s up to you.” He looked at the dog, concerned. “Will he be okay, though? I can carry him.” The man was strange, but Akira didn’t mind- strange was all that his life had become. He liked it that way. 

“I had assumed your friend would wish to remain unknown,” the man said. “You may carry him, if Shishi is willing, and I shall see what medicines this friend has, then. Ah- introductions. I am D, and you have met Shishi.”

Crouching, Akira tugged off his jacket and then offered his arms, smiling when the dog climbed in, securely wrapped to hide the blood. “I’m Akira,” he said. “Tae will understand,” he said. “I hope you are alright with a train ride.”

To his surprise, the man, D, smiled, looking honestly quite delighted. “A train ride will be lovely, and will give us time to talk. Too few are kind to my pets…” That was said with an odd edge, a momentary sharpening- but Shishi licked Akira’s chin, drawing the attention of both of them, and D simply grabbed his keys and ushered Akira out of shop, turning the sign on the way out.

Akira didn’t answer, smiling at Shishi, just because he could. It reminded him of the tiny licks that Morgana gave when his teammate thought that he was asleep. “They were cowards, but they’ll get what they deserve,” he said. Rather, they’d lose what they didn’t deserve. He ignored any staring that there was along the way to the train. 

“Oh? That is rare to hear…” D murmured, letting himself be led. Shishi whined a little, as the crowd got thicker, but was otherwise quiet, and his burden got Akira a seat on the train, while D stood, standing without holding the handles. “Why did you step in to save Shishi? And why do you care what they will get?” D asked as the train moved.

The question honestly confused Akira, and because of that, it took him a moment to answer. “...Why wouldn’t I? I was there. Same reason for why I care, I think. I don’t understand the question.” As long as Morgana was able to get names, it would be an easy and quick trip to Mementos. 

D placed one nail to his mouth, a long, elegantly painted, _sharp_ nail, against painted lips- and yet, Akira was still sure he was a man, and aware that it really didn’t matter. He smiled a little and said, “But why would you? Those who did this would not care. Do not care. You do. And Shishi brought you to me…” And then, in a moment, D was smiling brightly, hands clasped together. “I do so enjoy meeting new people. Where is your friend?”

“Because I do? I shouldn’t have to justify caring about anyone else,” Akira said, though it was good natured. “We’re almost there. She has a little clinic in Yongen,” Shishi licked him again, and he wondered if Morgana was going to complain about the smell. The feline would just have to deal with it until he could get cleaned up. 

“Not too far, I suppose,” D said, tilting his head, short hair falling to hide his yellow eye. “She’ll be willing to give her aid to a creature?” He looked out the window, frowning for a second, but his face smoothed as D looked back at Akira.

Akira cocked his head. “Yeah. I mean, I assume so. I don’t see why she wouldn’t.” A moment later, and Akira was standing and slipping from the train, D close behind. Yongen was bustling with the normal amount of people, and as usual, there wasn’t anyone near Tae’s clinic. Mostly, Akira assumed that, for the right price, Tae would help anything. 

D was very quiet as they walked down the streets, and wrinkled his nose a little as they walked into the clinic. Shishi yipped softly as well, drawing Tae’s attention as D stepped forward. “You are this young man’s friend? He says you may be willing to help?” He motioned at Akira, and Shishi, who was whining again, softly.

“Willing to help, sure. Friends with my guinea pig? That might be debatable.” Tae stood, gesturing to Akira, who was already headed for the back of the clinic. “What did you get yourself into this time?” she asked. 

“That might sting more if not for the fact that I bring you coffee most mornings,” Akira answered. “Some assholes were hurting him.” He gestured at Shishi, setting him on one of the few little medical tables that Tae had. She hummed, raising a brow at him, then at D. 

“Well, I suppose it is a preferable alternative to using actual guinea pigs,” D said, looking at Akira again, measuring for a moment. Shishi yipped again, and D instantly turned his attention to the dog, petting him and cooing softly. “I can pay, of course,” he added suddenly, looking at Tae. “Simply let me know what I owe- let there be no concern about that. And I would say more that Shishi got him into this- at least so far as bringing him to me.”

Tae raised a brow, then her lips curved into the promising smile that Akira both loved and dreaded. “Nonsense,” she said with a wave of her hand, before reaching for gloves and jabbing a finger at Akira. “He’ll take care of it.” Akira gave a small nod to show he heard, mostly, already dabbing his hands with sterilizing agents and rooting around drawers for Tae’s supplies she’d want.

D’s dazzling smile returned, and he clapped his hands softly. “Oh, thank you. That is much too kind,” he said, and it was hard to tell if he was speaking to Akira or to Tae. Akira didn’t have too much time to consider it, anyway, playing nurse to Tae while Shishi lay there. D didn’t move from where he was standing until Tae physically shifted him, and he looked quite startled by the action, but stayed in his new place.

It wasn’t all that long before they were finished, with Tae bottling a few medications as Akira shoved his bloodied jacket into a bag with practiced ease. It was a good thing that he had a spare, considering everything. “Feel better?” he asked Shishi, smiling when he was yipped at. “Yeah, Tae’s good at what she does.” He ducked when the doctor returned, her playful slap to his head missing. 

“Thank you very much, doctor. It is good to know there are still people like you in this world,” D said, bowing slightly to her before picking Shishi up, despite Tae’s gasp of protest. Shishi whined, watching Akira, and D sighed a little. “Will you carry him again? He fears you may disappear, it seems.”

“I can do that,” Akira said, slinging his bag with his jacket onto his back. “Thank you, Tae. You’ll text me when you want payment? I’ll stop by later this week, too.” He picked Shishi up, grinning as he was licked. 

“Of course,” Tae said, pursing her lips. “Go on. I didn’t do anything special.” She waved a hand, shooing them out with well practiced ease. 

“Thank you,” D said to Akira as they walked back towards the train. “For your effort and your money. But I think I cannot rest easy in your debt for dear Shishi. You would take no repayment, though…” He seemed to be thinking again, while the dog yipped happily and licked at Akira’s chin before falling asleep.

Akira glanced at him, then started back towards the train station. “It’s nothing big,” he said. He chuckled at Shishi, completely comfortable with being used as a sleeping spot, especially with how often Morgana did the same thing often enough. “I wasn’t doing anything important, anyway, just errands before work.” Well. He’d been planning to go to the Velvet Room as one of those errands, but that wasn’t something he was going to say. 

“But you deserve thanks nonetheless,” D insisted, ever so delicately. He then fell silent until they were on the train and part way back to Ikebukuro. “What work does one such as you do? Enough that you do not flinch at medical bills for a pet who is not yours.” There was seriousness there, despite the sparkle of his eyes- eye, hair again covering the right eye.

“I have a few part time jobs, cashiering, bartending, this, and that. And Tae is most likely going to get her payment via blood and her tests.” Akira looked at the man, then shrugged as well as he could with arms full of dog. “She’s been developing medicine for a rare disease. I supply some blood, test her meds, and do some work around for her.” 

There was something like surprise on D’s face for a moment, and then he nodded. “So that is the shape of your trust. But it sounds as though adding another job would not be a kindness- you already answer to many masters.” He frowned, looking at Shishi, and then motioned slightly. “Still, you will be missed if you do not return, and I think this one will be most displeased if I let you go so easily. We do not often get visitors such as you.”

Blinking back his own surprise, Akira cocked his head. “I’m open to the idea,” he said. “If you’re offering or know of a place that might have an opening. Tae’s almost done with her work, she won’t need me for anything after that, and I’ve been looking for an excuse to quit my job at the beef bowl place. The manager hired more people, so I’ve had less there.” He smiled, petting the weird dog. 

The smile he got back in return was truly happy, but there were a few too many teeth in it. “Splendid! Shishi will be quite happy to hear that- but business can be concluded elsewhere. It’s nearing tea-time, will you stay? You could meet a few of the other pets, perhaps, and I can clean your jacket.”

“Tea time? That’s- ah, I’m sorry, maybe some other time.” Akira gave an apologetic smile. “I have just enough time to make one last stop before heading to work.” He gave another lopsided grin, cocking his head, and then shook it. “Thank you, though. And don’t worry about my jacket, I can clean it just fine.” Ann had taught him how to take care of bloodstains, and, anyway, he had enough for a load of laundry- and that meant a call to Kawakami. 

“Ah. Yes, I would not want to cause you to be late,” D agreed, easily. “But please- it would be no trouble. I am quite skilled at removing stains.” He smiled a little, motioning at his own clothing, which was still immaculate. It was hard to consider that D knew how to clean fabric when there was no evidence that he ever needed to!

“If you are sure it won’t be trouble,” Akira said, though he knew he sounded as doubtful as he looked. “I have the suspicion that you’re saying that partially so that I do come back.” Despite that, yes, he did have that suspicion, he also did think that D trusted he’d return. As they started on the train, he looked around, in case Morgana was around, but didn’t see hide nor hair of him. 

“Are you saying that it’s needed? It is simply my fault your coat needs cleaning. It is only right that I clean it,” D answered, with a perfectly straight face- possibly too straight. It only lasted a moment, before the man turned away, walking down the street with an easy step. It wasn’t far to the pet shop from there, though it was down a side street, and Akira was able to really notice that it was surprisingly hard to find the shop.

Akira shook his head, but otherwise didn’t answer. He didn’t exactly mind the silence, or the trip, though he was sure that it would be faster to use the Metaverse- and he likely would end up doing that, at some point. At the very back of the alley, he spotted the shop, hoping that he would remember the location. Stepping inside and he felt that strangeness again, unsure of what he actually expected to see when he entered. In his arms, Shishi yawned, then licked his chin again. 

“He does like you. But then, you saved him,” D stated, motioning towards the couch a little. “You’re welcome to visit him, of course. Though with so many jobs, your free time must be limited. Your jacket will be ready by tomorrow, and I am here… nearly all the time. If I’m not… you may enter if the door opens, but I suggest you stay close to Shishi if you do.” There was a warning in that soft voice, but D was smiling, and Shishi’s tail was wagging gently.

“I can make time,” Akira said. “Besides, for all the ones I have, they’re not regular, or anything, usually.” He set Shishi on the couch carefully, then, straightened. “Thank you.” The warning was easily heeded, considering the way this place felt! As an afterthought, he did sling off his bag and offer his jacket, but he really didn’t think that was needed. 

D took the jacket solemnly, with another shallow bow. “Then this need not be regular either. We can discuss that when you return, though,” he said. “And the thanks is mine, for how you have treated Shishi. I shall look forward to speaking to you again.” He set the jacket aside, and moved to show Akira to the door.

Although he shook his head again, Akira smiled, slipping out the door and making his way down the alleyway. He shivered as time seemed to flux in a way that was so very deja vu, but not quite. He was back at the train station when Morgana leapt onto his shoulders, complaining. Akira chuckled at him, but from the pleased sound, under the complaining, he knew they had names, and hearts to change.


	2. Talk Time

Despite Akira’s best intentions, he did not find time to return to D’s shop until a few days later. Things had just _happened_ , but he had time now. The bell rang as Akira opened the door to the pet shop, and this time he noticed the smell of incense, musky but light, pervasive and strangely unnoticeable. It was like music… and there was no animal scent at all.

He was alone for a moment, though a bird was singing in a cage in the corner, and Akira could see eyes from the couch. Alone wasn’t the best word for that, then… But the thought skittered away as D came out from a side room, brushing aside a beaded curtain and smiling as he saw Akira. “There you are. One moment- please, take a seat.”

Akira gave a small smile back, then took a seat on the other side of the couch, away from the cat that stared at him. It didn’t take long before Shishi was racing out of the back room, bounding up and climbing on top of him, licking his face and wagging his tail rapidly. The young man sputtered, laughing and holding up his hands. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry,” he said. “Things came up.” 

The cat yawned, stretching, then resettled with its tail over its face, unimpressed. D came back out, carrying the jacket, and smiled. “Do you have time for tea this time? As you can see, Shishi has missed you.” He put the jacket over the corner of the couch, and waited for Akira’s reply as the cat opened one eye, tail twitching.

“If I’m not in the way-” Akira sputtered as Shishi licked the inside of his mouth in the process. “Thanks,” he said dryly when the dog yipped at him. To D he tried to answer, “I can stay. Thank you for cleaning my jacket.” He held up his hand to defend against Shishi whining and licking his face again, petting the dog. The young man liked dogs, and this one was extra-soft. It was a shame growing up that his parents hated animals. 

“Of course you are not,” D said as he walked away. There was the sound of water being poured, and various other sounds associated with making tea, while Shishi kept doing his level best to get as close to Akira as possible. D returned after a moment with a plate full of pastries, and he finally sat, taking a cake. “Tea will be ready shorty. Please, eat.”

Shishi yipped, settling down, as though finally assured that Akira wasn’t going to leave the moment he wasn’t in the young man’s face. “Thank you,” Akira said. He wasn’t as much of a fan of sweets as he was finding out Ann was, taking the smallest cake available. Shishi made himself comfortable in Akira’s lap at the same time, as though he was a much smaller dog than he really was. Akira didn’t mind, letting his hand rest on the dog’s back. The injuries seemed to be barely there- which made sense, they’d been small. 

“Are they not to your taste?” D asked, motioning to the pastries before taking a bite. “You are not the first to find that so…” He frowned, just a little, and glanced towards what must be the kitchen. Why there was a kitchen in a pet shop was unclear, but it was at least as sensible as the expensive couch. “You would prefer your tea lightly sweetened as well, then.”

“I don’t eat many sweets,” Akira admitted. “Ah, yes, no sugar in mine, thank you,” he added a moment later, grinning sheepishly. Nibbling at the cake, he smiled. “It is good, though.” It was just something to have in very small doses, as far as he was concerned. 

D did not seem to share that opinion, already on to his second cake by the time the kettle whistled. He was up to handle it before Akira thought to react, and came out shortly with cups and a teapot. He put the platter down, and Akira couldn’t help but notice how many sugar cubes D was putting in his cup. “Your friend’s medicines were quite helpful. I do trust she didn’t leave you… too drained?”

“Nah, I’m perfectly fine, and I’m glad they helped. Tae’s stuff is amazing. I’m just sorry I didn’t come back until now.” That was partially to the dog in his lap, who snorted softly, eyes closing. The cat watched them for a moment, reminding Akira of Morgana, and then went back to sleep. 

“That is good to hear,” D said, pouring the tea and then handing Akira a cup. “What experience do you have with animals? It doesn’t matter much- Shishi vouches for you, so I know you can learn, at the least.” D smiled as he spoke, taking any sting from his words. And, despite the lack of sugar in the tea, it was still on the edge of too sweet. 

“None,” Akira answered honestly. “So I’m a blank slate.” He had Morgana, but that didn’t count in any way- Morgana wasn’t an animal, beyond that they all were animals. Plus, Morgana didn’t have to have any real care other than being fed. He took care of himself, for the most part. Shishi yawned, and Akira pet him, to the dog’s apparent happiness. “I learn quickly, if that helps.”

D seemed satisfied with that, nodding and then drinking what had to be frighteningly sweet tea without a care. “I am not worried as to the speed of your learning. Shishi would not have suggested this if he thought you could not manage it. And I would not bother if I did not agree. There are so few willing to learn…” The last was said quietly, musingly, and Akira was not certain if he had been meant to hear it.

Fingers absently brushing over Shishi’s fur, Akira thought about it, then shrugged. “What do you want me to do?” he asked. It was easier to not address what he might not have been meant to hear. Especially when he wasn’t sure if he agreed or not. “I don’t mind getting dirty or scruffed up. I just may ask to keep a spare set of clothes around,” he added, just in case. 

“It will vary. Most likely I will simply ask you to clean or care for the pets out here, while I see to the more… sensitive ones. But that’s not to say you will never be in the back. A large part of it will depend on the pets themselves, as well as you,” D answered with a shrug. “I will likely send you on errands, as well. It will be good, keeping the shop open more.”

"I can do that," Akira agreed easily. He could, he was sure, and he would likely enjoy it- especially when he didn't feel like talking very much. That was almost all of the time. He assumed pay would be around what he got for other jobs, and knew better than to bring it up. "Anything else?"

D paused a moment, then shrugged again. “I cannot be sure. There is always a chance I shall ask something more of you- but it should be in line with everything else, and will never be dangerous as long as you follow the rules. Any cases which may be dangerous, I will tell you what to do. You can’t possibly be more troublesome than the lion…” D scoffed a little, and drank more tea before starting on his third pastry.

Akira raised a brow, but then shrugged. "Understood," he said. Of course alone animals could be dangerous, and even with the Metaverse, its insanity, he knew to be careful when it called for it. Besides, it couldn't be worse than Iwai and his shop, when it came to danger, right? Then again, that didn't have the song or the... whatever it was. He'd figure it out later.

“Then I see no problem,” D answered, smiling. He pause a moment, tilting his head, then added, “You can find my number, I am sure. Or I could send someone out to check on you on days I may want help. I do appreciate that you are quite busy, though. Your presence will never be required.” He took another drink of tea, then nodded a little. “You must have questions for me. Please, ask.”

“What kinds of pets will I be helping you with?” Akira wasn’t sure if that was the type of question that D meant, but he knew better than to ask many personal ones- also thanks to Iwai. He took another drink of the too-sweet tea, then added, “And what’s in this, if I may ask?” Ann would love it, he was sure. 

There was another short pause, and then D nodded. “It is a special blend, from China. If you wish, I suppose I could sell you some…” He shrugged a little, again, and Shishi looked up and yipped, tail thumping. “I sell all kinds of creatures. Are there any that you fear? I would not want my new part-timer to feel uncomfortable.”

“I’d like that, please,” Akira said, already planning on where he’d keep it to give to Ann. He considered the return question, blinking a little, then shook his head. “Discomfort tends to be a part of life,” he commented. “But, no, there isn’t anything I can think of, that I’m afraid of.” It wasn’t a surprising question. Neither was his own, “Is there anything you’d like me to supply?” 

“No. Unless you wish an apron… I can get you one.” There was hesitance, as if D had not considered such things, and Akira wouldn’t be surprised by that answer. The other man was, after all, wearing another silken cheongsam, replete with embroidery. D smiled suddenly, motioning at the pastries. “I will provide any meals or snacks, if you wish. Truthfully, many of the pets require fruit, and there is more than enough if you wish to share. And it is less sweet than my cakes.”

Shishi made a soft sound in his sleep, and Akira dutifully returning to running his fingers down the dog’s back. “I don’t need one, or anything like that.” He wasn’t expecting to be fed, and it was strange that D was doing so- even Sojiro tended to leave him to fend for himself, which the young man appreciated. Morgana pressed him to eat- and sleep- but that was a little different. “I’m pretty self sufficient,” he added, as way of some explanation. 

D hid a giggle behind his hand, eyes bright. “Of that I am sure. So are many of my pets- in their native lands. Here, adrift from what they know, they may survive on their own, but it would be a hard life, one not fit for my dears. And so I care for them, to give them something more than survival…” He watched Akira as he spoke, then poured himself more tea before offering to do the same for Akira.

While he wasn’t entirely sure what was so funny, Akira accepted more of the tea, fairly certain that if he didn’t, D might try to get him to eat more sweets, instead. He didn’t answer, though, instead scratching behind Shishi’s ears and making a soft affirmative sound. 

After a few more moments, D left, waving for Akira to stay where he was. The bird was still singing, and there was a clock ticking somewhere, and then, on the edge of hearing, there were sounds that might be voices or might be animal sounds. Before it could get too creepy, Shishi made another sleepy sound, and D returned, with a piece of paper and a small bag. “I thought you might like to meet the pets around you. The treats are safe for them all. And there must be a contract- for liability purposes.”

“I’d like that. Um.” He gently prodded Shishi, just enough to wake the dog from his nap. “I need to get up,” he said, certain that D was not going to mind him talking to the pets in that way. Shishi snorted through his nose, then snapped his jaws, whining, but then huffed and climbed from Akira’s lap. “Thank you again,” the man said dryly. It meant he could get up, at least, taking the paper first. It was a simple, generic contract, and Akira did wonder- this wasn’t normal. But he never did know when to run. 

He signed it at the little tea-table, the growing-familiar buzz of a soft voice flitting through his head. Deals. Understandings. That voice, he heard, at times, but never clear enough, and never loud enough. Passing the contract back, he accepted the bag, next. 

The cat immediately looked up, while the bird, which Akira had thought was caged, flew out, landing on the back of the couch. Snakes came from the trees, and then yet more cats and dogs- and Akira was pretty sure he saw a raccoon, too. They all watched him with glittery eyes, but only Shishi and the first cat actually approached and whined, and Akira was certain they were watching D as much as him.

“They will not harm you, but they may get impatient. I do suggest you try to remain standing,” D said, smiling again, and that seemed to be a signal, everything moving closer, though not quite a rush.

Akira chuckled, passing out treats with care and as fast as he could. At one point, he ended up with one of the birds on his shoulder, tugging at his hair impatiently. He didn’t mind, turning his head to look at it, before offering a treat. When it flitted away, only to return on the other side, he pursed his lips. “I’m not stupid,” he said. “I know you got one already.” 

He had to say that at least twice more with a few, including a dog. It wasn’t long before he knew he’d given treats to the more furious of the mob, focusing on the ones that seemed to hang back, instead of the returning critters. 

Akira ended up with a small green snake wrapped around his arm, with a different bird on his shoulder, and Shishi now curled against his feet. A shy ferret was begging for a second treat, half hidden in Shishi’s fur, and D was smiling at the whole scene. “I do think you will fit right in here. They are rarely so free around new people- even with treats. ...Oh, if you ever find that someone has gone home with you, I simply ask that you take care of them, and bring them back the next time you visit.”

“I will.” Akira nodded. He was going to try and make sure that that didn’t happen though. Who knew if Sojiro would kick him out for something like that, and the man had already made it abundantly clear that any screw ups by Akira would lead to the end of the line. He just had to keep busy, and get through the year. And, especially, he had to get Kamoshida. 

“Splendid. And now, please. Enjoy your time here. Oh- while you are here, perhaps you can advise me. The dear doctor- Tae, was it? She was so kind to Shishi. I wonder if there is any pet she might like. I would assume a spider, given her dress, however… you are her friend, are you not?” The question broke into Akira’s thoughts, and it took him a moment to understand what D was meaning.

Akira cocked his head. “We’re friends, despite her jokes,” he said. “Hm. Tae does like spiders…” he touched his chin, considering it. “I don’t know. I know she also likes most insects- pretty much anything not fluffy or feathered.” He could see her with a spider, easily, or anything that wasn’t ‘cute.’ 

D nodded a little, then looked up, a moment before the bell at the door rang. “Ah. Excuse me. Please, feel free to look around the shop,” he said, standing. Akira could just see the customer, a Westerner who seemed to be looking for a family pet. He walked out with a puppy, one that Akira had recently given a treat, and one that had pranced over nearly as soon as seeing the man, yipping cheerfully.

Given freedom to look around, better, Akira did so, mindful of his feet and the pets that roamed the floor. He still had treats, carefully held in the bag in his hand and pulled it out of reach when it seemed that he was not paying attention and the raccoon tried to snatch it. Maybe it was weird that a Westerner found the shop when Akira barely could. But he’d seen weirder in the last month, easily. 

Stopping at a wall of ancient looking books, Akira didn’t dare touch them, though he did look. One looked almost familiar, a grey-velvet blue. He moved to another shelf, refusing to think about that for the time being. Shishi followed him, yipping every so often. 

“You may read, if you like,” D said suddenly, from close behind Akira. “Though I fear it would do you little good. Or do you know Chinese?” The raccoon attached itself to D’s leg, chattering away angrily, and Akira was certain that it was complaining about the lack of additional treats. D paid it little mind, absently reaching down to stroke it. It was simply a question, and Akira was a lot more concerned about the fact that D had gotten so close to him without him noticing- not that that was exactly a surprise.

“No, I don’t,” Akira said. He smiled a little, absently moving the bag out of the way of the raccoon as it tried to climb the bookcase and jump for the bag this time. He would swear it was pouting at him. The bird on his shoulder warbled and started chewing at his hair a moment later, and he wondered how common that was going to be. 

“Pon-chan, you have had enough. Leave Akira alone,” D said firmly, paying the raccoon no heed when it sat by the bookcase- and yes, it was certainly pouting. “And your new feathered friend wonders if you have ever considered braiding your hair. The texture is better for climbing.” As D spoke, the snake that Akira had almost forgotten about lifted its head, tongue flicking as it tried to bridge the distance to D.

Holding out an arm so that said snake could more easily travel, Akira pushed his glasses better in place on his nose. “My hair is frizzy enough already,” he said dryly, “And wouldn’t my hair be too short for much climbing?” The snake moved over to D as he was speaking, and Akira dropped his arm.

“How should I know? I am not a bird,” D answered, while the snake tasted his face. “Your hair is quite frizzy, though. Are you comfortable here, then? You seem to be.” He looked back down at the remains of tea, and then started cleaning it up.

He was bright enough to be a bird, though. Akira didn’t say that, simply offering his finger to the bird, who nibbled on it. “I think so,” he said. There was no judgement, no stares or whispers, no rumors, like at school. Ann and Ryuji helped, mitigated the feelings- it didn’t entirely work, though. D smiled at him, and Akira felt ease.


	3. Tetsu Time

Despite his comments about the birds, Akira asked Ann to teach him to braid, sitting on the roof with Ryuji and practicing during lunch soon. She didn’t ask why, delighting in playing with his hair as a way to cope and have some light to hang on to. He kind of liked it when she gave him a couple, well aware that it caused even more whispers, and slowly deciding he didn’t care. Morgana’s commentary that it made him look roguish, somehow, helped, though the cat refused to come to the pet store. On principle, he claimed. 

Thus, the next time he went showed up, it was with a small braid in his hair, on the side where the birds tended to land. There was no commentary on it, but the birds twittered and took turns playing with it, tugging and trying to climb Akira’s head as he was taught how to clean, first. It wasn’t difficult, though the ashes from the incense were a pain to scrub out. The biggest issue was the strange goat-thing. With teeth. It watched him as he cleaned, and he knew it wasn’t _normal_ , just like nothing else in the place was, but he also wasn’t going to ask too many questions. 

Eventually, he ended up with three braids regularly, tiny wood and bone beads woven into them- courtesy of Ann. They changed often, and the birds loved it, warbling sadly and tugging at his plain hair on days when he had no time to do anything. The not-goat still watched him, Tetsu, D called him, but he wondered if it hated his presence as much as he thought as time went on. 

That question was answered on the day the not-goat waited for him to start cleaning to find and start trying to destroy his bag, emptying it and getting a strap caught on one of his horns. He growled when Akira noticed, somehow looking _smug_. But the young man just sighed and gathered his school things up, smoothing the ruined paper and smudging it with incense dust in the process. It wasn’t like his reputation wasn’t already in the toilet. Then he gestured. “May I have my bag back?”

The not-goat looked at him, then growled again, shaking his head. It was a clear no, especially when he creature moved backwards, out of Akira’s reach. Akira sat back on his heels and sighed again, watching Tetsu shake his head, the bag flapping around. It looked ridiculous, but Akira smothered his impulse to laugh. He was pretty sure that wouldn’t go over well, and didn’t want to know how much Tetsu had in common with a goat. He liked his bag, and didn’t want it eaten!

“Okay. Can I at _least_ get it off your horns?” he asked. “And ask that you not completely destroy it?” He most certainly would be denied a request for a new bag, if the stink-eye that the student-council gave him was anything to go by, not to mention Sojiro would notice. The man wasn’t treating him as coldly, but he wasn’t going to push anything. 

Tetsu paused, then stomped his front hooves, shaking his head again and seeming irritated. It was a bit of a surprise that the next toss got the bag off his horns, as easily as anything. And then the not-goat brought his little fangs to the bag, watching Akira and growling. He didn’t do anything else, though, apparently waiting for Akira’s reaction.

“As long as it can still hold books, please?” Akira asked, before giving up. Morgana was not going to be happy with him. He wiped a hand on his apron- which he actually really was happy to have- and then stood, stacking his papers on the table and making note to try rewriting his English homework to take care of the little hoof prints. 

The bag went flying a few times as Tetsu got his head under it and flung it, and each time it was clearly in Akira’s field of vision. After the third or fourth time, however, it landed on Akira’s head, the not-goat watching again. Akira didn’t react, and one of the ever-present birds laughed- or seemed to laugh. Akira had stopped worrying about that after his first day of cleaning.

Slowly, he picked up the fallen bag, which was scuffed, but otherwise not really harmed, then walked over and dropped it in front of the not-goat, causing it to jump a little. “If that’s what you want to do, go for it. If that’s the price, I’ll pay it.” Letting the creature beat up his school bag, for amnesty of being growled at and stalked, just out of range of being bitten? A fair trade. And maybe he was thinking too much like the shadows that begged for their lives in Kamoshida’s Palace, and the newly found Mementos. 

Tetsu growled, which was definitely not a sound that a not-goat should make- or at least, no goat could, and the not-goat looked similar in body. Similar enough that a growl seemed odd, at least. Tetsu pawed at the bag, then got his head under it again and launched it towards Akira. Tetsu stomped again, then sat, growling softly.

Akira picked it up, not even bothering to dust it, before dropping next to the table and returning to his cleaning. After a few moments, he glanced over and saw he was still being watched. He raised a brow, and really, he wasn’t sure why he was bothering to talk, beyond it seemed he was being listened to. “Alright, I see I’m on thin ice.” Then he returned to his chores. 

The not-goat huffed again, sounding a fair bit like a large dog settling down, and then a bird landed on Akira’s shoulder, mouthing at the braids, and things seemed to be normal again, as long as he ignored the lizard now studying his homework. It wasn’t any worse than hoofprints, so Akira didn’t worry much. The more alarming fact was that the lizard looked a lot like a young crocodile, but Akira knew all the pets were fed well, which meant Tetsu’s stalking was just the not-goat being an ass.

By the time he finished cleaning, he could see that a cat had taken up residence on his books, curled up and quite content. The lizard was nearby, still looking at his homework with interest. He was careful not to sit on the nice couch while dusty, making himself comfortable next to the table on the floor. From across the room, Tetsu moved closer, and Akira glanced at him, before trying to organize the mess that was his school life. 

The cat opened an eye when Akira reached for his work, and then gave an unhappy yowl and jumped away. Akira tried to pet it, but it just evaded his hand, then went to sit on Tetsu, kneading and generally making itself right at home despite the low growl the not-goat was making. The bird pranced on his shoulders as Akira started putting anything that needed to be re-done in its own pile. At least he had been ahead, for once!

It didn’t seem he was going to be attacked any time soon, and so Akira simply continued what he was doing. At some point, the lizard ended up in his lap, brilliantly gold speckled eyes watching him make his stacks. The re-do pile wasn’t growing very quickly, at least, though he wasn’t looking forward to it. The young man was still working on it when he heard the rattle of the beaded door curtain, D slipping from the back room. 

“Was there any trouble? I heard scolding,” D asked, going to put the kettle on. Akira almost never got out of the pet shop without drinking at least one cup of the tea, and eating a couple pastries. There were always a few that were much less sweet than the others, and Akira never had to ask- He still wasn’t sure who had the greater sweet tooth, D or Ann. “I see T-chan is pouting. Your work is alright?”

“It’s fine,” Akira answered. “Nothing that can’t be re-written.” Though he debated just turning some of them in the way they were. He wasn’t sure if some of the teachers would even notice. Kawakami would probably sigh and scold him, but considering his attempts at trying to help her, it wasn’t going to do too much. 

He wasn’t expecting a small pile of paper to be placed next to his school work, just dropped off as D put down the sugar bowl. It was ordinary enough paper, though Akira knew the scent of the shop would linger- but the same was true of the rest of his homework, by now. “They do know better, though obviously it doesn’t stop them. Your bag is okay?” D said, coming back in with a tray of cookies.

“Thanks,” Akira said, before nodding. “Yeah, it’s okay. And it’s not a big deal, not really.” He leaned back on his hands, stretching his back without disturbing the lizard, and then rooted around the zipped pocket of his bag for a pen to start rewriting with. D never seemed to mind it when he stayed a little longer than planned. 

Eventually Shishi came over, putting himself between Akira and the couch, and the bird hoped down to nest in his fur. D continued bringing out sweets, and eventually the tea, as well as a selection of fruits, and meat for the carnivores- and a small fork to feed them. The time passed quietly, and Akira did snack on the least sweet of the pastries. It wasn’t at all a bad way to pass the time, even with all the pets trying to get to the food, and Akira taking breaks to feed little chunks of meat to the lizard- and the not-goat, after it stole a hunk.

By the time he finished, it was more than a little later than he planned. That wasn’t too much of a big deal. “I might not be around for an extra few days,” he said casually while packing his things. They were going to work more on checking out their new target, and he wasn’t sure how that was going to go. “One of my friends wants to go to an art show. I’m part of her back up.” Not that he, Morgana, and Ryuji were much good for it. 

“An art show? How delightful- but not usually the sort of thing for which back up is needed. ...Is this her first date?” D smiled, his usual bright smile that Akira knew meant nothing. It was a mask the man wore, consciously, and Akira was also pretty sure that D knew it wasn’t fooling him. But then, Akira thought that it wasn’t worn for him- just like none of Akira’s masks were worn for D.

“A modeling gig, maybe,” Akira said. “For a student of the artist. He’s been insistent.” Akira ran a hand through his hair, smoothing the roughness from the birds. He gave his own little smile, because he was proud of Ann’s work for the thieves. “If it was her first date, I’m pretty sure Morgana would be losing his mind about now.” Akira had mentioned Morgana on numerous occasions- but he was pretty sure that none of them realized he was talking about a not-cat. It was nice. 

“How exciting. That would be Ann, yes? Please, you must take a cake to her, for fortune,” D answered, vanishing a moment and returning with a white pastry box. Akira had come to recognize it from his time here, and he took it without a word. It was rare enough that D let these out of his hands! It wasn’t at all to Akira’s taste, but he knew Ann would enjoy it. 

Besides, it would be good to keep her spirits up, with the game they were playing.


	4. Art Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, just wanted to thank you for your comments and enthusiasm. We've got a lot of this ready to go, so posting should be pretty regular. Thanks again, and enjoy!

“Don’t let her out of your sight,” Morgana muttered. Akira rolled his eyes at the sound of the cat’s voice, then the shift of his bag as said cat stuck his head out, resting his paws on Akira’s shoulder. He didn’t answer, distracted by Ryuji’s own grumbling nearby. 

“This sucks. Think Ann’ll be okay?” he asked. “Wait, what am I asking? Of course she will. Gah. I don’t feel right bein’ here.” 

“Ryuji, please. You’re making _me_ nervous,” Akira answered, although it wasn’t entirely true. It was hard for him to feel nervous now, even when he should. Of course he worried that this wouldn’t go well, but that wasn’t exactly nerves, and Akira wasn’t as concerned with that possibility as he knew he should be. He was mostly just annoyed that Morgana thought he couldn’t keep in sight of Ann!

“Dude… Get a load of this! There’s so many people around- is that dude wearin’ lipstick?” As Ryuji spoke, Akira felt Morgana duck back into the bag.

Akira turned, somehow unsurprised to see D speaking to one of the more important looking patrons. “That, Ryuji, is one of my bosses,” he said. 

“You have way too many weird bosses. Hell, you have too many, period,” Ryuji muttered. “That ain’t Lala-chan, though.” He scuffed his sneaker against the floor, then looked down, leaning against the nearest railing. 

“Lala-chan isn’t a dude, either,” Akira answered. “She’s not even weird. She’s like a chain-smoking mom. Now, the guy that owns the beef bowl shop? _He_ is weird. I mean, harmless, just weird.” Morgana didn’t say anything, and Akira tended to assume that it was because of the milling crowd. Or maybe a bit of faith, finally. They could see Ann talking to Yusuke in a corner. 

“Neither of which mean this guy ain’t weird. ...Or harmless,” Ryuji said, showing the intelligence he too easily denied. “So, which boss is this?” To his additional credit, Ryuji wasn’t even staring- at Ann _or_ D, though he really wasn’t subtle. He didn’t look at the art nearly enough for that. “An’ what’s wrong with the beef bowl dude, anyway? Beef bowls are _amazing_.”

Snorting, Akira shook his head. “Weird, yes, harmless, no. He owns the pet shop.” 

“Which I’m never going to, ever!” Morgana hissed from inside Akira’s bag. 

“As for the owner of the beef bowl place, which I quit, actually.” -And that was a lie through his teeth. He’d planned on quitting, and was fired before he could. They had enough people, they could get rid of the one with a record.- “He was just… normal. Wife, kid. Too normal. Spoke proper, didn’t know a thing about the place he owned.” 

Ryuji wrinkled his nose, and nodded. “That is weird. You know the normalist ones gotta have the freakiest shadows, man. Who knows what he got up to?” He shook his head, glancing back at D, while Akira checked to see that Ann was still talking with Yusuke. “Still, man. What’s a Chinese guy who runs a pet shop doing here and talking to a couple with more than my mom’s rent in jewelry? Aw, man, what if he notices us?”

“If he notices us, it will be because of your big mouth, Ryuji. Keep it down!” Morgana answered with an uncomfortably loud yowl.

“I told him I’d be here,” Akira said. “And you aren’t the quietest, either, Morgana.” He shifted, moving closer to Ryuji, just a little. “Even the rich have to get their pets from someplace, and he sells _very_ exotic ones.” 

“Yeah? Guess they do gotta have the best, an’ not-for-plebs expensive shit, huh?” Ryuji ran a hand through his hair. “Wearin’ somethin’ so fancy, too… Eh. Weird, but alright.” 

“He’s got normal pets too. He gave Tae a spider,” Akira said, shrugging. He had also seen people leaving the shop with pets he doubted they could afford, but he’d never asked questions.

While he was thinking, D’s conversation ended, and Akira wasn’t really surprised that he was making his way towards them, with that same plastic smile. Ryuji was slower to notice, and didn’t say anything, just elbowing Akira much harder than needed. “Hello. Am I interrupting something?” D said when he was close enough, obviously having seen the blow. “You must be one of Akira’s friends.”

With Morgana blessedly quiet, Akira shook his head. “Not at all,” he said. “This is Ryuji. Ryuji, this is D.” His gaze went from D, to Ann and Yusuke, where they’d moved to another painting. 

“Uh, y-yeah,” Ryuji agreed. “Nice to meet you.” He did smile, a real one, even if it was nervous. 

“A pleasure,” D answered, again bowing slightly. He turned a little, following Akira’s gaze, and then back. “And that would be… Ann. With the artist who wishes to paint her? I think he has missed the better model, though. I have heard much about you, Ryuji. You must come visit some time. ...And where is the other member of your group? Morgana, I believe?”

Ryuji blinked, looking at Akira, and then rubbing at his own neck. “O-oh. Maybe. I hope he said good things… Can’t imagine a much better model than Ann, though.” He grinned again, this time more confident. 

“Nah, I told him all of the bad stuff. Like how you terrorize kids,” Akira teased, rolling his eyes. As he did, he slid his bag from his shoulder, opening it to reveal Morgana, who blinked, looking out, and then ducking back down. 

“We’re undercover, you dolt! What are you thinking?” he scolded. 

D looked confused for a moment, before bowing again, lower than Akira had seen before. “Morgana, then. I see. Do forgive Akira, he only wished to sate my curiosity. But you know I would never turn you from your chosen path.”

“...Dude…” Ryuji muttered, looking at Akira, who shook his head. D could have heard Morgana, or simply reacted to the growling hiss the words had sounded like, and Akira wasn’t going to guess which it had been.

Morgana peeked out, again, looking at D in surprise, and then his attentioned wavered, catching sight of Ann and Yusuke. “Oh, I see Lady Ann! That Yusuke fellow better not touch her.” He ducked back down again when people walked by, and Akira put the bag back on his shoulder. 

“Your yelling is what’s going to get us in trouble, Morgana,” Akira said, looking at Ann and Yusuke, where the former was frowning, and the later was speaking animatedly, and then shaking his head. “At least, if Ann doesn’t beat the crap out of him, first.” 

“Is it not her choice who touches her? But such things are rarely on the mind of an artist, I have heard,” D murmured, moving to give Akira and Ryuji a clearer line of sight. “She is not the maiden in distress of this little play, though, is she?”

Ryuji snorted in laughter, and shook his head. “Oh, man. Don’t let Ann catch you callin’ her a damsel in distress, Akira’s boss or not! That’s a good one, though.”

“There would be a lot of fire,” Akira commented, a crowd passing too close as Madarame appeared, causing people to rush over. As the artist started to speak, Ryuji rolled his eyes, mocking the fake pieous nature of the man. It had to be fake- Akira was very sure of that mask, too. 

“Humble shack my ass. Anyone who calls it that sure as hell isn’t humble,” Ryuji muttered. “My gut’s tellin’ me something major if off with this dude…”

That got a chuckle from D, and then suddenly the man grabbed Akira’s hand, and Ryuji’s, dragging them over to one of the paintings, near where Ann and Yusuke were talking. “He nearly saw me,” D explained when he let them go. “And I do not feel like speaking with him. And this painting caught my eye.”

Akira snickered. “Fair,” he said. He looked at the painting, a complex abstract that, really, was interesting, and shifted as Morgana moved against his back. 

“Oh, yeah. I can’t imagine talking to that guy. Yuck,” Ryuji agreed, though the fact that he was touched seemed strange, and he shook it off. Then again, Akira could completely understand, certainly, how weird it was when D got close. 

“I have done things which are most distasteful, but I am trying to enjoy myself tonight. Though I do wonder if this painting is for sell. And if it is worth the price of speaking to him…” D was looking up at the painting and seemingly muttering to himself, which gave Akira a moment to search out Ann again. Her back was turned to Yusuke, and she looked irritated- but she had looked that way for a while now.

She said something to him, accepted a card, and then walked quickly over the moment she spotted them. Jabbing a finger at both Akira and Ryuji, she glared. “Alright, I agreed to this, but I want it known that there are twenty-million off things with this situation.” 

Morgana’s head popped out of the bag, “Welcome back, Lady Ann. I was worried.” 

“You wanted to broaden your horizons,” Akira reminded. And they needed this for the heist. It was the only way to get past the massive gates of he Palace. 

“Ugh, maybe, but this- really, Morgana, you have nothing to be worried about.” She shivered lightly, and then seemed to notice D. “Oh! Ah, sorry about that…”

“No apologies needed, I assure you,” D answered, stepping forward before taking her hand. This time his bow was more courtly, and Western, and included a gentle press of lips to her hand before he straightened. “Please, call me D. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Ann blushed. “Oh! You’ve been sending sweets to me,” Ann said, the realization immediate. “Thank you! I’ve wanted to meet you and thank you. Everything has been so delicious and they always lift Shiho’s spirits, so I really appreciate it.” 

Leaning back, Ryuji laughed quietly. “You and your sweet tooth. It’s a wonder you don’t make yourself sick.” He dodged a playful slap, still laughing. Akira smiled at them, shaking his head, but not bothering to stop the two. 

“If you wish to remain unnoticed, it may be wiser to leave,” D commented, watching the two as well. “Perhaps I shall go and speak to that young man… he may know how I can purchase this, without needed to speak to that man. And you have accomplished your aims here, have you not?”

“Good idea, thank you,” Akira agreed. He grabbed for Ryuji, tugging until the other pulled away, sticking his tongue out at Ann the entire time. “You two are terrors, stop it,” he said. To D he tried to grin, though it mostly came out as a grimace as Morgana tried to stick his head out again, pawing at him. “It was good to see you. I’ll be by soon. Thank you, and good luck on getting your painting.” 

D waved a little, and Akira’s attention was drawn back to getting them out of the building without making a total scene. It worked, but barely.


	5. Cop Time

A week-ish later and they had Yusuke on their side. Or at least, he was willing to meet for things, if only for Madarame’s Palace. The Palace was bruising, but Akira felt confident that they could do it. They could take care of this, too. Fusing and other parts of the Velvet Room had been slowly becoming more familiar, and Akira used funds from his jobs after setting aside rent liberally. Including from the pet shop, which paid far better than anything else. 

It was nice to work in the shop, though Tetsu still growled at him every chance the creature got. His homework had also met its demise for the second time early on, and so he stacked it on the table again. The lizard was right back for another examination not long after. Akra didn’t get far into cleaning when the bell chimed, speaking of a visitor.

It was another Westerner, with hair as blonde as Ryuji hoped for, and a graphic print t-shirt that Ryuji would love as well. “Hey, Count-” The man paused when he saw Akira, clearly confused. “...You’re not D. Shit, you’re not even related to him- I’ve _seen_ his grandfather’s picture. Who are you, and what… what are you doing?”

“Hello. Ah. I’m a part-timer?” Akira blinked at the man, slightly surprised that the man was someone who might know D very well to be so lax. The bird on his shoulder tugged his braid, reminding him of the bin of ashes in his hand currently, and he finished emptying the incense holder he was on, before dusting his hands on his apron. “How may I help you, until he comes back?” 

“Part-timer? I would have sworn he’d never let anyone else near his pets. Especially not leaving some kid here alone…” the man muttered, frowning. It only lasted a moment, and then the man was smiling. “Well, my name’s Leon. Are you new? I haven’t seen you around before… Shit. What am I sayin’? Kid, do you know how dangerous it is here?”

Akira blinked, and one of the larger birds squawked a laugh again. “Mine is Akira,” he paused, then returned to cleaning, though he still watched Leon, studying the man that, really, reminded him a bit of Ryuji. “I started fairly recently, and it’s mostly off and on.” He was very amused by the warning about danger, and it had to show. 

“Look, you think I’m jokin’, kid. But this place ain’t safe. Why ya workin’ here, anyway?” Leon flopped down onto the couch, then lit a cigarette, ignoring Tetsu’s growl. “An’ where is the count? Usually he’s always here, and the door didn’t say closed. ...Are you sellin’ shit, too, not just cleanin’?” Leon looked startled by the idea, and Akira didn’t blame him. D was very particular about his pets, and his customers.

“‘It’s not safe’ he says, while being here, and shaving seven minutes off of his life,” Akira answered. “Not that it’s any of your business, but I was offered the job, and I have yet to sell anything. I clean and have started learning feeding.” He turned, the bird on his shoulder fluttering and setting to chew at one of the beads in his hair. 

“Offered the job? ...You ain’t being forced, are you? I wouldn’t expect that from D, but I’ve heard some seriously freaky shit… Yarg!” Before Akira could even think to answer, Tetsu attacked Leon’s leg, only to release and go flying when Leon kicked out. Akira wasn’t too worried about Tetsu, really, and Leon seemed to be pouting and grumbling more than actually angry, which suggested this was fairly common- and Akira considered himself lucky that Tetsu hadn’t bitten _him_ after all.

“I am not being forced to be here,” Akira said dryly. Shishi made a soft chuffing sound near the couch, and Akira smiled at him. He shook his head at Tetsu, close enough to hear and see the not-goat growling at Leon. “If it would make you feel better, you can mess with my bag again?” he offered, already in the process of finishing his job. 

Tetsu huffed, until Pon-chan and one of the cats came over to make much of him. That seemed to be a no, and Tetsu really didn’t seem injured at all, either. Akira looked up to find Leon frowning at him, before taking another drag of his cigarette.

“Guess you’re not. You sound as daffy as the count, talkin’ to these things. That goat’s a menace. Well… Did he teach ya t’make tea yet? Man, I even timed it and everything…” Leon was checking his leg, but Akira could see from here that the skin was unbroken, and that was good enough.

Akira raised a brow. “Tch. I’d prefer to be growled at by Tetsu than talk to most people,” he muttered, barely noticing that Tetsu looked at him. Already, the man was rubbing him the wrong way, and it was probably showing. He brushed his hands on his apron as he finished dusting and headed towards the kitchen. He could make it, and maybe it would keep Tetsu from biting again. “Usually, D makes tea after I’m finished.” 

“No way, did he change the schedule?” Leon asked, before looking at his watch. He drooped almost immediately after. “It’s broken. No wonder everything’s been weird all day…” One of the cats came to sit near Leon, as well as something that Akira was pretty sure was a platypus- he’d never actually asked. Leon barely seemed to notice them, but he did start petting the cat, and that was almost cute. Pon-chan broke away from Tetsu to come into the kitchen with Akira, and instantly scampered onto the counter, jumping and pointing at a tea tin.

Washing his hands first, Akira started to make the tea, taking direction from Pon-chan as needed. D was as specific as Sojiro about his drinks, not just his food of choice. The young man made a mental note to pick up tarts at Ann’s favorite bakery for him, at some point. On his shoulder, the bird tugged at his hair, and his minor irritation at Leon was soothed away. 

Once the tea was done, Akira brought it out, only to find Leon looking a little uncomfortable, and his cigarette snuffed out in one of the uncleaned incense holders. “Hey, kid. I guess I came on a bit strong, didn’t I? I still don’t really like you workin’ here, but…” He shrugged a little, and rubbed at his face. “...Hey, thanks for the tea.”

“You’re welcome,” Akira said, setting the tray down and then picking up the incense holder that Leon had used as an ashtray to empty. It was one of the few that he needed to take care of. He decided not to address Leon’s concerns, uncaring about what the man thought, or why. Really, he knew there was strangeness in the shop- only an idiot wouldn’t notice it. 

“So… you like working here? I wouldn’t really have expected the count to make a good boss. Then again, I wouldn’t have expected him to hire anyone… And I guess I do come here mostly during school hours…” It was already apparent that Leon didn’t handle silence well, but he _was_ making an effort to be more polite. He just… wasn’t very good at it.

Akira emptied the incense holder, returning it, and then started to gather the last of them. Part of him really wanted to be petty and not answer, but he also didn’t want to upset D, assuming this was a well known guest. Considering the reactions of the animals? He was. “I like it,” he said. “He is a very good boss, unlike many I do have, and have had.” And, considering some of the pets that he’d seen that had to be barely on the legal side? D was understanding of skirting the law.

“Seriously? Wow…” Leon was surprised, clearly, but not disbelieving- though Akira did notice Tetsu eying the man. “...How many bosses ya got? I see you got school work here. ...Weird looking school work, but hey. Did that goat-thing try to eat it?” And quite suddenly, Akira was fairly certain that this man was a cop.

“A few,” Akira answered, well aware that it was very much a non-answer, and that the man wasn’t going to like it as an answer. “That ‘goat-thing’ has a name, you know. Tetsu might be less likely to bite you if you used it and showed a medicum of manners.” He finished cleaning and then moved to his seat on the floor at the low table, wiping his hands on his apron again. Immediately, Shishi rushed to sidle up to him, chuffing and licking him as he smoothed his homework. D had already set out a stack of fresh paper, who knew when. “And no. I’m sure he has better taste. He just played with it.” 

“If he didn’t bite me, maybe I’d use his name,” Leon answered. “Anyway, he started it, and don’t you know it’s rude to lecture someone about manners?” He watched Akira a moment, then shook his head. “What kinda homework you doing, anyway? Math? Man, I hated math…” Shishi snorted at that, and it was definitely laughter, like the caw of the bird- thankfully not the one on Akira’s shoulder. He didn’t feel like going deaf today. “So, the count lets you do homework- during tea, usually? Must be nice. ...Well, as nice as homework ever is…”

“Some of it is math, yes,” Akira said, deciding to just ignore the fact that he wasn’t enthralled with Leon, at all. “And yes- after I finish cleaning.” The word he would use wasn’t ‘lets,’ it was something more like ‘insisted’ on Akira doing homework with tea, if only to get him to stay for said tea. 

Leon didn’t seem to know quite what to say, and there was silence for a moment. It was broken before Akira could really enjoy it, though, by the door opening again. It was D this time, and he looked startled, for a moment, though the expression smoothed out by the time Leon looked up. “Ah. My dear detective Orcot. I see you’ve met Akira- and vice versa. And I see you have tea. How were things while I was gone?” D waved Akira down when he started to stand, and went to get his own cup.

“...Yeah. We met. Didn’t know you were looking to hire anyone,” Leon said, brightening a bit.

So he was a cop. Akira smoothed over his immediate distrust, because if there was anything he was sure of, it was that D wouldn’t keep someone inherently ‘bad’ around- or allow them in when he wasn’t around. “Things went well,” he said, letting his hand rest on Shishi and smoothing the dogs smooth down. “It’s been an… interesting meeting.”

“I can imagine. I didn’t expect that he would visit so late… Well, you do often surprise me, Detective Orcot.” D poured himself some tea, then sat down. “So, what brings you in?”

“You know I’m watchin’ you, D. I don’t need any reason to sit in a public store, anyway,” Leon answered.

“Ah, of course,” D answered, seeming unruffled. “That utterly incomprehensible fascination you have with me…” He smirked, and the bird cawed again.

Akira glanced at them, then started recopying his homework, the old pages stolen by the raccoon- he’d been informed that she _was_ a she- as he worked through them. He was comfortable, or at least as comfortable as he could be with a cop around, anymore, without time. 

“So, seriously, what’s with you hiring someone, huh? Doesn’t sound like you.” Leon pulled out another cigarette, but didn’t yet light it, nodding his head at Akira. In return, the young man just glanced at him again, saying nothing. 

“May I remind you, detective, that there is much you do not know of me?” D asked archly, before taking a drink of his tea. “He brought Shishi back, and then paid for his medical bills. And Shishi recommended him. ...And he does make good tea.” He glanced at Akira as he said that, with a little smile, and Akira actually felt proud. He knew he’d made it right, but it was… nice to have that acknowledge. “And truly, must you smoke those things? They dull your senses, aside from their unpleasant aroma.”

“Huh,” Leon said, and Akira could feel the gaze on him, the immediate suspicion. He ignored it. “A high school kid paid the vet bills for one of your pets, D? That doesn’t sound quite right, to me.” And there the suspicion was, in Leon’s voice. If not for the nearly constant flow of whispers from his classmates, Akira might have actually felt the sting when Leon added, “Are your parents wealthy, kid? They help with allowance?” 

Akira glanced at him, then went back to his studies. “No,” he said, shortly. “I have had no help from them.” 

“He is quite a diligent worker, and I am not his only employer. And the doctor was a friend of his. Really, Detective, must you suspect everyone you meet? No wonder you seem tired all of the time,” D answered, once again a little sharp.

Leon raised his hands a little and shook his head. “Hey, you know. I thought you’d never let someone pay for _your_ pet- even if I don’t know you. Payment usually denotes ownership, after all. ...Or did you sell him that thing? Kid?”

“No. I found Shishi, that’s all,” Akira said. To D, he added, “It’s fine, he can think what he wants. I don’t care.” If he cared what people thought of him, especially now, he wouldn’t be working to help get Yusuke out of Madarame’s clutches, and he certainly wouldn’t hang out with Ann and Ryuji, daily. 

D didn’t respond to Akira’s assurance, but Shishi whined and licked him, while Pon-chan went to the kitchen and brought back a taro bun, placing it somewhat awkwardly near Akira, but not on his homework. While she was there, she took the latest finished old page, handing it to a monkey who handed it to a bird, who promptly started ripping it up.

“Man, okay. Why’s everyone got to be so uptight. I guess your friend got you a payment plan, or something. Man, even animal doctors charge an arm and a leg for everything…”

Akira smiled at them, shifting to give room so that Pon-chan could make herself comfortable on his lap. “Thank you,” he said to her, letting her examine his current re-writing that was, as Leon suggested, math. He didn’t deny the accusation, or the idea that Tae was a veterinarian, simply scratching behind Shishi’s ears and taking a bite of the gifted bun. 

Leon huffed again, then finally lit the cigarette he’d pulled out, ignoring D’s little frown. Leon didn’t seem to know quite what to say to being ignored, and D, like Akira, likely didn’t feel the need to speak at all, and this time the silence lasted longer. It wasn’t true silence, of course- there were far too many animals in the shop for it to ever be silence, but they were the only ones vocalizing, until D suddenly jumped up and clapped his hands together.

“Oh, I was just reminded. I did indeed get that lovely painting- and you’re free to bring the artist around at any time, of course. But I’ve recently got a new tea in, that I think your Lady Ann will enjoy quite a lot. Would you mind bringing her a sample, Akira?” D said, while Leon settled back down from the start of sudden movement.

Something in the words made Akira uneasy, and he wasn’t sure what. But he nodded, anyway. “So you talked to Yusuke? I’m glad for you. I’ll, uh, try to ask him in.” Akira wasn’t sure when Yusuke would be up to it, if ever. There was so much at stake for him, too, with Madarame’s Palace. “And I’ll take Ann some of your tea. She’s been super busy with her job and things, but she’ll appreciate it.” 

“So you do talk more,” Leon teased, and Akira snorted at him. “What? I’m just sayin,’ kid. You’re a quiet one.” 

“Not everyone feels the need to chatter like a magpie, Detective,” D pointed out, smoothing out his clothing and then moving to the kitchen again. After some time, he came out with a small, cloth-wrapped bundle, placing it next to Akira’s plate. “I added a pastry or two which I think go well with the tea,” he commented.

“You’re the one who chatters all the time! Hey, kid, he give you the love and dreams line yet?” Leon asked, while D was in the kitchen. Akira did notice, though, that Leon’s gaze never left D for long.

Akira thanked D, and happened to be looking at the lump of fluff that was Tetsu and a few of the cats when he rolled his eyes at Leon. “Yes, and?” he drawled, snorting when Pon-chan reached up and pawed at his face, a reminder to be nice, he assumed. Looking down, he pet the fluff of one of her cheeks, eating more of the taro bun. 

Leon snorted, then stood up. “I guess you really haven’t worked here long. I gotta go. Fix my watch. Hey, D, don’t send this kid home with anything weird.”

“Detective, you wound me. I have already said, it is nothing more than tea and pastries for his friend. I think he has quite enough on his mind, with his work and studies,” D answered, standing to see Leon to the door. When he sat back down, he looked a bit more tired than usual.

There was a blessed lack of speaking, just the sound of Akira’s pen making marks and the normal din of the pet shop. Akira was much happier for it, wondering about the Western man that, really, seemed so comfortable in the shop, even as he tried to give warnings. After a rather long pause, where D mostly sipped his tea, a snake curling around him, he carefully lifted Pon-chan from her perch and set to make another pot of tea, letting the raccoon point out which would be best from his arms.

“...I had not thought he would find his way here in the midst of your day,” D said, still in his chair. “He did not trouble you overmuch, I hope?” There was honest concern there, though Akira wasn’t sure if it was for _him_ , or just the situation. Almost certainly it was just the situation, of course, but D didn’t usually work very hard at seeming normal and friendly to Akira, for all that he was perfectly nice.

“Other than to repeatedly warn me of the apparent dangers of being here? No.” Akira shook his head, even though it couldn’t be seen. He wanted to steal the man’s cigarettes, pick his pockets and- the thoughts, influenced by Arsene, no doubt, vanished as he brought the fresh tea over, refilling D’s cup and returning to make his first alone attempt at preparing the fruits and meat for a proper tea-time. 

“But you already knew it was dangerous. And so far you have listened very well,” D said, smiling. He made no effort to help Akira, which was another little point of pride. “...If you ever feel the need, you may take refuge in the back room. Though, do take someone with you. It would not do for you to get lost.” There was, again, warning in the soft voice, but it wasn’t like it would be hard to bring one of the animals with him.

Akira smiled, nodding gratefully. “I doubt it would come to that,” he said. “But thank you.” It could give him a little practice for if anyone came snooping around, anyway. It wasn’t as neat as D had it, but it wasn’t very long before Akira started bringing in the trays of fruit, first, then meat. Pon-chan clung to him the entire time, chittering rapidly off and on, even when he returned to his seat. He didn’t have much re-work left to do, and he did have time, with Sojiro being less threatening when he came back than he had before. 

“Doubtful, yes,” D agreed, smiling again and taking one of the cubes of meat, holding it for the snake to eat. That was something else Akira had noticed quickly- D hand-fed his pets, if they didn’t feed themselves, and any utensils were for Akira to use. Not wanting to lose a finger to the lizard, which Akira had learned was a caiman, he did use a fork, while Pon-chan took a piece of fruit from the bowl, and Shishi whined to be next.

Giving in to the demand, Akira offered a cube to the dog, then pet him carefully as he ate, scritching behind his ears. He ate a little more, himself, reminded by Pon-chan. By the time he finished his homework, most of the pets were done eating, as well.

“Finished? I suppose this means you will be leaving us soon. I will say, you have been far more helpful than anticipated,” D said, setting aside his tea cup. Shishi yapped at that, and D smiled. “Indeed, I should know better than to doubt you. Still, placing trust…” D trailed off, and shrugged.

Akira shrugged a little. Really, he didn’t expect it to get this far- not with a Chinese man that wore very high-end clothing and ran the absolute most chaotic shop he’d ever imagined, let alone seen. Plus, he was used to a lack of trust, which had to be earned, not just given. “I don’t expect automatic trust,” he said, after a moment of putting his fur coated school supplies in his bag. 

When he finished, he found one of the birds trying to unzip it and get inside, and smiled a little. “You don’t want to go back with me,” he said, nudging it from the bag. “You wouldn’t be happy.” 

“No… you don’t,” D murmured, watching Akira. He watched as the bird considered, and then gave a loud cry, spreading its wings and beating at the air for a moment, and then making an effort to get back to the bag. Akira stopped it again, slightly firmer, and the bird simply considered him. D knelt before anything more happened, stroking a hand down the bird’s back. “Come now. If you are that unhappy with the shop, perhaps I shall loan you out, but Akira has said no. Perhaps he will change his mind later.”

The bird made a low whistling sound, but was distracted enough that Akira was able to sling his bag onto his shoulder. “I’ll be back. I promise, okay?” Akira said, slightly amused. “It might be a few days, but don’t worry.” He wasn’t entirely sure why it felt right talking to any of the animals the same way he spoke to Morgana, but he did like it. It was better than talking to people. Still. 

He was able to leave unhampered shortly after, petting Shishi’s head one last time- and the bird’s back, when it chirped at him. As he left, he could swear he heard a crowd of voices, and he wondered if he was just imagining it, each time. But it was more and more common, and he didn’t think he was _that_ tired.


	6. Movie Time

Sojiro greeted him as he came in, and Akira nodded back, checking his messages. There wasn’t really anything for him to do, so he considered spending his time watching a movie. He’d barely gotten upstairs when Morgana came back, watching him and starting to wash. “At least you smell nice after working there. Had to re-write homework again? I’m telling you, you should just do it there the first time, save a step,” the cat mewed between licks.

“Yeah,” Akira said. “But then I wouldn’t have anything to do while listening to Ann and Ryuji bicker,” he teased. “How was your afternoon? Did you have fun watching Ryuji run?” 

“I’m a good coach, if I do say so, myself. I worry he’s going to hurt himself with that leg of his.” Morgana yawned. “Don’t tell him I said that.” Akira chuckled, pulling off his jacket and checking his phone again before shaking his head. 

“Should we go see if Tora-sensei needs some help, tonight? Or…” Akira hummed, checking his plant to see if it needed water. Maybe his original thought about that movie would be better.

“The plant’s looking pretty healthy, to me. Do you want to go hold a sign for the old man? You could get a load of clothes going, since you just got paid and can afford a maid, too- double efficiency!” Morgana answered. A moment later and he was on all fours again, watching the bag near him. “Um… did that just move?”

Akira sighed, rubbing his face. “Well. Maybe calling Kawakami would be good, but…” He had a sinking feeling that someone else had gotten into his bag. His suspicions were confirmed as he opened it and one of the shop’s snakes peaked out at him, tongue flickering. “...I guess I’ll be making a trip to the pet shop tomorrow,” he said. 

“Aww, it’s cute!” Morgana said, stepping closer. “But the Chief won’t be happy, huh? Well. Then again, he does like me more than he likes you.” The snake slithered over to Akira, climbing up his sleeve to curl around his arm, watching Morgana with interest. 

“I had a thought about doing a movie. Looks like I’ll call Kawakami and we can watch it and make curry, how about that? I’ll do laundry another day. Good thing it’s Saturday.” Akira didn’t mind the snake, but it did put a wrench in his plans. 

The snake gave a soft hiss, tongue flicking, and Morgana looked a little disturbed before coming over to sniff at the snake. “Movie night with Kawakami, then. Or is she going to be stuck making curry?” Morgana asked, apparently over whatever had disturbed him. “How do you think she’ll react when she sees your hitchhiker?”

Akira frowned, and pet a finger down the snake’s head. “Well, yeah, she’ll make the curry. But there’ll still be time to watch a movie after that. Anyway, there’s a TV downstairs too. And Boss’ll be out, so he won’t be able to complain.” And as for how his teacher would react when confronted by a snake… well, Akira had no idea. Hopefully she wouldn’t be too loud, anyway.

Half an hour later, he had his answer. Kawakami took one look, then smiled widely. “Oh! It’s beautiful!” she said, moving closer and examining the snake that had moved up his arm further. Akira ushered her into the shop, grinning back. 

“He snuck into my bag from work today,” he said. “I’m taking him back tomorrow.” The snake hissed, and Akira shook his head. “No arguments,” he added firmly. 

“Jeez, Kurusu, you’re even weirder than I thought.” Kawakami said dryly. She dropped her bag onto one of the tables and then collapsed into the booth. Morgana laughed, climbing to sit next to her, though he squawked a moment later when she started petting him. “And I have never met a cat so unhappy about being pet. Is your boss going to be okay about the snake? And which boss is this? You go through them too fast.”

Akira didn’t answer immediately, grabbing vegetables for curry. So much for making Kawakami earn the cash- then again, that was normal. He didn’t mind. It was a little weird, everyone asking things like that, though, and he wasn’t sure if it was really any of their business- or at least, any of Kawakami’s business. On the other hand, was there any reason not to tell her?

“He’s a pet shop owner,” Akira said, eventually. “He’ll be okay, at least, I think. One of the others tried to sneak home with me, today, too.” He paused again, looking up from his vegetables. “I don’t have that many jobs,” he said, eventually. “I quit one of them last week, even.” Because he wasn’t fond of the practices. And if an ‘anonymous’ patron reported them, well, oh well. 

His teacher gave him a tired smile, and nodded a little. “Well, it’s not like I’m in any place to lecture you about how many jobs you have. And your grades are looking okay, so…” She shrugged, and snuggled Morgana again. The definitely-not-a-cat just sighed, and then slowly began to purr as Kawakami found just the right place on his ear. “You know, when people talk about animal magnetism, this isn’t quite what they mean, Kurusu.”

“Jealous, Sensei?” Akira asked. “Would you mind choosing a movie?” Kawakami sighed, sitting up, but not relinquishing her hold on Morgana just yet. 

“Move, move. I should be doing that- you grab the movie,” she said. 

The snake reared up a little at Kawakami’s move, and watched her closely, but Akira let himself be pushed to the side, chuckling. “I almost got it this time. And if you should be doing that, shouldn’t you also be in uniform and calling me Master?” Not that he wanted her to, of course- not only was it weird hearing his teacher call him that, it just… wasn’t right. If she had wanted to, sure, but not as the stipulation for a job he knew she didn’t really want. That didn’t mean he couldn’t tease about it.

She bat at him with a hand. “You’re terrible!” she said. “Don’t be a brat, Kurusu.” He stuck his tongue out at her, and then Akira retreated to wash his hands and pick the movie. 

“What do you think?” he asked the snake when as he looked through his small collection of movies. It may have been crazy sounding, but he didn’t care. If the snake could understand him, he’d still been through weirder. Either way, it flickered its tongue at him, then seemed to be looking at the films. It just crawled up to circle his neck, though, and so he picked a random ghost film. 

He returned to find Kawakami working on cutting things, still, shoving the movie in and then searching for a glass containing he could keep the snake in for the night. He found an old round glass vase, stones still in the bottom, in a back closet, returning with it. 

“Are you going to put some water in there for it? Do snakes drink? They have to, right?” Morgana asked, having been deposited on a low stool behind the counter. “What kind of snake is that, even?”

“What are we watching?” Kawakami asked, though she waited until Morgana was done speaking- or meowing, from her point of view. She had learned not to talk while Morgana was, chalking it up to Akira being weird. It was appreciated, anyway.

Akira put the bowl in the sink. “It’s called Paranormal Intent. I got it at the shop down the street,” he said. To Morgana, he shrugged, and he knew his words would be taken as a comment to Kawakami, too. “I figured this’ll be okay for the night, at least, if he wants, with water. Or my plant.” The plant would probably be the answer, honestly. 

The snake just flicked its tongue, not giving any sort of answer. Kawakami finished with the vegetables and put them on to soften, before looking at the meats. “So… we have beef, chicken, and I think that’s lamb. Kurusu, what do you want? Or, what will Boss notice least?” Akira didn’t really have any opinion, so Kawakami just grabbed a package and set it out before starting the rice.

They watched the film while food was cooking, while Akira fed Morgana and offered chunks of uncooked meat to the snake. It didn’t take anything- which made sense, considering most of the pet shop occupants had eaten during tea time, and likely before. While eating, they continued watching the movie, talking quietly, and finished it while Akira did the dishes. 

By the time he was done, Kawakami was yawning and ready to head out. “You should get some sleep,” Morgana pressed on him. “Instead of staying up too late.” Akira made a soft sound, shaking his head, but carried everything back up, then offering his plant to the snake. It left his neck then, curling into the plant and opening its jaws wide, stretching them and then flicking its tongue. 

The next day, Akira really did plan to just drop the snake off- but he made the mistake of saying he was only planning on meeting Ryuji, who wouldn’t be upset if he were a little late. That was all the excuse D needed before setting out a full tea spread, despite the fact that it was nowhere near tea-time. Akira came out of the pet shop almost an hour later, but he was hitch-hiker free and _had_ enjoyed himself. And there was still plenty of time to meet Ryuji- as long as he didn’t want to go out to lunch!


	7. Sweets Time

Madarame’s entire art empire fell in a single night. The news was filled with it, and they celebrated with hot pot in Akira’s room, talking until late, just enjoying the company. Yusuke easily became a valued member of the team, and a fixture at Leblanc’s, where he could look at Sayuri and work on his own art. Akira didn’t mind sharing, and Sojiro was less and less harsh with time. Whatever Ann said? He was grateful for it. 

That didn’t stop the frustration when the Phantom Thieves were lauded as a problem, though. That detective on the TV was concerning, and attention on him lasted until there became more important things. Such as the student council president. Stalking Akira. That, and the glimpses he was starting to see, the thin line of voices. Sometimes it was out of the corner of his eyes, people instead of animals, or when he wasn’t paying attention, words, instead of the usual sounds. 

The concerns didn’t stop Akira’s jobs, though, and neither did the stalking. Not much would really keep Akira from his job at the pet shop, of course- he liked it, and it paid the most, and Akira easily gave it priority. This time he was bringing Ann along, because it wasn’t like a normal job, and she was curious, and had been invited. Ann was already talking about the various sweets she was hoping to eat, and the animals she wanted to cuddle, and of course she was willing to help Akira as well. He didn’t need any help, of course, but that wasn’t the point at all.

As they entered, Ann made an inhumane sound of joy. She smiled wider than he’d seen since news of Shiho’s forward steps of recovery. “You’re all so _pretty_ ,” she cooed. Shishi came running when he heard Akira chuckle, snuffling the thief in training and then looking at Ann, who immediately crouched and started petting him. 

Akira tugged at her bag until she relinquished it, stashing hers where he usually sat. His was emptied as usual, and he spotted Tetsu eyeing it already. “If you must, you can destroy mine, but please just don’t tear hers up,” he requested. 

“As if,” echoed on the edge of Akira’s hearing, and Tetsu snorted, butting at Ann’s bag in a very petulant manner. Despite Akira’s fears, Tetsu didn’t do anything more than that, and overall it seemed like a win.

“Is that an alligator?” Ann said, slowly making her way towards the couch. “And a- that’s not a goat… Oh, look at those birds!” As she spoke, one of the birds took flight and tried to land on her pigtail. It was too big, and had to settle on her shoulder, while a smaller bird gave a laughing trill and landed, successfully, on Ann’s other pigtail. She wobbled a little, then held quite still until Akira chuckled.

“It’s a caiman, actually. And that’s Tetsu, he’s a menace to bags. You can move, the birds will probably stick around,” he said. As if in demonstraightion, one of them landed on Akira’s shoulder, the one that most often did, and immediately it tugged on his braids.

"So that's why you asked me to teach you how to braid," Ann commented. She smiled at the not-goat, and added, "And the reason Kawakami has been scolding you for not taking care of school things." 

Akira gave a noncommittal shrug. "Her scolding doesn't bother me, you know that." 

Ann huffed. "That's because nothing ever bothers you."

Tetsu growled, which still sounded a bit weird coming from something that really, really looked like a goat or sheep, apart from the face. He sat down after that, and one of the snakes slithered up him, to wind about his horns. Pon-chan, meanwhile, enlisted the aid of one of the monkeys to get the treats and bring them over to Ann, chattering hopefully. Akira wasn’t really sure why she didn’t just open the treats herself, if she could reach them, but he wasn’t going to question it.

"Ooh, treats!" Ann delighted in passing them out. She was far more heavy handed than Akira, and made herself right at home on the floor to be mobbed. At the same time, Akira grabbed his apron. 

He was firmly in the midst of cleaning when Ann appeared behind him, wrapping him in her arms and squeezing. "This is great! Thank you for inviting me, Akira. Do you think that I could bring Shiho when she's out of the hospital?" 

"I'm sure that could be arranged," Akira said when he got over being startled with the hug.

“She’d love that… She doesn’t _need_ any more motivation, not really, but it won’t… it won’t hurt…” Ann said, smiling. The smaller bird was still in her hair, mouthing it now and then, but that was all. There _was_ a large clump of animals on the floor still, squabbling over the crumbs of treats, and Akira smiled at them and left them to it.

Returning to cleaning with a shake of his head, Akira was barely distracted by the bird tugging at one of his braids, and playing with the wooden beads. Before he could get very far back into it, he heard the jangle of the beaded curtain and looked up to see D there, led in by one of the larger dogs. 

“Ah. Is this the guest. Thank you for telling me, Max. And hello again, Lady Ann. It is good to see you. Are you keeping my pets company?” D bowed slightly as he spoke, which was a surprise- so far, Akira had only seen him do that on first meetings. He smiled as well, and gestured at the lounging animals.

Ann smiled widely. “Oh, yes, thank you for letting me!” she said cheerfully. “I’ve been looking forward to this all week.” She was still smiling as one of the cats pawed at her to be picked up, giving in to the demand with ease. 

“Understatement,” Akira muttered, smiling when Ann slapped his shoulder, glaring. 

“Of course. Please, feel free to drop by,” D agreed, still smiling. He took in how much work Akira had done, then nodded a little went to start the water. Akira wasn’t very surprised by that, even though he didn’t feel he’d done that much work. There wasn’t always that much for him to do.

“He is such a gentleman…!” Ann murmured to Akira, holding the cat on her shoulder and petting him, causing loud purrs. “Oh, where’s the dog who led you here? You mentioned him, but…” She looked around, at the half dozen dogs spread around.

“Shishi,” Akira said, pointing to where said dog was nearby, an ever-present follower of Akira when he got the chance. Shishi moved over to lean against his leg almost immediately, and the thief in training thought that he saw a very different blur out of the corner of his eye. He said nothing, though, about that, or the little twists of conversation that he thought he heard. 

Holding the cat still with one hand, Ann bent. “Well, I’m glad he saw you and you led him here, Shishi. Thank you,” she said. 

Shishi yipped, then pranced over and licked Ann, ignoring the cat’s unhappy mewl. The cat didn’t really try to leave, and Shishi yipped again. “Pretty sure that means you’re welcome. ...Or just that he’s happy to see you…” Akira said, smiling.

“He actually said it was his pleasure,” D said, passing to the table with sugar and creamer as was now common. Akira blinked a little, but didn’t say anything about the correction, simply finishing up what dusting he could do while D laid out the tea spread.

By the time he was finished, Ann was sitting on the couch, semi-surrounded. He took his usual seat, Shishi pressing against his back and side of his leg. Ann blinked at him, but made no comment about it, and he was distracted as one of the larger birds fluttered nearby. The caymen crawled to sit nearby as well, with Pon-chan stealing her place at his lap. 

“I see your homework is unmolested today. Your friend must have distracted them,” D said, pouring the tea for them all and then adding sugar to both his and Ann’s drinks. Akira watched, more than a little concerned about how many cubes were going in, but he didn’t say anything. It was Ann, after all.

The bird walked over to stand on Shishi, carefully, and started preening Akira’s braids and waiting mostly patiently for him to feed it. Ann cooed over the cakes laid out, and D seemed genuinely pleased by her response, cutting a slice and handing it to her.

Offering food to the bird, Akira grinned at Pon-chan as she started poking at his homework, looking through it. “You know, if you’re redoing it here, you should just do it here in the first place,” Ann commented, exactly as Morgana kept saying. “If it’s okay, anyway. You just do it during lunch, anyway.” 

“Akira is free to do his homework here,” D agreed, nodding. “Of course I cannot allow too much slacking, but that is not a worry with him. Lady Ann, have you ever found he works too hard?” He cut his own slice of cake, and began eating with just as much precision as always. Ann, after a moment, and most of her slice of cake, began feeding the animals as well, and jumped a little as a different cake was put on her plate. “You must tell me what you think of this. Chocolate cake, with chocolate mousse, covered in chocolate buttercream, with salted caramel drizzled on top.”

“I don’t think he understands the concept of slacking off,” Ann said, perking visibly at the cake and quite happily reaching for her plate again. She looked at Akira, pointedly, and he glanced at her, then completely ignored the insinuations that were being put forth. He just didn’t like being idle, that was all. His friend took a bite, then smiled widely. “This is really good!” she said. 

That was all it took, and soon Ann and D were deep in conversation about various sweets and pastries. Akira was still stuck on how many sweets those two put away, and couldn’t help but wonder how many left overs there would be this time.

“...Table’s gonna empty…” came a murmur- Akira wasn’t sure where the murmur came from, though. At a guess, it was a male voice, but even that he wasn’t sure about. He did _agree_ with the murmur, though- Ann and D were making a good go at it, and Akira made sure to grab a small piece of cake that actually looked tasty before it was gone.

Akira wondered about it, but his focus was on Pon-chan in his lap as the raccoon made the chitter sound that he took as laughter. He offered her a piece of fruit, smiling a little, before offering a different piece to another of the pets near him. There was a twitch of movement out of the corner of his eye, and he turned, barely seeing it, before it was normal, just the normal things he was used to.

The motion caught D’s attention- or else it caught Ann’s, and her attention directed his. Akira wasn’t sure, not really watching them, and so he was startled by the address. “Is something wrong? You seem… twitchy,” D said, with the faintest frown. Ann was looking worried as well, though that honestly might have been because she wasn’t sure which pastry to choose next.

“Nothing,” Akira said, blinking for a moment. He ran a hand through his hair, smoothing where one of the birds had made it even more scraggly than normal, though one immediately landed there to play again. 

He was glad for once, when Ann sighed. “He was probably just up all night again.” 

“That will not do. Next time, perhaps I shall add a sedative to the tea,” D said, tilting his head again. “...Only you take the train home, do you not? And your guardian is… observant enough to notice if you do not return home. Though of course, there are ways around that. Perhaps a friendly shapeshifter would be willing to play you for a night. Or a week. Then my pets could have you all to themselves!” D gave his delighted, meaningless, smile, pressing his hands together.

“Ryuji and I can help cover, for that,” Ann said absently. If she thought D’s commentary was more than a joke, either she didn’t show it, or she didn’t care. He was betting on the former of the two. That she was still eating showed that.

On his own end, he was pretty sure it wasn’t a joke. “How about we not,” he said. It didn’t help that something was off about D’s words, which he couldn’t quite decide. Or maybe he was over thinking it, too paranoid because of Morgana’s usual thoughts and actions. “Ann, you and Ryuji aren’t going to do anything of the sort.” 

“But we could! And then you’d get some rest, and all the animal love, and I bet you could convince the cats to knead on you like a massage, you’re practically one of them…” Ann insisted, grinning.

D chuckled, covering his mouth delicately. “I can think of many who would be quite glad to do so,” he agreed. “Though I suspect getting Akira to allow that would be… difficult. Like any other cat who does not want to do an action.”

“I’m not _that_ bad,” Akira muttered. “You’re both exaggerating, heavily.” Pon-chan chittered at him, gesturing for more fruit, and he gave it to her, then pouted when Shishi snorted at him, very much unbelieving that Akira could think they were exaggerating on his habits. At least, that was what he assumed. One of the birds yanked on his braid, harder than usual, and he turned to blink at it as it fluttered. It was the one that had tried sneaking home with him. “What? It’s true. I’m _not_ that bad. Jeez.” 

“Sure, Akira,” Ann said, smirking at him. He rolled his eyes, and got his braid yanked again for good measure. 

Thankfully, he was allowed to have peace as Ann and D flipped back to their sweets and Akira rose to start cleaning up. They’d finished the riveting discussion of the benefits of good homemade caramel when the time was noticed and after an extensive check for hitchhikers, they were able to leave. 

But Ann had a standing invitation, promising to bring D a dessert of her own design. Akira was happy to see her smile, and her excited chatter on the trip back, and fully planned on prodding about taking Shiho, just to see that joy even more vibrant.


	8. Fight Time

Akira was back a day or two later, because there wasn’t anyone for him to meet that day, and he liked working the pet shop better than elsewhere- though he was going to work in the flower shop tomorrow. He needed more plant food, and liked having the flowers around him- and Akira was considering working on a flower arrangement for Shiho or someone. But, today he was in the pet shop, and D had simply waved before going into the back, muttering about feeding the eagles. Akira didn’t ask, and just starting cleaning.

He was scrubbing out a large pan from some feeding or another when the door chimed about a guest. Akira almost assumed it would be Leon, but the Western man- he was starting to wonder about how often that happened- wasn’t Leon. The man was tall and broadly built, with dark hair and eyes, and dressed nicely. 

“Hello,” Akira greeted politely. “I’ll go get-” 

“Where are the fish?” he interrupted, only to wave a hand. “Nevermind. I see them.” 

Akira found himself making eye contact with Tetsu, who _winked_ him- Akira was sure of that!- and then looked at the man, but didn’t leave the couch. That was one worry that Akira could set aside, for a moment, at least.

Putting the pan down, Akira stepped towards the man, to keep a better eye on him. “I take it you’re looking for a fish, then?” And hopefully one of the animals would go and get D, because Akira wasn’t sure if he felt safe leaving the man alone.

“I want one of those fighting fish,” the man said, looking at Akira as though he was an idiot, and moving to stand in front of the different tanks of betta fish, where they flared their fins and swam in circles. “The ones that don’t need space, and shit.” 

“Actually, that’s a myth,” Akira said. “How big is your tank set up? Do you already have a heater and filter running?” He kept his eyes on the man, placing himself nearer the tanks. 

“What man? Naw, I got, you know, a glass vase gonna put him in,” the man answered, once again looking at Akira like he was an idiot. “And make sure to get a good strong one. Ooth, that one looks like a winner!” He pointed at a very pretty deep blue and silver fish, who turned to face the finger and went into a full flair.

“...A winner?” Akira asked, frowning. He didn’t like the sound of that at _all_ , and he knew D wouldn’t like it either.

The man smirked widely. “Yeah. A winner. I know a scrawny thing like you don’t understand that, but it’s what I want.” He pointed to the flairing fish again. “Like that one. That’s a winner, right there. It’ll demolish Lisa’s.” 

For a second, Akira was stunned at the brazen words. He opened his mouth to tell the man off, because there was no way in hell he was going to let the guy walk out with a fish, when said man added, “Come on, it’s just a fish.” 

“You know, even if I was allowed to sell you anything, I wouldn’t,” Akira said, voice biting. “I think you should leave. The owner of this shop wouldn’t sell you any of these fish, either.” He’d noticed enough to know that the man might end up with something very dangerous, instead, but he wasn’t even going to go into that. “It doesn’t matter that it’s a fish.” 

“Dude. It’s a _fish_. It’ll live a year tops, and I know Lisa’ll respect me after I show her who’s better at picking out fish. So come on… Hey, I’ll even throw in some extra for you, would that help?” It was amazing how the man went from condescending to buttering up. It was also fairly amazing how idiotic the man was being.

Akira frowned. “Number one, they live way longer than a year. Number two, hell no. While I can see that you likely aren’t used to being told no, I can assure you, the answer will not change. Not from me, or my boss.” He pointed to the door. “Now, I suggest you leave. Unless you want to watch as I pick up a phonebook and call every pet shop in there, to tell them your description, and what you’re planning.” 

“Oh, come _on_ man. It’s just a damn fish. You’re acting like I asked you to sell me a dog to eat! ...Well, I might get further with that, I mean, this _is_ a Chinese place…” The man looked around, huffing when he realized most of the animals in the front room were watching him.

“I’d rather let Tetsu gnaw on my arm than sell you _anything_ ,” Akira said. He pulled out his phone, holding it up snapping a picture of the man, then turning it around to show the now-startled and angry man. “Oh, you look delightful. Bet you’ll be a sight for people at the other shops.” 

Akira knew what was going to happen the moment the man balled his fist. The man lunged for him- or to try grabbing the fish, Akira wasn’t sure. Akira put himself in front of the man anyway, lowering to catch the man’s midsection on his shoulder. The impact thudded through him, but neither man touched the fish tanks, and then Akira was able push him back, time in the Metaverse showing benefit. He could almost hear the chanting of ‘fight, fight’, but paid it no mind. He had much more important things to worry about now!

Akira scowled, unsurprised when the man was caught off guard, stepping back. He raised his fist, face red with anger and embarrassment and lashed out. Catching the fist in his own hand, Akira twisted it, using the man's own momentum against him to twist his arm back and shove him towards the door. Threats and rage came from the man, and Akira's lash of fear came- then left. He could handle anything.

A few more shoves got the man out the door, and Akira was momentarily stymied by the sight of stairs going up a little, to the street. That wasn’t right at all- the pet shop was on the second floor, and the stairs should go down. He only paused a moment, then pushed again, until the man was part-way up the stairs, before letting go. “Now. You can go peacefully, or we can have it out here on the street. But I really don’t think you want that, do you?” Akira said, banking on the idea that the man didn’t want to make a spectacle.

“You little fucker,” the man hissed. Akira took another step towards him, frowning. He looked around, then hissed, “I’ll be back,” before stumbling up the stairs. “I’ll-” whatever else was planned to be said trailed off as he nearly fell back down said stairs. 

“You won’t do anything,” Akira said. He was as sure of that, as anything else. Men like him were nothing but talk when it wasn’t an easy target. The whole not-right-outside world, he put aside, focusing on going back through the door. Whatever his life had become, he had no clue.

The door opened perfectly easily, and it was the same pet shop as he had left. Akira looked back out, at the buildings and signs, and then shook his head. As curious as he was- and Akira was curious, no doubt about it- there wasn’t really anyone to ask, and he doubted he’d get answers anyway. No-one else really gave him answers. Even Morgana- he appreciated that the not-cat had amnesia, but it did get a little frustrating at times.

Miraculously, his phone was unbroken where it had been dropped, and he dusted it off before shoving it back into his pocket. He wasn’t paying attention as he went back to cleaning, wondering if, maybe, there would be repercussions. D didn’t seem like the type, but then, Akira knew how it could be. One of the birds landed on his shoulder, the black cockatoo, nibbling his hair, before he really got far into thinking about it. 

D came out of the back room, looking around and following Shishi. Once he satisfied himself that they were alone, he smiled. “I was told you were having some minor difficulty with a customer. Please, how did you handle it? And shall I start the tea?” There was none of the hints of threat that had been in D’s statements before, but there was a challenging tone to his words, despite Shishi’s eagerly wagging tail.

“He wanted a betta to put in a vase and fight with. ...I kicked him out?” Akira wasn’t sure if he was entirely in trouble, or not. He’d been fired for much less before. “I haven’t finished cleaning, yet.” If D _did_ fire him, he could at least finish the day. Ann would be disappointed, but she could visit without him, he was sure. 

D frowned, looking at the door. “How utterly barbaric. I take it there was a fight? The fish are riled up- they’ll settle quickly enough, but certainly enjoyed the sight.” He paused, still frowning, and then asked, “Was there anything… strange when you went out? I’m hearing that you, ah… ensured he would not break down the door.”

“I wouldn’t go as far as to call it a fight,” Akira said. He paused, considering the question, then shrugged. “It was sunny? I didn’t pay attention, why?” he lied, and the confusion wasn’t even forced. He finished cleaning the pan he was on, moving to the next, even as the bird tugged at his hair, chewing at it. It didn’t look like he was fired, at least.

“...No reason,” D answered, frown turning to a plastic smile for a moment. It smoothed into a more real smile a second later, and he motioned towards the table. “Please, you have worked enough for today. Rest a while. Were you hit? The fish are not good with detail, I fear.” He did go to start the water, not waiting to see if Akira did as instructed.

Akira blinked. “I’m only half done,” he said. “And no, I was not hit.” He looked at the fish, raising a brow. “Jeez, if they think that was fighting, I should figure out a way to show them MMA…” he muttered, though it was amused. 

“If you feel you must, then I suppose I will not stop you. But you saved a fish from a horrible fate. Were you less busy, I would offer you one…” D said as he came back out, still watching the fish. A moment later, and he went to one of the small drawers and collected some of the powder in it. He sprinkled the powder into a few of the tanks, with the more agitated fish.

“I wouldn’t take one, anyway,” Akira said. He wasn’t sure where he himself might be a week from then, let alone who might be able to take care of a fish, or anything else for that matter. Plus, his room was sweltering in the heat of the day, and he expected it to be chilly when winter came. 

“No… You need someone more self-sufficient. Such as Morgana.” There was a very, very strange tone in D’s voice, before he shook his head. “Are you sure you do not wish to rest? Though I suppose Lady Ann did agree that you work quite hard indeed. Well, the tea will be ready when you are done.”

Akira didn’t address the strangeness about Morgana, snorting. Morgana was more bossy than self-sufficient. Or at least, he was bad at avoiding traps where treasure might be found. He did raise a brow when Ann was mentioned, then shook his head. “Ann is biased, and really, I’m starting to think you’re almost as bad.” He did give in when the bird on his shoulder as joined by another and both started yanking his hair. 

“I had thought you might be honored. You have been here enough to know there are few humans whose wellbeing concerns me,” D said, far more blantent than Akira had heard before. “Though perhaps if they worked as hard as you in matters so relevant, I would find myself concerned with more.”

Unsure of what to say, Akira thought about it, carefully choosing his words. “Honored, yes. It makes me wonder what Leon did to make it that far.” It wasn’t a barb, not really, but Akira knew he hit something, especially when he added, “Especially considering his attachment to the idea of arresting you.” He thought it was a masterful bait and switch to not talk about himself, thank you! 

D paused, and then laughed in honest delight. “Ah, yes. Even the youngest kitten has claws, and you are not so young… But it took him much longer.” With that, D began setting out tea, smiling the entire time. “...Leon’s attachment to arresting me is enchanting, don’t you think? Like the helpless naivete of a child, in a man who ought to know better. I do keep wondering when he will abandon that…”

Akira wondered what the comment meant, but didn’t ask, simply finishing what he was doing and then giving in to the demands of the birds and Shishi, who seemed to be trying to herd him over to the tea table. “Mm. Maybe when he realizes it’s just an excuse for his own curiosity. Or that he’d never actually turn you in, if he did catch you doing something.” 

D paused again, smiling, and Akira thought there was the faintest bit of red on the man’s cheeks. “Perhaps. I think it will take quite a lot to break through his denial, though…” He stood a moment, until Tetsu huffed, and then D moved again, finishing the tea service. “They want you to hurry and sit because they know tea cannot start until every guest is ready. And, of course, Shishi misses your warmth.”

Taking his usual seat, Shishi immediately sidled up to him, curling around the back of his hips and a thigh. Akira let a hand rest on him, the other curling around in his lap until that too was taken up by a familiar pet. “You aren’t making good on your threat to dose me, are you? That’d be a good way to ensure I just bring a thermos of coffee when I come.” 

There was another laugh, and D shook his head. “The only thing I have added to your tea is a healing aid. Not much, but any fight, no matter how short or unworthy of the name, leaves damage. At most, you may sleep deeper when you go, but I would doubt that, with this dose.” He cut a small slice of a pie, and handed it to Akira, who looked at it doubtfully. It was brown.

“Thanks.” It was thanks for not drugging him as much as it was for the concern and the pie. He tried a bite, pleasantly surprised that he _really_ liked this one. “...You may have me rethinking my general distaste for sweets,” he admitted. It had a saltiness to it, almost, and it wasn’t too sweet. But it was very dense, and he thought he liked that, too. 

“Wonderful. That is a peanut butter cheesecake, with cocoa powder sprinkled on top. I thought you might like it.” The pie was pushed a little closer to Akira, while D took a small slice for himself. “...You may take the rest of that home, if you wish. I find it somewhat lacking in sweetness.” That was said with a grin, because D was well aware of Akira’s opinion on his sugar intake.

“Are you sure you don’t want to just dump caramel over the top and go to town? Akira asked. At the look he received, he grinned. “Alright, if you’re sure. I can use it to tempt Ann and Ryuji into a study session.” Which really meant that he’d take it into the Metaverse with them the next time they went. And he did like it, really. 

They slipped into a nice silence, with the chatter of animals, and D occasionally chiding them or laughing at their antics. This alone, Akira thought at times, was worth working for, just these moments of acceptance and peace. After tea, of course, it was time to leave, and Akira checked thoroughly for any hitchhikers again, before taking the bundled pie and leaving. For a moment, he worried that he had stepped into the wrong place again, but the stairs went down, and everything was fine.


	9. Chris Time

Akira could see and hear the pets more clearly as each visit went by. Using the Third Eye was what cinched it, as though lifting the veil. It made it awkward- well, more awkward than the final realization that the shop was more on the Igor-Velvet Room side of reality- but he made it through it. Suddenly, he wanted to thank his classmates for his ability to not react to things going on around him! 

On the other hand, it made it easier to handle when he walked in one day, slightly bruised from the latest palace trip, and found a young boy cuddled right up to Tetsu and Pon-chan happily. For a moment he wondered if he’d gotten a concussion at some point, but then D smiled at him, real, and wide. 

“Ah, Akira. You’re in time to meet my new guest. This is Chris. You remember Detective Orcot, I’m sure. This is his brother. I fear he cannot speak, but… I think you may find you understand him anyway,” D said, while the boy looked up and gave a bright grin, waving. “He has been around quite often, though I do not think my dear detective has realized that yet, either.”

Not at all surprised, Akira smiled and nodded at Chris. “It’s nice to meet you,” he said. “I’m glad I happened to bring extra of my surprise.” Each of the thieves had had a hand in it- even Makoto, though she’d been uncertain about how much effort he was putting into the perfect black forest gateau cake and matching cupcakes. He set the boxes on the tea-table, then set to preparing and cleaning. 

_‘It’s nice to meet you, too!’_ came from Chris, and D was right- the boy wasn’t speaking. It wasn’t really words, either, not even like the pets spoke- and that was something Akira was still adjusting to. But he could understand Chris, and that was good enough for right now.

“Surprise? I assure you, that was quite unnecessary…” D said, but Akira knew by now that he was just… well, it wasn’t quite ‘being polite’, but he wasn’t sure what else to call it. ‘Teasing’ fit too, more or less- and ‘hiding his curiosity’ was spot-on. D wasn’t doing very well at that, cooing over the box and waiting impatiently while Akira worked on getting everything out, as slowly as he thought he could get away with. D was not safer than the twins, really, but he also didn’t have a shock baton.

Chris was no better, but he was more easily distracted by Akira, following and asking him questions. Well aware of Tetsu’s watchful eyes, Akira did his best, letting Chris help him clean some things, and offering advice when it seemed right. 

“Don’t let what others say get to you,” Akira said. “It doesn’t mean anything. They don’t mean anything. Words can hurt, yeah, but at the end of the day, actions mean more.” He let Chris help him dry the dish he’d finished washing. It was probably the most talking that he’d done, ever- well, no. That was an exaggeration, but still. 

_‘Yeah, but… I don’t **do** anything.’_ Chris frowned, looking down, then wrung his towel as they finished up. ‘And the teacher doesn’t help.’

“That’s okay, too,” Akira said, causing Chris to blink rapidly in surprise. “Full-frontal assault usually leads to trouble. No. You want something more subtle.” He considered it for a moment, then smirked. There was a perfect thing, and he knew it. Heading to his bag, he pulled out a small microchip disk, dropping it into Chris’ hand. “Here. It’s called an Annoy-A-Tron. I was going to put it in the desk of one of the teachers at my school when I got a chance. You can have it.” 

Chris brightened, cupping the thing carefully and putting it in his pocket. _‘Oooh… T-chan can help me plan how to use this. ...Or maybe Ten-chan…’_ He trailed off, looking at the door to the back room consideringly, but ultimately went back to trying to help. His actions did suggest he’d been coming here for a while now- and it was very clear that he could see and hear the pets quite easily.

“I’m sure they will both be quite happy to give you a myriad of ideas for which, I am sure, I will be yelled at by your brother,” D said, smiling. If there was any scold in his words, Chris ignored it, cheerily bringing a plate out. “For now, however, it seems like a surprise tea-time.”

“I gotta question. What’s that thing do, Chris?” Tetsu asked, batting a little at the snake once again trying to wrap around his horns. Akira was pretty sure that was happening- he mostly saw a scaled man making himself quite at home in Tetsu’s lap, and he struggled to remember what it had looked like before.

_‘It makes noise,’_ Chris said. Tetsu didn’t look impressed, but he grinned anyway, and then continued, _‘It makes beeping noises, randomly, and little soft whispers. It makes people go a bit crazy after a while, because you hide it and they can’t find the source of the noise.’_

“Tch. That doesn’t sound very impressive,” Tetsu said. 

_‘Maybe not. But it can really mess with a person and drive them up a wall. How come you were going to put one somewhere, Akira?’_ Chris made himself comfy on the couch, while Akira sat in his spot, immediately accosted by Shishi, who say against him comfortably. 

“One of the other teachers has been treating our sensei poorly. So, we want to distract her. You can’t talk crap or nag if you’re too busy being frustrated.” Akira answered, leaning back on his hands. “Ryuji and I already replaced the battery with a top of the line one, so that thing is going to keep going until the end of time.” 

_‘Oh. But if you give it to me…’_ Chris frowned, starting to pull it out of his pocket, until Akira shook his head. 

“Keep it. We bought a bunch of them. I’ve debated putting one in your brother’s wallet, actually.” Akira grinned, knowing very well that he was pushing it with the time of his surprise. That was why he reached over and opened the cupcakes, before D lost it. “These are to share…” He opened the cake, next, relieved it was still in perfect condition, including the forest of chocolate at the top. “And this is all yours. And yes, all of it is edible.” 

“Oh…!” D gasped, hands covering his mouth as he just looked at the cake. “Oh my. You made this? Yes, I recognize the artist’s hand....”

_‘Oh, look at those little deer! I’ll eat those if you don’t want to, D,’_ Chris teased, giggling at the scandalized look D shot him.

“Nonsense! This is all mine! And finally, an animal I will eat!” D exclaimed, grinning, while Tetsu huffed at the joke. The cockatoo thought it was the funniest thing ever, though, breaking into raucous laughter.

Akira grinned. “I had help from everyone. I asked Yusuke for advice on decoration and he took over when he saw the first renditions of the trees, yes.” He pointed to the box of cupcakes. “There’s more decorations you can eat in there, Chris.” 

_‘How long did this take?’_ Chris asked, reaching inside the box and pulling out a small chocolate bird. It wasn’t the best, but Akira was happy it was still in one piece, really. His chocolate cherries with stems had broken into a million pieces. 

“This one? A couple days,” Akira said with a shrug. It had been a good team-building exercise, especially with Makoto spending more time with them. “I’m not very good at baking, so I’ve been practicing when I can.” 

“This one? How many did you make then? Though I am sure Lady Ann didn’t complain about your failures,” D said, very, very delicately slicing into the cake. The layers of cherry and whipped cream held up under the cutting, and D was making sounds that were, frankly, obscene. It was, Akira thought, the happiest he’d seen the man- it was still more comfortable to think of him as a man, just like he thought of the twins as girls.

“Let’s just say that even the most dedicated of chocolate lovers I know have begged me to stop my shenanigans.” Mostly, it meant that Ryuji’s mom was happy, along with Ann’s crew for photo shoots, the student council- via Makoto who he made take credit, Yusuke’s entire dorm, and the few regulars of Boss’ shop. Chris pulled out his terrible attempt at a chocolate Tetsu and giggled, and Akira grinned at him. 

Tetsu huffed again, while Pon-chan laughed. “Wow, T-chan. You’ve never even bitten him, and he worked out how to bite you! I think he’s all right,” the badger chittered.

“Aw, shuddup before I make you my snack,” Tetsu answered, baring his teeth at Pon-chan. No one reacted to the threat display, and Akira had to work not to grin again.

_‘This is really cool,’_ Chris said, and Tetsu huffed again, but seemed to be happy that Chris was happy. He put the chocolate Tetsu on top of his cupcake, then took a bite. _‘And really good!’_

Akira chuckled, wrapping his arms loosely around Pon-chan as she climbed into his lap. “Glad you like it.” He was more wondering if it was to D’s taste. 

D seemed to be holding himself back, likely in an attempt to delay Akira’s gratification just as Akira had delayed his. He was fighting his own desire to taste, though, and Chris was watching him with large eyes as well, and D didn’t hold out long. He took a delicate forkful, wrapping his lips around the metal and making another highly indecent sound, melting just a little. It was as positive a reaction as Akira could have hoped for.

He was happy that it was being enjoyed, sipping his tea and leaning back against the closest section of the couch a little while he watched them. Considering the size of the slice of cake on D’s plate, he was glad that he’d thought to make the cupcakes, too. Satisfied that it was good enough, he pulled out his homework to start on. 

_‘Hey… Akira? Why aren’t you sitting on the couch? It’s really comfortable. Or is it because-’_ Chris cut himself off, which seemed rather amazing when he was apparently simply thinking his questions. _‘Sorry, that’s not polite.’_

“Who knows, kid. He always does, though,” Tetsu answered.

“It’s not like the floor’s uncomfortable,” Shishi said- and that was strange. The dog was still nestled behind Akira, but now he looked like a man, with sandy hair and cute dog ears and full tail, and clothing that suggested he was Chinese as well, but with very strong Japanese elements.

Akira was caught off guard by the question, and he shrugged. “Usually I’m pretty dusty by the time I’m done. Besides, I like it down here.” He scratched behind Shishi’s ears, petting his head in the way he knew the dog liked, and smiled. Shishi was right, it wasn’t uncomfortable, and it was a nice little spot where he could do his homework. 

_‘Oh. Um. ...Because I watch anime, and I know it’s not accurate, but, um. They sit on the floor for meals a lot. ...Oh, but that’s Japanese. Not Chinese. I’m sorry.’_ Chris blushed, and took a small bite of his cupcake, looking a lot like the mouse next to him, who had grabbed one of the nuts.

“Kid, I thought you said that wasn’t polite. Why’d ya still say it, then?”

“Well, that works, because I am Japanese, not Chinese,” Akira commented, laughing quietly at Chris, and Tetsu, too. He wasn’t insulted, partially because Chris wasn’t saying it out of malice or some weird curiosity. Considering the weird magic door, he also wasn’t surprised by the commentary. “And families do sit on the floor, often enough.” 

Chris thought for a second, then left the couch and sat on the floor himself, before looking up at D. _‘You should come down too. You like everyone here!’_ he insisted, pleading. _‘...Unless it’s just a Japanese thing…’_

D sighed a little, then slipped from his chair. “It is not. But I have been away from China for a long time, and have developed the habit to make customers such as your brother more comfortable,” D answered, smiling.

Chuckling again, Akira shook his head. It didn’t seem right to even imagine D on the floor, let alone see it with his own two eyes. He started working on his homework again, then looked up to see Chris watching and put it aside. “Sorry, I should be less boring. Want to see a trick?” 

_‘Yeah!’_ Chris said, perking considerably. Akira laughed, fishing a coin from his pocket and holding it up, before letting it fall over his knuckles and then offering it to Chris to touch. When it was given back, he started the trick for it to disappear and reappear, slipping it between his fingers and sleeve as he did. Eventually, he held up his hands, then pulled the coin out from behind Chris’ ear.

_‘How did you do that? Is that a magic coin?’_ Chris asked, still managing to sound breathless. He was also clearly used to being understood in this way, because he took a drink of tea while his asked, and watched Akira. _‘Or are you just magic?’_ He dug into his pocket, and handed over a coin of his own, hopefully.

“No, I’m not magic, and it’s not a magic coin,” Akira said. He was well aware of the fact that many of the pets were watching him with a great deal of intensity. It was easier to ignore that, now, giving Chris his 500 yen coin and taking the one that was offered instead. The trick itself was slightly different with the different coin, but he’d practiced enough that the switch wasn’t difficult. Repeating it, he smiled at the glee on Chris’ face. 

Chris clapped, and immediately took the coin, trying to move his hands the way Akira had. It failed, predictably, but Chris just frowned and shrugged. _‘Can you show me? Please, Akira? T-chan, do you know how to do that?’_

“Naw, kid. Ask Ten-chan for shit like that,” Tetsu answered, smiling.

“Language, please, Tetsu. And Chris, do let Akira eat, though I am sure he is eager to teach you,” D said, already working on a second slice of cake.

“I’m fine, I brought these for you.” Akira smiled again, wide and, yes, pleased. “Sure, I can teach you lots of tricks, eh?” He wasn’t going to touch that they weren’t going to even try hiding anything, or that they still didn’t know he could see and hear it all. Using Chris’ coin still, he flicked it again. “We’ll start with sleight of hand, that’s easier.” 

_‘Okay. I want to learn.’_ Chris nodded, and Akira chuckled. He gestured for Chris to eat more of his cupcake, then set about to teach him how to first play with the coin. 

Chris learned fast, though his execution of the trick wasn’t perfect. He was young still, and that was likely part of it. While taking a break from practicing, he let Pon-chan look at the coin, watching Akira himself. _‘So… is this how you were gonna put that thing in Big Bro’s wallet? Something like this?’_ He grinned, and D laughed delicately into his tea.

Nodding, Akira grinned again. “Something like this,” he said, chuckling. It was close to the truth, really- actually, it was the truth. Pickpocketing and reverse-magpie was just applied sleight of hand, along with a few other little tricks and ideas. And assuming he got the chance, he would happily teach that, too. 

_‘Awesome!’_ Chris said, looking at Akira with far too much admiration. Akira wasn’t at all used to a look like that being sent his way, and certainly not in the last few months. _‘Hey, Count, **does** Ten-chan know any of this?’_

D looked marginally startled by the question, then shook his head. “To be honest, I am not entirely sure what Ten-chan knows. I would not be surprised if he knew, but I have not asked. His tricks are… of a different sort.”

Depending on what animal they were talking about, Akira would be more surprised if it didn’t know how to escape or do other bits of trickery. He grinned, playing with his coin still, off and on, and watching Chris. “I’m sure other people can do far more than me,” he said. He still wasn’t entirely sure where some of his abilities stood, especially here and with ‘Detective’ Leon running around, but he was the boundaries pushing type and he did have to find those boundaries, first. 

_‘Yeah. I’ve seen magicians on TV. And D here can make an entire cake disappear!’_ Chris agreed, laughing at the affronted look D gave him. _‘Hey, though. Uh. Is it okay if I go play? I haven’t seen Phillippe for a while…’_

“Ah- I mean, I’m okay with that. I have homework to do…” Akira agreed, startled. He wasn’t sure who, or what, Phillippe was, but that hardly mattered. Chris tried to hand the coin back to him, but Akira refused it, because why not send the kid home with 500 yen?

Akira watched him go, still smiling a little, then tugged his school books closer after a glance at the time. “Hard to imagine someone so cute related to someone so… loud,” he teased absently, getting into his homework easily. Chris reminded him of Shinya, a little, though he barely knew either kid. D chuckled at his commentary, refilling both teas at the table, and petting what he thought was a large lizard crawling up his leg. 

“He is cuter than most. Though it is no big thing to get me on the floor- I saw your face. You think I am more… or less, than I am. I just run a pet shop,” D said, with a smile. “I might invite you to stay and see Leon’s face when Chris shows off what he has learned, but… I can not promise when that man will be here. He is most frustrating to predict.”

It was easy to not comment or answer D’s charges against him, Akira was used to it, and he knew what he knew- no matter what D said. The longer he spent around the shop, the easier he felt the differences in places and powers, and the Metaverse. “I can stay a little later, but not much,” he said, just as easily. “But I can come around more, soon. We’ll have summer break after exams.”

“Please, stay, as long as you like. And your friends are welcome too, if you wish to bring them. I would quite like to show the artist how his work is appreciated,” D said. He reached down to pet the creature on his leg again, smiling gently at it. “I see you finally have succumbed to simply doing your work here- though it does deprive the birds of their nesting material.”

“I’ll bring the graded assignments back for them,” Akira said. “I have a stack in my room, anyway.” He felt the familiar tug on one of his braids, the weight, even as the lithe and fanciful form of the bird leaned on him. It was still very strange, but he was sure he could get used to it. “And I’ll prod Yusuke, though he’s been focused on an art show contest, so I might not get him out for some time.” 

“They will be quite grateful for that, I am sure,” D agree, smiling at him. “And no, we would not want to distract him from his art show. Who else might I expect, if I may ask?” It seemed to be an honest question, not really an attempt to pry any information from him- not that Akira had any clue what D would do with said information.

“I can poke Ann again… or Ryuji? You’ve not met Makoto.” Makoto, who was terrible at following him without being seen, and amazing at what she did as a member of the team. They were lucky to have her, even if she didn’t understand how much. “I’m surprised you want visits from my friends. Except Ann, for obvious reasons.” 

D cocked his head, hair falling before his eye again. “You are an unusual young man- I have seen that with Shishi, as well as Lady Ann and Morgana. Your friends, therefore, are likely to be as unusual as you- you have proven that with Lady Ann, as well as Yusuke, and the burgeoning friendship with Chris. Given these facts, why would I be uninterested in meeting them? And beside, anyone you bring to my shop may end up a customer, or recommending my shop, and word of mouth is valuable, you know.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m a simple, normal, pain in the ass school kid.” Akira knew exactly how much he was mimicking what D had said before. He also could pretty easily spot the bullshit when he heard it. “If you want I can bring Makoto at some point so you can meet her.” 

D laughed at the mimickracy, not the least bit insulted. “I would be quite interested in meeting her. When did you meet her, if I may ask? I know you were unfamiliar with the artist when I saw you at the gallery…” He paused a moment, looking at the lizard, then shook his head. “Or I can ask her that myself, and I suppose it is little of my business anyway.”

“She goes to my school,” Akira said. “She came up to scold us when we were on the roof a while back.” It was pretty close to the truth, and he trusted Makoto to be able to know what she should or shouldn’t say. “I don’t mind you asking. We’re pretty much a rag-tag group that keeps growing, weirdly enough.” He finished a section of homework, then started on the next one. 

“You do seem strange. I have seen Lady Ann in some advertisements, and Yusuke is a gifted artist. While you… do quite a few too many part time jobs. And this new friend is… the responsible one, from the sounds of it?” D cut yet another slice from the cake, seemingly fully intent on finishing it all in this one sitting- which was about what Akira had expected.

Akira shrugged. “Understatement,” he said with a nod. “Even Ryuji can’t escape her demands that we study for exams. No matter how much he tries.” And oh, did Ryuji ever try to escape the Student Council President’s watchful eyes and wrath. He always got distracted when he tried to help his friend with studies, they both did, really. 

Silence fell between them until Chris returned- and Akira was certainly not going to comment on the child’s dampness. He had to leave before Leon returned, but Akira promised to see Chris again, and show him more tricks, and he intended to follow through on that, with ease.


	10. Taste Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Last week got crazy- finals. With that said, please enjoy!

He had extended D’s invitation to his friends, of course. Akira had also made sure to describe every detail of D’s reaction to their gift. Even so, Akira next came to the pet shop alone, ready to put in some work and a little down time. That was one of the things he liked most about the pet shop- he could take some time and not worry about anything, just for a while. The hardest part about it was not responding to Tetsu’s wit- or any of the other amusing things the pets said.

Some of the pets very much enjoyed messing with him, too. He could hear their chatter and did his best to ignore it. Usually, he didn’t mind when they had their fun. In the case of one of the birds that kept splashing at him while he cleaned, he was getting slightly concerned about the safety of his phone and notebook. 

Sojiro checked it every so often, at random. It was just a glance, but the commentary on it staying in good condition was there. With that worry, Akira waited until he was sure there wasn’t any attention on him, slipping them into his jacket pocket with his keys, away from the water. 

“What is it with humans and their attachment to those devices? All the time…” one of the snakes commented, wrapped around a large coat hook- or, apparently, lounging against the wall supported by something much too small.

“I’m more interested in the book. Why’s that as important as that phone?” Tetsu muttered, eying Akira before rolling over to lazily grab one of the small rodents. She squeaked and acted afraid, but Akira could see that she wasn’t really trying to get away in her squirming.

Akira pretended not to hear, simply returning to his cleaning. It wasn’t much, thankfully, though he’d need to clean the fish tanks pretty soon. He’d finished with the incense holders and was about to take a break when he noticed his jacket was gone from the hook he’d left it at. He’d checked it periodically, but it apparently hadn’t been enough. 

The mouse was tucked into a corner of the couch, while Tetsu was on the floor, paging through the book. “Ooh, what _is_ this? So interesting. I was wondering why you kept it so protected…” he said, looking right at Akira. “So why are you keeping a diary of everything you’ve been doing? And jeez, man, do you ever take a break?”

“Give that back,” Akira said, keeping panic from his voice and then biting his lip. Tetsu had spoken directly to him before, but not quite like this. Maybe. The not-goat had growled a lot, before. He didn’t answer the actual questions, hopeful that it wasn’t known he could see and hear, yet. Maybe, if he could get closer, he might be able to get the book back. Who knew where his phone went, though he didn’t worry nearly as much about it.

“Man, why would I do that? This is way more fun,” Tetsu answered, bending down to sniff the paper. “Smells like you. And someone else. But no other one else. So… just you two? And both with coffee. So, what’s so important in here…?” He turned the next page, with his hand, and Akira did wonder what that would look like if he couldn’t see the creature.

Akira swallowed, trying to weigh his options. Sojiro had started liking him more, especially with Makoto coming around, but he really didn’t want to find a new place to live, or go to prison. He _really_ didn’t want to do any of that. Stealing hearts while in prison would be nearly impossible! Sure, if he could convince Sojiro to give him another… “Please, Tetsu. Give me that back and don’t rip it apart.” 

“Oh, you _do_ worry about this. I’ve never seen you so worked up. What scares you more? That I can read it, or that you think I’ll destroy it? Do you even realize I can read? Most animals can’t, that is true…” The seeming-young-man watched him, idly toying with a page before grinning. “How about you tell me what’s in here? That might get my attention.”

“Why do you even _care_?” Akira bit out. He might be screwed on more than one front, but it might save the more important one of not going to jail. “Just give it back.” Taking a step closer, he knew he was very likely to get bitten, but if Tetsu lunged at him, a bit of blood would be worth it if he could get the notebook back. 

Tetsu grinned, and stepped over the book. “Because you’re hanging out with Chris. Shishi trusts you, and the count is half-way there, but _I_ don’t trust so easily. Even if you do have the smarts to distrust that detective. And you _do_ understand me, don’t you? How long have you heard us, then?”

“Yeah, I do. I have for awhile now,” Akira admitted, sighing and ignoring the chatter of different animals around them. A few were _very_ happy that he could actually see and hear them. Or at _least_ hear. “What’s inside isn’t important, not really. It’s just boring crap that I record what I’m doing.” But Tetsu wasn’t even threatening it, and Akira did wonder if the other was going to attack him. 

“Ha! And no questions, either? So. Who do you record this for?” Tetsu was still standing over the book, but no longer really threatening it, and looked curiously at Akira. “Like I said, if I’m ever gonna let you loose in Tokyo with Chris- don’t look surprised, we both know he’d love it, and Leon might hear him, but he doesn’t really _listen_ , does he?”

Akira debated how smart it would be to answer, and how to answer. “Leon can’t see his hand in front of his face,” he muttered, before sighing again. “I record it for my guardian, okay? It’s a requirement for staying where I live. ...And I kinda figured I’d never be trusted to take him, anywhere.” He accepted it, easily. Trust was not something he was used to having. 

Tetsu looked at him like he was a moron, though he grinned at Akira’s opinion on Leon. “You’re trusted to take the pets home, for _days_. And you still think you need more trust to take a human child somewhere? You have strange ideas.” He stepped back, before picking the book up and tossing it towards Akira. “So, your guardian is that paranoid that you’ll get into trouble? Or is he not the one makin’ that requirement?”

“To be fair, I try _not_ to take anyone home,” Akira said. He couldn’t help the sigh of relief when he caught his notebook, well aware that Tetsu could have utterly shredded it. “It’s because I’m on probation. I’ve gotten in trouble before.” Admitting that maybe wasn’t the smartest, but honesty would certainly have to be better than lying, here. 

“You do. It’s hilarious. We’re all jealous of Cecil, you know. He says he saw lots of mice, so if you ever want to take him back- Or a python. What kind of trouble?” Tetsu settled back down, looking marginally less fierce. “I mean, clearly it wasn’t animal cruelty…”

Akira snorted, then paused, considering his options- he could clean while talking. Then again, he was pretty sure that that wasn’t a good idea. Sitting near Tetsu on the ground, he shook his head. “Maybe. If I can be sure Boss isn’t around.” He shrugged, a moment later. “I was arrested for aggravated assault and injury.”

“Simple, tell them to hide and they won’t be seen. It’s not like they’re _Leon_ ,” Tetsu answered, plopping his feet on Akira’s lap. “So, that’s what you were arrested for. What did you do? Did you kick the little snots that were hurtin’ Shishi? I mean… human laws are so weird…” He stretched out, seemingly perfectly comfortable.

Leaning back, Akira let a hand rest on top of the legs now occupying his lap. He was surprised, but then, it was better than being bitten. “This was before I came to Tokyo. I touched his shoulder,” Akira answered honestly. “He was drunk, tried to hit me, and fell. But he had money and power.” He shrugged again, then shook his head. “I didn’t physically hit the ones that hurt Shishi, but they won’t be hurting anyone again.” 

“Want me to eat him?” Tetsu asked, and the leg under Akira’s hand felt just like skin- just like it looked, and nothing like the goat fur Akira knew Tetsu had. “It won’t help, but it might make you feel better. And you’re sure they won’t hurt anyone again? I guess that’s good enough.” Tetsu stretched, then grumbled as a bird laid across the couch to play with Akira’s hair.

Maybe it should have, but Akira wasn’t surprised by the appreciation he had for Tetsu’s offer. “Thanks, but no,” he said. “It was dark, I don’t know who it was, and when I find him, I’m going to take care of it.” He didn’t mind saying that, especially with a man-eating-not-goat. “And yes, I’m sure. Morgana and I took care of it.” 

“Well, if you change your mind, let me know,” Tetsu answered, shrugging. “So, you and Morgana, hum? He’s weird. Not a cat, but not _not_ a cat. But he likes you, and that matters. What would you have done if I had torn apart the book?”

“Oh, and next book, we get! You should see my nest,” the bird on the couch cut in, working on a tiny braid in Akira’s hair.

Akira chuckled. “He is weird,” he agreed. Then he shook his head. “I would have tried putting it back together enough to take to Boss and beg him not to kick me out. He probably would let me stay if I did enough dishes. I think.” Really, it was a fifty-fifty chance either way. He reached up and pet the bird, then gave his own shrug. “I dunno.” 

“Want me to eat _him_?” Tetsu asked, though this time it sounded teasing. “You could stay with us, I’m sure. Chris is, practically. And you’re already at least halfway to being a cat. The other half wouldn’t take very long at all, and D would help.” That was a little bit more serious, but still very teasing, enough that Akira didn’t have to think about it much.

"No, please. He is strict, but good, and he went out of his way to let me stay in the first place." Akira cocked his head, amused. "You're kinda jumping, aren't you? Going from barely trusting me to saying I could stay here." It was a tease back, and he did like it.

“Barely trusting you with Chris. Here, you’re under everyone’s supervision, so I don’t have to worry,” Tetsu answered. “So, no eating your guardian. Is there anyone you know I _can_ eat? Or are you going to be all picky?”

Akira laughed. "Fair. And I am picky, I guess, sorry." He paused, thinking. "If I did take Chris out, you could come with us. Or whenever. I think it would be boring, though. You read some of what I do."

Tetsu laughed, then nodded. “Oh, I’m coming the first time no matter what. And nothing’s boring with Chris. There’s a reason he can see us, you know. And he’s seen since the beginning. Kid doesn’t even think we’re animals, though he’s still okay with us bein’ pets.” Tetsu gave a smile which was much too sharp to be human, but looked very much like the carnivore he was.

"I wondered about that. Especially with Leon as his brother... He seems like a sweet kid." He did, and Akira liked him. Plus it was fun to teach him things. The bird playing with his hair giggled and started a new braid, and the thief in training turned to make it easier.

“Ha! The first time he met me, he kicked me in the gut!” Tetsu laughed.

“And _you_ were threatening to eat him,” the bird said, primly, before giggling.

Pon-chan laughed at that, smiling at Akira. “It was great. Leon dropped him off and just left, and we were all cuddled up and wondering why he was so stiff, and then T-chan picked him up and threatened him, so he kicked and ran! And that’s when he met Phillippe…”

“Well, I don’t blame him at all,” Akira said, also amused by the story. He could easily imagine Chris reacting like that, and Tetsu. Pon-chan climbed up, next to him, and Akira had a realization when he spotted his bag. “Okay, question. Do you hate my bag? I’ve been assuming either you hate it, or just want an excuse to bite me…” 

“Excuse to bite you,” Tetsu answered easily. “I want to know if you taste as good as Leon, and it’s fun. Doubt you’d be okay with how I tasted the count, in my last form…” He smiled wickedly, then added, “Of course, that might be different now…” He didn’t add any more information, and the bird laughed again, before pulling a feather out of what first seemed to be nowhere, but was probably his own wing.

Raising a brow, Akira blinked, and he was still wondering when the bird shoved the feather into his hair. “Well, you can just ask, now,” he said, eventually. “As long as you don’t _mangle_ me, I wouldn’t mind sating your curiosity.” He wasn’t going to add that he hoped he was better tasting than Leon. It was petulant and stupid. “Last form?” he questioned, after a moment.

“I was a man. Working on the most perfect feast… that was, of course, made from humans. It got the law quite riled up, and when they caught me… Oh, I almost had the perfect dessert, D would have been marvelous… But still, he came, and spoke to me, convinced me to cast off that body. So I chewed through my restraints and ate my own heart. Didn’t taste half bad, either,” Tetsu answered, grinning too sharply again.

Akira really wanted to be surprised, but mostly he was impressed. He was going to blame holding a few certain Personae in his heart for too long. “...He _does_ eat enough sugar for his blood to be sweet,” he said, raising his brow, still. He caught the aggression, the attempt to scare him, and it was quite strange, actually. “I’m not sure what to say about the restraints and heart thing. I can get out of cuffs, but not… uh, that.” 

“Well, no, you have human teeth, and would die before even being able to bite your heart. And you wouldn’t get trussed up as much as I did, I’m sure. Unless you suddenly want to take up a career in cannibalism. I wouldn’t recommend it. You can’t taste nearly as many flavors in meat as I. And you’ve got… other things to do, don’t you?” Tetsu said, looking at him oddly. “...You didn’t even flinch, you know.”

"I have no interest in being Hannibal Lector," Akira said. He shrugged his shoulders, then turned his head again for the bird and another feather. He didn't answer the comment about his lack of reaction, not knowing how, quite.

“Who?” Tetsu asked, obviously confused. “Man, when I was a man, I was just focused on food and great cuisine. I could still make you a vegetarian bird’s nest soup, though. Not nearly as easy with these paws, though…” He looked down at his hands, shrugging. “Sometimes they interfere, sometimes not.”

"Hannibal is a character from a book and film series, that is a cannibal." Akira answered. "So you like cooking? I could help with that." He wiggled his fingers, letting the offer hang there. "I'm not the best. I can do coffee, curry, and hot pot, but that is most of it."

Tetsu looked intrigued, then made an idle snap at the wiggling fingers. “I could take them off for you. But then I couldn’t take you up on your offer. I think I should find out if the loss would be worth it.” He shifted, so he was kneeling in front of Akira, one hand resting on the couch, while the bird laughed.

Although the automatic response Akira had was to pull his hand away or attack back, he didn’t. He wasn’t sure about the new position, blinking at Tetsu with confusion. “I’d like to keep my fingers, thanks,” he said. “Especially considering I can’t clean or help, without them.” Having been distracted, Pon-chan giggled, and he glanced over to see her using his jacket as a blanket. 

“But I still want to taste you…” Tetsu said, still grinning, but it wasn’t too sharp. His free hand came up to hold Akira’s chin, and then he moved in, slowly. Akira still wasn’t sure what to expect, and the kiss that came wasn’t on the list at all. It was almost surprisingly gently, and very thorough, and Tetsu pulled back looking quite content. “Ah, the taste of magic. Yes, it really might be worth the loss of an arm… Only then I wouldn’t have anyone to cook the meal for me,” he said, slowly releasing Akira’s chin.

“Oh, good, you can see them. I was starting to worry. ...That or I need to fire you, I think…” D said suddenly, by the door to the back room.

It was the first time in a _long_ time that Akira was so stunned that he forgot how to think. The commentary was secondary to the first thing- it was a nice kiss, his first kiss, and- he’d lost his first kiss to a man-eating not-goat that wanted to eat _him_. Then the second thing hit, the comment on magic, because the thief in training didn’t think he was magic but he also didn’t think that could be tasted and he was apparently wrong. 

“Did you break him, Tetsu?” one of the birds asked, dragging Akira back. He was blushed bright red, and his usual calm collections were uprooted in the moment. 

“Uh. I- what?” He cleared his throat. “I mean. That, um. Okay.” 

“I am definitely going with you can see them. You’re not willfully blind like my dear detective,” D said, coming further in the room and patting Akira’s head. “And now you can be of more help!” he added, clapping. “You do know how to work a cash register, I assume?”

“Don’t worry, man. I won’t even ask you to cook anyone else for me,” Tetsu added, settling against Akira and looking up at D. “Even if I am still sad I never got to finish my perfect meal.”

“Pretty sure you broke him,” the bird behind Akira observed, tugging a braid before working on a new one.

Akira shivered, blinking for a moment, and then nodded his head, confusion evident. “I’m not broken,” he said, still trying to make sense of the kiss, and why. He _had_ offered for Tetsu to taste him, true… D’s question caught up, and he was actually vaguely insulted. “...If I didn’t know how to use a cash register, I think I might be more hopeless than I am,” he said, still blinking.

“Which is why I assumed that you could,” D answered. A moment later he softened, kneeling to get a better look at Akira. “He does kiss well, doesn’t he? I had the luxury of expecting it, though. How long have you seen them? Usually I can tell, though I should not be surprised that I did not with you.”

The flush in Akira’s cheeks had dimmed and it came back, because, _oh_ , that was what Tetsu had meant. He was also slightly off by how much stride D was taking with it all, having expected at least some disappointment in his lack of commentary. “I guess so, yeah,” he said. “It’s been a while. I mean, I caught flashes before that.” 

“That explains the twitchy days,” Pon-chan giggled. 

“Hm. Yes, that is the way it usually goes. But now that I know you can hear them, I can trust you to pair the right pet with the right customer. Of course, some customers need my… special touch, but I think you have a good understanding of that,” D said. He stood a moment later, and Akira wasn’t the least surprised to hear the sounds of tea.

“I should get up and help,” Akira said, despite how much his brain was still hitting the refresh button spastically. He started to shift, only for the bird behind him to yank rather hard on his hair, keeping him there. 

“I’m not finished,” was the petulant answer from him, while Tetsu snuggled closer. 

“Stay, stay,” D agreed, sticking his head of the door. “I would not suggest upsetting the birds, anyway.”

Pon-chan nodded, happily ensconced in Akira’s jacket. “Yeah. Their beaks hurt. Anyway, he’s doing a really pretty job.”

Stuck, Akira made a face, but let himself be kept in place as Pon-chan considered it and dragged his jacket over, curling into his lap happily. “You’re all terrible for my worth ethic,” he commented. “Seriously.” 

“That’s because you work way too hard,” Pon-chan answered, looking adorable in her frills and curls. “Anyway, half your job is keeping us content. Didn’t you realize that?”

“And you’re the one who stopped cleaning. Though I suppose I gave you some incentive for that…” Tetsu answered. The snake, meanwhile, slithered onto Akira’s legs with a look, and that was strange. 

“‘Some’ incentive, you say,” Akira repeated blandly. “This is why I don’t stop until I’m done.” He reached into the pocket of his jacket, pulling out his phone and checking the time and his messages. He had six new ones in the main chat- mostly Ann and Ryuji bickering about finding a new target and Makoto shutting it down- and another two from Iwai, reminding him of his promise to help out within the next day or two. “I also don’t work too hard, thank you.” 

“M’hm. So who’s that scolding at you?” Tetsu asked. Akira was actually surprised when the question wasn’t accompanied by another offer to eat someone- and he blushed, because how was he even going to start explaining that- and he was pretty sure he had to.

“T-chan, he needs some secrets. As well as rest. And perhaps you would like a few restorative teas? I could tell you how to make snacks for… the days your other masters overwork you…”

Akira shook his head. “I’m not overworked! Between you and Ann, you make it sound like I’m being forced into it,” he said. “I’ll learn anything you’re willing to teach me, but, really, I’m not overdoing it.” The thief in training answered Iwai with an affirmative, then added, to Tetsu, “I’m not being scolded, either. Iwai just always texts and talks like that.” 

“I think you should sleep more,” one of the cats commented from her curl on the other couch. 

“You think everyone should sleep more,” a dog said, with black hair and a muscle shirt. “I think playing more is the better idea. Or walks. Walk?”

Pon-chan huffed, snuggling into the coat more. “No walks. He’s my pillow. And Paul’s heat-rock.” ‘Paul’, presumably, was the snake then, who seemed to be asleep as far as Akira could tell.

“If D says it’s okay, I can take you for a walk, later. Maybe when Ryuji visits, too.” It would be easier with two of them, if they took any of the dogs for walks. He set his phone aside again, letting his arm rest around the badger in his lap. 

“Bring back Lady Ann,” another cat said. “She was marvelous, and made D happy.” 

Akira chuckled. “I will,” he agreed. “And Makoto- I think you’d like her.” 

“Of course. You and Ryuji are welcome to take them out. Perhaps with Chris, as well,” D agreed, bringing the tea in, the motions familier. The affirmative was enough to make the dog wag his tail, the expression of happiness a little odd on what looked to be a stoic man.

The first cat stretched, then set about fixing her hair. “Makoto? Why do you think we’ll like her? Besides that she’s also your friend.”

“She’s nice, calm. The responsible one.” He used D’s words, and the cat considered them thoughtfully as Akira shrugged his shoulder that wasn’t hosting one of the pets. “She’ll let you swarm her, and give you as many treats as she’s allowed, like Ann did.” 

That made more than one pet perk up visibly, and the bird that had been braiding his hair, was leaning against his head, warbled. “We can play in her hair, too, right?” he asked. Akira chuckled, giving the smallest nod, and he made a happy giggling sound. 

“Hair is good for nests. Not as good as under-hair, though,” a different bird said, looking at the dog, who gave a tiny snarl. It was playful, though, and Akira suspected that the preening was kind of nice for the other pets, like he liked having his hair played with- until the bird yanked.

D placed a slice of cake on Akira’s lap, and gave Tetsu a warning look. “Heh. Like I’d touch that cake, count. You know me better than that.”

“You’d feed it to Pon-chan. Or to Akira, and I think he can only handle so many shocks in one day. Though he did keep coming to a job where the pets were slowly turning into people…” D answered.

Thanking D, Akira pursed his lips. There were so many options on how to respond. The pet shop had to be some form of other-world, something not-quite Metaverse, but not quite reality, which meant, maybe, he could get some real guidance. That was a huge ‘maybe.’ Or, it could lead to something rather terrible. “I like coming here,” he said. 

“Of course you do,” a cat said. 

“You’re still strange,” another dog added. 

“He is,” D agreed, with his own sweet, as always. “But so is Chris, and I do not hear you say anything against him.” He turned towards the dog, but he was smiling, not chiding. “Strange, and tasting of magic… Well. I suppose everyone does have some, and I know it is stronger in some than others. You know, my incense supplier insists that it can strengthen a person’s spirit? And with some additions, animals become people…”

“I told you he was special,” Shishi said, slipping from the back room and walking over to lay against Akira as well. He sounded smug, and Akira was very amused by it, though also wondered what and how Shishi had known. 

“You saw Morgana without it,” Akira pointed out, but did not go against anything else. “I’m pretty normal, though. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

D tilted his head, hair covering his golden eye as usual, and then laughed, smirking sharply. “Of course I did. I see them all. All of the time. I do not need incense for that. ...And if you continue on long enough, the same may be true of you. What then, I wonder?”

“Dunno,” Akira answered. He ate some of the cake and sipped his tea, unable to move much with how surrounded he was by the pets. The thief in training wasn’t surprised that it wasn’t the incense for D, though he wondered a bit. 

“It will come soon enough for Chris, if he does not leave this place. But suppose one can live in both realms…” D trailed off, another thought apparently coming to him, but one he declined to share.

“He’d better. Honlon wouldn’t be happy if he left her, and I don’t want to leave the shop,” Tetsu grumbled, before shifting and giving Akira a small bit more freedom.

Honlon had to be another pet, somewhere in the back, Akira assumed. He thought for a moment, petting Shishi and Pon-chan, but not daring to do the same to Tetsu. “Are there only two?” he asked, eventually. 

D blinked, confused. “Two what?” he asked back, taking a drink of tea. “And I don’t believe Chris understands what he truly entered into with his contract- but it will not harm him.”

“Realms. It wouldn’t make sense that you’d have to chose like that.” Akira thought about his phone, the app that let him, and his friends go into the Metaverse, where Mementos and Palaces were there to find and search. 

That made D look thoughtful, and then he smiled and shook his head. “No, of course not. But Chris only lives in two- the world of men, and this one. And so I spoke of two, the two that were being discussed.” He paused a moment again, but then sipped his tea, and didn’t ask whatever he might have thought.

Akira was confused. “I would argue that Chris only lives in one- there is this one, and the other, but wouldn’t the combination be a world itself, his own? So he doesn’t have to chose anything.” He had spent more time in the Velvet Room, and thinking about this, than was probably healthy. Not to mention his understanding of cognition. 

“Still, there are few who can live comfortably within their own world alone…” D said, musing. “...And those who can are always special…”

“Chris ain’t alone, though, count,” Tetsu said, stretching. “He’s got me, an’ Pon-chan, and you, and Honlon, and Philippe. An’ his stupid brother an’ family in the human world.”

Pon-chan shifted in her little nest, peaking out. “And sometimes Leon can see. Maybe someday he will, like Akira did.” 

Sipping more tea, Akira looked down at her, not entirely surprised that the man had his moments of ability. It happened sometimes. “He’s young, too. Kids are flexible, more than adults.” 

“This is true,” D said, to them all. “...This is… very true.” He frowned, the least bit, and then put down his cake, standing. “My apologies, I have matters to attend. Akira, would you mind finishing tea- once you are allowed, of course.”

“Of course,” Akira said. He was confused, but none of the pets seemed to mind, and so he didn’t, either. Eventually- and after much pleading- Akira was allowed to leave. His usual check for hitchhikers had become easier with being able to see them, luckily. Akira planned on returning fairly soon. 

His first text from Alibaba made that a little more difficult.


	11. Tokyo Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we get started, sorry for any racist assumptions. It's Leon.

Being bitten by the freaking goat-monster was almost as bad as whatever madness that D was always getting into. Leon sighed, sure that the newest case of a missing office worker was connected. His coworker had said he was thinking about getting a pet… But there was no proof, and Leon left the shop while annoyed, and wondering about D’s part-timer. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice where he was going as he left, walking down steps, through alleys. And then he looked up and realized that he had no _clue_ where he was. 

At first, Leon thought maybe he was just in some new part of Chinatown- only there wasn’t enough red, and the characters didn’t quite look right. There were round ones, and he was pretty sure that wasn’t right. A little bit more wandering, and he realize people were driving on the wrong side of the street, and the chatter around him wasn’t Chinese- or English. Leon finally stopped and really looked around, and there really seemed to be no other option- he wasn’t in LA. And that was _impossible_.

He would never admit the panic that he felt, wandering the streets and looking around. Leon couldn’t even imagine how he was going to get back, and what kind of freaky shit it was that D had done, or was doing, this time. Still trying to figure it out, the meow of a cat led him to noticing semi-familiar black hair and the semi-familiar face that came with it. It was the part-timer, Akira. The kid was in a school uniform, standing with another kid in the same uniform and with blonde hair. Peaking out of his bag, resting on his shoulder, was a black cat with white bits of fur. 

The kid looked at home here- and that made sense. He was Asian, this was clearly an Asian city, so why wouldn’t it be where he lived? Leon moved closer, wondering if he could follow the kid- it would almost certainly shed some light on what he was doing! Leon realized a moment later that he was a tall, blond white man surrounded by fairly short Asians, and stood out like a sore thumb. He would also be screwed if Akira hopped a bus or train- and maybe this explained the weird coin Chris had shown him.

He didn’t get long to really think about it as the two kids started walking and he hurried to follow them. The cat looked out of the bag at him, or climbed back up to rest on his shoulder as he did, and Leon wasn’t fond of the fact that the two were heading down a quieter street that didn’t make any sense. Before he realized it, the blonde kid stepped away, and the part-timer turned, so quick that Leon was caught off guard and nearly ran into him. 

“In the wrong place, detective?” he asked. “How did you get here?” 

“Can’t believe you know this guy,” the blonde kid said. 

“Cut the crap, kid. Where the hell am I, anyway? Fucking leave the shop, and I end up… wherever!” Leon answered, not even bothering to wonder how they had noticed him. Neither teen had looked towards him, but Leon was pretty sure that, if he asked, he’d be told something like the cat told them. D’s stories were really messing with his head. “...And why wouldn’t he know me?” Leon asked the blond, vaguely insulted.

Akira raised a brow. “Ryuji, this is Detective Leon, Leon, this is Ryuji, and Morgana. We’ll take you back to the shop.” He looked at Ryuji, grinning, and the other blonde snorted. 

“Dude, you’re in Tokyo.” He nudged Akira’s shoulder. “Hey, I thought you said he was D’s boyfriend. Wouldn’t he understand the door thing better than you?” 

The comment had Leon’s mouth falling open in shock. It was even worse when Akira snorted. “I said he was D’s _toy_ , and he doesn’t see, so… eh.” The cat meowed, and both young-men rolled their eyes as though he’d just chided them. 

Leon blinked a moment, then shook his head. “D’s a _suspect_. That pet shop is under investigation for drug trafficking, kidnapping, murder, illegal trafficking of animals- Who the hell cares? He’s not my boyfriend! And what door thing? How am I in _Tokyo_? That’s- that’s in _Japan_. I can’t be in Japan. I don’t have a passport. I haven’t had my shots!”

Moving quickly closer, Akira shoved his hand over Leon’s mouth. “Hush!” he said. “Lower your voice, Leon. Look, you’re here, in Tokyo, and you need to keep _quiet_. You’re a foreigner with a gun, shouting, and that won’t end well.” 

The cat meowed loudly, and Ryuji sighed. “Ugh. Yeah, that’s right. If they catch you, you’ll never get out of prison.” 

Leon pulled Akira’s hand off him, but did quiet down. He hadn’t even thought about his gun, and shifted his coat to hide it better. “Please tell me you’re not talking to the cat…” he muttered, frowning and rubbing his head. “Ugh. How did I get to Tokyo?” It did make a frightening amount of sense, though- it still looked a lot like Chinatown, only not. And that damn coin. “...You live here? But work in the shop?”

“Then I won’t tell you,” Ryuji said, rolling his eyes again as the cat meowed and hissed. 

“Yes, I live here, and work in the shop. It’s special, if you haven’t noticed, the door leads to more than one location.” Akira rolled his eyes. “I don’t know why it brought you here, or what all D wants you to know, but we’ll take you back, okay?” 

Ryuji sighed. “So much for getting ramen,” he said. 

“I’ll make you curry for dinner to make it up to you,” Akira said, causing his friend to grin widely in excitement. 

“...That damn door’s only ever taken me to LA before. It’s a door- this shit can’t happen!” Leon muttered, trying to keep his voice down, and following Akira as he moved. “Are you sure this isn’t just a dream? I’ve had lots of weird ass dreams around the count, you know. Really wild…” Leon frowned, though. He didn’t think this was a dream.

“I’m sure,” Akira said. “Come on.” The cat moved to his shoulder, meowing again, and then ducking back into his bag. He sighed, and Ryuji laughed at him. 

As they walked, Leon realized that Akira hadn’t even blinked at his accusations of D being a murderous bastard. With guidance- and he did think that Akira would actually guide him- he was able to look around a little more. It was noisy, and he could tell that he was being kept away from the crowds. 

“...I always wanted to travel…” Leon muttered, looking around. “...And I never have been fond of airplanes. The air’s too dry.” He still didn’t know what was going on, or how, but… weirdly enough, Akira was almost as calming as D, and there was the same weird sense of someone who knew what was going on, even in the middle of madness.

“I dunno. Is it really that bad? Haven’t had our school trip yet,” Ryuji said, shrugging.

Akira snorted. “Yeah, bet you sleep on my shoulder the entire time,” he said teasingly. To Leon, he added, “You could probably travel if you were less blind, you know.” This time far more insulted, Leon opened his mouth to tell the kid off, only for Akira to add, “I mean, you look at all the wrong things.” 

Leon huffed at that. “And what do you mean by that, kid? I’m a detective, and a damn good one, so what do you mean I look at the wrong things?” Though… his gut had been very off on everything regarding the pet shop, and D. And Chris had some amazing stories- and Leon had stopped wondering how he understood his brother. They were brothers, of course he understood him! Things worked like that, right?

“You assume the worst of everyone and everything, and that you know your place in the world, right? And yet, here you are, lost in a city you don’t know.” Akira shrugged, glancing at Leon, and then at his cat, who made soft mewling sounds and meows. 

Ryuji laughed. “I think that means that you should be nicer to his boss,” he said. “Or at least not say he’s a crazy murder-guy.” 

“...I have at least half a dozen fatal animal attacks where the victims were customers of D’s shop, kid. He even _admitted_ that he sold flesh-eating rabbits to a bereaved family- the mom thought the thing looked like her dead daughter, so she fed it normal snacks- and then there was an exponential rabbit explosion, and they all died after ten generations. And they were chewing their way out. ...But he’s got good contracts, so I couldn’t nail him…” Leon answered, shooting Ryuji a look.

“That sounds terrible and gross, and bad. But… they didn’t follow the contract?” Ryuji asked, scratching his head. “That part’s not his fault, I don’t think. I mean, Akira’s not dead, and he’s been working there for a while now.” 

Akira nodded. “If you follow the rules, and you aren’t an _idiot_ , you should be safe enough. I can’t even start with how many times customers get insistent for pets they shouldn’t have.” He shifted his bag a little, then shook his head. “Maybe I’m a terrible person, but I have a hard time feeling bad for the people who don’t think about the consequences of their actions.” 

“I’m… not sure you heard me, kid,” Leon muttered. “The lady said the rabbit looked like her _daughter_. Are you really telling me that you’d feed something that looked like your friend here nothing but water and veggies just because some dude in a dress told you to? Told you it was a _rabbit_? C’mon!” He shifted a little, frowning, and still working to keep his voice down. Akira sounded a fair bit like D, only a _lot_ more understanding. The worst part was, Leon didn’t entirely disagree with the idea. The daughter in that case had been horrible, but a large part of that was because of her mother. ‘No’ was an important word!

There was a moment of silence, while Ryuji scoffed and shook his head. “...Yeah, Leon. I would,” Akira answered. “If it looked like a person, why didn’t they take it to the police? Human trafficking is illegal. Why would they just take it home? The incense at the shop can make things weird, but effects don’t last.” 

“Didn’t you say the rabbits all died ‘cause of being fed bad stuff?” Ryuji asked, looking confused. “So they had to be rabbits. Not people.” 

“Of _course_ they were rabbits. I saw them- God, I shot at least a dozen. I assure you, rabbits. But that woman swore up and down that it looked like her daughter. And the first babies came out looking like infants.” He shivered, because that idea was… more than a little creepy, especially added to the fact they chewed their way out. “I asked why she didn’t bring the rabbit down to the station. Get this- she said she didn’t bring it because the contract said not to!” Leon laughed at that, well aware of how ridiculous it was.

Ryuji scoffed. “So? So she was willing to break the contract for snacks, but not to take it to the cops? What kind of horse shit is that?” The cat meowed, and he nodded. “Right? For once we agree! Even if she did see a rabbit like a kid, what the fuck kind of thought process is that?” 

“I don’t get your point, either,” Akira said. “So she saw the rabbit as something not a rabbit, but didn’t go to the cops, because of the contract, and then broke the contract about what to feed it. And yet you’re going to blame D for that? It doesn’t even matter that she saw it that way or not, I’ll believe that.” He snorted at Leon, running a hand through his hair. 

“He’s the one who sold them a dangerous animal without proper precautions,” Leon answered. “I mean, you sell someone a tiger, you make sure they have a large enough area, strong fences, the right licenses. It’s called due diligence, kid.” And now he was comparing rabbits to tigers, and the worst part was that neither teen really seemed to see the problem. And the fact that the rabbit had apparently lived with the family quite safely for more than a month was… something Leon had never been sure about.

As expected, Ryuji looked at him like he was insane. “Dude, it was a _rabbit_ , right? What the fuck, how can that need strong fences or anything like that? I mean…” he trailed off, shaking his head. “I know Americans need warning labels on everything, but, jeez.” 

“Exactly. I’ve dealt with some of the more dangerous pets at the shop, Leon. If you follow the right precautions you’re safe.” Akira led them away from the crowds, to an alley, and it was starting to look a little familiar, finally. “Has anything happened to you, in the shop? Or Chris?” 

“You’ve met Honlon?” Leon asked, startled. “I mean, what do you mean? Beside that stupid goat-thing trying to eat me all the time?” He sighed a moment later, and shook his head. “Chris talks about some crazy stuff, but… I think half the pets would kill before they’d let him get hurt. It’s stupid, but he’s happy there, and… “ He sighed again.

“Maybe you should start listening to some of the crazy things,” Akira said. “I haven’t met Honlon, yet. Chris wants to introduce us. But I will add, as I’ve said before, Tetsu wouldn’t bite if you were nicer to him.” He blushed, just a little, and Ryuji grinned, and Leon wondered what exactly he was missing. 

Leon huffed. “He sees a bunch of people there. That’s one of the most persistent stories about that place. Everyone seems to see people there that aren’t. That rabbit’s not the only one, there’s many stories… But they’re just animals. I’ve been there- do you think I’m blind or something?” Then again, wandering around Tokyo for an hour and thinking it was LA Chinatown for most of that… didn’t really reflect well on him, Leon knew. “Look, Chris is… he’s traumatized. And with that incense… I know I shouldn’t keep him there, but… he’s _safe_ there…”

“What if I said I could see the people, too? They’re animals, yeah, but they can be seen differently.” Akira shrugged. “I’m not traumatized. I’m not blinded by assumptions, either, though. There are weirder things than seeing spirits.” He shared a knowing look with Ryuji, who chuckled. 

“I can’t see shit, either. But I believe Akira can. I mean, why would he lie? Plus, D is weird, sure. But I can tell how people are.” The blonde shrugged, too. “Come on, dude. You walked out a door into Tokyo, how can you think this stuff is too weird? I don’t know half of this shit, but even I can handle this!” 

“None of this can be true, though,” Leon muttered, shaking his head. “None of this can, and… and the world doesn’t work like this. This is _Ameri_ \- ah. …Um.” He looked around, and right there was a stark reminder that this _wasn’t_ America. This was Tokyo, this was Japan, and… “...He told Chris… that the Moon landing killed the rabbit who lived there. And the immortals…” The dreams- and that made Leon huff. That whole stupid spiel about love and dreams, again!

Ryuji shook his head, and Morgana meowed the loudest that he’d heard, yet. “You don’t trust your own eyes?” he asked. “You ain’t home, right? It ain’t America. So you refuse ta’ believe that it happened anyway, just ‘cause of people tellin’ you this can’t happen?” 

“Maybe it did kill her,” Akira said, half looking away. “But it’s no wonder you can’t see, when you’re so willful to not. You won’t even allow yourself a small discomfort, to believe your family.” There was something in the tone that Leon didn’t like, as though Akira was disappointed in him. They were down a thinner alley, and he thought it was much closer to the shop. 

“I- I believe he sees them that way…” Leon stammered, frowning. “I never…” But magic wasn’t real. It couldn’t be.

Before Leon had to think too long, he was led up some stairs, and at the top he saw the familiar doors. The doors opened easily, and Leon was unprepared to find himself with an armful of concerned D.

“You’re safe! By the time I realized you were in the wrong city, you were gone. What did you do, get lost?” D pulled away, looking quite unhappy with Leon, before chivvying everyone deeper into the shop. “You found him, Akira? And this is Ryuji, and Morgana- an honor to have you in my shop.”

Ryuji grinned, looking around the shop and making himself at home. “Yeah. He tried following Akira, but Morgana spotted him.” The cat meowed, loudly, climbing out of the bag, and then up, onto Akira’s shoulder, where she perched.

“Luckily he spotted us, considering he’s loud and has a gun,” Akira commented. He put his bag down, greeting Pon-chan as she trundled over and rose on her hind legs. 

“Yes, it was realizing that which made me worry,” D agreed. “Still, he is here now, and none the worse for wear. Next time, detective, I recommend you return immediately, unless you are intending to explore Tokyo. And if that is your intention, bring a map and act more like a tourist.” The earlier concern was gone, and Leon huffed.

“Like I’d go and do any of that. How the _fuck_ did I end up in Tokyo? No one’s answered that yet, and don’t you dare chide me on language. Ain’t no one here to be pickin’ up bad habits.” And all the animals still looked just like… animals. Leon picked his way to one of the couches and flopped down. “Shit. I just left this place.”

Akira snorted, then made to cover the badger’s ears playfully. “I _did_ tell you. It’s not our fault that you don’t listen to what’s actually said. The door sent you to the wrong city.” He shook his head, then sat on the floor next to where Ryuji sat on the couch, leaning against the other teen’s legs. Immediately, the goat-monster walked over, growling and sniffing Ryuji, and Leon tensed, expecting the other to get bitten. 

“Wow, you’re cool lookin’,” Ryuji commented, unbitten and unafraid. “Don’t bite me, alright? We’re good.” 

Leon would swear the goat thing looked over at him before flopping against Ryuji’s leg with a satisfied sound, and he found himself wondering what Chris would see- or what Akira _did_ see, if he trusted the teen’s word. “Okay, fine. The door sent me. Still ain’t said why- this ain’t never happened before!” Leon answered, huffing, but not flinching when a large snake started crawling up his leg. It was impossible to stay here and still be worried about most of the strange animals, even though he was pretty sure that large lizard in the corner wasn’t legal in any country- except maybe a zoo.

“Perhaps you wanted it to,” D suggested. “And my new guests have not yet had tea.”

“Ooh, I’ve heard all about tea time from Ann,” Ryuji said. Meanwhile, Morgana was watching the goat monster, and Leon could swear they were talking, though he wasn’t entirely sure. He grinned as a bird fluttered to his shoulder. 

Akira made a sound as another bird, a black cockatoo, landed next to him then climbed up, to his hair. “You have such a fixation. I’ll never be able to cut it, at this point,” he said. 

The bird gave a weird chuckling trill and bobbed its head, nibbling at one of the small braids in the teen’s hair. Pon-chan yiped at that, and Akira grinned, while Ryuji pouted a little. “Man. I’m getting left outta _all_ the conversations…” he griped.

“I’m certain it will pass quickly,” D commented. “I recommend relaxing. Even Leon is able to understand them when he does not think about it.” There was no glance towards him, no indication that D was meaning the comment as a goad, but Leon frowned anyway.

“You’re just good at hiding your visitors,” Leon muttered, jumping a little when more incense was added to a burner- not even near him. He just hadn’t expected it.

Morgana meowed, and Ryuji glared at her. “Hey, that’s not fair,” he said. “Jerk.” 

“Behave, _both_ of you,” Akira said mildly, as though used to Ryuji fighting with the cat. A moment later and he reached up to touch his friend’s hand and arm, a gesture that was both sweet and weird to see. “Give it a bit. I couldn’t at first, and Ann still can’t. Besides, you can read body-language, I know you can. You do it often enough with me.” 

“Kid, you’re human. Animal body language isn’t really the same…” Leon pointed out, absently reaching up to pet the bird on his shoulder. “...Though most of that isn’t too hard either, I guess…” he added, eying the snake now curled happily in his lap.

“Yes. Humans have a habit of changing the way they move to obscure things,” D said, before heading into the kitchen.

Ryuji laughed. “To be fair, Akira is pretty close to a cat,” he said. “So…” He laughed louder as Akira swatted at him playfully, smirking at his friend. 

“Shut it, you,” the teen said. 

“What? It’s true! You’re more of a cat than Morgana is. Back me up, for once.” Ryuji looked right at the cat, who let out a series of mews, while the goat monster growled. “Thank you! Totally, at least part cat.” 

They _were_ talking, and not even hiding it! Leon frowned, then pulled out a cig. There was no way they were talking to the cat, or the goat-thing- only D had _shown_ he talked to animals. That was D, though, and Leon had to admit, the Chinese guy was… weird. But then, Leon himself had followed the pets, even when it wasn’t smart. So. Maybe, just maybe… maybe they were talking? Leon put the cig away, staring at the snake.

Akira shook his head, then glared at Morgana, playfully. “Some friend you are,” he teased. “I’ll remember this, later.” There was promise in those words, and the cat climbed from his shoulder to the couch, where she started grooming and meowing. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Ryuji said, waving a hand. 

“...Any particular reason you’re calling Akira a cat?” Leon asked, looking up and _trying_ to relax. Relax and accept that… they were talking to the cat. And the goat monster. And the animals here could talk. Or was it that all animals could talk here?

Ryuji gave Leon a startled look. “Cuz he is one? I mean, you obviously haven’t known him long if you’re asking stuff like that.”

Leon frowned. “Well, no, I haven’t,” he said. “He’s not been workin’ here that long, and we’re here at different times.” The bird on Akira’s shoulder chirped, and Morgana meowed, and Akira didn’t say anything, simply petting a dog that had come over to lean against him as well. 

“He’s very quiet when he moves. He watches a lot, and is quiet. He’s self sufficient, and distrustful of strangers. He warms up when he’s fed treats. He enjoys being groomed, and doesn’t care what people think of him. Shall I go on?” D said, coming out with his hands full of the first round of tea service- sugar bowl, creamer, plates, silverware- real silver, Leon knew.

Leon blinked and looked away from those slender hands. “N- no. That’s… that’s… okay. ...Are these… treats, then?”

While Akira made a face, Ryuji laughed and the cat seemed to laugh as well, falling over as she groomed herself. “That’s perfect, and so true. He likes high places, too.” 

The teen stayed quiet again, though he glared at Ryuji once more, swatting- and Leon really could see the whole cat thing much easier. Then the goat monster growled, and Akira suddenly was blushing lightly, reaching for tea- no milk or sugar- and taking a sip to hide it. 

Leon swallowed, then went ahead and tested the waters. “What he say?” He shrugged a little at the looks that got him. “Look, you _said_ I should… whatever, right? So… What did he say? I didn’t know cats could blush.”

“I’m not repeating it,” Akira muttered, refusing to look at Leon. The goat monster growled something else, and he glared. “I’m not.” 

“He said that being a cat explains why he reacted that way to the kiss,” D said, with the second round of stuff in his hands- the actual cakes this time. “Oh, don’t look so confused, Leon. He kissed me too- you shot the cleaver out of his hands. Or did you not realize that, either?”

“Um. Ah.” Leon was stuck, very stuck, and remembered that incident way too clearly. He’d been so jealous of the man…

Ryuji laughed again, the cat meowing quite loudly, and Akira turned, whacking at him as the blonde boy stuck out his tongue. The goat monster- which Leon was having a hard time imagining as anything but vicious- growled, and Akira glared, before going back to his tea. 

“Aw, come on. It’s hilarious, Akira, and weird, which makes sense for you,” Ryuji said. “You’re a weird magnet.”

Talking. Friends. Leon tried to keep that in mind. “...Why… did the goat-monster. ...Kiss… you...”  
And he could kind of, almost, see a younger version of the man he had caught, lying on his back- and wearing less clothing. In was gone in a moment, and Leon sighed. This shit was crazy!

“Because I made the mistake of saying he could bite me to see if I tasted as good as you, and that was his answer,” Akira muttered, still hiding behind his cup of tea. 

“Wasn’t that after he stole your notebook? The one Boss makes you use? I mean, talk about one-eighty shifts…” Ryuji grinned, taking a sip of his own tea after adding sugar to it. 

Leon’s first question was if Akira _had_ tasted as good as him, and he made a face at that. “Stole your notebook? I thought he did that all the time? You offered your bag to him, at least,” Leon said, pushing down the weirdness at the thought that the goat-thing had _understood_ the offer. And Akira had maybe even known that, and… He blinked as D deposited a cake in his lap, on a small plate.

The goat monster- Tetsu- growled, and Akira shook his head. “No, it’s a different notebook. For different things.” He was more guarded about it, and Leon did wonder why. “My bag was more for messing with, that’s all.” Ryuji dug into his own plate, still grinning, while Leon shifted in his seat, curious but mildly horrified with himself. 

“Well, now I can tell you’re hiding something, kid. I am a detective!” Leon didn’t push, though, because he had enough to think about right now. Because they were talking to the animals, and Leon thought about all the one-sided conversations he had heard here, and wondered how much he had missed. He took a bite of the cake to distract himself, and sputter. “God, D! Are you tryin’ to give me diabetes?”

“I simply thought you had a hard day, and needed a pick me up, Detective,” D answered.

“It’s none of your business, that’s all,” Akira said, shooting Ryuji a look. His friend held up his hands in surrender, then he shook his head, grinning. 

Ryuji snickered. “No wonder Ann likes it here, she’s finally found someone who likes sweets as much as she does.”

“Ah, yes. Lady Ann has marvelous taste, and introduced me to quite a few shops I had been overlooking. Such a loss that would have been,” D agreed, looking quite rapturous.

Leon huffed a little, and took a much smaller bite of cake this time. “Okay, I need to ask. Is this Lady Ann a person or a fish? I looked it up, tea can be put in water for fish, but they can’t eat sweets or go shopping. But I’ve never heard D calling a human ‘Lady’. Unless she’s actually titled, but. ...Well, that’s not really a thing in America, and I don’t… think it’s a… thing in… Japan…” Which he had to take into a account now.

This time, Ryuji laughed so much he nearly dislodged the bird on Akira’s shoulder. Akira also had to hide his laughter behind his hand, shaking his head. “Ann is a human,” the part-timer said. “And she doesn’t have a real title or anything.”

Morgana hissed and meowed, and Akira shook his head at her, while Ryuji, still snickering, added, “Morgana just calls her that, she isn’t much of a lady, really.” 

“Be careful, Ryuji. If she hears you say that, she’ll make you pay for it,” Akira commented. 

And the cat could talk. Was talking. Leon had a drink of tea as he reminded himself of that. “...So. D… calls her that… because your cat does?” That did make a certain kind of sense, because D never made a secret of the fact that he respected animals more than humans.

“But of course. They often see things that humans do not, after all. ...Though I suspect Morgana’s reverence has more to do with his interest in said Lady,” D answered, smirking at Morgana.

There was a litany of meows and the cat ducked into the space where Akira was against Ryuji’s legs. Akira reached back, brushing his fingers down the cat’s head, and she- _he_ made a low grumbling purr of a sound. “He’s not my cat, he’s my very bossy roommate.” 

“That’s way more accurate,” Ryuji muttered. “The bossy part, at the very least.” 

“...Okay, I’m… just going to stop asking questions…” Leon muttered, drinking some tea. Things were making too much sense for him to be comfortable- and he really shouldn’t even still be here, Leon thought, except that his boss was just going to have to deal. No way could he go back to the office and pretend nothing was up without a little more time to deal!

Both teens shared another look, and then Akira shook his head, nudging Ryuji’s leg. “We should be leaving soon, anyway,” he said. “Thank you for the tea, D.” 

“Oh, yeah. You promised me curry,” Ryuji agreed. 

Tetsu _whined_ , outright, and Leon blinked, startled. He hadn’t heard the creature make that sound before. The other animals started shifting away from the two teens, while D stood and collected a few bundles.

“Here. Sweet tea for Lady Ann, and a restorative for… study nights. As well as some biscuits. For bringing back my lost detective.” D smiled a little, a strange smile that Leon had seen before. D was talking about things other than he said with words- and Akira knew it, he could see that. Akira probably already knew what D was really talking about, too, which is why Leon didn’t bother pointing it out.

Oh, yes, Akira certainly did know whatever secondary meaning was there, and Ryuji did, too. “Thank you, D,” he said, inclining his head and then smiling at Tetsu. “We’ll be back, soon,” he promised. 

“Yeah!” Ryuji said brightly. “Akira’s gotta bring th-” Akira elbowed him, and he squawked. “I mean. Nothing.” He grinned widely, and the part-timer prodded him towards the door, glaring. Whatever that was about, Leon didn’t get much of a chance to think about that, either, before they were gone.


	12. Planner Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late again! But graduation has happened!

It wasn’t really a surprise that Makoto had bullied him in to taking her to see this pet shop. As she put it, he kept getting things that were _very_ useful in the Metaverse from there, and everyone else had been there apart from Yusuke, and she felt a visit was overdue. She also fully agreed with not letting Yusuke there, from everything she had heard. Akira couldn’t complain about her reasoning, and at least he knew that D wouldn’t complain about another visitor. Chris wouldn’t mind either, if he was even there, and Leon would probably be over the moon at meeting someone so level headed.

They stepped inside, Makoto quietly letting out a soft, “ _Oh_ ,” and then smiling a little. “It’s lovely here, Akira. I’ve never seen so many beautiful animals.” If she was disappointed in not seeing them as people, she didn’t show it. 

As usual, the bird that liked his hair- which still wouldn’t tell him his name- landed on his shoulder, tugging his hair. It looked odd, wasn’t quite right, but Akira chuckled all the same. “Come on. You can relax and get to know some of them while I clean up,” he said. 

“They’re okay with being, ah. Well, pet and stuff? Or…” Makoto blinked a little, moving in, and looked at the nearest creature, a cat. “Are you okay with being pet? You’re in a pet shop, so… I would imagine so…” The cat meowed, then walked over and bunted into Makoto’s leg instantly, while one of the tamarins screeched and jumped onto her, petting her hair and chattering.

Akira chuckled again, and went to get the cleaning rags. “Those are all ‘yes’, by the by. They are animals- and friendly, even the bear.”

“Oh- right. I see.” Makoto giggled, stepping over one of the dogs that was very much excited about seeing her. “Ah, you’re all so friendly. Have you been keeping Akira out of trouble?” There was laughter, and Akira snorted, stepping away to start working while she made herself comfortable on the couch, more of the pets getting close. Pon-chan brought her the treat bag, and she laughed. 

“That’s Pon-chan, she’s shameless. The treats are safe for everyone, though, so feel free. And of course some of them are going to try and trick you,” Akira said, smiling at them. Makoto’s presence did help him, in that most of the animals were out of the way. The bird on his shoulder wasn’t leaving, though, just cheerily preening him.

By the time he was finished and moving to take his seat, Makoto was quite happily helping a group of the birds and some monkeys to shred papers for nest making. In her lap was the stack of old student council papers that she’d brough just for the occasion. Tetsu was nearby, also ‘helping’ but mostly just reading them. 

“Having fun?” Akira asked as he sat down for his usual break, before he started preparing the pets’ food and things for tea. 

“She’s great! Bring more over!” one of the birds answered, looking up and smiling.

“Yeah. This is… nice, really. And there’s… there’s a lot of pleasure in ripping these old things up, I have to admit,” Makoto answered, also smiling. “I see why you like coming over here. Though… I do admit it’s a little weird sharing a room with a live bear and a komodo dragon. Though the totetsu is probably the most dangerous. Especially if he’s tasting you.”

Tetsu paused, blinking. “You told her?” he asked, surprised. 

“I’ve given up on a lot of secrets with Ryuji as a friend,” Akira answered him. More accurately, he’d wanted advice about a number of things, and it had come up in some of their conversations about relationships and love. 

Makoto giggled. “Yeah, it’s… Ryuji isn’t the best at keeping secrets. At least he’s mostly managed to keep them in-group.” The last bit was directed towards Tetsu, and he grinned, sharply. “He didn’t say you were a totetsu, though. I recognized you when I sat down, though.” She offered a hand, and Tetsu turned so that it was touching one of his horns.

“He likes the spot behind them scratched,” Akira offered, grinning at the way Tetsu growled at him, but then melted from Makoto’s touch as she immediately did when he suggested. 

“Ah, I see what you mean,” she said to the thief, smiling. 

“It’s a spot he can’t really reach- it’s weird between how they _are_ and how they _look_ … Like, my friend here can braid my hair just fine, but Tetsu says he can’t really cook…” Akira said, shrugging carefully.

The cat on the table stretched and yawned before flopping over his side. “You’re overthinking it. Humans do that. Just accept what is, huh? And when’s dinner, I’m starving!”

Akira snorted, then waved his hand. “Yeah, yeah, I’m going,” he said, getting up. 

The bird shifted, chewing at his hair, and Akira hummed, while Makoto laughed quietly. “Want some help?” she asked. He shook his head, waving at her to keep her where she was. 

“I’ve got this. Anyway, you’re so covered in pets that I think you can’t move if you wanted…” Akira said, before ducking through the beaded curtain. He was hoping to get things ready before D was back- he assumed his boss was in the back room, and didn’t worry. One of the pets had probably alerted him, anyway, or else D knew otherhow. Akira had never asked details of that, either.

It was enjoyable to cut the food up, and he could hear the pets talking, Makoto’s voice joining them now and then, even if she didn’t know exactly what was being said. It was _nice_ , something that Akira had long ago come to enjoy.

He’d just finished when D came out, timing as impeccable as always. It was entertaining to watch Makoto struggle to get up, to greet his boss properly. D was just as amused, smiling at the scene, and then at Akira. Before he could join the thief in the kitchen, Akira moved to start tea next. 

“I’m sorry,” Makoto said. “But thank you for-” she squeaked as a bird tugged her hair in a way that Akira recognized. He was sympathetic, but it _was_ funny.

“No, no, please. You’re disturbing them, and we can speak just as easily with you sitting. You would be Makoto, then? I have heard of you. I am D, of course. Why are you sorry?” He looked at Akira, then sighed and sat. “Your friend is the one who should be sorry, working me out of my own job,” he added, teasing.

Makoto tried to answer, laughing when a cat swished his tail in front of her face. “I’m not sorry,” Akira said, grinning a little. He wasn’t, completely unapologetic about doing his job, and then some. It was worth it to have the calm that he had when in the pet shop. Bringing over the first trays, he put one near Makoto, so she could more easily feed the pets around her. 

“Oh- Um. It’s nice meeting you, too,” Makoto said, smiling. “I’ve been wanting to, and to thank you.” 

D cocked his head, smile still in place. “Oh? To thank me? Whatever for? I mean, I do _try_ to keep Akira from overworking himself, though I don’t know how well that’s been going.” He pet the snake, which had come over as soon as he had sat down.

“For that, and for the things you send. They’ve been very helpful during our, um, study sessions.” She looked at Akira as he brought another tray, and he didn’t regret his honesty about much of that. He moved out of hearing range when she spoke again, catching the trailing end, “At any rate, thank you.” 

D laughed, and took some meat from the new tray, feeding the snake. “Thank Shishi for most of that,” he said. “And I am glad you have been finding use for my small tokens. ...Please, if you will face… long nights, let me know. I don’t keep track of the Japanese school schedule, so I will not know otherwise.”

“Oh, we wouldn’t want to take advantage…!” Makoto said, offering her own piece of meat to the cat, using the small fork.

Akira brought tea and sweets last, settling down and smiling as he was instantly accosted, just like Makoto. He didn’t say anything about the long nights, not at all planning on starting to take advantage of it, no matter how much D prodded. “I’ve told you about important stuff,” he said. “Mostly, anyway.” 

“Akira, your idea of ‘important’ and most people’s ideas, are very different,” Makoto said, with a sigh. 

“That is very true. I didn’t discover he could see the pets until I walked in on Tetsu and him. -Oh, I assume he told you…” D blushed slightly when he said that, as though fearing he may have overstepped. It was an odd reason for D to react!

“Yes, I’ve heard about that. But we’ve covered that he doesn’t always tell things he should,” Makoto agreed, taking a slice of cake with soft thanks.

Akira snorted. “It was awkward,” he protested. “I wasn’t sure how to bring it up! ...And it was funny listening to Tetsu trash talk me when he thought I couldn’t hear him.” He sipped his tea and then fed fruit to the bird tugging his hair. 

“Yeah, now I just trash talk ya when I know you can!” Tetsu answered, snorting. He brightened when Makoto offered him a chunk of meat, and took it delicately. “Not as good as human, but not bad.”

“Bringing up that you could see my pets was less awkward than what I walked in on?” D asked, once again gently teasing. Akira very much liked that D felt secure enough to tease him.

Face burning, Akira took a piece of the least sweet thing he had found. He denied giving any answer, and made a low sound when Makoto covered her mouth to try and hide her laughter. “He’s got a point,” she teased. “You’re terrible at this, you know.” 

“That’s me, terrible at everything,” Akira agreed, because that seemed much better than trying to defend himself.

“You’re not too terrible at kissing,” Tetsu said, grinning, and Akira groaned, while D laughed and translated. That was also unusual, but a mixed-ability situation like this where everyone knew the pets could speak was in itself unusual, so maybe the translation made sense.

At least Makoto was the most mature one, Akira was thankful for that fact. Even as he considered that, she giggled, feeding Tetsu more meat. “That was mean of you,” she said. “But I admit it is nice to see him reacting when he’s usually so unflappable.” 

“Kind of like watching D react,” Tetsu agreed.

D gave him a look, frowning. “I am _not_ repeating that,” he declared, before taking a bite of cake. His tea cup, Akira realized, was currently serving as the perch for a hummingbird, who was delicately sipping the tea- well, she looked like she was sitting on the table, but Akira had gotten pretty good at working out what was ‘really’ happening.

This time, Akira was the one to repeat it, smirking at D when the other looked affronted and while Makoto giggled again. “Sounds just like that,” she agreed. Then she reached over and scratched behind Tetsu’s horns again. 

Akira shook his head, returning to feeding the various pets that chatted and crawled into his lap or around them. He wasn’t surprised when one of the cats started pawing at his bag, which he’d forgotten to empty. “What’s this?” she asked, paw touching the screen of his newest ‘surprise’ at the top. 

“Oh, yeah. I brought that for you guys,” he answered, reaching over and picking up the tablet. “I know Leon brings his laptop sometimes, but this can stay here. It can play tv and…” Akira pulled up one of the cat-game apps, then set it down as fish started to swim across the screen. 

The cat perked up, and swiped at the fish, making as sound as she missed. She tried again, growling a little, and Akira chuckled. “Just don’t use your claws, okay?” he said, patting her- and not sure if she even noticed.

“How is it that you can buy a tablet for pets, but still have an old television and VCR at home?” Makoto asked, smiling.

“D never lets us play with the fish in the tanks,” another cat said, going over to look at the tablet as well.

The thief grinned. “I got it from Futaba. She said she hacked it for some of the shows and apps, or whatever,” he said. “And I don’t use the tv or VCR at home that much.” 

“Oh, right. Is that why she was asking for cooking and kid show ideas in chat?” Makoto asked, sighing and shaking her head. Another cat climbed into her lap, purring and watching as more of the others continued playing with the fish. 

“Yeah,” he answered. 

“They are going to be spoiled. They’ll never want to leave my shop. And then how will I be able to sell them? I have a business to run here!” D said, one hand doing little to hide his smile.

Makoto blinked, then smiled. “That is a little weird to hear when I know what they look like to you. Then again, I still pet Morgana, so…”

“You get used to it,” Akira said. “And trust me, when the right person walks in? They’re practically lining up to leave.” He chuckled as one of the cats started trying to dig into the tablet, reaching over and tapping one of the fish to make it move quicker. “Besides, I’ve been suggesting this app to anyone the cats like. You just gotta get with the times.” 

The tease made Tetsu laugh, and he did leave Makoto to take a look at the tablet as the cats played and cooed quite happily. “What else can this thing do? Humans make such… frivolous things.” 

“Actually, I’m not sure,” Akira answered. “Futaba is… um. Special. I have no clue what all she might have done to it.” For all he knew, she’d made the thing able to hack and destroy. Most likely, though, it just had basics, and was untraceable, though. 

“When do we get to meet her?” one of the cats asked, not looking up. “She made this for us, we need to thank her.”

“Eh, I’ll… tell her that, but no promises,” Akira answered, shrugging.

D touched his hand to his cheek, cocking his head to the side. “I take it that this is a friend who… is not quite there?” he asked. 

Makoto looked down, stroking the fur of the nearest pet. “Yeah. Futaba is amazing, but she’s fragile. Just getting her out of her-” she gestured to Akira- “Or his, room is a task in itself, and she can’t handle people.” 

“She’ll be able to see and hear everyone, immediately. I’d bet on that,” Akira added. 

“Well, she is welcome here. And you may bring others to visit her, if you like. I will include some of the incense, to ensure she sees them, if you wish,” D offered, smiling. “And of course, any visitors will be warned to, ah, be polite.”

“I would love to catch another mouse,” Cecil said, the same snake that had stowed away before. “And I make a good belt.”

Akira smiled warmly, pleased with the offer. “Thank you,” he said. “We can arrange that if I can’t get her here, I think. I’ll bribe her with curry and see if that does it.” He smiled at Cecil, then added. “You can visit again, if you promise not to be seen. That goes for anyone visiting the coffee shop, really. I don’t care, but Boss would pitch a fit.” 

Almost immediately, there was a generalized movement towards the bag, Cecil and the bird trying the hardest. Makoto and D both laughed, with D shrugging. “Well, you invited that. Of course, if they are with you, there is the chance they will miss their family, but that is on them. I certainly have no restrictions on your visitors.”

“Why are you all so intent on going home with me?” Akira asked, honestly confused. “I live in an attic room above a coffee and curry shop. I can’t imagine how much fun you’d have.” 

“It would help if you dusted more often,” Makoto said, rolling her eyes. 

“I dust! And, ah, ‘Becky’ is expensive…” And currently in the hospital, but that wasn’t the point. He dusted just fine!

“I can help!” one of the cats answered- from the amount of frills on his clothing, Akira suspected this was one of the fluffiest cats in the store. “I’ll even behave and take a bath nicely afterwards!”

Akira sighed, and both he and D shook their heads at the cat. “No, no way,” he said. “We’re not letting you collect the dust from my room. That’d be terrible for your fur.” He didn’t even have a bath easily accessible. 

“Not to mention I really don’t think that would help,” Makoto added, hiding a grin behind her hand, and then giggling, too. 

“Aaw, you never let me have any fun!” the cat said, flopping onto his side and then his back. “I could be helpful, and even catch a mouse!” He kneaded at the air, clearly imagining a mouse.

“Okay, that behavior I know. Mm, and that belly looks so fluffy and tempting…” Makoto didn’t move, having some more tea instead. The bird, meanwhile, had safely ensconced himself in the bag, and was humming to himself, while Cecil seemed to be pouting.

Akira shook his head at them, then offered his arm for Cecil, who seemed to be pleased by it, and went to him immediately, quite happy to do so. They watched the cats for some time longer, nibbling and talking- mostly Makoto getting to know D. As far as it had gone, he liked her, as much as he’d liked all of Akira’s friends. 

Soon enough it was time to go, and Akira didn’t say anything about the bird in his bag, or the snake now hiding on his arm, under his hoodie. D knew they were there, of course, and it _did_ look kind of strange to Akira, too. Makoto didn’t seem to care, walking out with her own small bird after everything had been translated.


	13. Question Time

The pets had very much enjoyed their time in Akira’s attic, though he still couldn’t understand why, and Morgana hadn’t seemed to mind the company at all. The hardest part had been going to sleep, but they were understanding enough, and it hadn’t gone poorly. It was time to take them back, now, and Akira was just fine with that.

Leon was there when Akira walked in, the bird on his shoulder, and the snake around his neck. He smiled at the sight of Tetsu watching one of the cooking programs he’d brought for the totetsu, the komodo dragon very close and watching as well. “Enjoying yourself?” he asked. “I hope you like what we found.” 

“He’s letting you take them home?” Leon asked, looking at the creatures in surprise. “They’ve been on that thing all day. Kinda creepy…”

Tetsu looked up, grinning. “Yeah! This stuff is great! Pon-chan and Chris have been helping me write down recipes, and we’ve already made a mess of the count’s kitchen! Don’t worry- We cleaned it up, too. Like we’d be allowed to do anything else…”

Laughing quietly, Akira leaned in to look at the show- about gourmet food made at home. “Ah, right. You’ve not reached the american one I picked. I’m glad you’re having fun with it.” He set his bag down, the bird fluttering his wing, then shrugged at Leon. “For visits, only. And I got it for them to play with, so… you know.” 

Leon hummed, but didn’t say anything, watching the snake slither to the floor and then go over and start telling his story. The bird flew over to the others, and likewise started telling stories, while Akira got the cleaning supplies out. That was when Leon sighed. “They still look like animals to me.”

“You just need time, I’d bet,” Akira said. “It’s not like I could see everyone at first, and I’m, er, a little different.” He started emptying the incense holders first, pausing to pet or greet the various pets that came to him for attention. 

Tetsu huffed. “The only reason I don’t want to eat him so much, is Chris,” he muttered. 

Leon eyed Tetsu, but it was apparent that he still didn’t understand the pets either. “I still think that- _Tetsu_ \- is gonna bite me. Then again, you came in with a pit viper on your neck. Did you actually know what it was? Pretty sure it’s illegal to carry one of those through the streets without a cage…” He was talking, but Akira could tell there was no bite to it.

“Cecil? He won’t bite me. He took care of a mouse in the shop last night.” Akira shrugged, offering his arm to another of the snakes, this one much larger. She had called the next visit, and he still couldn’t believe that the pets were queing just to get to his room. “Has Tetsu bitten you since you started using his name?” Akira asked, knowing fully well that he’d just hit a button with the way Leon frowned.

“I’ve been behaving,” Tetsu commented, not looking away from his show. The komodo was close enough that Tetsu leaned back against it, which barely got him an annoyed look.

“He’s growled plenty,” Leon answered, putting his hands behind his head. “And I’m sure the snake won’t bite you. It’s everyone else on the street I’m worried about. ...You had a mouse in your shop? ...Guess mice are pretty common…”

Akira shook his head. “It’s not my shop, but, yeah? And Cecil won’t bite anyone, especially not while around my neck.” He continued cleaning as he spoke, giving Leon a knowing look. Neither Leon or Tetsu seemed to consider that it was a big step for both of them. 

“Of course I wouldn’t,” Cecil said, tongue flickering as he smelled the air. “It would be a waste.” Akira found himself nodding, then repeating for Leon. 

“A waste of _what_?” Leon asked, sighing. “I mean, no, please don’t bite me, I know you _are_ poisonous, unlike the goat-thing.” That got a growl from Tetsu, but Leon just huffed, and it didn’t sound quite so much like an insult as usual.

“That. Waste of venom, and he’d not be able to eat you.” Akira shrugged, finishing his first section of cleaning and then moving to start on the next thing. As he did, he paused to shove his jacket into his bag so he could clean near the coat racks. He wasn’t as afraid about anything, with Tetsu less focused on destroying everything he had.

“Okay, how many things in this store- no, you know, let’s make this easier. How many animals in this room want to eat me? Apparently Tetsu and- what, Cecil? How about the komodo, does he- she- does the komodo want to eat me? Any of the birds? Any man-eating fish there?” Leon asked, exasperated- but also seeming to want an answer. And trusting that he’d get one, which was leaps ahead of where Akira had seen him last.

Akira cocked his head. “Well, no, you misunderstand. Cecil doesn’t want to eat you. For the most part, the only one who does is Tetsu, and that’s… well. He wanted to eat me, too.” He glanced at the totetsu, then snorted when Tetsu just huffed at him. “You’re putting too much thought into it, Leon. None are going to hurt you without due cause, and not just because of the fact that it would upset D.” His jacket was immediately stolen for a nest by Pon-chan and some birds.

Leon huffed. “I know they ain’t gonna hurt me. They’re in the front room. And I know that’s not just cuz a’ D, either. That doesn’t mean they don’t _wanna_ eat me, though. And… hell. Tetsu wanted to eat D at first, too. I remember that. ...Well. Now.” He frowned. 

Considering how much many of the pets were laughing at Leon, it was easy for Akira to be amused as well, and to shake his head. “Yeah, but the same thing, really. They really don’t want to eat you. I mean, it’s not even just because cigarettes would make you taste gross.” He rolled his eyes, then added. “You’re seriously overthinking this.” 

“If they would make me taste gross, why does Tetsu keep biting me?” Leon said, looking at the totetsu. “How am I overthinking this?”

“At least he’s not asking you how we all look. He spent hours asking D that. The count almost threw him out!” one of the fish informed Akira, flipping back and forth in front of the glass.

“I told you to start being nicer, and it worked,” Akira reminded, before chuckling at the fish that was there, and reaching for the bottles of fish food to feed it and the others. “Stop trying to see them, let it come _naturally_. There’s no reason for you to worry about who wants to eat you, or why, when you know they won’t.” 

“You sound like a fortune cookie,” Leon muttered. 

Akira raised a brow at him. “A fortune cookie that is very comfortable right now.” He had a massive snake around his torso, Cecill nearby, Tetsu glancing at him so often- and not to mention the bear. 

“I’m not going to arrest you for walking down the streets with a venomous animal,” Leon muttered. “...It’s out of my jurisdiction, for one. So I don’t know why you’re pointing out all the dangerous animals. Pon-chan sure likes your coat, though.” He went over, slowly, and seemed startled when the birds didn’t fly away at his approach. He smiled, though, and very carefully moved to pet one.

“He’s kinda dumb,” one of the birds giggled. “You’re pointing out that you feel safe!” Akira chuckled at her, then shrugged at Leon. 

“Yeah, she does. She likes the smell, for some reason.” He finished feeding the fish, and then started scrubbing trays, next, though it wouldn’t take to long, considering how soon he’d come back from his last visit. 

“Smells like coffee!” Pon-chan answered, digging her way into a sleeve and blinking up at them from the end.

Leon chuckled, lightly tapping Pon-chan’s nose. “That is super cute. But they’re being gentle with your jacket- I guess of course.” He went back to playing with the birds, while Akira worked on the trays.

Akira didn’t really answer, though Pon-chan rolled in his jacket playfully after Leon’s comment. He finished the trays before speaking again. “I’m going to start tea, Pon-chan, if you want to come out of your nest to join me.” He wasn’t paying much attention other than hearing the sound of her flailing in his jacket, and then Leon walking over to help her. 

“So, ah… what’s this, kid?” Leon asked, the first indication of how close he had gotten while Akira had focused on the cutting. He looked up to find the detective standing in the doorway with a notebook, and Akira just froze for a moment.

“It’s a scheduling notebook,” he said. “You can shove it in my bag.” He hoped the nonchalance would throw Leon off, considering their last conversation- and what he should have done when Tetsu had snagged it. Leon didn’t look convinced, and Akira wondered if he could just ignore the man. 

“M’hm. I would ask if D knows, but… I doubt he cares,” Leon answered, paging through the notebook. Akira had no idea if Leon could actually read it- he shouldn’t be able to, but things were weird here, and Akira knew he wasn’t using English when he spoke to Leon. “So, care to tell me why you have this?”

Akira made an irritated sound. “And why do _you_ care?” he retorted. Oh, he was starting to hate this conversation. A lot. He glared at Tetsu as the totetsu snickered at him before returning to his show. From that, he found Akira’s concerns to be useless. 

“Because it’s _my_ baby brother you’re hanging out with. And- okay, sure, we all know Tetsu really would eat you if you hurt him. And I’m kind of shit at taking care of him. But damnit, he’s my brother, and I have a right to know these things!” Leon answered, frowning.

Tetsu laughed again, and Akira glared at him again, too. He pulled his hands from the sink, wiping them off, and then nodded his head towards the door. “Let’s have a talk, then,” he said, already heading that way. There was no way he was doing this in the shop. 

There was a chorus of ‘byes’, and a few ‘good lucks’, and then they were out- and in LA, Akira noticed, climbing up the stairs. He didn’t want to be too close to the shop, either, well aware of how well most of the animals in there could hear. Leon seemed aware too, and didn’t protest as they headed out. “You know, this puts you in my jurisdiction,” Leon did say, but it was with a grin, and no effort to stop him.

“If you try to arrest me, I’ll cuff you to D and fucking give the key to one of the birds,” Akira muttered. He leaned against one of the walls near the front of the shop, watching the way Leon handled his notebook- which was becoming so easily a problem. 

“He can get out of cuffs too,” Leon answered absently. “Though he might allow it if he’s feeling… um. Playful?” He shrugged, and watched some of the people going by. “So, kid. I can tell this is probation. And you don’t have an anklet, so even the police don’t think you’re that much of a risk. Beside the point that, well. D lets you take his pets out.”

Akira shook his head. “...Yeah, so why, again, do you feel you have to know?” he asked. He shifted, crossing his arms, and Leon didn’t look convinced. It was stupid, but he didn’t want to discuss it, especially not with a cop! 

“I told you- he’s my little brother, damnit. Were you at a party you shouldn’t have been, did you get caught up in a gang- is that how you met D?” The suspicion was amusing, honestly, because Akira knew that Leon suspected D of horrible things- but apparently being on probation was too much for him?

“What? No, no. I... was arrested for assault, and that’s what I’m on probation for. As was said- I met D because of one of the pets.” Akira would just ignore the gang thing- because Leon didn’t know that he did have ties with the yakuza. “I don’t like talking about it, alright? Just let it fucking be.” And he didn’t want to talk about it with Leon, especially. 

“Assault, huh? Well, my gut tells me that’s bullshit. Must be why they just gave you probation. Even I know you’re not the sort of person to attack someone- unless they were attacking a dog again.” Leon shrugged, and seemed pretty okay with the news, actually. “And if they were, well, I’m not going to say anything about that. ...Almost got a girl turned into a dog doing that once. Yeah, don’t ask D to handle shit like that.”

Akira just blinked for a good few moments, then looked down. “...Sorry. You’re the first, well, adult, that’s said that. D’s never asked me about it.” He took the notebook when it was offered, tucking it into his pants pocket. “There’s nothing to handle. It was dark, and the man was harassing a woman. I just wanted to pull him off of her, and he fell. I don’t even know who it was, just that they had money and power. It’s done. I was expelled and sent here.” 

“Sent to LA for probation, huh?” Leon asked, grinning. “That’s quite a trip. Least you made some friends.” He motioned a little, then huffed. “Well. You still have work to do, don’t you? And I guess you might not like MickyD’s or something as much as I do.”

Snorting, Akira shook his head. But the playfulness was interesting, and he did like it, he found. “D keeps saying I work too hard- they all do. A little bit won’t hurt- I don’t know what ‘MickyD’s’ is, though. It sounds like something made up. Are you poking fun at me?” He shook his head again, then looked around, just because he could. 

“Dude, you haven’t had MickyD’s? McDonald’s, man. American fast food. My treat- well, you don’t have any money you can use here, either. And trust me, I know they can feed themselves, even if they do pretend they can’t.” Leon grinned, and motioned. “Anyway, there’s no way you can order enough to break the bank. ...Well. You can, but you won’t _eat_ it all.”

“I’m going to, gently, remind you that usually the magic door takes me back home, proper,” Akira said. “I think you’d be surprised at how much I can eat- next time you’re in Tokyo, I’ll treat _you_.” He couldn’t argue that he didn’t have American funds on him, at any rate. He followed Leon as the man led him to a vehicle, startled that they weren’t using public transport to this place. It was weird! But it did give him a chance to really look around more. 

“I thought McDonald’s was everywhere,” Leon muttered, as he drove. The scenery changed, more and more English writing appearing, and more grey and white, but the people looked the same, mostly, they way they moved and interacted. It wasn’t that different. Akira could see the ocean, glittering behind the buildings, and he was startled when the pulled up to a building with a bright red roof and yellow details.

Akira chuckled. “I grew up in the country, and I’ve seen them, but never went,” he said. “I didn’t come to Tokyo until this spring.” He looked at the building, then around, sticking close to Leon. It was fascinating, and being surrounded by other people not like he was used to, was definitely a draw. Then he spotted the toys and grinned, examining them. “I’ll follow your direction,” he said, when he noticed Leon waiting for him to look at the menu. So many choices! 

“You could totally get away with a kids meal. Unless you want more food. Seriously, go ahead- I’m going to bring a kids meal back for Chris, too. Ah. Or do you need help reading the menu?” Leon frowned, but it was confirmation that he actually did believe that Akira was not secretly living in the USA. That was a little surprising.

“Those come with the toys, right?” Akira asked. He smiled at the thought. “I’d like that, then. I can’t make sense of any of that. My English is almost as bad as Ryuji’s- Ann and Makoto say we’re destined to hopelessness.” He ordered when prompted, blinking at the question about ‘girl’ or ‘boy’ toys, requesting one of the tiny stuffed animals- apparently the girl one. It was silly, and Leon looked surprised at him. 

“You don’t… do boy or girl toys in Tokyo?” Leon asked. “Or ya gonna give the toy to one of your friends? I mean… guess that’s not any of my business…” He shrugged a little, and went to one side, waiting for their food. The place did remind Akira a lot of Big Bang Burger, except that no-one brought the food to him, and there was no burger challenge.

Akira blinked in polite confusion. “I didn’t have toys growing up,” he said. “And I’ve not been to a place where they come with a meal like this. I’m going to add it to my claw-toy collection, unless Futaba steals it.” Maybe it was silly to want to play with things like that, but Akira liked it, and liked that he didn’t have to fear for the disapproving looks of his parents. It was freedom. 

“No… toys? ...Because you were in the country? Or… Um, kid’s meals- they usually come with toys. Especially fast food places like this. They also come with less food, but that’s… that’s actually probably a good thing. Well, for some people…” Leon was seeming surprisingly perceptive now, as well as friendly.

“I didn’t have time for them,” Akira said with a shrug and small chuckle. “I mean, I had a stuffed bear from my grandmother, for a while? Mother hated it, so she got rid of it.” His parents really shouldn’t have had a kid, but Akira had long ago accepted most facts of life. He’d kind of had to. Realizing that Leon was looking at him strangely, Akira blinked. “What? I kept busy.” 

“Dude, that ain’t right. Everyone should have something. Even kids in Africa have, I dunno. Sticks and rocks and stuff. Bright feathers, maybe. No wonder you don’t seem unhappy- I bet living in Tokyo is a pretty nice change. Hopefully the family you’re staying with now… doesn’t hate you, at least…”

Akira blinked. “I had puzzles and stuff like that,” he said, honestly confused. He laughed at Leon’s statement a second later. “I do like it. Boss doesn’t hate me, and neither does Futaba, though I don’t exactly _live_ with them. I live with Morgana, in the attic above Boss’ cafe.” It was his own space, and he could do what he wanted, when he wanted. 

Leon settled down a little at that, though he still watched Akira. “Well. Puzzles are something, I guess. You live in an attic above a cafe? Japan’s weird…” He grabbed the tray when their number was called, then headed to a table. “Pick a seat. What kind of cafe is it?”

“It’s not weird, you’re weird,” Akira answered, sliding into a booth in the corner, where he could watch through the window. “Coffee and curry, with some sweets,” he answered, grinning when Leon passed him his kids meal. It was in a little cardboard box covered in tiny games, and he wasted no time in pulling out a pen to start playing with them, absently. “It’s one of my jobs, to do dishes, make coffee- I’m slowly getting better at the curry part.”

“Coffee and… curry? Um. I… think I’ll reserve judgement on that. Eating the weird shit D puts on my plate has taught me that much,” Leon said, grinning a little at Akira. “Eat the fries while they’re warm- they get weird when they’re cold. And D won’t let me feed them to any of the creatures in his shop. He says they’re not fit for consumption.”

Akira obeyed, pleasantly surprised that the fries tasted good. “These are nice!” he said, eating another, and then smirking. “You should come try it. I mean, why not take advantage of the magic door? I plan on doing that.” He tried one of the chicken nuggets, next, enjoying that, too. 

Leon shrugged. “Maybe. I’d need help getting there, though. I assume D knows where it is, though. He… he knows pretty much everything, it seems. He’s an irritating fuck, and he thinks this all just… one big game or something, like I wouldn’t put him in prison at the first chance.” He huffed, and pulled out his burger- which was big, but not nearly the size of even the smallest burger from the challenge.

“He’s not that bad- I’ve met way worse. Plus, I really don’t think you _would_ put him in prison.” Akira ripped open the plastic on his little plush toy- a tiny cat- and started examining it. He scoffed when he looked up and found Leon looking at him incredulously. “You really don’t have any clue about higher forces, even after being around him, do you? It’s weird.” 

“Higher forces? Like what? I know about my boss, and the mayor…” Leon was frowning, though there was also thought on his face. Akira did wonder why he hadn’t worked these things over with Chris, because none of it was hard, or even that complicated, but… Well, it was probably because he was American.

Akira laughed quietly. “No, Leon. I mean higher than that, those who do play life like a game.” A game. Rehabilitation, the Metaverse, Mementos- all of it, it was a game to someone, and they were just players. Igor’s commentary, and lack of direction was a big part of that, and Akira had thought long and hard about it. “There’s a lot in the world that isn’t understood, you know?” 

“What- you mean like gods? Not sure if you’ve noticed, but D’s physical. He eats, he drinks, I’ve seen him crying over a broken nail, he bleeds- he’s just good with animals. And you hear them too, and see them. You’re not gonna tell me you’re some god too, are ya?” Leon grinned, and took a bite of his burger, seeming quite pleased with it.

“What? No!” Akira laughed, shaking his head. “And I don’t mean a god, not really. Think… a few steps below that. It’s more than being good with animals, it’s something else, and you know it.” He ate more of his fries, considering his words. “Think about it. A magic door, incense that can let people see things, all of that- what, do you think that kind of power is normal?” 

“An angel?” Leon asked, showcasing just how Americans seemed to think of deities. “There’s lots of incenses that let people see things. Usually it’s called hallucinogenic drugs…” Leon grinned, though, and rubbed his face. “I don’t have any explanation for the door, though. Or how I understand Chris. ...Or you. You’re not speaking English right now, are you?”

Akira snorted. “Not quite,” he said. He shrugged. “And no, I’m not. My English isn’t good enough for that, though I’m working on it.” The part-timer shook his head, debating on what exactly would be safe to say, and how honest he should be. How much would D want him to know? Though the man always did seem to tell the truth. 

Leon laughed as well, then drank some of his soda. “Well, if you’re going to be using a magic door to visit more, you’ll get lots of time to practice, I guess. ...This all explains the back room, though.” He was quiet, obviously thinking, though Akira couldn’t guess what he was thinking about. D and the pet shop and oddities, certainly, but specifically? Akira didn’t know.

More than willing to let the silence go, Akira finished his own food and drank his water. This did go back to how much he wondered about what they were doing as Phantom Thieves, and why or if it was as important as it seemed. They would, they had to, for people, for the public. 

After the meal, it was back to the pet shop, and Akira wasn’t even surprised to find that tea was mostly finished, though D offered it anyway. He also seemed somewhat concerned about what may have been said, though any concern vanished quickly, after Pon-chan announced they smelt like grease and food. It seemed that D wanted to talk to Leon, and Akira was fairly sure that Leon wanted to talk to D as well, and so he left soon enough, with his next visitor.


	14. Lobster Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. The next few chapters might be late too, and again, we are sorry. With that said, please, enjoy!

Being allowed in the back room a week later was a big step, and Akira knew it. He also wasn’t sure how to bring up the fact that Yusuke had been Yusuke, and the text he’d just recieved. Eventually, he just went with it, staring at the massive tanks that housed fish of all types in the back. Magic door? It was a magic shop. There was no way the space was big enough for half of what was there. “How big of a tank do lobsters need?” he asked. 

One of the fish came closer, with a delicate shiver. “Lobsters? Why would you want lobsters when there’s _us_?” she asked, the fine silks and beads of her dress flowing in the water. “...Unless you already have them, and then please, no.” She frowned, flitting in the water enticingly.

“It’s not me that has them, it’s my friend,” Akira said. “He, er, got them on a trip… and he wants to keep them.” He shook his head as the fish swam away, and D came closer, holding a pan of food for the fish, offering it. “Yusuke… I think he needs, I don’t know, a constant guardian, at this rate.” 

“She’s been getting restless. I think her family will come soon- or else I need to find her a mate…” D commented, watching the fish. “I do hope your friend did not take them from the sea- ah, no, he would not, would he?”

“I could guard him!” another fish said, a very plain mudfish, with a strange expression that pretty much only the fish ever made, and seemed to indicate teasing.

Akira sighed. “I don’t think you could guard him,” he said to the fish, before turning to D. “No, no. Someone was selling them on the beach when we went and he bought them. I didn’t know he _kept_ them until now.” 

“Aah. Those kind. At least a hundred gallons per lobster, ideally, though if he is too low on space, seventy five gallons will do. The tanks must be deep, not simply long and shallow, with something to climb and hide under. And filtration… Where are they right now?” D said, curious, as well as a little concerned.

“...Do you, uh, want a couple of lobsters? They’re in a bucket, in his dorm room.” Akira lifted his glasses to rub at the bridge of his nose. Yeah, they needed to get Yusuke a watcher. He winced, though, it was probably better than them being served for dinner. 

“In a- the _same_ -” The tray was placed on the floor, and then D was pulling Akira through the store, telling the other pets to please finish feeding the fish and close the shop unless Leon came by. “You’ve at least been changing the water regularly, I hope? Though if it’s with tap water- oh dear, how long has it been?” By the time Akira was able to think with the rush of motion, they were at the subway, and D was blinking a little. “...And where is his dorm room?”

Akira led the way to the right train, running a hand through his hair. “A couple weeks?” he said. “I didn’t even know he actually kept them until today.” He’d just assumed that, after Yusuke had finished his art of them, the artist would eat them- or sell them to a restaurant. It was weird to realize that, considering the pet shop and what _that_ meant, but then again… well, they never made him feel bad when he ate meat or smelled like curry.

D made the smallest little whining sound that Akira had ever heard, and frowned. “The poor dears. I should have brought water for them. ...I guess I couldn’t on a train. I like LA for cars, at least- Leon is quite a good chauffeur.” He seemed to be distracting himself, and Akira couldn’t really blame him. It was more or less how he’d expected D to react, really.

“Yeah, sorry I don’t have a car. I’m saving for a bike, though.” Akira absently pulled out his phone to let Yusuke know they were on the way. And that he’d probably have to give up the lobsters- there was no way he could fit a tank large enough in his dorm, without breaking the bank- and possibly getting kicked out, too. 

As they made it to the Kosai dorms, Akira knew very well how out of place he looked, and he really didn’t care. D looked even more out of place, and Yusuke met them at the door to the dorms. “Ah. I apologize for the bother,” he said to D. “You didn’t have to rush over here…” 

“Of course I did. You want to take care of those sweet creatures, and helping with that is my job,” D answered, though he waited until he was invited in to actually enter. “Let me see their state.” He seemed a bit calmer than he had, which Akira interpreted to mean that the lobsters weren’t crying out for help, at least.

Yusuke made a low sound, then led the way to his room, which Akira was not surprised to find had not changed much at all. Art supplies were everywhere, sketches and paints and a small shelf of books. His desk was a mess of fresh works, many of them based on his new lobster friends, and his closet- there was the main change. 

What little clothing the artist owned was stacked in a corner, the entirety of his open closet taken up by a large plastic bin. There was a dark piece of wood separating it into sections, each with a lobster, makeshift hiding spots, and gravel. Near the middle was a bubbler and filter. “You told me they were in a _bucket_ ,” Akira said, exasperated. “That’s not a bucket, _Inari_.” 

“Well, it was a bucket. It held water for clay work- and a bucket, by definition, means it holds water.” Yusuke shrugged. 

“Buckets are generally smaller- this is not a horrible set-up. It is insufficient, but they are not suffering overly much- and both agree that it is a far better fate than boiling alive. You might almost have the space for the size tank you require…” D was looking at the space critically, while dipping his fingers in the water and petting the lobster idly. “...Though I cannot be sure of the structural stability of this floor with the weight that would involve…”

Yusuke shook his head. “I shall ask you, if you’d like them, then. Anything more, and I should certainly be noticed.” He paused. “But I am glad they are happier. They are so beautiful- I did not want to see them perish.” 

Part of Akira wanted to point out that Yusuke would have eaten them, if they’d been offered cooked, but didn’t. He sighed, walking over to check the tiny fridge and shelf Yusuke kept for food while the artist and D talked. Of course, both were near empty. “While you two plan getting them back to the shop, I’ll be back,” he said. 

“A box will be enough, with damp paper. I would suggest a box which will not leak- it would get quite damp in the time it takes the subway to get anywhere,” D suggested. “You are welcome to come along- two boxes might be easier, though I can convince them not to fight. And of course you may visit at any time. I can see you would be quite a good owner- when you have more room, you are welcome to take your pets back, if you wish.”

“I’ll get boxes, then,” Akira said, disappearing from the room before he heard Yusuke’s answer. It wasn’t a surprise that D hadn’t listened to him, much, and he didn’t entirely mind. One shop-trip, and a search to find boxes later, and he’d returned with enough to keep Yusuke fed for some time. Assuming that he came to Leblanc’s for curry as much as usual, at least. 

Paper had been found while he was away, and was currently sitting in the lobster-water. Yusuke and D were talking, both kneeling by the ‘bucket’ and cheerfully playing with the lobsters- and D was talking to them, as well. None of that was surprising, and Akira sighed, putting the food in the fridge.

Bringing over the boxes, he sat them down. They were plastic, so they wouldn’t leak, and that helped, but it was going to be a little bit of a pain, honestly. Akira offered them when he went over, unsurprised that near the two was an open sketchbook. “How is it that I visit your grocery store, more than you?” he asked Yusuke. 

“Because you never trust that I will care adequately for myself, and so visit before I have a chance,” Yusuke answered, not looking up. “D tells me that I have a very handsome couple here. Though they are not currently interested in each other- which is not really a surprise.”

“That will be excellent for transporting them- and I have explained the situation. They shall try their best to behave,” D agreed, sitting back and gently wringing out the paper. “If you will wrap- that is Beauty, yes? Wrap him gently in some paper to protect his gills, please.” 

Yusuke nodded, then did as D told him, while Akira shook his head and moved some of the papers to keep them from getting wet. “Ryuji and I can come back later and help you empty the water out,” he said, before helping put more of the paper into the bottom of the boxes. Even with D’s assurances, he was surprised that neither lobster tried to pinch him. 

“Thank you,” Yusuke said, looking at the water and sighing. “I think… as much as I long to go with you, it would be best if I did not. There is a class I must prepare for… Why must art classes continually ask for writing? That is not the art which chose me…!”

“We shall manage. And you shall find them easily when you come to visit,” D said, picking up one of the boxes and turning to Akira. “Are you willing to get the other one, or shall I carry both?”

Akira immediately grabbed for the second box. “At least promise me you’ll eat something, Yusuke,” he said. “Alright?” 

“I wouldn’t think that should be a-” Yusuke made a face as Akira stared at him, pointedly. “I promise.” 

“Please, do care for yourself. Your pets have been quite concerned- you feed them well, but not yourself. I ask that you never make me tell them you have perished from lack of self-care,” D said, a fairly gently reproach from him. It was still enough to make Yusuke make another face, and move over to the fridge.

“I feel vindicated, hearing that,” Akira said, though he really wasn’t fond of it, either. He shook his head, holding the box with the lobster in it. Frowning, he nudged Yusuke with his shoulder on the way out. “ _Please_ take care of yourself at least until we come back to help clean up,” he said. Yusuke waved a hand, and soon D was leading them out. 

The subway trip wasn’t too terrible, though Akira was startled when D paid for the extra pet tickets. It was just… _strange_ to see him doing normal things like that, or understanding how subways worked, even though he’d shown understanding of such things in the past. Once in the pet shop, they immediately went to the back room, back to the large tanks, and somewhere in the short walk, Akira went from carrying a plastic box with a paper-wrapped lobster in it to walking next to a beautiful armored woman- who still had damp paper clinging to her armor.

“Your friends are weird,” one of the nearest pets giggled and laughed. It was a sentiment repeated as they went, and Akira couldn’t find any argument against it. The most normal one was Ryuji, and even he was weird. 

It was while D was cheerily setting the lobsters up in their new home that Akira heard the first sounds. There was a tug, like when he first claimed a new mask, or when in the Metaverse and Igor or one of the twins wanted his attention. He’d been given enough range of the back rooms to be close to comfortable, and wandering away really wasn’t scary to him. 

It didn’t take him long to find the door that was calling- or hiding whatever was calling. Akira opened it boldly enough, and blinked when he found he was in a stable. There was an array of horses that even he could tell were beautiful, and expensive. He did blink a little at the unicorn- not Unicorn, just _a_ unicorn, which was actually pretty weird, but not nearly as weird as the wraith-thing that seemed to be more black mist and air than horse- and yet, it was undeniably a horse, too- and pressed into Akira’s hand eagerly, nickering.

A Nightmare, a voice whispered to him, reminded him, as though he’d just forgotten and didn’t know. He apologized for the lack of apples to the horses, blinking as he was tugged again. A few more steps and he realized what, who, it was that was doing that tugging. A kelpie. And this time, it was _Kelpie_ , not exactly the one he’d had in his heart more than once, but Kelpie as he knew them in the Metaverse. The stable area that he was in had a little pond- magic, obviously- but Akira wasn’t afraid of getting close. 

Kelpie watched him, and Akira realized that he was seeing a lot of these horses as horses, not as people. Considering the unicorn and Nightmare, and Kelpie here, Akira wouldn’t be surprised if that was by the horses’ wish- either way, it didn’t bother him. Kelpie nudged in to his hand, then looked at the little stable door as a woman came by- it took Akira a moment to realize it was Silky, and again- _Silky_. She smiled when she saw him, and joined him in- it wasn’t a stall, not at all, even with the door.

There was silence, and Akira wasn’t willing to speak, at first. He stayed silent, petting Kelpie with a hand and watching his reaction with Silky at the same time. “Did you just call me to say hi?” he asked, after enough time had passed. 

“Something like that,” Silky answered. “After all, we’re still in your heart, are we not?” 

“It is good to see each other in different contact,” Kelpie said, tossing his head gently. “And not always rely on knowledge of the heart.” He moved a little, over to Silky, but didn’t pull away from Akira- it was actually a very peaceful interaction, considering how aggressive Kelpie usually was.

Akira smiled a little. “True. And this place makes that… um. Easy.” He watched Kelpie move, and waited for the horse to motion that Akira should follow as he sank into the pond that was more like a pool or well. Still, there wasn’t any fear, and Akira pulled off his shoes and socks before rolling up his pant legs to sit on the edge, feet in the water. 

Floating over, Silky did the same, though her dress simply sank into the water. “There are many places where the Metaverse and reality don’t quite separate,” she said. “The count supports one of these places.” 

“And keeps the peace in it,” Kelpie added, skin shivering in the water. Akira could see the rest of his body when he was submerged, and was kind of surprised that there was more back there than the kelp the horse seemed to fade into.

“Why do… so many people call him ‘count’? I know that’s the name of the shop, but… He just told me he was D. And he’s told lots of customers that the last count was his grandfather,” Akira said. He’d wondered before, but it didn’t seem to be the sort of thing to ask D, and the animals didn’t always answer in ways he could understand. Not that Personas did either, of course.

“It’s a title that fits, much the same as calling you Joker,” Silky said, chuckling at him. Kelpie moved closer, putting his head in Akira’s lap and then holding still for the teen to pet. It felt like vines and also animal-flesh under his fingers, but not entirely. At least the answer made sense enough. 

“Even Leon understands that, rumors say, and he’s… a special one,” Kelpie added, jaw not actually moving much.

“Of course you don’t have to use it,” Silky added, laughing. Her laughter was strange- then again, simply being here like this was fairly strange too. There was not often much time to speak with those in his heart.

Akira nodded. “That makes sense,” he said. “And yeah, Leon is… special.” But they’d come to an understanding, and, if anything, Leon was much more trusting with knowledge of Akira’s status. And although Leon had started checking up on him, Akira didn’t entirely mind- neither said anything about it, or Akira’s new habit of taking Chris to various restaurants in Tokyo and LA both at whim. 

Kelpie laughed, nudging into Akira gently. “We are in your heart. But delicacy may stand. It is good to truly have time with you. We have been jealous of Shiisaa… Though you no longer carry him with you either.” There was, after all, a difference between having a Persona and _welding_ the Persona, and both Kelpie and Silky were just too weak to really keep up now- and apparently they understood that.

Letting his head rest against Silky, while Kelpie’s rested against his, Akira smiled. “He’s so energetic,” he said. “He’s not been in the shop as much, though. I think he’s been in a mood.” Sometimes that happened, and that was okay, too. This wasn’t what he’d expected, not at all, but he found it was nice, too. 

“We have all been,” Silky said, combing her fingers through Akira’s hair gently. “There has been something _wrong_ …” She shrugged a little, gently, under Akira’s head. “Well, I am sure you will put it right. And we will help you, even if it is not _us_ …”

“I’ll do my best,” Akira said. “I promise.” They’d all been trying, trying to do everything they could for the Metaverse, and people. Helping people, getting more well known. It was strange, feeling Silky’s touch to his hair. Even stranger, he knew what she meant, kind of. It was just something very off with the world, especially the Metaverse. Akira just couldn’t put his finger on what.

Silence fell then, comfortably, even with no answers forthcoming. It was broken some time later by soft footsteps, and D’s voice. “Ah. This is where you have been. And I see you have found some of our guests- ah, no, they called you. Well, I am not surprised.” He knelt by Akira’s other side, quietly.

Akira made a soft sound. “Oh, yeah,” he said. In his lap, Kelpie nickered softly, and the teen pet behind his ear, scratching at the spot gently. “We’ve, uh... met?” 

“Of course you have. I’ve known what you’ve been capable of since Shishi brought you to me,” D answered, and Akira could hear the smile. “Of course, that does not always mean that one is good with animals. And one _must_ hear them to ensure they go to the right homes. Especially the _special_ ones.”

“I’m not entirely surprised,” Akira said. He really, really wasn’t surprised that D had noticed, especially considering he knew _everything_ else. “And, I get it. I mean, the whole- uh- right homes, and stuff. Yeah.” He waved his finger in a circle, unable to put it into better wording. 

“Shishi told me,” D said, which actually did make Akira feel a tiny bit better. “So, now that it is out in the open, perhaps you will be less shy in asking for tea? -Though I do still have to charge. Importing tea is not cheap in any country, and the same is true of incense.” Kelpie snorted a little a little at that, while Silky laughed.

“His world is deals- his friends, his confidants, us- and yet we love him anyway. I doubt one more deal will bother him- will it?” she said, the last part addressed to Akira.

The teen chuckled quietly. “Not at all. I’m not shy, you know, we just have other sources for stuff, too.” D did seem actually surprised at that, and Akira smiled carefully. “Coffee does the same thing, lots of different foods, drinks- and of course the stuff shadows throw at us.” He shrugged, then shifted as Kelpie moved, sharp teeth grabbing for Akira’s sleeve and tugging it towards his shoulder to scratch. 

“Human is greedy at times,” Kelpie said, but it wasn’t at all angry, just fonder than Akira would expect from all of the times Kelpie tried running him over or killing him. 

“Humans are a greedy race,” D agreed. “Still, I would rather things continue as they are than change as they might. I think you would too, Kelpie. So greed in this case is self-preservation. And greed is not only a human trait.” Akira suspected at least some of that was meant for him, and it fit the fondness Kelpie had shown.

“We would not exist without them,” Silky agreed. “And it is not as though we are free of greed.”

He did wonder some of what D meant, about the world changing. They were trying to make change, though he thought that maybe it was something else that was meant. In any case, he put the consideration on the backburner. 

Something in the greed made him blink, and then Akira shook his head. “Actually. Question- D, do you know of anyone using that place for gain? Like…” he trailed off, trying to find the right words. “Shadows have talked about someone in there, taking things and- but we’ve never seen them.” 

There was a pause, and then D shook his head. “No. I am connected, and those you know as shadows may come here, as you have seen, but I am removed from the minuata, and have not been invited to visit the caretakers for some time now. I know there is a game being played, but I do not know the details.”

A game? Caretakers? Akira blinked, head growing fuzzy for a moment. He shook the fuzz away and then ran a hand through his hair to hide it. Breathing out, he shrugged. “Well, it was worth a shot. We’ve been looking, but I guess we just need to look harder.” Whoever it was, they had done terrible things and needed stopped. 

“Be aware- I will answer what I can, but I am limited in what I may do. I have my own duties, and you are not it. But your victory will make mine easier,” D said, in a very peculiar tone. Or maybe it was simply that this was the first time D had discussed things so openly.

“You already know where we stand,” Silky said, while Kelpie moved, shifting Akira’s scratching down his back, and nickering when D also began to pet him.

Akira frowned, surprised than any of that needed to be said. “Of course, of course,” he said. “That’s kinda why I haven’t said anything or… let it be open, before. Whatever we’re doing, we have to do it, not anyone else. I know that much.” Which, that was almost all that he knew. Igor mostly made comments about his rehabilitation or fusing, but otherwise, the not-man didn’t tell him much. And the twins were still warming up to him. 

“You and your friends must do it, yes. But you are not alone,” D said, calmly, stroking Kelpie’s nose.

“So use us. Be greedy. Survive,” Silky agreed, shifting a little.

Kelpie neighed, tail only visible in water lashing a bit. “But do not expect us or others to go easy on you. You know better.”

“I do know better,” Akira agreed, easily. “It wouldn’t be a victory, if it came easily.” He did believe that, and he knew that, certainly, there would be hard choices they’d have to make, at some point. It was just a _thing_ that settled in the pit of his stomach. A reminder. But, he could do more to find treasures in Mementos, fuse more, sacrifice more… He could. This was just the push he needed, probably.


	15. Shopping Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. This is Loki- a shocker, I know. Usually Ak is left to deal with editing and posting, and answering commentary. Zie is healing after a major surgery, and I've been taking care of zir while also working and other things. So. I apologize for late chapters in the coming weeks. I'll trying working at and posting a couple chapters close together to make up for it. I also wanted to thank everyone who has left kudos or commented, even if I haven't answered them because of time. It has kept us going with this fic, which was going to be a few-shot and gained a life of its own. Thank you!

Ryuji was practically vibrating in place next to Akira, and the latter resisted the urge to teasingly prod him. The plan was a LA trip, taking Chris out- and, hopefully, burning off some of Ryuji’s energy. Stepping into the shop, he glanced at is friend, who shrugged. Ryuji had started getting glimpses, especially as he came to take the dogs for walks. D had been _very_ happy to no longer have to do that as much. 

Setting a box of sweets on the table, Akira grinned as he looked over to see that Chris was already up on Ryuji’s shoulders. The two had hit it off immediately in their first meeting. By the second, Ryuji had brought sign-language books to work with Chris on. Even if they could hear him, it would help communication otherwise, the blonde had insisted. Akira had never seen his friend so consistent and focused on a study. 

‘ _Hi! We’re going out, aren’t we?_ ’ Chris greeted, interspersed with the sign-language he had been working on. He had agreed it was good to practice, Ryuji did the same thing, speaking and signing both. Akira tried, but he hadn’t been practicing nearly as much, and there wasn’t really any problem with that.

“Yup!” Ryuji agreed, this time too busy hanging on to Chris to sign. “We’ve got some friends who need presents. You’ve met Ann, right? And… did you meet Yusuke, or just hear ‘bout him? And Makoto… And Futaba, hopefully you can meet her soon! But anyway… Who knows where all the best shops in LA are?”

"And I'm going to look for something for Haru," Akira added. If they could make friends, she would be an excellent addition, he was sure.

' _I made a map with Leon's partner's help,_ ' Chris said. ' _And I liked Ann and Makoto. When will I get to meet everyone else?_ '

Ryuji looked at Akira, who shrugged a little. “Still workin’ that out,” Ryuji answered. “We want you to meet everyone, but Yusuke might never come outta the shop.” It wasn’t entirely teasing, of course, but Chris knew and noticed a _lot_. Honesty had long ago been decided on as the best way to handle him. If they weren’t honest, the pets would be.

“We might be able to meet up somewhere in Tokyo…” Akira said, smiling when Chris lit up. One of the few things they’d not been honest about was their statuses as Phantom Thieves, though Chris was a big fan, and had already asked them many questions. 

‘ _While we’re out, I want to look for something for Leon, and D, too,_ ’ Chris piped up. ‘ _We can do that, right?_ ’ He’d gleefully told Akira about placing the Annoy-A-Tron, and how much it was driving a number of his bullies insane, and wanted something to celebrate hiding it in the cubbies near their seats. 

“‘Course we can, kiddo. We got lots of cash- though I think the banks’re gettin’ really confused…” Ryuji answered, laughing. “What are you planning on getting them? Or just gonna be looking?”

“We could get something for your friends here, too. I wonder if Tetsu would like a Kong…” Akira suggested. He grinned a moment later when Tetsu nipped air near him. 

“If I didn’t _like_ you already…” the totesu grumbled. 

Akira just grinned wider. “You’re right. How about a pretty bell for one of your horns?” He dodged the next nip, while Chris giggled and Ryuji shook his head. 

“Alright, alright. You guys ready to go? We’re burning daylight!” the energetic teen said. 

‘ _Go, go! See you later, Tetsu!_ ’ Chris cheered, pointing towards the door. Akira waved, as did Ryuji, and then they were going out the door.

Everyone wanted to go to LA, and so that was where they came out- which pleased Akira. Sometimes they had to go in and out a few times for the door to actually get the message, or at least he assumed it was something like that. He hadn’t bothered to ask D, because it had never really been a problem. LA was bright, sunny, and warm, and Akira really did enjoy coming here. It did make him wonder how easy it would be to travel, to maybe thieve in the US.... but right now he was more interested in following Chris’ directions.

The map was mostly a hand drawn thing with a list of names- and that made their phones very useful when they got lost trying to find the first place. It was a small shop while they were still in Chinatown, and it took some time for Akira and Ryuji to choose from the selection of calligraphy brushes, for Yusuke. Akira also selected some fine ceramic beads for his braids, and Ann, too while they were there. 

‘ _D says your friend made the pretty painting in the front of the shop,_ ’ Chris said while they were on the way out. ‘ _I think it looks really nice._ ’ 

“Yeah. Yusuke pretty much does nothing but art,” Ryuji said. “He’ll be happy to hear that you like it, kiddo.”

‘ _Some people don’t like it? Huh._ ’ Chris seemed surprised, but open enough, a reminder that his perspective was different from the human norm. Too many people, Akira knew, thought that what _they_ liked was the only thing _to_ like…

“Have you talked to the lobsters that he rescued? They’re in the shop now, and can probably tell you a lot,” Akira agreed. He’d visited a couple times, and knew that Yusuke was _going_ to visit eventually, probably sooner than Akira wanted.

‘ _They’re pretty and nice!_ ’ Chris said, smiling at Akira and taking his hand to walk for himself for a while. ‘ _They said he was silly, and nice, too. They said all of your friends they saw were nice and took care of him. Like D and everyone takes care of me._ ’ 

“Yeah. That’s ‘cause he forgets to do normal stuff,” Ryuji said, laughing quietly. “We gotta take care of him, you know? We’re friends.” 

Akira nodded. “It’s like the way you try to take care of Leon, right? Like why Makoto and I are going to teach you to make lunches for him. Something like that.”

‘ _Should I make him lunches too?_ ’ Chris asked, grinning brightly. ‘ _Only I still haven’t seen him, so that might be weird._ ’

Ryuji laughed again, and ruffled Chris’ hair. “Naw, man, you don’t gotta do that. Akira makes him curry lots, and Ann will drop by with her sweets, I bring him protein shakes, and trust me, when we go work out, he’s fed _all sorts of things._ ”

‘ _You guys work out a lot, right? Is that why you’re so strong, like Leon is?_ ’ Chris was still grinning, and looking down thoughtfully. Akira wouldn’t be surprised if Yusuke got a few lunches, eventually, anyway. 

“You could say that,” Akira said. “Maybe when you’re old enough, you can work out and get stronger, too.” It wasn’t a surprise that Chris had noticed the advanced strength that the Metaverse provided them. With D’s mention of being more open, Akira had done so, and it had been harder to explain why he was hefting massive bags of horse feed without issue. 

‘ _Why can’t I work out now? Only a little bit, of course- I know I can’t do as much as big bro or you…_ ’

Ryuji answered again, with a shrug. “That’s partly up to Leon. D might be able to help too, though he mostly knows things about animals, not so much… ah, what human people limits are? You don’t wanna push too hard when you’re still growin’, or you’ll hurt yourself.”

“How about you start with helping in the shop?” Akira asked. “It can be hard work- as much as a workout. It’ll make D happy, too.” And then they wouldn’t have to make excuses about why they couldn’t take the kid to ‘work out’ because of Metaverse business. 

“That’s a good idea,” Ryuji agreed. “You can come walk the dogs with me, too. How about that?” 

‘ _You’re hiding something,_ ’ Chris pointed out, grinning brightly. ‘ _But that’s okay, and I can help out. D and big bro think they’re hiding how they like each other. I think Leon needs to just ask D out, and then we can all live in the shop!_ ’ He dropped Akira’s hand and ran ahead to the next shop, which was thankfully not far at all, then waited politely for the two teens to catch up.

“This kid is gonna be trouble in a few years,” Ryuji said to Akira, shaking his head a little.

Akira snorted. “A few years? I already have been teaching him to pick locks!” he joked. When he got close enough, Chris walked in, and they followed him. This shop was one that was more made for tourists than the first, but that didn’t seem to be a problem, either. 

‘ _Jill says that this place is good for gifts,_ ’ the kid said. 

A wall of mugs and porcelain drew Akira’s attention, and he let Chris drag him to it, as the younger kid grinned. ‘ _You think one of your friends might like something like this?_ ’ he asked.

“I’ve been told that Haru enjoys teas,” Akira said. “And gardening. What do you think, Chris?” 

‘ _Hm… normally I’d say a tea set, but she probably has one of those, since you’re in Tokyo. Maybe an American tea set?_ ’ He looked at the mugs with wide eyes, then moved on to look at the little garden statues. ‘ _Hm. Oh, here’s a snail house! I’m sure D wouldn’t mind helping us find some good snails. Or pollinators?_ ’

“Good idea,” Akira said. He had no clue where Ryuji went, but bent to easier see Chris, looking around at the snail houses. “Hm. Well. We could get her a mug filled with sweets. Or, there are a ton of very pretty houses here, it looks like…” Chris moved away from him as Akira picked up one of the snail houses, shaped like a snail shell. 

He was still studying it, when Chris came back and tugged on his sleeve. ‘ _How about this?_ ’ the kid asked. The snail house he held up was shaped like a sideways white and pink teapot and cup, on a tray meant to be buried in the dirt. 

“Ooh, good find,” Akira agreed. It wouldn’t be too clunky to carry around, either. They might get some odd looks, but Akira had given up worrying about that. He was a tourist to LA, after all, and they had to expect him to do weird things! Not that he would have cared anyway, but Chris did some times, and that was sweet.

“Hey, look what I found. Think Kawakami would like it?” Ryuji asked, holding up a plastic apple with a worm sticking out of it. He turned it, and showed that it was hollow, meant to hold paper clips or other such small items.

‘ _Your teacher?_ ’ Chris asked. ‘ _You could put candy in that one, instead of a mug._ ’ He looked at Akira, then smiled when his suggestion was actually taken into consideration. 

Akira nodded. “I think she would. We could put something in it, you’re right, Chris. Plus, it’ll be fun to hide it in her desk and see when she notices.” He could already imagine how much fun it might be to make a little Phantom Thief tag to add to it, considering she knew about them. 

‘ _Does she like American sweets, or would she rather Japanese treats? I like both… But I don’t like Skittles. Ooh, or Chinese candy?_ ’

“I vote for a mix. Lots of mixes, we can sneak them in to keep this refilled,” Ryuji said, grinning. “Sounds like a grade-A plan to me.”

‘ _You can switch back and forth, too!_ ’ Chris agreed, excited. ‘ _Tell me all about it, okay?_ ’

Akira laughed. “Of course we’ll keep you informed,” he agreed, easily. “You can help us decide what treats to put in, right?” Chris nodded, and Akira took the plastic apple when it was offered, walking over to the amused- and confused- looking shopkeeper, to pay for it. 

“This’ll be great,” Ryuji said. “She’s always so serious.” He took Chris’ hand when offered, then looked at the map while Akira’s purchases were wrapped up. “Is it just me, or is there a suspicious number of sweet shops on this map?”

‘ _Mm… why would you be suspicious about that?_ ’ Chris asked, looking as innocent as possible. He was really good at it, to no real surprise, and he smiled as Akira came up.

Returning, Akira raised a brow. “Well, I guess it’s good that I left him sweets to tide him over,” he said, teasing. It didn’t need to be said _exactly_ who he was talking about, at all. 

They went to the third shop- one of the mentioned sweets shops- and Akira made a face at how sweet the offered sample was, barely nibbling it before giving the rest to Ryuji. His friend ate it quite happily, while Chris giggled at them. 

‘ _You’re like Leon,_ ’ the kid said. ‘ _He doesn’t like sweet things much, either._ ’ He pointed to one of the candies, which Akira could barely read the name of. Chocolate covered coffee beans? Yes please! ‘ _He likes those, though._ ’

“Well, he is going to have to fight me for them,” Akira declared, getting rather a large bag full. He knew it was pay by the pound, but he also didn’t really care- though of course, he _would_ share the beans. He didn’t want Leon to start being troublesome again, and he didn’t really mind the man.

“I’m honestly surprised how few of our friends have health issues from how many sweets they eat,” Ryuji pointed out, though he was happily browsing the sweetest isle he could find.

Grinning, Akira glanced at him. “Good genes?” he offered. “And luck.” 

He chose a few more sweets while Chris and Ryuji figured out their own. None of them took all that many, reminded of the number of sweets shops on their list. Really, it was about a third of their not-so-long list. 

Next on the list was a place that mostly sold clothing- Ryuji was really looking forward to that because America had more of the t-shirts he liked, and Akira was interested because it might be easier to find clothing- and it might be worth buying some for Yusuke, too. The artist was _way_ too tall!

They found themselves with a shirt each, including matching ones for Chris and Leon, gamer shirts for Futaba- and Shinya, because Akira couldn’t resist- and a set of galaxy pants for Yusuke. “That just leaves Boss, Makoto, Morgana, and of course Tetsu and D- and anyone else we run across things for,” Akira said. Funds from the Metaverse made that easy. 

‘ _There’s a place on the map that sells stuff that Jill said was for adult tastes. Do you think we can find things for them, there?_ ’ Chris asked. ‘ _And do you think they’ll have snacks? I’m hungry._ ’ 

“Let’s stop and get grub, first,” Ryuji said. “How about it, kiddo? What do you wanna eat?” 

‘ _Eh… I dunno. I can eat here all the time, though. Well, most of the time. What do **you** want?_ ’ Chris answered.

Akira shrugged. “I like a lot of these places. Though, anywhere with a kids meal is welcome…” Ryuji laughed at his statement, not the least bit unkindly. Ryuji had teased him about his growing collection of cheap toys- and had started carrying around some of his own.

They ended up at a buffet pizza place- something strange for either teen. But they could _really_ pack it away, and easily did, to the point that one of waitresses looked quite terrified. “We should play some of the games,” Ryuji said quite happily. 

‘ _Can we?_ ’ Chris asked. Akira was already pulling out his phone to take pictures, while Ryuji traded in money for tokens. 

“Why not?” Akira asked. “Who will stop us?” 

Chris blinked, then looked around in absolute wonder. ‘ _No one. **No one** will stop us, will they? I mean, we’re giving them money, and… and… We can!_ ’ 

“That’s the spirit, kid,” Ryuji said, coming closer and carrying the tokens. “Ain’t no-one gonna stop us, because who cares? And any of the adults who might want to, well, we ain’t harmin’ nothing, so tell them that.”

It didn’t take much for Chris to nod and walk over to the nearest game, something that involved throwing throwing balls into hoops. He pointed to it, and Ryuji grinned, putting a token in. While he showed Chris how to best aim, Akira took pictures. While the kid wasn’t very good, it was made clear that he didn’t have to be. 

They moved on to a table-hockey game next, with Akira helping Chris against Ryuji, both parties laughing. The help consisted of Akira being a distraction half the time, and helping guide Chris’ hand the other half. 

The game ended up going to Chris, Ryuji and Akira laughing too hard to really stop him, and his smile was funny anyway. Chris begged Akira for a prize from a claw machine next, and then there was a shooting game. Chris cheered as Ryuji and Akira dominated it, and then Chris demanded a turn, which Ryuji was happy to give him.

“Relax, let yourself aim naturally,” Akira reminded gently. His lessons with Shinya were coming in handy- very much so. Chris nodded, doing as bade, though he only did marginally better. He still had fun, which was the entire point, and between the two thieves, they had plenty of tickets for a nice selection of prizes. While Chris and Ryuji picked, Akira went back to one of the claw machines, winning a stuffed skeleton that made him think of Tae. 

When they left, it was Akira’s turn to give Chris a piggy-back, Ryuji carrying their purchases and prizes stuffed into bags from the shop. “Ready for the next place?” he asked Chris when they got close. 

‘ _Yeah!_ ’ Chris said quite happily. 

“Let’s go, then. If you get bored, let us know, okay?” Akira said, patting Chris’ leg. He didn’t really think Chris would be bored, even if the shop was more ‘adult’ oriented- though there was a tiny bit of concern about that. What kind of shop was Leon’s partner sending them too? It wouldn’t be anything too bad- Akira hadn’t met her, but Chris had spoken about this partner, and she seemed the motherly type, but even so…!

Akira was greatly relieved when they reached the shop. It turned out to be a home and kitchen type shop, and they were certainly overcharging for a decent number of their items. That wasn’t any real surprise, though, and he was surprised by the sheer volume of kitchen items.

They walked out with a gourmet cookbook for Tetsu, and fancy chocolates for D and Ann- though Akira wasn’t sure how fancy they really were, they’d go nicely with the other sweets- a new sunshine yellow bandana for Morgana, and a proper moleskin notebook for Makoto. The most carefully held item that Akira had selected was a large black coffee mug, ‘ **Best Dad** ’ in bold pink writing on one side, for Boss. 

Ryuji grinned when he noticed it. “Boss’ll like that,” he said. “Or, well, maybe. He might just scold you.” 

“Of course Boss’ll scold me. That’s how I know he’ll like it,” Akira answered, grinning widely.

Chris tugged on Akira’s elbow, carefully. ‘ _Why would your dad scold you for that? And why are you calling him Boss? Does this have something to do with Leon taking you out of the shop to talk to you, because the pets told me about that. They said you were nervous and he was mad, and then you came back smelling like food and happy._ ’

It wasn’t a question that Akira thought he’d have to answer, or at least, not any time soon. He led Chris to one of the stone fence-like partitions that separate various shops in the area, setting the kid on it so they could be more eye level. “I call him Boss, because everyone else does, Chris. He’s… not my dad. It’s, er, complicated.” 

From the dry look that Chris gave him, and the way Ryuji snorted, Akira realized how lame that sounded, rubbing the back of his neck. “Your brother found out why Boss is my guardian. I got in trouble, and so my parents sent me away. He was worried about me being around you.” 

‘ _They sent you away? Just because you got in trouble? That’s **stupid**. I live with Leon because my sister… told me I killed my mom, and so I didn’t want to live with her, but my parents only let me leave because Leon’s my big bro and I didn’t **want** to stay. ...Do they need a pet to teach them how to be nice?_ ’ Chris said, looking very much like he wanted to cry.

Akira had heard enough about the situation that it made sense, and he ruffled Chris’ hair. “Hey, hey, it’s okay, Chris. My parents aren’t nice people, but they don’t need a pet, it’s okay. They just… should have never had a kid they didn’t want.” It barely hurt any more to say that, and in the back of his mind, Akira felt more than one persona flare up. Chris looked even more upset and Akira found himself back tracking. “But It’s okay. I like it here- Boss watches out for me, and I have my own place to stay, above his shop. And I have friends, like you.” 

“And me,” Ryuji said, climbing up to sit next to the kid. “Some people are bad, bad people. But that doesn’t mean you can’t be happy. And look, Akira turned out alright, didn’t he? A little marshmallowy, but-” he squawked as Akira prodded him, nearly falling off of the stone. 

Chris frowned still, but he didn’t look quite so upset, and he even gave a muffled laugh when Ryuji squawked. ‘ _It’s still stupid. And not a pet that would really hurt them, of course…_ ’ It was mostly muttering, and a little clarification, and it was obvious that Chris had decided he didn’t like Akira’s parents at all, but that wasn’t a problem. It wasn’t like there was any chance he’d ever meet them! ‘ _But it’s good you like it here. I like you being here. You’re really nice, and your friends are too- I know you’re all good people, because the pets like you- even Tetsu!_ ’

“That’s the spirit,” Ryuji agreed, having stabilized himself back on the stone, and watching Akira just in case there was another ‘attack’. “We like them, too, you know.” 

Not bothering to point out that Akira wouldn’t wish his parents on any pet, no matter the danger, the teen grinned. “Anyway, your brother and I came to an understanding. I was nervous, because he’s a cop. But it wasn’t bad- and we should talk about happier things. Like the last place on your list. It’s a sweets place, right?” 

‘ _Yeah! More sweets!_ ’ Chris agreed, seeming willing to ignore the earlier conversation- that or picking up that Akira didn’t want to dwell on it, which was pretty much the same result. ‘ _Bro’s a good cop. Even if he does still think that he’s gonna arrest D. They need to stop being silly- well, Leon does- and just kiss already._ ’ He said that with the gravitas of a child who was convinced he was right, while Ryuji laughed.

“Yeah, Leon’s a little silly like that sometimes, but he’s good,” Ryuji agreed. “And of course he likes Akira- Akira’s an easy person to like, haven’t you noticed?”

Akira snickered. “I don’t know about that. I’m pretty much a pain in the ass. But I do agree, they need to kiss and make nice,” he joked, then paused. “Don’t use that word around D or Leon,” he said, realizing his mistake a moment too late. 

‘ _I know about bad words,_ ’ Chris said with a roll of his eyes. ‘ _Leon says them all the time. D hates it, but I think that’s part of why he still does it._ ’ 

“Probably. That’s what I’d do.” Ryuji nodded solemnly, but then grinned, offering his back to Chris. “Well. Let’s get to it, then. We have a bit of a walk back, when we’re done.” 

Chris declined the ride, walking to the next shop. He did accept more rides after that, and they were all fairly tired by the time they wandered back to the pet shop, laden with bags and food- and sunburnt, in Ryuji’s case, because he had forgotten any kind of sunscreen. Chris was fairly red as well, but didn’t seem to care.

Gifts carefully sorted, there ended up being a pile of candies in the center of the tea table for D, who was quite pleased with the selection and offering. Tetsu’s cookbook was passed to him by Ryuji, and the totetsu looked the most stunned any of them had ever seen him. He quickly became too involved in reading to notice when Ryuji and Akira left, Chris asleep on one of the burly dogs. 

Akira hummed on their way, Ryuji sticking close on the train as they talked quietly, passing by Boss and Futaba sitting at Leblanc’s bar. Their gifts would be given later- curling up together on Akira’s bed was more promising right then, and neither could wipe the grins from their faces.


	16. Reaper Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slowness and everything! Thank you to everyone who has commented, we appreciate it greatly and it pushes us to continue and finish this!

Leon had tested the door at the shop a few times since his bizarre visit to a country that wasn’t his own- and he didn’t even have a passport! He hadn’t had any success in reaching Tokyo again, though he knew Chris had been there more than once now, with Akira. That only bothered him because he couldn’t go himself! So finally, he gave in, and asked D about it- only for D to clap brightly and ask what had taken him so long, and then dragging him out.

“Where are we going?” he asked D, blinking as he found himself in a place that was much darker, with clouds in the sky, than the bright sunny LA city he’d left. He looked around, noticing the not-quite-familiar, but recognizable from his last visit, streets of this other city. “And what do you mean it’s been about time?” 

“It’s been at least a month since that mishap. Usually, you would have accosted me long ago, and used it as proof of my… let’s see. Hallucinogenic drug dealings, I think it would be this time? Or are you still worrying about my possible smuggling endeavours?” D smiled, as he always did, and Leon knew he just teasing- and didn’t really think about how he knew that. “As for where we are going... That I have not decided.”

Leon frowned and shook his head. “I haven’t given up on figuring out what you’re up to, D,” he said. “Don’t you think that I have. But, uh, I don’t think there are drugs that can do this.” And he wasn’t going add some of the things that his conversations with Akira came up with, had given him even more questions than answers. “Is it a sweets place? Don’t you eat anything other than pastries?” 

“You have seen me eat other things, detective dear,” D pointed out, still smiling. “And I said, I have not decided. Though perhaps we should check on my part-timer. I have heard he works in a cafe. Or you can enjoy the sights of Tokyo.” It took a moment, but Leon realized suddenly that D _actually_ had no plan. He’d just dragged him out with no warning, on a whim!

“Yeah, he said it served curry and coffee. Sounds weird…” Leon considered it, looking around. “Why not, um, enjoy the sights on the way?” he asked. “It can’t be that far, if the kid gets to your shop all the time, right?” D hooked an arm around his as he spoke, and Leon refused to consider how that made him feel inside. 

D did seem to know where he was going, at least- Leon was glad about that as they boarded a subway train and he was surrounded by words he couldn’t read, and conversations he couldn’t understand. He tried to tell himself that he _could_ understand the conversations- He understood Akira, and all of Akira’s friends, and it was like the pets- sometimes he could see glimpses that looked like ghosts.

It was in one of the stations that Leon noticed it- the flash of a bright yellow shirt that looked familiar. He stopped short, absently apologizing when D stumbled and made a startled sound. “What _was_ that for?” D asked, following Leon’s line of sight. Leon had picked out the others now, Akira’s form familiar, and Ryuji with his shirt and hair, Ann- He wasn’t sure about everyone else around them, though.

“What are they doing?” Leon asked, instead of answering D’s question. The group didn’t look like they were waiting for a train, especially not the tallest one, leaning against one of the walls. Said teen looked up when another said something, looking interested. On impulse, Leon pulled D closer, frowning as Akira glanced down, into a tunnel. It was in an instant that the teen was on the edge of the platform, and then gone, and Leon was all but dragging D to rush over, concern and horror welling up. 

“Leon, no! This is not what it looks like!” D protested, pulling backwards on Leon- but the Chinese man was fairly small, light, and even with the things that Akira had said- D couldn’t hold Leon back. Leon gave one sturdy tug, looked up to realize all the teens were gone, and covered D’s mouth.

In one second they were surrounded by loud voices and crowds, and in the next, they were in quiet, with whispers and the sound of wind. “The fuck?” Leon asked, dropping his hand from D’s mouth and stumbling closer to the edge of the platform. Then Ryuji’s voice came, clearly, from one of the stairways, laughing, and Leon soldiered on. 

D tugged him back again, slowing him, not stopping him, this time. “Keep your voice down, detective. You should _not_ be going down there- and I suppose it is futile to ask you go and speak to them, is it not?” A glance showed him that D was frowning, unhappy, but not angry, even though he seemed trying to act that way. D actually seemed intrigued, if Leon was reading him right- and Leon liked to think he was, finally, good at reading D’s reactions.

“What do you mean? Of course- they have explaining to do!” Leon hissed. He was already down, moving to the stairs- no, it was a escalator, but it wasn’t moving. “Come on, D. This is weird- and-” he turned, noticing that the platform was off, but not sure what exactly he was seeing that was off. He didn’t check to make sure that D was following him, hand twitching to his gun.

“Yes, I cannot argue that. Any of it. Very well, Detective. Lead on,” D agreed, sighing. Leon didn’t bother answering, moving faster to catch up- and ending up in a train platform, and nowhere to go but to follow the tracks. Leon didn’t like it, and his hand now rested on his gun- but D was pressed against him, following quietly, and that wasn’t entirely bad.

They moved on, following the tunnels and, Leon knew, getting lost in the process. Where ever the teens had gone, it wasn’t in front of them, and when they turned a corner, the area behind them seemed to change and shift. Leon didn’t like it, or the whispering voices that came and went as they traveled deeper in. “What the fuck is this place?” Leon asked. “This isn’t like any train station I’ve ever been in!”

“No. This is not a train station, Leon, you know that quite well. And this is not the first time you have been in a place like this,” D answered, close enough that Leon could feel his breath. And Leon didn’t play dumb, as much as he wanted to- he had been in the back room of the pet shop a few times. Only a few- it was too strange, too weird, and not something that Leon wanted to consider. “...Though this is a far sight more dangerous. Do keep aware, Leon,” D added, pulling away from one of the tunnel openings- Leon could hear moaning, or wailing, coming from it.

Leon glanced at him, concerned and uneasy. “Is this like… one of those times I fell asleep at the shop, or…” he trailed off, unholstering his weapon when there was a yet louder moan and scream from one of the tunnels, the sound of shrieking metal haralding a dark blur of a train rushing by nearby. “Dangerous- why did the kids come down here, then? D, this isn’t the time for riddles!”

“It is what they must do,” D answered, stopping Leon for a moment, then pointing down another tunnel. “When you fell asleep in my shop, you were in _my shop_. Under _my_ protection. This… is not my territory, though I am not forbidden here. There is only so much I may say- I cannot give you the answers you wish, and my part-timer… I am not sure yet how much he knows.” D shrugged, elegantly, then focused on something beyond Leon.

Opening his mouth, Leon started to demand answers, only to turn, immediately raising his gun at the sight of the towering creature walking over. It walked sluggishly, dragging black and red shadowed feet, white masks stuck into the creature. The entire conversation he’d had with Akira about higher powers came to mind, along with all of the crazy shit that happened around D.

“Leon?” D asked, glancing over at him. “Detective, I assure you, this is one situation where I will not object to your more violent impulses. Unless you would rather run…” D was… He wasn’t _frightened_ , not like he had been in that mad case of his ‘sister’, but Leon realized that the man was not calm, not in the slightest. That was enough to cause Leon to raise his gun, giving a brief moment of thought as to what his commander would say before firing.

The creature let out a low growling shriek as it was struck, stumbling back, but then absorbing the bullets and stepping forward. “...Running might be a better plan,” Leon said, firing again, and again. It stumbled again, reacting slower, and they started backing up, turning to run. 

And then Leon was tugging D out of the way of a very fast, and very large, van careening towards them, right into the monster. It went flying backwards, sliding and snarling again, and Leon was startled when the vehicle poofed into the teenagers- the startlingly different than he expected- teenagers. 

“What the hell is going on?” Leon yelled, while the teens didn’t even seem to pay him any attention, leaping to attack. D pulled him back, looking much calmer now.

“We have been rescued, Detective,” D said. “Watch. This may be quite instructive.” Leon gave him a doubtful look- which lasted exactly until one of the teens shouted something and a large, ghostly figure appeared.

“Help me, Milady!” she said, and the figure suddenly lashed out, the creature exploding into black and red shadow-y goop and a shower of metal coins. Two of the teens started collecting the coins, while Akira turned to them, frowning. 

It was Akira, but he wore a white masquerade mask, black and grey-silver leather, and red gloves. His heeled boots, which made him taller, clicked as he walked over, and he pulled his mask up, into his hair. “What are you _doing_ here?”

“Me- What are _you_ doing here? Where is _here_ , anyway? I was trying to explore your city, and then you started disappearing into thin air!” Leon snapped back.

“Detective, please- now is not the time nor the place for an argument. They know what they are doing here, which is more than you,” D said, resting a hand against Leon’s arm before stepping forward and giving a little bow to Akira- which was _beyond_ weird. “My apologies. I made an attempt.”

Akira blinked. “No, no, it’s not your fault.” He looked very concerned a second later. “How long have you been here?” he asked. “On this floor?”

“I don’t know!” Leon answered, “What does it matter?” 

“They couldn’t have been here that long, if they saw us came in,” a teen said, a girl, in a spiked biker outfit, and with a metal mask. 

Ryuji sighed, his skull mask taking Leon off guard. “Damn it! This sucks.” 

A voice, boyish, near Leon’s feet made the detective jump. “Well, at least we aren’t too deep. We can come back later.” Looking down to see a cat-creature there, was something he wasn’t expecting. 

“What the hell? Why is no-one- you know, whatever. But we _are_ talking about this when we get… back to… wherever. Get out of here. This is- and who are you?” Leon looked down at the cat thing, then sighed. “Goddamnit. You’re that damn cat, aren’t you?”

“He is not a cat,” D said, looking at the creature. “...Though he is not fully not a cat.” He looked at the creature- who was _certainly_ the cat- thoughtfully.

“I’m not-” the cat creature sighed. “Oh forget it.” Looking at D, he shook his head and then ducked behind Ann’s legs- Leon did recognize her, at least. 

The biker-girl rubbed at her face under her mask, glancing over another, short girl’s shoulder, where she had- Leon was startled to see- floating video screens. “What’s the best route?” 

“I’m working on it,” the other girl said. “We should get moving before-” she cut off with a gasp, swallowing thickly. “Now. Moving. Now.” 

Akira instantly moved forward, nodding, while Ryuji swore again, loudly. 

“What, um. What’s… happening?” Leon asked, though the tenseness in the teens was familiar, and affecting him. D as well- he was now watching them, and looking around.

“What the navigator said- it is time and past for us to leave. But I do not know the way-” D said that last to Akira, it seemed, and it was weird. The way D was watching Akira made it very clear he was waiting for instructions

The teen nodded, looking to his friend, who was already flipping through her ‘screens.’ “Mona-” Akira said, while the cat-creature nodded, flipping away, into… the van. A cat-van. “Oracle, find the fastest route, please,” he said. 

One of the boys, with a fox mask, sighed. “Perhaps I can get a chance to draw him, this time,” he said, opening the door to the cat-van and gesturing for the nearest girl to get in. They were quick, but not panicked, and D ended up between Akira and the biker-girl in the front, while Leon was between Ann and Ryuji in one of the back seats. 

“It’s getting close,” ‘Oracle’ said, as Akira started to drive, taking on a breakneck speed into the twisting tunnels. 

“What is ‘it’?” Leon asked, trying mightily to ignore that he was sitting in a cat/not-cat/van that was currently speeding much too fast.

“No, Fox, we are not going to stick around for you to sketch him. Certainly not with the cop and Joker’s boss on board!” the biker-girl answered, as though that was the biggest concern at the moment. A moment later, and Leon realized that the fox-mask probably belonged to the artist he had been told about- the one with the lobsters who’d needed rescuing.

D, of course, seemed fairly unconcerned, the usual expression that he had in these situations. It did soothe Leon, because harm never _had_ come to him while he was out with the count. “There should be a connection to the shop, though I doubt my ability to guide. And I would rather this trouble not come there…”

“We can get out near Shibuya, or one of the other stations,” Akira said, glancing at him, then turning sharply to another tunnel. 

“Yeah!” ‘Morgana’ said, and it was _weird_ hearing him-it-him speak, especially like this. 

“‘It’ is the Reaper,” Ryuji said, still scowling. The sound of chains could be heard, ominous, and filing Leon with dread, and Akira frowned. 

“Take the next right,” Oracle said to him, climbing up and hanging over the seat, right next to Leon. “We’ll skirt it, but it’ll be the path with less shadows.” 

Akira glanced into the rearview mirror at her. “How close are we going to be g-” he cut off, swerving to avoid a figure that appeared in the center of the tunnel, narrowly avoiding it. Leon made a sound he’d never admit to when he saw it. Legless, it wore a tattered coat and a bag over what had to be the head, chains dangling and swaying as though to some music only the ‘Reaper’ could hear. In its hands it held massive guns, and it waved those as though to the same tune. 

“It shouldn’t have been that close!” Oracle said. “Why is it so intent? It’s never been this fast before.” 

“...I can think of a couple reasons. Probably.” Akira glanced at Leon again, then at D. 

“He has never been interested in me before, and while I find my dear detective fascinating, of course, I cannot imagine why he would,” D answered, frowning. There was something that he wasn’t saying- though that didn’t mean much, Leon thought. There was always a lot that D knew but didn’t say, and the existence of this whole madness was one of those things.

“‘Before’? You’ve _been_ here? You knew about that thing?” Leon asked, trying to look past Ann and Oracle, then looking up and considering the sunroof. His bullets hadn’t done much damage before, though, or at least not as much as he would have expected. And the ceiling of this weird subway was lower than it should be, and- Leon sighed as the thing came closer, then opened the roof, standing through it.

The cat-creature made a low sound. “Hey, be careful!” he said. Leon ignored him, more distracted by the monster chasing them, and the sound of Akira speaking to one of his friends. 

“Panther,” he said. “If you wouldn’t mind?” 

“Got it,” she chirped, and suddenly she was standing there with him, grinning and pulling out a sub-machine gun. Another thing to add to the list of things to discuss. Opening fire, Leon found he was soon out of bullets, startled when someone slapped a new round into his hand, and Ann started firing. 

From below, Oracle hissed. “Make another left. Then a right, and… straight. There should be a hidden pathway.” 

_This_ he could get behind, Leon thought, though he was kind of surprised that no one was scolding him for shooting. D almost always scolded him for that- though he had said he wouldn’t this time. And there was a little bit of exhilaration, shooting wildly and without worry- until the van lurched left and Leon was bashed against the roof, and he was horribly sure he’d heard something crack. Ann had better luck, and Leon barely had time to get off another couple of shots before he had to brace himself for the right turn.

The Reaper-thing didn’t really seem the least bit slowed, by either gunner, though Leon had the horrible feeling that it was being slowed down- and that meant he didn’t want to know how fast it was. Especially not when it randomly materialized behind them after the last turn- shit like that wasn’t supposed to happen!

“I don’t suppose any of the bombs might be useful,” the quiet girl said. _Bombs_? What the hell!

“It might slow it a little,” Ryuji said. “I’m up for it, Noir. Here, pass me the bag.” In an instant, the teen replaced Ann, standing next to him, reaching into a bag suddenly around a shoulder. What he pulled out didn’t look much like a bomb, but it exploded when it hit the Reaper, who screamed loudly in response. 

Ducking down to look inside, Leon blinked at the sight of the artist looking out the window, sketching quickly. His arm hurt, where he’d slammed against the sunroof cover, and it was safer to reload inside as Ryuji threw another bomb and the back of the vehicle jerked. 

“Ooft- aim better, Skull!” The cat-car snapped. 

“I’m aiming as best as I can, furball,” Ryuji yelled back. 

Leon didn’t know what was worse- how crazy this all was, or how at ease the teens seemed. They were worried, yes, concerned, but they were prepared, they knew what to do, just like Leon did. They couldn’t be _trained_ for this, but…

“Are you sure we cannot stay for a little longer and watch him? We are doing well,” Fox murmured, not looking away from his art. D glanced at him and frowned at the suggestion, but he also didn’t look entirely appalled by it.

“That’s because it’s too busy chasing us to cast,” biker-queen answered, looking back and thinking. Leon stood back up then, because shooting was something he understood, and watching the teens was simply causing more questions.

Oracle gave another series of directions, and Leon was able to lose himself with shooting for a long moment. It didn’t last, as they bounced, nearly knocking him into Ryuji, and the teen called out to them. “We’re getting close to the exit. Get back in here, you two,” she said. 

“Right,” Ryuji answered. He threw another bomb, then closed the hatch behind them. “It’s going to take us a week to stock back up again,” he mourned. 

“Less, if you bitch less and work more,” Ann answered, the curse coming from her as startling as anything else. “Fox, move your butt!” The artist glanced back at her, sighing irritably, but did as commanded. 

“Where the hell did you get this stuff?” Leon asked, sitting down and then ducking as Ryuji moved as well. There were too many people in the van, and too many of them were moving. And, unsurprisingly, D was the only one unruffled, simply watching, just like he had when they were abducted by the Peruvians.

“Makin’ them, dude, where else? Which is a total pain in the ass, by the way,” Ryuji answered, bracing a little as the van jerked around. “Man, I just wish we could kill the son of a bitch. Not that he wouldn’t come back, but…”

Akira snorted. “We’re working on it,” he said, as though it was a teasing reminder. “Queen?” 

“I’ve got about… eighty percent of a plan,” the biker-queen- apparent, simply, Queen, said. “None of which includes extras. Oh, and we’ll need some explosives.” 

“The exit to Shibuya should be coming up,” Oracle interrupted. “Why don’t we just use Skull? His temper is close enough to dynamite.” 

Ryuji scowled, while the cat-van laughed wildly. “Hah! I like that one,” he said. 

“You’re actually working on a way to _fight_ that? By _choice_?” Leon asked, shocked. There was no answer, though, light coming from ahead, bright and blinding, and a moment later Leon was in a small pile of teens- and the count, who hadn’t fallen and looking as if he’d just stepped out to offer tea.

“If you need to measure your strength, it is only sensible to test it,” D pointed out, reaching down and helping Akira up, then doing the same for Queen- who was a very ordinary looking young woman now. All the teens looked normal, really.

The cat leapt to Akira’s shoulder immediately. “Well, that was a bust,” he said, making Leon freeze in place, mouth dropping open. “Damn.” It was one thing to believe that the animal- any of the animals- could talk. It was another to hear it, and not in the ghostly way the petshop did it. 

Adjusting his glasses, Akira sighed. “We’ll just have to try again later, Morgana,” he said. “We’ll get there.” 

“These sketches aren’t terrible,” Fox said, turning his book in his hands. “Next time, I insist that I be able to improve.” 

“Yusuke, there is more to life,” Ryuji said, shaking his head. Fox was Yusuke, then. But that didn’t answer _any_ of Leon’s questions!

“Okay, look, I am trying _not_ to freak out in the middle of the street this time,” Leon broke in, glaring at D as he had to help himself up. “But I just saw a whole lot that I _really_ need an explanation for- and that cat is talking, and _you_ might be used to that, but I’m _really_ not, even if I should be and have been trying and-”

“Leon,” D said, the word enough to snap Leon out of his freaking out. Leon blinked, then sighed. “My apologies, Akira, and Morgana. How may I be of help?”

Akira shook his head, pulling Noir to her feet, while Ryuji helped Oracle. “No. We were careless in going in without being _sure_ no one was looking,” he said. “It might be best to go to the cafe. We can talk there, safely. That’s all we can do, really. ...You can probably keep Leon from losing his shit?” 

“We can do better introductions there, too,” Queen said. 

“We’ll explain, okay, dude?” Ryuji said to Leon. “Just can’t do it _here_ , too many people!” 

“I know that!” Leon snapped, sighing when D again wound their arms together and patted him gently.

“The cafe sounds _lovely_ , if you are willing. Leon and I were on our way there when we saw you. I would have been saddened to learn I had missed you, though of course that is a part of life,” D said, and Leon was left marveling at how easily D shifted into his normal polite self.

Various teens shared looks that Leon wasn’t sure he trusted, and then they were being led through the crowds of people, through the station. 

Eventually they were led into a small neighborhood that was, for all Leon could think to label it, quant. The buildings weren’t towering, and the alleys were numerous and web-like. Each of the teens transversed it like it was home, especially Akira. They came to a tiny shop at one point, _Leblanc_ , and there was a tiny bell that rung when they entered. Inside were a few over-stuffed plush booths, and a long bar with stools. A tv sat in a corner, quietly telling of the news, and on one wall was a stunning painting of a woman gazing lovingly at her child. It was all dark woods, soft warm light, and the smell of bitter coffee and spice. 

Behind the counter, an older man, dressed nicely, and sitting at a stool, was reading a crossword puzzle. “Oh good, an excuse to close up shop,” he said, leaning back on the stool and raising a brow at Akira. “What did you do now, troublemaker?” 

“This is not Akira’s fault,” D said, with a very small bow. “It is mine and my dear detective’s, I fear. You would be his caretaker? The pets have told me much about you- I am D.”

Leon gave D a look, because he was acting a little oddly, and then looked at the older man. That would be the man acting like a probation officer, then? He didn’t look like one, and he didn’t sound like one either. Leon wondered if this man knew what Akira was up to- but he didn’t ask. D’s acceptance of things meant there was more going on than Leon wanted to admit.

“Nah, it’s my bad,” Akira said jokingly. When he walked by, disappearing into a section Leon couldn’t see near the door, the man scoffed at him, but stood and nodded to D. 

“It’s nice to meet you. The name’s Sojiro, but everyone calls me Boss. Kid keeps to himself, but I know he’s been happy when he comes in smelling like incense.” Boss, right. Akira had mentioned the name a few times, and now that made sense, a little. Returning from the curtained area, Akira had a tin of tea, and a small cake platter. 

Leon wasn’t fond of the appraising look that Boss was giving him, especially not when the man offered his hand for Leon to shake, nodding. The small teen, Oracle, gave him a side hug as she walked by, smiling. The rest of the teens thanking him and grinning and being generally happy with the shop. 

“Don’t worry about it. Just let me get out of here before you talk business. Do the dishes and lock up the shop, when you’re done, kid.” He moved to leave, grabbing his jacket and a hat. That answered that question. 

D smiled a little at Boss’ words, but gave a brighter smile at the tea and cake- of course. Leon waved a little as the man left, turning the sign on the door as he went, and then blinked, looking around. Everyone was spread out, making themselves comfortable, and Leon grabbed a seat too, trying not to feel awkward.

“First question- where do I put payment that he will not reject it?” D started, speaking to Akira, still with a little smile.

“Payment? Really? Can we maybe start with why the cat’s talking, instead? Or where we _were_?” Leon asked, entirely fed up with D’s calmness.

The cat jumped to the table in front of him, tail curling around his paws. “I am not a cat! I just _look_ like a cat.” 

“And act like a cat,” Ann said, picking him up and settling him into her lap. “First, introductions. You’ve met me, and Ryuji, and of course Akira.” 

As they introduced themselves- Leon did recognize an number of names from Chris and Akira and D- Akira said something to D about payment, passing him the first tea when it was made, and then starting another, along with coffees. 

“We were in the Metaverse, Leon,” Akira said when they were done. “It’s the cognitive world of people, a… spiritual world, if you will.” He looked to D for confirmation, but D just gestured for him to continue. 

“You came in with us on accident,” Makoto said with a sigh. “It was luck we heard you firing your gun while in Mementos. If we’d not been on the same floor, we probably wouldn’t have.” 

“So… what’s that mean? Cognitive world of people? Why can’t you just put things simply?” Leon answered, frowning. “That didn’t look like heaven, or hell- and I guess maybe that makes sense…” Because that wasn’t the kind of spiritual that Akira was talking about, just like that hadn’t been the kind of god, or being, and Leon frowned, but did his best to listen. “I take it it’s the sorta place that death is death, anyway.” Otherwise there would have been no panic or concern at all.

Futaba made a sound of annoyance. “That _is_ simple! It’s not like heaven or hell, it’s in the middle, kinda.” 

“And you’re right. If you die in there, that’s it.” Ryuji said. He shared a look with Akira. 

“If I may,” Haru spoke up, voice soft and gentle. “Think of it as… a world of desires? Magic, if that makes more sense.” 

Makoto sighed. “Or another dimension. It shows the true selves of people, their shadows. The way they think, or feel. That’s why we say it’s a cognitive world. Cognition is the way you see things, right? We slip between the barriers between that, and reality.”

Leon frowned, but he thought he might be able to understand, a little. It just made him have more questions, though! Akira passed him a cup of coffee, and he took a long drink, burning his tongue, but marveling at the taste. It was _good_ coffee! 

Leon enjoyed the coffee for a moment, while thinking, then nodded. “So… you’re saying that people make this place and- this is some psychological bullshit, isn’t it?” He paused again, thinking, then frowned. “True selves and seeing things…” He looked at D, who smiled.

“I already said there should be a connection to my back room. But my shop is not like that place- To start, I control my shop, while earlier, we were out of my territory,” D answered, before Leon had to ask. “And yes, we _were_ in danger.” And it helped to know that, though Leon couldn’t remember the last time D had admitted such a thing, if he ever had.

“The Reaper comes if we stay in one section of Mementos for too long,” Ann said. “It’s strong- _really_ strong.” 

Before Leon could ask what Mementos meant, Futaba spoke. “The Metaverse isn’t all that dangerous, if you aren’t an idiot. But Mementos is… like a dungeon. It’s the combination of human cognition from the city, where dangerous shadows are drawn to, like the one you were trying to fight.” 

“Okay. Why are _you_ there? Why are you _going_ there, why aren’t you just… ignoring it? And what was up with those costumes and- and those things that you were doing, and Ann had a big damn gun!” Leon asked, deciding to deal with more pertinent, and physical, matters.

“I imagine, Leon, that the rewards outweigh the risk,” D said, delicately eating from the cake-round. 

Ryuji shrugged, looking to Akira, who leaned against the bar. “If we tell you, you have to promise secrecy, detective. Chris is one thing, he’ll figure it out on his own, easy, but no one else can know.” 

“Yeah. I mean, D’s right. It’s worth going in, and we gotta, anyway,” Ryuji said. 

Leon sighed, then shrugged. “What do I care? You’re all outta my jurisdiction anyway,” he answered, though he did frown a little. He _liked_ these kids, or at least the ones he’d met, and that wasn’t at all what was supposed to happen- but then, it wasn’t like that Mementos place was in _anyone’s_ jurisdiction, he was sure, and he’d eat his own badge if they actually hurt anyone- or let the goat-thing eat _him_.

“Have you heard of the Phantom Thieves? I can’t remember if we’re famous enough to be known in the states,” Yusuke said absently, drawing in a sketchbook. 

Blinking, Leon’s mouth fell open. He put his head in his hands, rubbing at his face, and sighed. Of course. No one knew how the crimes were committed. A magic world where they could go? That… actually brought up more questions. 

“Goddamnit, Inari!” Futaba hissed. “Do you have an _ounce_ for care for doing this carefully?” 

“Why? Are we not going to tell him, anyway? Akira says he’s smarter than he acts.” Yusuke didn’t even look up, and Akira rubbed at the bridge of his nose. 

Akira sighed, himself. “Well. That was one way to do it, I suppose...” 

“Well, it’s nice to know that someone respects me,” Leon muttered, looking at Yusuke. “So. You’re the ones going around and… causing havoc? And…” He sighed, then shook his head. “You know, I think I’d rather not know any details. I mean, one criminal is enough for me to deal with, and I actually _know_ D hurts people.” Mostly people who deserved it, though the rabbits had been out of control. ...Much like a drug addict was, and Leon hadn’t actually missed that point.

“I have told you, Leon, my shop is not responsible when people cannot follow simple instructions,” D answered, supremely unbothered.

“At any rate, that’s why,” Akira said. “It’s like that discussion we had, at lunch, remember?” Right. Higher forces, Akira had said, during the lunch after he’d found out about the teen’s record. Leon sighed again, putting his head in his hands. 

Ryuji pat his back, and Leon blinked a little. “It’s okay, dude,” the blonde teen said. “It’s complicated, and shit.” 

“I was shooting at something that wouldn’t die! And- you know, I think maybe I can get away with not reporting that…” Leon sighed, and drank more of the coffee. “Damn, this shit is good, though,” he added, looking at his half-full cup. “Next question. Cat, not-cat, thing. ...Talking. And he didn’t look at all like I’ve been told the critters in the shop look.”

“I thought we might be in an area where your gun would be sufficient. Different spirits are of different strengths,” D said, sighing. “I fear I disrupted things more than I expected- they should return to normal, though, without my presence.”

Snorting, Futaba was suddenly on her laptop. “Not as much as you think,” she said, before pointing at Leon. “ _That_ one is a shadow magnet. He’s just really derpy and ignorant about it.” 

Really, Leon thought he should have been insulted. It wasn’t helped by the way Yusuke laughed. “He does make a nice compositional subject,” he said, flipping around his sketchbook for Leon to see that it was the detective, looking quite frustrated. 

“Pretty, Yusuke,” Haru said. “You captured his eyes very well.” 

“...I think I’m going to make curry,” Akira said, eyeing Leon. “I did promise that, for you.” 

“I’m a _what_? And of course I’m ignorant about it, I haven’t ever _been_ there before- the back room thing doesn’t count.” Leon resisted the urge to pout, blinking at the sketch. “...That is… really good…” he admitted after a moment. Yusuke gave a little smile, which did please Leon, somewhat. “And, um. Thanks for the curry…”

D laughed a little, nodding at Futaba. “He is. Really, detective, why do you think I allowed you in my shop so often at first? It’s not simply because you’re entertaining.” He smiled, and took another bite of cake. “Still- well. I, of all people, should know that the past cannot be undone, merely corrected.”

“Either way, Futaba and I’ll start planning,” Makoto said. “Give me two days and I’ll have, oh... sixish routes we can take. Maybe seven.” 

Stepping back, Akira started cutting vegetation for the curry, while Ann moved around to pull out tofu. “She means that you’re ignorant to your own heart,” he said. “But that’s not entirely your fault. Most people are.” 

Leon blinked a moment, then shook his head a little. He had quite enough to think about today, and all of this could be dealt with- later. Quite a lot later, ideally. Maybe he could talk to Jill about it- she was fairly used to him sounded absolutely insane by now. “Okay, one… one last questions, I think. Where the hell did that machine gun come from? Because it’s… none of the weaponry I saw is here now…” His gun was, though- luckily.

Looking confused, Ryuji suddenly laughed. “Oh, yeah. Once we take some things into the Metaverse, they just kinda stay there. We have the cognition that they’re there, and bam.” 

“In the real world, they’re plastic, Leon,” Ann added. “We get them from the airsoft shop Akira sometimes works at.” 

“You’re tellin’ me that-” Leon stopped, then rubbed his face. “Yeah, okay. Why not. If a rabbit can be someone’s dead daughter, why not plastic guns that shoot?”

“Well. Here is something I can do. Who was injured due to rescuing Leon and myself?” D said into the silence that followed Leon’s declaration.

The teens looked at each other, Akira peaking back from his place at the stove. “None of us, really,” he said. “We didn’t get very far before we heard you, running away didn’t hurt anyone but Leon.” 

“And I healed him when he fell on me,” Ann added, absently. 

“Oh,” D said, and Leon thought he sounded disappointed. Leon was more interested in the realization that his arm didn’t hurt any more, though- And healing made as much sense as anything else did. He’d thought it was just adrenaline, or something.

Curry was placed in front of him, along with fresh coffee, before Leon could really think too much about it. It was delicious, he had to admit that, a single bite reminding him of how famished he actually was. Similar plates were placed in front of everyone, except Morgana, who got a plate of cooked fish. For not being a cat, he purred quite a bit. 

It gave him a chance to just kind of watch the teens, and he caught himself smiling, off and on. The blondes- one natural and one not- teased each other like childhood friends, and Leon wondered how long they’d known each other, though from the way Ryuji threw an arm around Akira, tugging him in, he wasn’t sure if he could judge. Makoto and Haru sat at one of the booths- the two older teens. They talked quietly, and the latter smiled with such softness and gentility, he couldn’t imagine that she’d been talking about bombs not long before. Then there was the artist, Yusuke, and Futaba, bickering over something or other until Akira separated them with a gentle prod. Morgana and Ryuji started arguing next, and Akira let out a long suffering sigh. 

Eventually, Ann joined D in finishing off the entirety of the cake, Futaba right next to them, though she didn’t consume nearly as much. Akira dropped the dishes in the sink with some water as they finished, shooing away any of his friends that tried to start washing them. The teens slowly trickled out after that, until it was just Akira, Morgana perched on his shoulder again. 

The whole afternoon was… nice, Leon thought. Nice, comfortable- he felt just a little odd hanging out with teens for so long, but they didn’t really behave like American teens- of course, they _weren’t_ American teens, but he hadn’t expected the difference to be so clear. Or maybe it was just that these kids were a team, and dealt with things that, really, should be handled by older people. Either way, the afternoon was nice, and watching D was also nice. The man was friendly and open in a way that Leon usually only saw with Chris, or the pets.

“Thanks for taking me out, even if it went pear shaped,” Leon said, with something like uncharacteristic softness. “Whatever they’re doing, just… keep me informed, yeah? I don’t want to hear on the news that someone’s died. And I’ll just… ignore some of your lack of permits.” One day he’d get to arrest D. One day. Probably. Leon had to admit that he _loved_ the look of utter shock of D’s face- and not a fake one, either, as the man retreated back out the door, right to the familiar streets of LA.


	17. Visiting Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is really no excuse for the lateness of this. We apologize.

As a basic idea, bringing both Yusuke _and_ Futaba to the shop, at the same time, was _terrible_. Akira knew that. He also had finally convinced them both, accidentally, within hours of each other. And with Morgana keeping Haru company, and guarding her, it wasn’t like Akira was being reminded of any of the twenty other things that he was supposed to be doing. Hence walking into the shop with Yusuke in tow, Futaba nervously sticking close to his side. 

“I thought you said you worked at a petshop!” she immediately hissed, ducking behind him and looking out with wide eyes. “You know I hate human-people, Akira! They’re _icky_!” 

“I told you, the pets look different here,” Akira said, gently, making a soft ‘oof’ sound as Futaba hit him in the back. 

Yusuke blinked at him, then chuckled to himself. “Ah. Of course, a place where the veil of spirit is lifted. No wonder you told me to bring plenty of supplies.” 

It wasn’t at all a surprise that they could both see- Akira had actually expected it, and that was why this was a _terrible_ idea. It did mean Futaba might be harder to unpeel from himself, of course, but there were ways to handle that, and Yusuke was already moving deeper into the shop.

“Hey, it’s the artist. He here to visit his lobsters?” Tetsu asked, lounging in the couch, while Paul left his warmed tree-branch perch to approach.

“I remember hearing about this girl. Humans are pretty gross, but feel me- my scales, my chill…” He reached for her, carefully, waiting for Futaba to do as invited. The black cockatoo had no such hesitation, landing on Akira’s shoulder as usual and looking at Futaba from his perch.

Yusuke bowed. “If I may. But I also would like to draw here. Your figure is most magnificent- all of you are.” He smiled, an indulgent one that reminded Akira of D, at times. Attention away from the artist, Akira focused on Futaba’s grip. 

“Come on, Futaba, it’s okay. Promise.” She peeked out, eyes narrowing, but did touch the snake, letting out a sharp gasp. 

“O-oh. Okay. That’s…” She made a face, then looked at Akira. “I thought you meant, you know- not this!” 

Akira raised a brow. “I told you in _detail_ ,” he said, exasperated. . 

“Yeah, but I thought you were just sleep deprived.” Futaba shivered again, then offered her hand to the snake. “H-hi,” she greeted softly, hesitantly. 

The snake took her hand, tugging her away from Akira gently. “I’m Paul. We’ve heard stories about you. Come- you can feed us treats while the artist draws.” Akira could see that Paul very much wanted to taste Futaba, but was holding himself back- and again, he kind of wondered what this looked like in ‘reality’.

Futaba looked at Akira in concern, frowning, but then nodded, letting go of him, slowly. “Relax, pipsqueak, no one’s gonna hurt you,” he said. It was probably the safest place for Futaba to be, entirely! 

Akira stayed in sight, but went to start his cleaning, braids being tugged by the cockatoo. He shook his head as Futaba started to relax, surrounded by two snakes, three lizards- including the komodo dragon- and an ancient turtle. At the same time, Yusuke had already sat in the middle of the floor and started sketching frantically. One of the cats had taken spot over his shoulder, purring and watching with rapt attention, while another played with his pouch of pencils. 

By the the time Akira had even finished emptying the incense holders, the artist was on his second sketchbook, and Futaba was looking far more comfortable, laptop out as she showed the reptiles something or other. 

“So, this is what you do when you’re here? Clean things and hang out with people?” Futaba asked, in between showing things. “People that like being pet and cuddled, at that, not like Morgana…”

“And tea,” the komodo said, tongue flicking lightly. Mostly it looked like she was smelling Futaba’s neck, which wasn’t far off. “You can safely feed us- as can Akira, if he wished. Though… maybe you do not want your hands dirty?” She looked confused by that concept, and one of the cats laughed a little.

“I can see why you would enjoy working here, a supplicant to such wild beauty,” Yusuke said, absently, pleased with himself and steadily drawing one of the cats nearest him. 

Futaba snorted. “Jeez, Inari, you don’t have to puke flowers every time you talk, you know.” 

“Just because-” Yusuke was cut off as Akira moved closer. 

“You two promised not to fight,” he reminded.

“I like flowers,” one of the lizards commented, smiling. “Honlon will like him. Some of the fish will, too.”

Pon-chan laughed a little, sitting behind Yusuke where she could watch him. “The lobsters have been telling all sorts of stories about the lovely man who bought them for their beauty and cared for them more than himself. The fish are all jealous.”

Yusuke blinked, then shook his head, though he smiled. “That sounds like you, Yusuke,” Akira commented. “Though you really need to take care of yourself better.” 

“Yeah, Inari. At least I remember to eat. Usually,” Futaba added. “Who’d ruin my figurines, without you?” 

“I didn’t ruin them! I made them more aesthetically pleasing than the way you had them. They weren’t even in any discernible order or grouping.” 

“They were _grouped_ in their order from the show!” Futaba said, but this was already a familiar argument, and not one that Akira worried about too much.

“Show? What show?” the komodo asked, grinning as Futaba flopped back against her. “Mostly we’ve been watching Tetsu’s cooking shows. It’s funny watching humans ruin the meat. Though I might ask about the steaks… nothing will beat juicy and raw, but I might as well ask.”

As Futaba launched into a long explanation of- one of her many- shows, Akira went back to cleaning, finishing up and starting tea preparations, one of the birds playing with his hair. He had it all down to a science, finishing his work and starting the pet’s food preparations for tea time. Even when he was running behind, he was usually pretty far along with things before D came out of the back. 

Almost on cue, the door opened and D came out- carrying a bucket, and Akira could see the same armored woman he’d helped in earlier on D’s nearest side. He could just make out another armored arm, and figured it was likely the other lobster. D moved, picking the lobsters out of the bucket, and Akira assumed the magic of the shop would keep them safe as they both ran to Yusuke.

“I do hope I am not too late. Rumor of our visitors reached us, and your lobsters would not rest until I brought them to you,” D said, smiling happily before kneeling by Futaba. “Are you enjoying the lizards? Kemala is enjoying your warmth.”

Covered with two armored bodies, Yusuke managed to fall backwards, nearly on top of Pon-chan, and Akira snickered as he picked her up, away, before she was crushed. If lobsters could manage to look loving, these ones certainly did. “Oh, dear. I missed you, too. And you’re just as gorgeous like this!” the artist said. 

Watching him, before she answered, Futaba smiled shyly. “Yeah, they’re nice!” she said. “And so much better than human-people. Jeez. Why would you ever leave this place?” she looked at Akira. “When the year’s over, we should just hide you here!” 

“Agreed,” Yusuke said. 

“I’m not hiding,” Akira said, rolling his eyes at them. “How is that the _one_ bloody thing you agree on?” 

“Because they’re smart,” Tetsu answered. “This is clearly the best place to be, and you’re already half-way to being a cat.”

“I do think you may get along with Chris, as well. He is human, but… I think you do not hold that against Akira, do you?” D said to Futaba, before moving to sit, allowing Akira to finish the tea. He did that more when there were other visitors, but Akira didn’t care either way. The lobsters, meanwhile, were watching Akira impatiently, and he snickered again as he put some food near them, quite sure that it would be forced on Yusuke.

“Only sometimes, like when he’s being an idiot,” Futaba answered, grinning. “I mean, some people are okay- as okay as people can ever be.” She giggled as the komodo smelled her again, probably tickled by the sensation- Akira himself had had that happen on numerous occasions

“Futaba, you’re smart enough that _everyone_ around you is an idiot,” Akira said, putting a plate of goodies, and meat for the lizards, next to her. 

Yusuke half sat up from his spot on the floor. “He’s right, you know. If only I could capture that on canvas…” he sighed wistfully, as though it was out of reach and impossible.

“Please, do feel free to sketch or draw anyone who catches your fancy,” D said, smiling at him as well, and hiding a giggle as Beauty decided this was the perfect time, stuffing one of the fruits into Yusuke’s mouth. “I’m sure you have noticed how eager they are. Your previous artwork has had many admirers. I have even had to fend off offers to purchase it from others.”

Akira had to hold back a laugh, because Yusuke looked so stunned. He wasn’t sure if the surprise was because of the veiled offer that D was making, or because of the fruit suddenly in his mouth, though Akira would assume the latter, really.

“Hah, that was great,” Futaba laughed, not bothering to hold back how funny she found any of it. Yusuke glared at her, chewing, only to have a second piece of fruit shoved in his mouth the moment the artist had swallowed the first. 

“Be nice, sprout,” Akira teased her back, leading to her sticking her tongue out at him. He sat near Tetsu on the ground, D’s tea and sweets at his usual spot. 

“Beauty, Vice, your master is not like you. He cannot breathe easily while he is eating,” D said, sitting and cutting the cakes. “You can remind him to eat this cake while he draws, how is that?” The lobsters looked over at D, considering, and finally Vice nodded.

“He hasn’t had the chance to draw us as we are, so very well,” she said, the next piece of fruit going to her own mouth.

Tugging out one of his books, Akira didn’t hold back his laugh this time. “You wouldn’t know that with how fast he inhales curry at the shop,” he joked. Or in Mementos. Or, actually, in general. 

“It’s very good curry,” Yusuke said, looking way too pleased about the prospect of just _how much_ art he’d be encouraged to draw and do. 

“It is,” D agreed, nodding a little. “And despite what Leon might think, I do indeed have a greater range of tastes than simply sweet.” He smiled a little as he said that, or maybe at the thought of detective.

“Curry’s the best,” Futaba said, happily, taking the plate that D handed her. She was also feeding the lizards- by hand, but she kept the dirty hand well away from her food.

Tetsu huffed. “I’ll have to judge that, later,” he said. Akira grinned lightly at him, accepting his own, small plate of sweets, and feeding the cockatoo on his shoulder. Near his hip, Shishi had appeared and sidled up against his hip, which did look a little interesting. The not-quite-a-dog still didn’t talk much, but often appeared to stay close. 

Eventually able to gather his sketchbook again, Yusuke started sketching, and Akira could guess from the flutters and watch of the pets around him that he was the subject of the sketch. 

“So… is it just me, or is that dog a persona?” Futaba asked, gesturing at Shishi a little before taking a bite of her cake. “He kinda looks weird. Can they all look like… er. Well, sort of look like human-people?” She looked at the nearest lizard, shrugging and feeding him some meat. “I’m sorry, I don’t know how else to describe it. I mean, for you it’s how you really are, but personas are… personas.”

D hid a chuckle, while Akira rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “This is why you didn’t bring either of them sooner,” Shishi teased him. “Probably the smarter move.” 

“Hey!” Futaba said. “I’ll have you know, he’s been bothering me for weeks. Not that I’ve minded the bribes.” She grinned, sputtering as a snake slithered over her shoulder for his own piece of meat. 

“Human people is not wrong,” Beauty said, poking Yusuke to make him eat again. “We do look human- or maybe that is simply how we appear to humans.”

“But I am not human, and I see your form like mine,” D pointed out, smirking. “And many never see you- unfortunately. As far dear Shishi… persona, shadow, whichever you choose- yes, Shishi is one.” He paused, looking at the creature in question, who shrugged.

“And yes, the others _can_ look like me. If they want to,” Shishi said, grinning, and then yipping happily as Akira gave him a chunk of meat.

“I wonder why…” Futaba looked thoughtful, then half moved the snake off of her, running to the sink to wash her hands, before returning to her laptop, where she immediately started clicking away. “Let’s see. If the Metaverse allows someone to see things, there must be a trigger in the cognition. But only for some, it must be. Wait.” she trailed off into mutters. 

Akira glanced at her. “Whelp. There she goes.”

Yusuke didn’t even look up from his sketching, letting Vice help to guide his free hand to the fork for his next bite of cake. “Ah, yes. If anyone can find the answer, it will be her,” he murmured.

“Perhaps it has something to do with your perception of ‘person’?” D suggested, taking his own bite of cake- his second slice, of course. There was no indication that Futaba had heard, and that didn’t seem to bother him.

One of the snakes looked over her shoulder. “Wow. Whatever she’s doing it’s… _something_ ,” he said. 

“Is she trying to figure out the shop? Whoa,” a lizard added. “Can a human even do that?” 

“Perhaps this one will,” the komodo said, sniffing Futaba again. 

Beauty grinned. “Ours is still best,” she said. 

“If anyone can, she can,” Akira said, proudly. Futaba was _amazing_ , and he didn’t care who knew that.

“And no-one is arguing over who’s best or not. _Your_ human needs to be reminded to eat, though,” Tetsu pointed out to Beauty, grinning. “...Er. This is assuming that Futaba doesn’t need that herself. If she’s like this often…”

Kemala gave a little grin, wrapped around Futaba. “I’ll do that. I’ll happily help her!”

“I eat,” Futaba said, absently, pushing the komodo’s head out of her way.

Akira grinned. “She does, I can confirm that,” he said. He helped her clean her room often enough to know that, although it wasn’t the healthiest, it was, at least, food. And he was working more on that. 

Glancing over, Yusuke snorted. “I wouldn’t consider it food, most days,” he said, almost as absently. His distraction came with Beauty nudging him, and he hesitantly did take a piece of fruit, chewing slowly. 

Ignoring them, Futaba yanked over Akira’s bag, pulling out a tablet and starting to fiddle with it. “Let’s see. If we do this…” she started muttering to herself again, frowning, and then turned it, taking a stylus from her pocket and- really, he wasn’t sure why he was trying to follow what she did. “Huh. Well. That explains that.” 

“Going to share what you’ve learned?” Akira asked, though he didn’t really think he’d get an answer quite yet. If he did, he was fairly sure that he wasn’t going to be able to _understand_ it. He couldn’t follow things the first time, quite, not like Makoto could.

“Oh, yes, this sounds exciting,” D agreed, sitting up just a little, bi-colored eyes alight with interest.

Futaba looked up. “It’s trans-dimensional quantum physics. I’m a little rusty on that- I’ll stop by your room to get my old texts. They won’t be a lot of help, but, really, half of it is-” she paused, blinking and then went back to her computer, clacking away again. “Of course! Enough energy could totally lead to hard-light. And if we combine that with…” She went back to the tablet, drawing something. 

“I believe we might have lost her, again,” Yusuke said. He’d half turned and was drawing her, now, in her frenzy to call upon mathematical models and ideas. 

Tetsu stared at her. “And I thought you were a little nutty, kid,” he commented. “She’s worse.” 

Akira snorted. “This is pretty tame,” he said. “And she’s responding. Usually she goes silent and ignores us.” 

“Hard light… isn’t that, um, from those sci-fi shows?” one of the birds asked, preening. “Is she saying we’re holograms?”

“Well, this _is_ a ship,” Pon-chan said, reaching for some of Futaba’s pie. A snake watched her, and rattled warningly when Pon-chan got too close, making her pout, but pull back.

The sound got Futaba’s attention, and she smiled, pulling the snake against her. “It’s okay,” she said after a series of long moments, where it didn’t seem like she was going to answer. Akira wasn’t worried, considering how often he had the pit viper, Cecil, around his neck. “Holograms isn’t the right word, but it’s close-ish…” she added, absently. “More proper is manifestations of the parapsychological and physical realms.” 

“And you say _I’m_ hard to understand,” Yusuke scoffed. 

“Can’t we just call it ‘magic’?” Akira asked, knowing exactly which ways he was playing with fire. He grinned wickedly at her, petting Shishi’s head and scratching behind the dog-persona’s ears. 

As expected, Futaba jerked her head up to glare at him. “I will make you pay for that statement,” she hissed, looking much like one of the snakes surrounding her. 

“Oh, I _like_ her. Can I visit?” Kemala begged, while D made no real effort to hide his amusement.

“Normally I am offended when humans attempt to look at magic as though it is science. It kills so much,” D commented, still grinning. “But there are those who find wonder _in_ science…” It was apparent that he was confused by that, as well as thinking about something.

Akira shrugged. “If we can figure out how to do it safely? Probably. I think Boss has given up trying to keep us out of trouble and switched to ‘damage control’ mode.” 

“Well, I’m not trying to say it _isn’t_ magic, or that science is better,” Futaba said. “I just want to know _why_ and _how_. If I can’t know? I mean, that’s okay.” She shook her head, then sighed. “I’ll need more data to figure this out, it looks like.” Feeding the snake in her lap a cube of meat, she leaned back against the komodo again. “I was on a roll, too.” 

“Perhaps you could join me on my next trip to draw,” Yusuke said, surprising Akira. The way he and Futaba fought, it wasn’t often he’d think of inviting her out. 

“I have not looked too much into the hows and the whys,” D admitted, watching Futaba. “Someday, perhaps I shall tell what Grandfather told me, and his Grandfather told him…” He trailed off, then shrugged a little. “As for Kemala, what would not be safe? You have other routes to your homes, do you not? Or… have I overestimated your strength or flexibility?”

Akira paused, startled. “...I hadn’t even thought of that,” he admitted. “I mean, to be fair, we’re still working out limitations.” He caught D’s tiny frown at that, which, blessedly, didn’t last long as Futaba got excited. 

“Ooh, I like mysteries.” She grinned widely, then laughed as one of the lizards prodded her into eating her pie, petting the snake in her lap. “Hey, yeah. We should try traveling by Metaverse more often. Better for sneaking.” 

“And more beautious sights to see, I am sure!” Yusuke agreed, arm around Beauty as he worked on his newest sketch.

“No pet visits until we have a slightly better idea of what we’re doing,” Akira said, though it made the komodo pout- and that was something he’d thought would never happen. “...And I want video of Boss’ face when he walks into his house and you’re lounging against a komodo dragon.”

Futaba gave him a thumbs up. “Done and done,” she agreed. “I have the whole house wired, of course.”

“Do you still listen in at the cafe?” Yusuke asked, glancing at her. 

“As long as you aren’t in my room,” Akira muttered at her cackling answer. He glared at her after a second. “Why are you so terrible?” 

“Hey, I had to make sure you weren’t, like, crazy, originally. How could I let you be near Boss without being sure of you, eh?” Futaba yawned. “Mostly I just listened to you talk to Morgana.” 

“And that convinced you that he was not crazy?” D asked, curious. “For most of your kind, conversations with a seeming cat is evidence _for_ insanity. Or at least for being… touched, as it was called.” The humor there was easy to see, and to understand

Tetsu snorted, shaking his head. “If she thinks he’s not crazy, she’s totally wrong. Girl, your friend is _way_ touched.”

Futaba laughed. “Well, not axe-murderer crazy, at least. It was just, you know, normal sounding? Akira used to be near freaking mute. And anyway, he’s not _that_ touched.” 

“Hey! I’m right here, you know,” Akira said. “How am _I_ crazy, anyway?” he was more confused, than anything. That really did say a lot, though, too. And he’d had started out pretty quiet when working at the shop- or even in general. It was just easier. 

“Besides talking to the voices in your head, and the fact that you are, literally, more familiar and friendly with nonhumans- who also make up almost the majority of your associates?” Tetsu asked, grinning.

“You work here,” Shishi added, only his grin was pleased.

For a moment, Akira tried to think of a good rebuff, opening his mouth and then closing it, holding up a finger. Yanking out his notebook he started making lists of his human ‘normal’ confidants, and those who weren’t human. By the time he was finished, he was trying not to pout, because Tetsu was right. “...Alright, maybe the majority aren’t exactly-” 

“-Normal?” Yusuke supplied. “Normalcy is overrated.”

“Way overrated,” Futaba agreed. “Weird is a lot more fun.”

“Chris would certainly agree with you,” D said, smiling. The conversation meandered along from there, though the visit didn’t continue for too much longer. The lobsters had to return to their tank, and Futaba was eager to try out the idea of traveling via the Metaverse- probably because she badly wanted to sneak animals to her house. Akira didn’t blame her, of course, and by the time they left, he was feeling pretty happy about how this _really_ bad idea had turned out.


	18. Tea Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this one's a little short. But we've actually got this worked out to the end, as you might notice- now we have an idea how many chapters we'll have! Enjoy!

It took a week for them to figure out using the Metaverse for travel, slipping in on the way to Mementos. It took a week and a day for everything to start crashing. They’d done everything the same as before, the same everything for Haru’s father’s shadow. And yet, something had gone wrong, Haru’s father was dead- and the Phantom Thieves were being blamed. 

Akira didn’t like it any more than the rest of them, but it was obviously a plan in the making- whoever had been using the Metaverse for their own selfish gains. He tried to think that they weren’t being _that_ selfish with what they’d been doing, at least. Not in the way that the mystery masked person was.

A week and three days later, Akira and Haru were slipping into the shop straight from the Metaverse- D hadn’t been lying when he’d said his shop was connected, after all, and this ensured that Haru wouldn’t have to deal with people. It also confirmed that there wasn’t any ‘leaving’ the Metaverse once they got to the shop, though the pet shop wasn’t in the Metaverse proper- and the main issue was the number of pets that perked up when Akira walked in.

“O-oh, hello,” Haru said when various pets moved closer, smelling her and looking and generally being their usual selves. 

“She smells like coffee, and dirt, and plants!” one of the dogs said cheerily, large and fluffy and easily excited by the prospect of dirt. “Is this the digger, Akira? The one with the plants?” 

Akira nodded, relaxing- he should have known that none of the pets would assume any different ideas about the them as thieves. As usual, the black cockatoo- which needed a name, really- landed on his shoulder, tugging his braids and being extra careful with preening him, while Shishi sidled up, chuffing. 

“Oh, you’re sweet,” Haru said, giving the first smile that Akira had seen from her in days- not that he blamed her for not smiling. She let herself be led to the couch, and Akira didn’t worry too much. She was safe, and getting cuddles, and that would help her.

“Pon-chan can show you where the treats are, if you want. Don’t worry about the bear, or the snakes or lizards- they’re not harmless, but they won’t hurt you,” Akira assured her, going back to start work- and petting Shishi and the bird as he went.

While Haru did stay on the couch for some time, giving treats and cuddling up to them, smiling and speaking softly, it didn’t last. By the time Akira had finished cleaning and pulled out the cutting board, his friend appeared next to him. 

“Please,” she asked. He relinquished the knife and a cutting board, selecting another one. 

“I like this one,” one of the more brightly feathered birds said, fluttering. 

“He likes you,” Akira translated, offering some of the fruit to the bird. “So do the dogs, obviously- they’re actually pickier than you might think.” He let Haru take the meat, just kind of assuming that she would rather that.

“We like all your friends,” the black bird pointed out, mouthing at Akira’s beads.

Akira smiled a little, reaching up to offer a piece of fruit. “I know you do, but she can’t hear or see you, yet,” he said. 

“I do hope to be able to, soon,” Haru said, giving another soft smile and offering a hunk of meat to the nearest carnivore- one of the dogs. She pet it as it ate, then chuckled quietly. “Maybe I can bring some of my vegetables here?” 

“I don’t see why not,” Akira answered. They were magic, after all, and he didn’t think D would say no to them. 

“Vegetables?” a small tamarin asked, looking up. “I like that. Or any frogs or snails you don’t want…” He looked hopeful, watching Haru and Akira closely.

“We could probably help with fertilizer, too. There’s lots of horses here, and… well. If you don’t ask too many questions…” Pon-chan added, grinning and reaching for her own cube of fruit.

Relaying the messages, Akira grinned as Haru blushed and smiled at him. “O-oh, yes. But frogs are good for gardens… I’d love some fertilizer, though. I can help with anything you’d like, to make up for it.” He was happy to see the smile, again, especially as she returned to cutting, looking even more at ease. 

“Maybe D could find something garden related,” Akira said. “There are lots of plants around here.” 

“I noticed. They’re all very beautiful, and well cared for, I would… I would enjoy working with them,” Haru said, hesitantly.

Pon-chan shook her head fondly, patting Haru. “She doesn’t have to help. We don’t need those leavings. But if she wants to, that’s another thing. I think the count is disturbed by something, but I know he wants you all to feel safe here. He’s been muttering a lot to himself, too… Or maybe that’s because Leon’s busier. Holiday season, you know.”

The idea that D was upset by something made Akira frown, but he shook his head and relayed most of the message to Haru, adding, “It’s probably the holidays,” he agreed. “It’s a big one in America coming up.” 

“I could never just take, even if that’s the case,” Haru said quietly. “And I really would enjoy working with the plants here. I do feel safe.” She pet Pon-chan with her clean hand, scratching behind the raccoon’s ears. 

Pon-chan gave a happy chitter, wrapping her arms around Haru’s legs. “Yay! She should feel safe here. Tell her not to worry, Leon won’t really bother her.”

Akira dutifully relayed the message, grinning a little at the sight. Pon-chan was cute with almost anything she did, really. On the other hand, the cutting was almost done, and D was still nowhere to be seen. It was probably because Akira had help and it was going faster, but after hearing that D was upset, he was worried.

“Leon is the one who has a crush on D, right? That he likes, too?” Haru asked Akira. “Aw, it sounds so romantic.” She sighed, putting her clean hand on her cheek. 

Raising a brow at her, Akira started scooping things into bowls, and then went to wash his hands and the cutting boards, so he could make tea. “I never told you that,” he pointed out. 

“Ryuji did,” Haru said with a giggle and blush. “He came to check on me.” 

“Ryuji’s nice,” the dog said, wagging his tail, but out of the kitchen. “He walks us! Walks!” He was excited enough to yipe, but backed up as Akira started setting things out.

“They like Ryuji too. And don’t tell Leon he has a crush, he’s kind of… Well, he’s been coming here for years, and only recently started using Tetsu’s name. So, yeah.” Akira was really starting to get worried by D- which was, of course, when the back doors opened at D slipped out.

Tea was almost done, and Akira started taking trays over to the tea-table, glancing at D. He could see the fake smile in place, masking something like annoyance. If he asked at all, it would be after Haru wasn’t around- but he really didn’t plan on asking. 

“Hello. It’s nice to meet you again,” Haru said, bowing respectfully at D. 

The smile turned a little more real, and D gave a shallow bow in return. “Indeed. Please, do accept my condolences, as well. Please, sit.” He motioned at the couches, then looked at Akira for a moment before joining Haru on a seat. He didn’t speak to Haru, but it was apparent that he was keeping her company.

“Thank you,” Haru said, giving a sad smile. That answered Akira’s question about if D was keeping tabs on them in the news. Or at least, maybe, if Leon was. He really hoped that Chris was being kept away from it. “And thank you for allowing our visits.” 

Akira started bringing over the parts for tea when it was finished, placing the pot in front of D and Haru- extra full, because the small new thief could easily drink a full kettle by herself, he knew. Sweets came next, and the trays of meat and fruit and goodies for the pets. It was normal, and Akira was thankful of that, as much as anything else, as he sat in his spot and was immediately mobbed by Shishi, who licked his chin and cheek, and made himself comfy in Akira’s lap. 

“I know, I know,” Akira said, grateful all the same, and scratching behind the dog’s ears to show it. He didn’t care how weird it might look to anyone that could see it. 

D poured the tea, but left it to Akira and Haru to sweeten their own, as he sliced and served the deserts. “If you are not already aware, the utensil in the meat is now mostly to facilitate keeping your hands clean. You know this, but you are in no danger here.” He frowned just the slightest as he said that, but the expression was gone a moment later as he handed some fruit to a bat that was hanging off his cheongsam.

The bird on his shoulder tugged his braids, and Akira absently offered it a piece of fruit, wondering what was wrong. It wasn’t Okumura’s death- Akira was _sure_ of that, considering the many stories Leon told about rather nasty pets getting back at their owners, and his own experiences with that. 

“Ah, thank you. I do know,” Haru said, smiling a little. “If it was not safe, Akira would not bring me, I trust that.” She glanced at him, and Akira felt gratitude at that trust, especially after what had happened with her father. They’d messed up, somehow. 

“You know because you trust him, but now you have my word, as well,” D said, sounding… a lot more determined than Akira had expected to hear. “It is very good that you trust him, though. Please, try some tea. I am, perhaps, too eager to know my visitors’ tastes.”

The monkey from before patted Haru a little, before half grooming her, while Pon-chan chittered again, begging for snacks. A new cat- very skinny, but poised as a tiger- was more direct, choosing a cube of meat and delicately nibbling at it.

Haru sipped her tea, smiling. “It is very nice tea,” she said. “Thank you. Is it Phoenix Flower tea? It’s different from the tea Akira usually buys from you. I didn’t watch him make it.” Akira hid a grin behind his own teacup at the look of surprise that crossed D’s face. He ran his fingers along Shishi’s back, and did wonder where Tetsu had run off to, but only a little. 

“Yes, it is. I usually drink High Mountain, or spring-picked Tie Guan Yin,” D agreed, surprise melting into honest pleasure and delight, and just a hint of challenge. Akira settled in for a long conversation about the technical aspects of tea- which was no less confusing than the intricacies of coffee, really. The sweets were good, though, and it was wonderful to see Haru forget her sorrow for a little while.

While they talked, Akira worked on homework, mostly, answering when he was pressed for opinion. He didn’t mind, especially with Haru being happy, and D’s own enjoyment of a person to talk about tea with. The cockatoo was a distraction when he decided to play with the beads on Akira’s braids, tugging them, another bird moving to make more, and just generally being silly and playful. It was nice, normal, mostly.

Akira didn’t even notice as quiet enjoyment gave way to sleep. He hadn’t slept well ever since Okumura’s death, and had worked just as hard as usual, if not harder. The animals around him were gentle and warm, and the tea-talk was quiet- and soon he was out, half curled around Shishi and half cradled by him.

He woke up still warm and comfortable, absolutely surrounded by pets. There was at least two birds in his hair and one perched on his shoulder- the cockatoo. Shishi was still half-under his head, in the position he’d fallen asleep in, another dog sprawled against his back. There were three snakes curled near his chest, along with a large lizard, and cats- they were in every other free spot, many of them purring. 

Akira made a soft sound, but there was no real way to move without disturbing someone, and he didn’t want to do that. There was no real response to his sound, aside from one of the cats yawning.

“Ah, I think he has awoken,” D said. “I hope your dreams were untroubled? Your sleep seemed peaceful, but… the weight on you may have hid any reactions.”

“I slept okay,” Akira answered, blinking a little. “...Can’t believe I fell asleep, actually.” He did shift, a little, turning his head to look towards where D’s voice was coming from. It didn’t really help him actually see the man, though, which made sense when he thought about where he was. 

“You were tired. And I suppose my conversation with Haru did drag on, for those not as interested as we.” Akira could hear the smile in D’s voice- and his movement was enough to disturb one of the birds, enough to get a sleepy trill from it.

“I don’t think that it dragged on…” Akira said, slightly embarrassed. Really, he didn’t think tea was _boring_ so much as something he wasn’t entirely interested in beyond what could be served to people. One of the cats shifted, rubbing her face against him, and he smiled a little, before asking, “Is Haru okay?” 

Haru giggled. “I’m fine, and here. I just sent a picture of you to Mako-chan.” 

“Oh, great. Now I won’t be able to even pretend I have dignity…” Akira grumbled, teasing. He was sure he looked adorable, really, and wondered what Makoto’s reaction would be. He knew what Morgana would say, anyway.

D chuckled as well. “Dignity is what you make of it. Such as me kneeling to take tea. And I did not say your found the conversation boring, simply that you were less interested.”

Akira snorted, which did disturb one of the snakes enough to move, though that was only one pet out of who knew how many were actually surrounding him. “Aw, cheer up, Akira. Everyone thinks it’s a lovely picture. Ann says it’s going to be her new background.” Haru giggled again, and Akira was torn between being happy for her, and mortified. 

“I thought you sent it to Makoto,” Akira said. 

“Ann is with her,” Haru answered sweetly. 

Akira groaned a little, and buried his head in Shishi’s soft fur. If Ann had seen it, she was probably working with Makoto _right now_ , which meant it would reach Futaba soon, and then _everyone_ would see it, and…

“What form does the picture show them as? Normally I would expect their seeming, not their selves, but your group is… special, that is sure,” D asked, leaning over to look at Haru’s phone, the thief was certain.

“It’s not like you see them, or Akira, or Futaba, or Yusuke,” Haru said, and Akira could hear the sigh in her voice. “I hope that the rest of us will be able to see them, too, someday.” He heard her walk over, crouching, and could barely see her face under the pile of pets. But she was smiling, and pet the closest bird, which wasn’t happy by his movement, but submitted to climbing onto her hand- which did look strange. 

“I’m sure you will,” he said. “Just need some time.” 

“They look the same to me,” D said, and he sounded just a little disappointed. “But the image remains nearly as adorable as the one in front of us,” he added. He reached down, coaxing the already grumpy snake away from Akira, and laughing slightly as the second bird hopped over to join.

Haru chuckled. “Maybe we can have Yusuke draw it the way most people would see it,” she suggested. “Then it’ll look different for you.” She sat back down, one of the cats from Akira’s legs following. 

“I’m never falling asleep in front of either of you ever again,” Akira muttered. He laughed as Shishi started licking his face, sputtering. 

“That would be… most kind,” D said, and Akira could turn enough to see the look on D’s face. He looked… touched, and downright _fond_ of Haru. It was sweet, and distracted Akira for a while, as the other pets slowly gave up their spots on Akira. “Still… you have been here much longer than usual. If you stay much longer, it will be night.”

Akira nodded. “I need to stop at home and grab a night bag, so we should go.” 

“Night bag?” One of the birds asked, while D also raised a brow in his usual polite questioning. 

“Akira and the others have been taking turns staying with me,” Haru supplied, smiling a little. “Morgana has insisted, and I haven’t the heart to try explaining I can take care of myself, even with the circumstances.” 

“If I catch one more reporter trying to climb to your window, I’m going to do more than use Futaba’s masks to terrify them,” Akira muttered, stretching and gathering his bag. 

One of the dogs, a rather large and floofy one, made a soft sound, pressing close to Haru’s legs. “Oh, I’m going with you! I know that even more now!!” he said.

Akira sighed a little, and looked at D, who hid a grin with a hand. “Why should I stop him? I trust your friends as much as I trust you,” D said.

“Oh- I-” Haru looked a little lost, though she did reach down, resting her hand on the dog’s head.

“I’ll watch her. You can go home, and take someone with you.” The dog wagged his tail, very excited and pleased with himself. 

One of the birds chirped, a large one with bright red and blue feathers. “Ooh, yeah!” she agreed, only to squawk when a snake circled around Akira, looking hopeful, and was gently moved away. Sighing again, Akira shook his head, but submitted to a visitor for the night. Haru wasn’t able to argue against her new protector, Aylward, and she did seem happier for him instead of ‘bothering’ Akira or any of her other teammates. 

Still, Morgana wasn’t happy to find that he’d spent the night with Futaba for nothing, and pretended to be annoyed by the bird feathers in his favorite napping spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case the tea-talk confused you, here's where we got our information. [Source 1](http://www.thechineseteashop.com/flavour-chart.html) and [Source 2](https://www.japan-talk.com/jt/new/japanese-tea)


	19. Social Time

It was another few days before Akira came back, even with the bird staying over. Part of that was catching up on other stuff that had been neglected, of course, and part of it was honest enjoyment of the company. He wasn’t that surprised to see Chris there when he did go back- but he was surprised to find Leon, or to see that Chris looked like he’d been crying.

“Hey kid,” Leon greeted. “See, Chris, I told you we would be here in time for his usual visit.” He was reading through a paper, and glanced at Akira as the thief entered and dropped his bag near the table. The bird on his shoulder fluttered, then flew to her normal perch, chattering about her visit quite happily. 

“What’s wrong?” Akira asked Chris, frowning and signing to the kid. His sign language wasn’t great, but he’d been trying to practice, even with everything. 

Chris immediately stood and ran over, flinging his arms around Akira’s leg. ‘ _The TV and papers are saying mean stuff about you! Leon tried not to let me know, but I can read, and Ten-chan read D’s paper for me too, and they’re… they’re all **lying** about you._ ’ He didn’t seem interested in signing at all, and half that wail had been delivered into Akira’s leg.

“Ten-chan feels bad about that, by the by, but the brat already knew, so he gave in,” Tetsu added, still eyeing Leon.

So startled, and bewildered, Akira just stood there for a long moment, until Leon rustled the paper, drawing him from his daze. “Um, Chris- what?” he asked. Then it dawned on him- of course Chris would figure out who they were, and what they did. Especially- the thief glared at Leon, who snorted. 

“Don’t look at me, I didn’t tell him jack all,” Leon said. “He figured it out all on his own. What’d you expect, when teaching him how to pick pockets and get out of handcuffs? He takes after me, you know.” 

“Okay, okay. But why are you upset?” Akira asked, finding himself just a little amused by Chris’ upset on their behalf. 

‘ _They’re saying you **killed** someone! And that’s so **stupid** , it’s like no-one’s paying attention, and even in America people are talking about it, and it’s **wrong**._ ’ Chris nodded a little, pouting up at Akira. ‘ _...At least no-one really knows who you are…_ ’ he added.

There was a pause, then Leon snorted a little. “It’s obvious you didn’t do it, like he says, but we _would_ like to know some of what happen. And… can’t believe I’m saying this, but… you okay? I mean, all of you.” He glanced at Tetsu, looking like he wanted to say more, but didn’t.

“We told him about your nap,” a lizard said, instead, looking quite self-satisfied.

Akira sighed a little, then nodded. “Of course you did,” he said dryly. “It’s okay, Chris. I know you know we didn’t do it, and that’s what matters.” He wasn’t sure what to say- they still didn’t know what they were doing, or how they were going to fix things. They had to find a way- the problem was just getting there. He pat Chris’ head, then shook his head at Leon. “We’re okay.” 

“Sure you are. I can’t believe I missed you falling asleep,” Tetsu said. “Of all the times I was off doing my own thing- it’s a damn shame.” 

“His friend took pictures!” One of the birds said, cheerfully. “Ask her to show you!” 

“This I… might have to see…” Leon admitted, and it took Akira a moment to realize that he was responding to the bird- and that that was unusual for him.

‘ _Ooh, I wanna see too!_ ’ Chris answered, though he wasn’t quite as bubbly as usual. ‘ _And of course I know, but idiots… Well. I guess idiots don’t matter?_ ’

Sighing again, Akira pulled his phone from his pocket, opening the group chat and scrolling to where Futaba- because of _course_ Futaba had gotten ahold of Haru’s phone- had posted the picture, to Akira’s mortification. Dropping it into Chris’ hands, he shook his head and moved in to start his chores. “Don’t worry about it, Chris,” he said. “We’re working on a plan to clear our names.” 

“So you were framed?” Leon asked, watching Chris giggling with Akira’s phone, taking it over to show Tetsu first. 

“Yes,” Akira answered. “He was alive when we left- we should have made _sure_ we were safe to leave. We messed up.” 

Leon sighed a little, and lay his head back. “Everyone messes up from time to time, kid. And you’re not alone in it leading to loss of life. That is part of bein’ a cop, ya know.” If he noticed Chris’ look, he ignored it, and he didn’t take the opportunity to make a dig about D’s pets, though that may have been because D wasn’t there.

“I’m not a cop,” Akira pointed out. 

“This is why D said you asked if he knew of anyone else in that world, yeah?” Tetsu asked. “So it’s not like you’ve not been trying to find this person.” Akira frowned, pausing and then shaking his head. 

Bringing Akira’s phone to Leon next, Chris hummed. ‘ _And now you know, right? So you won’t do that again._ ’

“And just cuz you’re not a cop doesn’t mean that you’re _actually_ to blame for what someone else did,” Leon repeated, before looking at the phone. “Holy sh- eer. But… Are you _sure_ you’re even in this picture? I don’t see you…” He was smiling, though, and Chris beamed at him.

‘ _He’s right there,_ ’ Chris answered, pointing to what Akira thought was the only part of him really visible.

Akira shook his head, but didn’t argue, simply glancing over Leon’s shoulder at his phone. “...Yeah, that’s me. That’s my hair,” he said, pointing to near where Chris had. “And I know what you’re saying, but-” 

“You’re being a silly, silly human again,” Kemala said, getting close to smell Akira.

“...That’s even weirder now,” Leon muttered, watching the komodo, but making no move to stop it. There wasn’t any reason to, of course, and he wouldn’t have intervened even before. Despite how much he talked about catching D, it was clear how much he trusted the man. “She’s right, anyway. Other people been killed in the same way, right? Before you even came along, or… well, you haven’t been working here _that_ long…”

The thief hesitated, then nodded. “...Yeah. The mental shut downs, and deaths- all of that started way before Ryuji and I wandered into the Metaverse the first time.” He wanted to find out who was killing people, who was using the Metaverse for brutal gains. 

Tetsu snorted. “Just wandered in? Jeez kid, you’re a magnet for otherworldly situations _and_ people, aren’t you?” 

‘ _What’s the Metaverse like? Big bro told me ‘bout going to some weird subway a bit back with D and you. But he won’t tell me much what it’s like,_ ’ Chris said, signing most of it. His curiosity seemed genuine, of course. ‘ _...An’ Shishi’s told me that asking you was the best bet, and that I couldn’t go there without Honlon **at least**._ ’

Akira blinked, then chuckled. “It’s like the normal world,” he said. “But it feels different, and there are shadows everywhere. Maybe someday we’ll take you there. If it’s okayed,” he looked at Tetsu, who rolled his eyes, still lounging. 

“With you? He’d be even safer than he is with Leon in his normal world, that’s for sure,” the totetsu said. 

“Oh, hey, you’re just going to completely avoid me in this discussion?” Leon asked, shooting Tetsu a look. “I’m gonna say it’s okay, just because if I _don’t_ , you’ll do it anyway and not tell me, but if I say you _can_ , I get to set rules.”

Chris paused a moment, then brightened. ‘ _So I can? Someday? I’ll do everything I’m told, just ask D how good I am at listening! And I’ll ask Honlon if she wants to go too, but I guess you’re pretty strong- is that what working out is? Is that why you said not ‘till I’m older?_ ’ he asked, and he would have been gasping for breath in normal circumstances.

Akira finished the incense holder he was on, before answering. “Well, your brother seems to think it’s okay, so, yes.” He smiled a little. “As for working out, it is _one_ way we do. But, really, the gym Ryuji likes has an age limit.” 

“Take Leon with us,” Tetsu suggested. “We can feed him to something.” 

“No, Tetsu. And no Reapers this time, either.” Akira moved on to another set of incense holders, one of the birds landing to play with his braids and throwing him off as it cackled in his ear. 

‘ _Tetsu, you’re not allowed to eat my big bro, **or** to feed him to anything,_ ’ Chris insisted, with patient good humor. It was obvious he’d heard those threats many times before, and knew that Tetsu wouldn’t follow through. Akira did wonder if Chris realized what Tetsu _had_ done, but rather suspected he did. Chris wasn’t quite normal, but then, none of the rest of them were either.

While Tetsu grumbled and rolled his eyes, Leon frowned. “Yeah, let’s not deal with that terrible thing chasing anyone, alright? I’m still unable to understand why you’d ever _want_ to fight it,” the detective said. 

“Well, duh,” Tetsu said, before Akira could answer. “‘Cause you humans always have to test your limits.”

“I _do_ have a feeling that if we finally beat him, he might drop some pretty strong items,” Akira admitted. “But it’s just a feeling. I doubt that it’s true.” 

“Drop items? What do you mean by that?” Leon asked, folding his paper up. “Is that something that… happens?” He frowned a moment, thinking. “...This is going to sound ridiculous, but… is that how you get all the money you spend? From things those things ...drop?”

“And why wouldn’t it be true? It’s strong, isn’t it? Isn’t that how stuff works there?” Tetsu asked, stretching out. “Of course, don’t get me wrong- I haven’t really been there much myself, away from D’s protection here.”

‘ _And is that why all the pets say your room is full of weird stuff?_ ’ Chris added. ‘ _Cecil said you had bags of funny things._ ’

Akira chuckled quietly. “So, first- yes, at least, a good chunk of what we spend here comes from the Metaverse. Shadows will give you things or money, if you’re nice, or beat them in a fight, and we find all kinds of stuff when exploring.” He started washing more of what was needed, then added, “And second. It usually does work that way, but the Reaper is… eh. He’s different. We don’t exactly know what that means, still.” 

“Well, ya can’t _tame_ him, of course,” Tetsu said, shrugging. “He’s not really a shadow, after all.” He said it like it was no big deal, rolling over and watching Leon again.

Leon frowned at Tetsu warningly, but otherwise ignored him. “What kind of funny things? ...Those bomb things you were using? ...Oh, yeah, ah. ...Anything I could do to, ah, make up for those? Um…” He shrugged uncertainly.

“You can’t? Huh. I was going to try it,” Akira was surprised by that, shrugging. “Don’t worry about it, Leon. We’d have used them, anyway, if we ran into him. And ‘funny things’ could be any of the random crap we find in there. I sell a ton of it.” 

Tetsu twisted to look at Akira, frowning a little. “Well. I guess, you might as well try. You’re weird enough- but don’t let your guard down,” the totetsu said, still frowning before dropping down and tossing about Akira’s bag.

‘ _What’s the Reaper? And what bombs? I didn’t hear much about what happened to big bro,_ ’ Chris said, catching the bag and tossing it with Tetsu.

“Chris, the Reaper is a very dangerous shadow that appears if you stay in a section of the Metaverse for too long,” Akira answered. “And we make weapons to fight in the Metaverse when we’re low on energy and stuff.”

Tetsu paused in his playing with the bag to add, unhelpfully, “It’s pretty much a physical embodiment of death, kid. It can’t ever be beaten, ‘cept temporarily.” 

Leon made a face. “Please tell me that happens less often than I’m imagining,” he said. 

“What does? The Reaper coming, or being low on energy? We hear him coming semi-often, but usually leave before we see him. That’s why Yusuke is so annoyed, you know?” Akira grinned a little, shooting Tetsu a look.

‘ _What kind of things do you make? I mean, I know bombs…_ ’ Chris was frowning a little, probably because of the talk about the Reaper, and danger.

“Bombs, lockpicks, thief tools, stuff like that. Lockpicks are the worst to make over and over again.” Akira shrugged- honestly, Kawakami helping with that part was one of the biggest boons he’d gotten from any friend. “Morgana taught us how.” He ruffled Chris’ hair as the kid followed him during his chores. 

“I can’t even be surprised that you were taught by a cat,” Leon commented, frowning at him, as well. It was easy to see that they were brothers when Akira looked at them! 

‘ _Bet I could help with lockpicks,_ ’ Chris said, grabbing some rags and doing some of the dusting lower down. He was really trying to help, and it was adorable. ‘ _I should know how to make those anyway, right? You taught me how to use them. Oh! I can get outta Leon’s cuffs now! He cuffed me even though he said they’re not a toy. Hey, big bro, that means you’re the only one left who can’t get them off!_ ’

Leon frowned further at that, sighing. “I knew that was a bad idea. Look, you know better than to ever do stuff like that in normal life, right? ...Unless you become a locksmith, I guess…”

Akira snorted. “Well, mostly,” he answered. “And, I suppose I could teach you how to make things. Leon, you should really learn how to get out of cuffs. It could be really useful.” The way Chris beamed made him smile widely, and he ruffled the kid’s hair again.

“Kid, he should learn a lot of things that he probably never will,” Tetsu commented. “Humans rarely do- you should know that.” 

“Why should I learn? It’s not like there’s gonna be any more Peruvian freedom fighters kidnapping us…” Leon huffed, and it took Akira a moment to realize that was actually an agreement. It also sounded like a really interesting story, but he held back his curiosity. “And just how are people supposed to learn when you eat them for messing up, anyway, Tetsu?” Leon added, shooting the creature a look.

“Akira’s messed up and I didn’t eat him. No matter how good it would taste.” Tetsu kicked Akira’s bag into the air, then grinned at Leon. “And I haven’t eaten _you_ , either.” 

‘ _Or me!_ ’ Chris said, probably wanting to fit in, more than there was actual concern about being eaten. 

The thief laughed quietly. “But there could be other reasons to learn, and there’s no reason _not_ to learn. If someone offers to teach me something, I don’t care what it is, I go for it.” Which was probably why his skill set looked like someone strung out on drugs went to town, actually. 

“Hey, kid, wanna learn how to write and file police reports?” Leon asked dryly. “But really, I don’t think I’m flexible enough. Or anything else enough… And of course Tetsu hasn’t eaten you, Chris. He _likes_ you.” He didn’t say anything about, or against, Chris learning how to make lockpicks, or anything else, and Akira was a little surprised by that. Or maybe he just figured that it was going to happen no matter what he said, and it wasn’t worth the effort.

“Alright,” Akira agreed, if only to see Leon’s face flash in surprise and irritation, while Tetsu started to laugh too. “You don’t have to be that flexible. You can teach me police reports, and I’ll teach you escapes. Deal?” 

Leon stared at him, then sighed. “Fine, fine. But they’ll be the driest, most boring crap ever.” He smiled fondly when Chris cheered, but Akira was too distracted by that buzz in the back of his brain. It hadn’t happened in a while, that niggling little not-quite-a-voice, but he welcomed it back all the same. 

“Good job, kid. Never sure when understanding police reports might be useful,” Tetsu said, and Akira only just caught the end of a strange look from the totetsu. “Especially for a thief.”

“Ah, we’re just gonna ignore that,” Leon said, shaking his head a little. “Well, I can come in more often, but you’re gonna have to work it out, too. Or I guess you could figure out how to visit me in the office- just say you’re a friend of D’s, and I’m pretty sure the boss’ll let you in.”

‘ _Yeah. Like, **everyone** in LA is a friend of D’s. Take a snake or something with you, though, to be sure they believe you,_ ’ Chris agreed.

That… wasn’t a surprise. Actually, Akira would be more surprised if D _wasn’t_ friends with every person in LA- and maybe that D wasn’t friends with every person in Tokyo. Or at least, more of them. Then again, maybe he just hadn’t met those friends yet. “I’ll do that,” he agreed. “Both parts. Not so keen on going into a police office, though.” The last time had been bad enough. 

“Come on, it’s not that bad. What, has the only time you’ve-” Akira shot Leon a look as he spoke, pausing to look at the man over the bin he was cleaning. “Oh. I guess that would make sense.”

‘ _Really, big bro’s office is nice. And no one’ll bother you, promise. Jill’ll like you, I know!_ ’ Chris agreed, though he did glance at Leon, obviously noticing that something was being avoided. To Akira’s relief, he didn’t ask.

Tetsu nodded as well. “They’re actually right. Pon-chan and I have been there loads of times. I wonder how it’s different from a Japanese police office.” Leon was nodding at the idea as well.

“I guess,” Akira said, though he wasn’t convinced and he was pretty sure he didn’t look convinced, either. He finished his cleaning and started cutting everything for tea. Chris joined him by balancing on a chair, and was given free reign to layer fruit into the trays. 

He started tea while Chris was still putting the fruit in, choosing a not-as-sweet one, as he was trying to do more often when Leon was around. It didn’t always do much good, but it was something. 

D came in when the tea was ready, as usual, and the conversation changed to what passed for normal stuff- and Chris and Akira giggling and signing about how cute it was to watch Leon and D talk. Tetsu joined in, and Akira was pretty sure that D knew enough sign language to follow the conversation, but he didn’t translate for anyone, and smiled indulgently.

It was slightly later than usual when Akira left, though he didn’t mind, and found it to be well worth the scolding from Morgana when he returned home, extra tea in hand.


	20. Error Time

The pet shop, as much as it was his last bastion of some type of self-soothing point of reference, wasn’t on Akira’s mind shortly after the school festival. Makoto’s risk backfiring was just the start, and Akechi was problematic at his best. They knew he was hiding something, and that they had to figure out _what_ exactly that was. 

It just wasn’t as easy as it sounded. With Akechi around, it was harder to make trips to the Velvet Room, and that was turning into the least of his troubles as Akira found himself woken through the night. Granted, it wasn’t terrible, usually, but then he felt as though his heart was stuttering, too. The odd intervals weren’t pleasant, and didn’t leave him with much good cheer after multiple days. Really, Akira was just thankful that Morgana was working with Futaba on finding information enough to not pester him. 

For once, as he made his way to the pet shop, Akira wasn’t really looking forward to the fun and talking, or even the tea. Getting the work done and getting back home to sleep was his main thought, though he did smile as the pets crowded around him, a bird landing on his shoulder almost before he was in the door. It _was_ nice to have a place like this, where he could just exist without any worries beyond getting his work done. Even after his friendships with Chris and Leon and more of the pets made things complicated, he didn’t have to _worry_.

He didn’t bother unpacking his bag, leaving it near the door. “I’m not staying long, today,” Akira said when one of the birds tugged at one of his braids. “I just came to clean so nothing builds up, I don’t know when I’ll be back again.” 

“Futaba said you’ve been trying to distract a new… teammate?” Pon-chan said, wrinkled her nose. 

“Something like that,” Akira said, smiling tiredly and getting started. “It’s complicated and annoying.” 

“Then why are you doing it?” Pon-chan asked, cocking her head. “Why not tell this new person to just go away? Or something like that?”

“Yeah. You’ve liked all the rest of your friends. Futaba hasn’t been very helpful, though, in telling us what’s going on,” Tetsu agreed, pulling things out to help Akira. The pets had been doing that slightly more often, just helping out, and Akira was quite sure that he wasn’t entirely needed.

Akira shook his head. “He’s hiding something. We want to find out what it is.” It would probably be best not to mention the blackmail part. Or that he knew Ryuji and Futaba and Morgana had been bonding over discussions on what to do with Akechi’s body if he tried anything. As though there was any doubt that at least one of the pets would take care of it. Akira knew that much. 

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Pon-chan asked, climbing up to hang from Akira’s back. 

“We don’t have much choice. At least this way we can keep an eye on him,” Akira answered. 

“Friends close, enemies closer?” Tetsu asked, before giving one of his sharp smiles. “Wanna loan him a pet? From the way you’re talking about him, he’s not likely to see us, especially if it’s outside the shop.”

“You’d be a terrible pet,” the cockatoo said, laughing. “And you’re still most off a century away from maturity, anyway, aren’t you?”

Akira glanced at Tetsu, frowning a little. “No, no giving him a pet,” he said. “We want to figure him out and actually _try_ to make friends.” He started the worst of the scrubbing, first, hopeful to get that out of the way. “That young, and yet you call us all kids?” he teased. 

“That’s because you _are_ all kids,” Tetsu muttered. “I was fully grown before I went to this body, you know! And I meant a _spy_ pet.”

“And it’s not like you know his lifespan,” the bird added, cawing some.

“I don’t like it,” Pon-chan muttered, playing with some of his hair, away from the bird. “You’re so tired, and haven’t been able to be over as much. At least your friends come to visit without insisting on you being here.”

Reaching up to scratch behind one of her ears, Akira grinned. “I’m just fine,” he said. “I’m going to go home and sleep early after this, promise, okay?” He snorted at Tetsu, shaking his head. They were right, of course, but he still liked to tease. 

“Just sleep here again,” one of the dogs said, sounding far too hopeful. 

“No,” Akira answered firmly. He wasn’t going to risk waking up startled, or the weird issue with his chest, in the pet shop. 

“But… if you stay here, you don’t have to worry about the bus. You can just sleep. So you’ll get more sleep!” the dog said, wagging his tail.

Pon-chan patted him, nodding against him. “I’m all for this plan myself. And there’s no-one here to take pictures this time. ...Unless Tetsu can do that with that thing you brought…” Tetsu, for his part, seemed to be trying to grab the scrubbing for himself.

“No,” Akira repeated, shaking his head and moving out of Tetsu’s reach. “I mean, yes, it can take pictures, technically, but no, I’m not staying. I don’t see why you’re all so adamant.” Probable as much as why they didn’t understand him. 

“Aww, come on,” the dog whined. “You’re pretty close to a cat, so…” 

“I’m not going to bother trying to get pictures. I’d be more interested in sleeping with you than getting pictures,” Tetsu said, grinning.

“And yeah, you _are_ almost a cat. You’d be able to join us pretty quickly, if you wanted,” one of the cats said, grooming his leg as he spoke. “D wouldn’t mind, I’m sure!”

Finishing his scrubbing, Akira started to clear out and replace the incense holders. The help was making it much faster, though he wasn’t entirely sure what was going on with that. He didn’t mind it, but he also wasn’t sure if he should trust it. “I’m not joining you,” he said. It wasn’t the first time they’d spoken about that, or tried to get him to stay more. He wasn’t going to touch the idea of Tetsu sleeping with him, not after his kissing shenanigans. 

“You’re so stubborn. Why are humans so stubborn?” the cockatoo asked, yanking at his hair. Akira was too tired to swat at him, even teasingly, and he wasn’t going to comment on the fact that various incense holders that were usually in certain spots were vanishing, probably being hidden from him. 

“And you can nap here!” the dog repeated, still much too happy about it.

“There’s no point in askin’ why humans are stubborn, either,” Tetsu answered. “It’s like asking why I like to eat ‘em. Or why you are so taken with Akira’s hair.” His grin suggested there was something up with that, but Akira was much too tired to even try and work it out, either.

“It’s not just a human affliction, either,” the cat said, switching to fixing his hair. “Though dogs are pretty human, too…” At that, the dog’s tail started wagging, hard. “Turtles and cows are pretty stubborn. But not about dumb stuff.”

Akira raised a brow, shaking his head. It made the cockatoo squawk and yank his hair again, wings flapping. He reached down, patting the dog, but gave up trying to argue it- simply leaving when he was finished would be easier. “Ryuji’s pretty dog-like,” he commented, instead. “Is that why you like him?” 

“He gives the _best_ walks!” one of the other dogs said, tail starting to wag, too. “Why does he walk weird, sometimes, though?” 

He debated lying, but Akira knew it was a silly idea to do so. “He used to run on the track team, but a teacher took over and caused him to get hurt, and did a lot of terrible things,” he said. “Sometimes, it hurts him still.”

“That’s _terrible_ ,” the dogs all said, with various whines or yips. “You need to bring him and let the cats at him,” one continued. “I’m pretty sure they’d be willing. And then he can give better walks!”

“I _guess_ we can help,” a cat agreed, tail swishing.

A younger one pounced it, and looked up, grinning. “He can walk me, too! I’ll be nice and wear a leash if I can go out, promise!

Chuckling, Akira pet the cat. “I’ll remind him to come visit you,” he promised. 

“I’m gonna guess you ‘took care’ of the teacher,” Tetsu commented. 

Nodding, Akira glanced at Tetsu, carrying the last of the incense holders to replace them. “We did,” he said. “He hurt a lot of people.” Ann, and Yuuki, and Shiho- especially Shiho. Absently, the thief reached up to pet the cockatoo, too. 

“Well, he’s not going to hurt anyone now, right?” the dog asked, tail still going.

The cat arched into the petting, with a happy purr. “Of course he’s not. Akira might not use the same techniques as the count, but like he’s any less efficient?”

“Wow, that’s a lot of faith,” Tetsu teased, mostly watching Akira. “Of course, Shishi said you took care of the ones attacking him, too.”

Akira grinned. “Yeah,” he said. “They won’t hurt anyone, now, either.” He turned, pretty much finished with the basics of cleaning- or at least, what he thought he might be allowed to do. Heading into the kitchen, he was well aware that the pets were following him. 

“If you hadn’t, the count would have,” another bird said, from a perch above. Akira glanced up, nodding at her. He very much believed that. Absently, he reached for one of the trays that could use a quick cleaning near the sink, not expecting his chest to suddenly constrict the way it had in the last week, heart stuttering. Swallowing back any reaction, he couldn’t help the way his hand jerked in just the right way to slice himself on the sharp edge of one of the knives being dried nearby. That just made the way his heart skipped again a second later more easily hidden, at least. 

Almost instantly he was surrounded by pets- mostly cats, and some of the faster snakes, as well as Tetsu, while Pon-chan was already there. “Are you okay? What happened?” Tetsu asked, helping to support him.

“Your heart went duuf. That’s not good, and you’re cut,” a dog answered, and it took Akira a moment to realize that a snake was listening to his heartbeat.

“It’s fast now. I’m not surprised. Lay down- T-chan? Help?” the snake said, and for a moment Akira was reminded of Tae.

“I’m fine,” Akira said, heart constricting again and making the snake rear back, alarmed. “I’m _fine_ ,” he repeated. He pulled himself back, reaching for a towel to wrap around his hand before he bled everywhere and made a mess. 

One of the dogs’ ears went back, and she growled. “Hearts don’t _do_ that,” she growled. “They’re not _supposed_ to do that!” 

Akira frowned. “I know that,” he said. “But I’m fine. See? It’s been happening all week.” The admission was there mostly to calm them, but it seemed to be doing the exact opposite. 

“Don’t waste it- please?” Tetsu asked, grabbing the towel and moving to lick at the cut instead- and gently moving Akira as he did so. 

“And you are _not_ fine,” the snake agreed, reaching out to pat the growling dog distractedly. “Human hearts do behave weirdly at times. Who’s gone to find the count?”

“Pinsha was closest to the doors- she’ll bring him back soon,” the answer came back.

“I talked to Tae, and she said nothing was wrong. Hence, I’m fine,” Akira argued. He tried not to think about how happy Tetsu looked, licking the blood from his hand, or the fact that the totetsu had said ‘please’ before grabbing for his hand. 

One of the dogs growled again, and Akira winced, not entirely surprised to feel Pon-chan feeling at his neck and shoulder, worriedly looking for anything wrong. “I don’t like this!” she declared. 

Slithering over, an even larger snake started climbing the nearest shelf, which looked quite odd, to say the least. Akira stepped away from it on automatic, shaking his head. “You’re making a big deal out of nothing,” he said. 

“Your heart is going buuf and you’re bleeding,” the snake said. “And most of us heard it, you know.”

“And you’ve _never_ hurt yourself here,” Pon-chan added. “We need to make sure you’re okay. ...And Tetsu is enjoying his drink…” And that was a little weird to hear, really.

Akira could feel the very feline-like tongue on his hand, too, but bit his tongue to keep from saying so. He took another step, shaking his head, only to blink when the cockatoo gave his head a light peck, yanking his hair with more force than necessary. “Be still. Unless you’re going to sit down,” the bird commanded. 

“You’re being unreasonable,” he muttered. “All of you. I told you, it’s fine, _I’m_ fine.” And it was _weird_ to have such investment in his well being. His parents had rarely showed anything beyond basic necessities, and he’d been left to take care of himself for as long as he could remember. 

“It’s not fine and you’re _tired_ and worrying us and sit down, please, please, please?” one of the younger dogs asked, looking at him with literally puppy-dog eyes, while Tetsu kept licking and tugging Akira to the couches.

“Just sit down and rest,” the snake added, once again listening to the heartbeat. “This is weird. Tae said you were fine, but did this happen while you were with her?”

Sighing, Akira let himself be led. He wasn’t going to ask why the snake was sounding like Tae- far too much ‘doctor’ in her voice. “...No, but she told me to lay off the caffeine. And it just… comes and goes.” 

It happened again as he said that, the strongest yet, and he was glad that a seat was right there. He was less happy that the doctor-snake was a very _very_ large snake, and immediately started wrapping around him, as though he might try to make a run for it. Akira wasn’t sure if he was annoyed at the lack of ‘trust’ or that he had just almost been able to leave without any of the fuss. 

“Lay off the caffeine? Ha!” That got amused sounds from nearly everyone, and Akira found himself smiling, pleased that they understood how unlikely that was. It was, maybe, the only thing that made sense about this.

“Heart hasn’t gone buuf before. _I_ think you just need more sleep,” the dog said, pressing against his leg and looking up hopefully.

One of the cats jumped up to lay on Akira’s other side, purring. “Finally, a dog’s talking some sense. Sleep is good and you are tired. We’ll keep you warm! We’ll get some cheetahs here, they’re big and purr so nice…”

“See? No big deal,” Akira said. “And I _was_ going to go home and sleep, you know.” He looked down at Tetsu, who looked like like he might be in heaven. And he _was_ tired, and he was always even more tired after these weird spells, this past week. The snake wrapped around him more firmly, half-pinning him down to the couch. 

“I think you missed the point,” the cockatoo said, pressing against his face and the side of his head. 

“If he thinks he’s going home, he very much did,” the snake agreed, shifting her coils enough to allow the closest cat access to Akira.

“I mean. He’d have to take Tetsu with him, at the _least_ ,” Pon-chan added, petting the totetsu fondly. Tetsu didn’t even seem to notice, but he was still very gentle, and Akira was a bit bemused to realize that he didn’t have any worries about losing his hand. He tugged at his hand a little, but Tetsu’s grip tightened, and he growled, and the thief chuckled in amusement.

Confusion warred with something else that Akira wasn’t sure what to label as. He shifted, closing his eyes for a moment, and sighing. He didn’t bother to argue, and he was even more covered as D came through the door. At least, he heard the man come through, in a position where he couldn’t see the backroom door. 

There was silence for a moment, and then a rustle of silk and D was in view, kneeling to be more of a level with Akira. Before Akira had quite figured out what was going on, D had checked his temperature with the back of his hand, and the staring was more than likely checking for any signs of concussion. The confusing part was when he reached down to the cut, deftly evading Tetsu to collect a little blood, tasting that as well before looking more or less satisfied- which almost immediately shifted into _embarrassed_. “I do apologize. Pinsha said you were in some sort of trouble, and the pets are very worked up…”

“His heart stuttered. Four times now,” the snake around him informed D, which only deeped D’s embarrassed frown.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Akira said, wiggling a little in the coils and glaring as the snake tightened her hold on him. “Tae checked me over and said I was fine. It’s been happening all week.” He shook his head, twisting. D didn’t look right, at all, and he paused, frowning. “What?” 

The cockatoo tugged his hair, then, nestling down against his shoulder. “D’ll make you stay. You can’t escape us!” he said. “You need to sleep. You don’t sleep enough, despite being a cat.”

“Pon-chan, tea, please?” D said first, pulling back to sit in his usual place- thankfully within Akira’s eyesight. He sighed a little, resting his head in a hand for a moment before speaking again. “I fear I may have been the indirect cause of your problems- for which, again, I do apologize. I did not realize you would feel it, but… I think I should have.”

Akira just stared at D for a long moment, just… looking at him. He was startled, and, really, someone like D didn’t look right when embarrassed or anything like that. Eventually, he swallowed. “Er, what?” he asked. 

The snake looked confused as well, looking back and forth between the D and Akira, squeezing the thief slightly tighter. “Don’t kill him,” a dog barked, the female one that had been growling not moments ago. Immediately, the coils did loosen a tiny bit, and Akira let his head fall back. 

“Ah… Tetsu told me of the conversation with Leon and Chris. And it has… come to my attention that you… have not been informed of things I had been led to believe were standard. And so I have… been attempting to go and speak to the inhabitants of that place.” D leaned forward, petting the top of the snake’s head gently. “I do also think that you will not be allowed to leave this place tonight. That is not my doing- but you will be _completely_ safe here tonight.”

That was not what Akira expected. Well. He hadn’t even known what he expected in any way, shape, or form. “...Oh,” he said. That might actually help make things make sense. It had started shortly after he’d spoken to them, that was true. Looking back up again, he frowned. “...Um.” It was difficult to find the words to explain his confusion. “That doesn’t make sense? Why would you trying to go someplace do anything to me?” 

“At least he’s not arguing to leave,” one of the dogs said, curling up near his legs. Akira did wonder if he was going to be stuck right there for the entire night. 

D cocked his head, though this time the motion exposed his golden eye. “Because of where I am going. It is a reflection of your heart- did you not know that, either?” And it was _strange_ to see concern in a golden eye, neither disguised nor transient. “What… have you been told of your duties?”

A crash from the kitchen disturbed him, and D looked over, sighing, until Pon-chan appeared at the door. “Sorry, sorry! Everything’s fine, I just dropped some dishes. Nothing broke- how’s the part-timer? I’ll get the cheetahs after this, okay?”

Akira was confused. Really, he just assumed that stumbling around in the dark was part of- well, whatever he was supposed to do. “I’m fine. Even if none of you seem to _believe_ it.” he said, frowning at the sight of one of the monkeys going in to help clean. “Um. I’m… supposed to be a thief? Well. That, and, er, ‘rehabilitation.’ I’m still working on what that even means.”

“What kind of thief never steals?” a cat asked, before giving a rumbling purr and climbing up to sit on D’s lap. “Maybe you aren’t as much of a cat as we thought.”

“I steal,” Akira said, mildly insulted. “I’m not going to steal from _here_.”

“That wouldn’t be the best of ideas,” D agreed, mildly. “Though if you really felt the need, I suppose I could overlook a certain amount…”

“Mm. Okay, I guess maybe that counts,” the cat decided, kneading happily. “At least… mostly…”

D scratched the cat’s ear, waiting until the eyes closed, then looked back at Akira. “And that is distracting us from the matter at hand. You were told to be a thief and steal things, and… that is all? No words to find time for your friends, or your studies? No warnings, or guidance? ...Confusing guidance, I will admit, they are not very direct.”

“I’m not going to steal from here,” Akira repeated, mildly annoyed by the idea. He was not a low-class ruffian thief, thank you! Morgana had trained them all better than that. “But, pretty much? I mean, I was reminded that I don’t have skills others have. That’s been it, mostly.” He shrugged, or at least, tried to. It was more awkward than anything.

“...Had I know that, I would have stepped in much sooner,” D said, sighing again. “Well, I have no need to tell you not to neglect your friendships. And I suppose I must give up on a visit, as much as I long for explanations…” He stood, moving to the kitchen, from the sounds of things, and then returned. “Tea shall be ready shortly. Pon-chan has picked a soothing and restorative tea. So, you were reminded that others have skills you lack? The same is true of them, of course- but a team is stronger than one, if they are trusted.”

The thief nodded, then tried to shrug again. “I can handle it,” he said. “We’ve been fine, this far. ...I guess, I just thought wandering around in the dark was part of the point. Or something.” It was certainly nicer than half of what he went through with Caroline and Justine. 

“You should tell him about the new one. The one you don’t seem happy with,” the cockatoo said. 

“It is _not_ part of the process. ‘Rehabilitation’, you said? That is fairly unlike him as well… but even so, one cannot be rehabilitated without guidance. Like a hostile pet, good behavior must be rewarded, as well as bad behavior punished- moreso, even,” D said, frowning. “New one? Ah… I think Futaba may have mentioned watching someone? Mostly she has been discussing… math which makes my head hurt.”

Making a face, Akira swallowed back a rather unflattering comment about the fact that D had never _seen_ him being hostile. “Our newest… person,” he said, avoiding the use of the word ‘teammate’ or ‘friend’ because Akechi was not that, not yet. He wanted it, though. “Futaba has been working on a way to keep track of him. We don’t trust him.” 

He looked down to notice that Tetsu had finished licking his hand- probably because it had stopped bleeding. It barely hurt- he wasn’t sure if that was from the totetsu, or just how tired he was. 

“I see. If you do not trust him… why are you including him?” It was not a challenging question- D honestly wanted to know his reasons. And it was… refreshing, really, not to be doubted.

“Already offered a spy pet,” Tetsu said, sounding half asleep- and still clutching Akira’s hand, even though the injury was no longer bleeding. He was also making a very quiet sound that Akira had never heard before- some kind of friendly growling, almost.

Akira carefully moved his hand, scratching under Tetsu’s chin. He really hadn’t considered that the totetsu might become blood-drunk from such a small amount. “We don’t have much choice,” he said. “He has pictures of us leaving the Metaverse, and says he followed us and got pulled in, on accident.” But they didn’t trust that, for many reasons. 

“Ah, time honored blackmail. And didn’t most of your friends join in such a manner? But you have instincts, and you trust them. Too few of your kind truly trust their instincts- despite what Leon would say.” D smiled a little, watching Tetsu. “You have made him very happy.”

Immediately, Akira wanted to make it _very_ clear that that had been _different_ , but he knew that D knew that, too. “He’s hiding something,” Akira said. “The others had their reasons and explained them- Makoto still feels guilty, no matter what we say.” Akechi just didn’t feel right, and Akira struggled to find a way to figure him out. Tetsu’s grip tightened, and he grinned, then added, “If I’d known it was this easy to make him happy, I’d have cut myself ages ago.” 

“Do you think he may be the one you asked me about?” D asked. “And I am not sure he would be happy if you hurt yourself intentionally. ...Too often, at least. I would not like him to get spoiled, either.”

Tetsu frowned a little, eying D. “Not spoiled. And… no, don’t hurt yourself too much. You need blood. Even if it is _so_ good…” He trailed offer, momentarily cohenence fading back into a dopey smile and contentedness. 

“I don’t know,” Akira answered. “We’re working on finding out, though.” He chuckled at Tetsu, scratching the totetsu again. “And no, no spy pets. I don’t want anyone in danger.” He didn’t know if Akechi would hurt any pet, but he wanted to be sure, and he didn’t trust the other. 

“We could stay hidden,” a bird commented, bright and colorful. When Akira raised a brow, he added, “Well, not _me_ , but one of the others!” Akira shook his head, sighing. 

“No,” he said. “This is something we have to do.” 

“Yes… I think it is. And your methods are very different from mine… But this is your game, and your methods must win out.” D smiled, the pet the nearest bird. “Also, I thank you for your concern for my pets. Many of them are eagerly waiting for the end of your game, you realize.”

The cockatoo warbled agreement to that, as Pon-chan started bringing out the delayed tea, the monkey helping her. That didn’t help much, since Tetsu had one hand, and the snake was still pinning his other.

“Ending a game. Sure,” Akira said, biting back a retort that he didn’t need thanks for showing common decency, if only because the cockatoo was playing in his hair again, and there were feathers in his face. The snake made a soft hiss when he wiggled again, but thankfully didn’t tighten. He was pretty sure it was because of as lack of desire to accidentally kill him. 

Tea without arms wasn’t the easiest endeavor, and Akira rather hated that Pon-chan thought it meant she could feed him. For all that she looked like a small girl, the racoon didn’t have to act like one! Then again, it was cute when she pouted at him and his half-hearted struggles. 

D frowned just a little at Akira’s reaction to the ‘game’, but otherwise didn’t say anything, enjoying the tea. It was, again, nice, even with Pon-chan feeding him, and the tea did help. It was obviously magical, but that wasn’t even a surprise any more. The worst part, in a way, was when it became obvious that he wasn’t going to be allowed to leave. Akira had already worked that out, but… that didn’t mean it wasn’t slightly annoying- or even more than annoying!

“You’d think I never came around with the glee you all have over this,” he commented tiredly as he was allowed to at least take off his shoes before being surrounded again. With all of the dogs and cats, it was warm, and after a short text to Futaba, he let himself be lulled to sleep. 

He woke once in the middle of the night, blinking at the sound of keyboard keys. It was Futaba, working next to him, just as surrounded. “Go back to sleep,” she said. “And stop hiding shit from us, or else.” She glared, and Akira grunted a non-answer, but was already being drawn back in to rest again. 

Akira woke up again to the sounds of breakfast around him, and both Leon and Chris there. He blushed brightly when Chris said next time he should use an actual bed- or lay _on_ one of the cheetahs, instead of just next to one. Breakfast was fun, companionable, and thankfully Leon didn’t tease him too much about his presence- and none of the pets explained just _why_ Akira was there. And Akira did have to admit, when he left, that he felt a lot better- and he didn’t have to worry about any more episodes.


	21. Gift Time

The attempts of D to get into the Velvet room did not go unnoticed, and Akira did have to deal with _that_ fallout. It took a back seat to dealing with Akechi, though, and the detective’s meddling. He was too careful not to ask questions, and Akira wasn’t fond of the scrutiny of his tactics. 

He especially was not fond of Akechi’s commentary about his personas, or that he sometimes pulled out the weaker ones, just to feel them in the forefront of his heart again, or to build their strength. Shiisaa was one such persona, and there was no need to comment that the not-dog’s form at the pet shop changed with the power growth. Shishi was much larger, now, as a dog, and his ornaments had more ompth to them, as his actual form. 

As such, when Akechi ‘innocently’ commented that he was interested in knowing more about the ‘sanctuary’ of the pet shop, Akira was hesitant to allow it. The lizard draped around his shoulders, tail long enough to reach Akira’s knees, rumbled at the idea. “I don’t know,” he said, glancing around his room for said lizard’s favorite sweater- it was nippy out, and he wanted to stay with Futaba for a few days, hence the short walk to Sojiro’s house. “I have a ton of things I need to take. And today is my deep cleaning day…” 

“Well, that’s perfect,” Akechi said, smiling. “I can help you carry things, and… I suppose I could help with cleaning things?” He frowned a little at that, while still trying to look as eager and helpful as possible. “I haven’t had a chance to get along with animals very much, either,” he added, reaching out to rub the lizard’s head, which got another rumble from it.

“Just let him come. If he causes trouble, Tetsu can eat him,” the lizard said. Akechi made no response- Akira was _very_ sure that he couldn’t hear any of the pets, nor would he be able to. He sighed. 

“Alright, alright,” Akira said, finally finding the sweater. To the lizard, he added, “Now, you’d better behave, got it? Boss gave me hell about Kemala, and she’s way less trouble.” The lizard hissed back, playfully, and he snorted. 

“Kemala?” Akechi asked, politely. “This employer must trust you a lot, letting you bring his animals home. Of course I can see how you take care of them…” His suspicion was kind of adorable, Akira thought- and somehow more obvious than Leon’s, which was more than a little bit confusing. “I do admit, I didn’t expect you to be good with lizards.”

Akira did grin back, getting the lizard ready and slipping him into a carrier with warmed blankets. They’d use the Metaverse- but Akira didn’t want Akechi to know how much they actually knew. “Kemala is a dragon that likes Futaba,” he said, well aware that Akechi would assume he meant something like a bearded dragon or water dragon- _not_ a komodo dragon. “They fight over who gets to visit. I have no clue why.” 

Picking up the carrier, Akira pointed to the bags of Haru’s vegetable in the corner on his room. “Could you grab those?” he asked. “And we’ll be stopping by Dr. Takami’s clinic.” No need to let him know how close they were with Tae, either. 

“They do? No-one gets hurt, I hope?” Akechi asked, politely interested as he collected the vegetables. It was clear he took ‘fighting’ literally, which made Akira grin. As if D would allow that! “Why are we stopping by the clinic? The fights haven’t been that bad, and no-one’s- ah, I suppose that’s the source of some of the medications?”

“A source of medications, yes, but, no, I don’t mean _real_ fights, Akechi.” Akira made his way down, waving at Boss along the way, and as he spoke. “She’s got something for me, for one of the occupants of the shop. And before you ask, no, it’s not illegal, and no, it’s not a cadaver, though that might make Tetsu happier.” Futaba met them outside of the cafe, and Akira passed her the lizard carrier, chuckling as the two immediately started talking. Taking one of the vegetable bags, he grinned at Akechi.

“Why… would you even suggest…” Akechi blinked, but didn’t finish his question. He was clearly curious, and it was kind of amusing that he was more curious about feeding corpses to an animal than about the possible existence of said corpses. Given that it was a clinic, that sort of made sense.

Not giving an answer, Akira slipped in to collect his blood- Tae was more amused than anything- and then back out. It was odd carrying vegetation and a cooler marked for medical supply transit on the train, but he didn’t care for the stares. He especially didn’t care that said stares made Akechi uncomfortable and even more curious. Stepping into the shop, he gave a happy little sigh and that he knew Akechi had missed. 

Immediately, the cockatoo flew to his shoulder and started nibbling at his braids, wings fluttering. Another bird landed on the other side, beak clacking. “I’ve not been gone _that_ long,” he teased. 

“Don’t care, you’re back!” a dog said, running over, tail whipping back and forth. “Where’s the best-walker?”

“Ryuji will be around to walk you later this week,” Akira answered. 

“They like Sakamoto? That’s nice. He enjoys it too, I hope?” Akechi asked, blinking a little and watching the birds. “That would be why you wear braids? I had wondered.”

“What did you bring?” Pon-chan asked, coming up and looking at Akechi. “Is this the person you were telling us about?” And, politely, she didn’t say anything that might be incriminating- most of Akira’s friends could understand them now, and just enough people could see in the shop that discretion seemed wiser.

"They _love_ Ryuji," Akira answered, grinning and shaking his head as the cockatoo yanked his hair. He was far too used to it, now. "And yeah, this is why I have the braids." Going into the kitchen area, he put down his bag, then gestured for Akechi to do the same, before answering Pon-chan. "Vegetables from Haru, and something for Tetsu- and the vampire bats," he said.

“Did I hear my name?” Tetsu asked, head popping up from behind the couch. Exactly what he had been doing there, Akira didn’t ask.

The boldest of the dogs started sniffing at Akechi, tail wagging hopefully. “He’s great. He walks us! Sometimes he runs. We should get him some shoes with wheels. Or a skateboard! Then we could pull him!”

Akechi made a soft sound, pulling away from the dog and looking around uncertainly. It was apparent that he didn’t hear them, that much Akira was certain about. “You did hear your name,” Akira said to the totetsu, glancing at him. “I brought you something.” 

“Kurusu, what are you talking to?” Akechi asked, taking another step back and eying the totetsu cautiously. 

“Tetsu is a totetsu,” Akira answered, grinning as one of the larger snakes slithered by. “Where’s Pon-chan?” he asked. “Haru grew strawberries for her.” 

“Strawberries?” Pon-chan asked, jumping off the shelf to land on Akira. “Haru grew strawberries for me? That’s nice, she’s nice!” She waited, though, just like she did with the treats.

Tetsu huffed, moving towards Akira and giving Akechi a look. “He’s an idiot, isn’t he? What did you bring me? Or do I have to wait until you’re done cleaning?” Akechi’s question had, at least, made it clear to the pets that he couldn’t hear them- and now Cecil was amusing himself by trying to wrap around Akechi without being noticed.

Starting to unpack, Akira grinned wider. “I don’t know, do you _want_ to wait?” he asked. Knowing Tetsu it could go either way, and he didn’t care if Akechi thought that he was crazy for talking to the pets. He wasn’t planning on correcting the other. He reached behind himself, petting Pon-chan’s head. “And yes, for you. Haru is very nice, isn’t she? She also sent vegetables for anyone who eats them, and other fruit.” 

“We should be let loose in her greenhouse and garden,” Cecil said, sniffing Akechi. “Think of all the tasty mice!” 

“And _warm_ ,” the larger snake hummed dreamly.

Akechi noticed Cecil with the sniffing, and he yelped a little before holding very still. “Kurusu, um. I know you said this was a pet shop, but I wasn’t, ah, expecting the animals to be… loose.”

“Is it the sort of thing that you’re at all interested in?” Tetsu asked, poking at the cooler now.

“They’ll mind their manners,” Akira said to Akechi. “That’s Cecil next to you. He won’t bite you, unless you give him a reason.” He finished putting away the vegetables, then went towards the cooler, still grinning. “I mean, I’m interested in it for a specific reason, Tetsu. But not the one you’re thinking of.”

“Oh. Hi. Cecil,” Akechi said, bringing one hand up- but his hand wasn’t shaking, and he did win points for that, in Akira’s book. Still, it was clear how little the pets thought of him.

Tetsu barely paid any attention to the stiff man, just looking up long enough to grin. “Mm. So, what did you get me? Let’s just…” He started prying at the lid- which wasn’t latched on or anything, and so came off pretty easily. He blinked at what was inside for a long moment.

“Is that- blood?” Akechi asked, gingerly walking over. It got him out of Cecil’s range, and the snake made a displeased sound, even as Akira offered his hand for the snake to crawl on. 

Akira nodded. “Mhm,” he said. “It’s my blood, actually. Like I said, for him, and I figure some for the vampire bats. There should be enough there for a few recipes.” It hadn’t taken much to convince Dr. Takemi, and she had collected it a bit at a time for him. “Totetsu are, uh, _obligate_ carnivores.” 

“You got me _more_? You got me… all this? It’s _mine_ …? I can share with the bats easily, they’ll like it too, and…” Tetsu looked _entirely_ too happy, more than a little lost in wonder, and probably already planning. “...Are you okay helping me cook with it? Is that too weird? Do you want to try any?”

“Your… Obligate carnivore doesn’t- Why did you- Kurusu! What is going on?”

“Relax, Akechi. I cut myself a while back and he was quite keen on my blood, _so_ , I had Dr. Takami take some bit by bit for him.” Akira rolled his eyes at Akechi, then grinned and scratched behind Tetsu’s horns. “I’m willing to help you cook it- not entirely sure about _trying_ any, myself, but I’ve done weirder.” 

One of the dogs barked, tail whipping, and shoved his head in, sniffing the blood bag. “Wow. That’s a lot!” he said, before rushing over and smelling Akira, too. “But you’re okay, so that’s good!” 

Akechi was still blinking at him, looking back and forth between Akira and Tetsu, and the cooler. “But… _why_? And you’re going to- you’re going to cook it for him?” Akechi said nothing about the possibility of Akira actually trying the resultant food. He did make an awkward attempt to pull the dog away from the cooler, much too late, which resulted in some giggles.

“Yeah, he’s really not smart…” Tetsu repeated, watching Akechi as best he could while getting scratched. A moment later and he hugged Akira, while Akechi looked _very_ startled. “Thank you for this. Thank the doctor too!”

“Stop thanking me, it’s weird,” Akira teased the totetsu. “It’s just some blood, I’m not even missing it.” But Tetsu had been so very happy, and Akira kind of wanted to see him blood-drunk, if he was being honest. To Akechi, he added, “Yes. Tetsu is quite the paragon of gourmet. And I did it because I wanted to. I like doing things for my friends.” 

Various birds twittered at that, and the dogs barked out confirmations of how often he did things for Ryuji- and how the other thief talked about it. 

“I should like to meet the doctor, someday,” Eunice said- the snake that had reminded him of Tae- commented, massive body rolling down from somewhere in the ceiling. It looked really weird, honestly. She yawned, then hissed in displeasure when she realized she couldn’t coil around Akira, who was too covered in pets already. 

“A gourmet. Ah… Okay. I’ve… heard that some animals can be very picky about their meals, so, okay…” Akechi agreed, now staring at the snake. Akira didn’t really blame him- Eunice was very large, and probably looked quite scary, though nothing in the front room really competed with Kemala or the bear. A moment later and Akechi shook his head, focusing on Akira. “Okay. I am here to help. So… what else should I do?”

Akira waved a hand. “If you really feel that you must help, you can help gather the incense holders. They need the ashes emptied, and fresh incense added. I’m going to start cleaning the trays.” He scratched behind Tetsu’s horns one more time, then grinned at Eunice, reaching up to pet her nose. “Someday,” he promised, easily. He could take her to meet Tae, no problem. 

“Are you really letting him help?” Pon-chan asked, only to giggle as Akira ruffled her fur. “Well, okay then. But we’re keeping an eye on him!” 

“I don’t know. He acts nice, but he doesn’t smell right,” a dog said, while a cat huffed and got close, before turning her nose and tail up at Akechi. 

The dog’s opinion mirrored Akira’s own, and he pat the dog as he passed. Akechi, meanwhile, did move slowly through the pets to the incense holders. It was fairly obvious that he expected to be attacked at any given moment, though he did at least trust Akira enough to move away from him. Or, more likely, he just wasn’t going to show how little he believed Akira.

The pets weren’t very helpful, this time- there was no gathering of holders, or pulling the new incense out, or any of the little things that Akira had noticed before. They weren’t hiding anything, either, at least- though he did see at least a few of the birds eying the various holders and rags.

“Be nice,” Akira admonished them, the cockatoo at his shoulder cackling. Pon-chan had taken up a spot with Tetsu on the far couch, watching Akechi as the detective tried not to get messy, while still helping. It was kind of cute, if he was honest with himself. 

And then he spotted Kemala moving, various cats having hid her bulk. He jumped back, startled- _really_ startled, actually, as the komodo dragon more fully woke from her nap and smelled him. “Kurusu, what the-?”

“Ah, there you are. I wondered which cat-pile you were under,” Akira greeted her. “That’s Kemala,” he said.

“That’s Kema- She’s a _komodo_ dragon? Futaba _took her home_?” Akechi yelped, once again holding very, very still. “Kurusu, _how_ did Futaba get this thing home? Or back here!”

“Cats are warm,” Kemala answered, tongue flicking before she gave an impressive yawn. “This new guy is jumpy. And Futaba is _lovely_. Her room is warm, too. I can lay next to her server…” She made a happy rumble, then started towards Akira.

Akira chuckled. “The train,” he said. It wasn’t a lie- it just wasn’t saying that it was the ‘train’ in the Metaverse! And it wasn’t like he needed to tell Akechi the truth. He knelt as the komodo moved towards him, petting her snout much as he did the other pets, and then standing again. “I told you this shop sells exotic pets, didn’t I?” he reminded. 

“Geez. Your other friends are more quick, aren’t they?” Cecil asked, climbing up to wrap around Akira’s throat. Akechi looked at him as though he’d lost his mind, at the same time. 

“Exotic pets. _Pets_. A komodo dragon isn’t a pet! And even if it was, it shouldn’t… It shouldn’t be out in a room where just anyone can just walk up to it. What if someone got hurt?” Akechi asked, watching Kemala for a bit, then looking back at Akira. “And now you have a snake- is it poisonous? I suppose that would be safer than a constrictor…”

“He has no idea that I’m the scariest thing in the room, does he?” Tetsu commented, having moved from his lounge and now carrying the cooler. Akira wanted to comment that no one was going to steal it, but thought better of it. 

He half turned away from Akechi, rolling his eyes- the group of pets that saw giggled at him. “You sound like Leon,” he said, snickering at Tetsu. “Some of the pets aren’t for sale, except to a proper owner. And Kemala is hardly the most dangerous one here. But, yes, Akechi, Cecil is poisonous. He’s a pit viper- and he won’t bite me without good reason.”

“Like you’d ever give me a reason?” Cecil teased, tasting Akira- which was still weird, now that he could see them as they were. 

Before Akechi could respond, Akira added, “And before you ask, D has papers for everyone. I think.” He glanced at Tetsu, grinning. 

“Well- of _course_ he does,” Akechi agreed, without any real fight. He didn’t seem to believe the statement, but he didn’t put up a fuss about it. “Well, at least there’s care taken with purchasers. But… what _does_ happen when someone comes in? ...And what would the snake consider a ‘reason’- well, I guess they’re kept well fed.”

Cecil laughed at that, and Akira was pretty sure there was a soft touch of lips to his jawline, just below his ear. “Like I could eat you even if I did bite.”

“The pets behave- you’re here and fine, aren’t you? And I’m not dead.” He didn’t add that the pets were also _very_ protective of him, and his well being. Akira wasn’t going to ask about it, if Cecil did kiss him, just like he never asked about Tetsu’s ‘tasting’ of him. “Cecil would bite if I tried to hurt him. Anyone here would.” 

“Tch. Again, as though _that_ might ever happen, either,” one of the more delicate of the lizards said. 

Nearby, Paul hissed in agreement. “Akira’s too gentle for that,” he agreed. “Even when Tetsu was trying to bait him!”

Akechi blinked a little, looking around at the various lizards- most of the mammals were napping or ‘behaving’, and more didn’t register as dangerous, even when they were. “That… that is a good point. And… of course I’m not going to try to hurt any of them!” He added that with his smile- not quite as plastic and meaningless as D’s, but Akechi was making his way there. “Though I do… worry about accidentally stepping on a tail…”

“Just watch your step, and you’ll be fine,” Akira said. He was almost finished with his scrubbing already, leaving pans to dry before moving on to emptying and refilling the incense holders that Akechi hadn’t yet gotten to. In the process, Eunice let more of her bulk fall from the ceiling rafters. 

“It would be a nice excuse to eat him…” she said, sniffing the air. 

“No, Eunice,” Akira said, shooting her a look and pausing so that she could use him to further slide down, to the floor. 

Tetsu snorted, having perched himself on the cooler. “Yeah. If anyone gets to eat him, it’s me.” 

“Neither of you are allowed,” Akira corrected. “And no biting, Tetsu.” 

Akechi was giving him another look, though he didn’t comment on the weirdness this time. “I thought you said they were- ah, minding their manners?” he said, looking at the happy totetsu. The sight of Tetsu was, so far, making Akira grin each time he looked over.

“Of course we are. You’re still in one piece,” Kemala muttered. She looked rather pleased with the ability to be snarky and insulting- Tetsu did too, though it wasn’t as obvious with him. “You know, I don’t think anyone would want to go home with him, even just to spy.”

“They are, mostly.” Akira looked at Kemala. “No one is going home with him, regardless,” he said, pointing a finger at her. “And if I find out about any stowaways, I’m going to steal the treat bag.” It was the best threat he could give, and even then, it was _barely_ a threat. 

Tetsu laughed. “Nice one, kid,” he said dryly. 

“Hey, that’s a real threat to me!” Pon-chan pouted. 

“Stowaways…? I- no, please. My apartment is not a good place for a pet…” Akechi said- and he actually seemed to mean it. It was the most information that Akira had yet gotten about the other teen’s living situation, as well, though that was fairly secondary. “Actually, come to think of it, I don’t think I’m allowed to have any…”

“I already said no-one would…” Kemala agreed, blinking deliberately. “He smells weird.”

Akira sighed, shooting her another look, just because she knew exactly why he was threatening retribution for anyone sneaking away with Akechi, despite what they said. He made a low sound as the cockatoo tugged on one of his braids, reminding him to keep working. “See? No guests for him,” he said. 

“Yeah, just like how you said you weren’t going to stay before, right?” A cat asked, smirking. Akira looked at him, snorting and moving to the kitchen to start preparing for tea. 

“Naw, he means it. You heard the count, anyway,” Tetsu pointed out, happily curled on his chest and watching. After a moment, he moved the cooler back to the kitchen. “Um. Would you mind putting a little in a cup for me? If it can be sealed back up?”

Akechi moved, slowly, back to the kitchen himself, being _very_ careful about where he put his feet. “I… still don’t understand why you talk to them like they can understand you, Kurusu,” Akechi muttered, watching. “What are you doing now?”

Looking back at Akechi, Akira grinned. “Well, what if they can, huh?” he asked. Even before he could see and hear them, he’d talked to them- though not nearly as much, and far softer. “Tetsu wants some,” he gestured to the cooler. “So, I’m going to make a dish of it.” The cockatoo fluttered his wings, laughing quietly at Akechi, but didn’t comment on his apparent lack of understanding. 

That was what a dog did, though, small and excitable, snickering. “Even people who can’t see or hear will talk to us,” she said. “It’s not that great of a concept!” 

“...Well, if animals can understand us, I think a lot more would run away…” Akechi answered slowly. “At least from most people,” he added, glancing at Akira and sighing. “You know, I can’t believe that you’re so… calm about feeding something your blood. Feeding animals meat, of course. I’m not sure I can imagine you feeding one of the lizards a live mouse, either…”

Akira snorted, glancing back at him again, before opening the chest and deciding to go ahead and stash the blood packets in the refrigerator, except one that he opened, taking a freshly cleaned bowl out for Tetsu. “It’s just blood, Akechi,” he said. “Besides, Tetsu’s threatened to eat me a few times.” That was mostly teasing Tetsu. 

“Tetsu threatens to eat a lot of people,” Pon-chan said, watching him carefully break the seal and pour some of the blood out. A number of the other pets shifted, smelling the fresh blood smell, and Akira grinned at Akechi’s discomfort. 

“You- you… can use a little as, um. Like, sauce, for the others. If you- if you want. Um. It’s not fair to them…” Tetsu allowed, eyes bright. “And I’d only eat _part_ of you…”

“Yeah, but it’s _your_ blood,” Akechi said, keeping the more excited of the pets in his vision. “...Didn’t you say that Tetsu was a man-eater?” He glanced at Akira, and there was a look in his eyes, just for a moment, that Akira didn’t like.

There was laughter from various pets, and Akira thought, then set aside some of the blood. “I said he was an ‘obligate carnivore,’” he corrected. “And, yes, it’s my blood- but it’s not like I can’t make more. And I _can_ bring you more, Tetsu.” He grinned again, shaking his head, then moved past Akechi to put the bowl on the tea-table, before returning to start cutting things for the rest of the tea. 

Tail dropping, more than one dog looked at Akechi, noticing the look as well. “Be careful,” one said, stepping over and pressing against one of Akira’s legs. He reached down and pet the dog, appreciating the concern. 

“Well, how else is he going to, ah, threaten to eat you? ‘Growl growl’ doesn’t really lead to ‘going to eat you’ even from things like that _dragon_ ,” Akechi pointed out, just a little sharper than usual. He snapped like that sometimes, usually in the Metaverse, and Akira did like it, just because it was _honest_. Akechi wasn’t good at being honest with the group.

“He has his ways,” Akira said, looking out to see Tetsu quite happily working on his snack. “I mean, you’re right. Totetsu are man-eaters, but still.” He started cutting fruit after washing his hand. “And Kemala is more of a hissy-growl than a growl-growl when she’s unhappy. So there’s that.” 

Pon-chan climbed Akira as he spoke, stealing a piece of fruit and nibbling it on the thief’s shoulder. “Mostly he uses words,” she giggled. 

“Anyway,” Akira added. “He’s bitten Leon tons of times in the past after growling. Because Leon is Leon, and deserved it. I’ve not given him an excuse to do so.” 

“How does anyone deserve being bitten? And if they _do_ , why… why is he allowed back here? Don’t most pet shops ban troublesome customers?” Akechi asked, pretty carefully not watching Tetsu.

“Oh, that is _adorable_ ,” Eunice hissed, going over to Tetsu but making no attempt to share his snack. Tetsu might allow it, but she obviously didn’t feel the need to try.

Akira smirked. "By being Leon. He's... special." He shared a look with Eunice and Pon-chan, and then grinned widely. "Don't think too hard about it. Leon means well, no matter how it comes across as." 

"That's why he's allowed in," a bird said. 

"Akira, this guy is silly," another added.

“Kurusu, I am a detective. Of course I think hard about things- especially when they don’t make sense,” Akechi pointed out, sighing a little. He did seem inclined to let it go after that, though, and Akira didn’t worry too much, working more on tea. “Well. I know people who mean well and don’t seem it. Starting with Sakamoto…”

At Ryuji’s name, multiple dogs perked up, and Akira smirked. Well, Leon _did_ remind him of Ryuji at times, especially when there was something of a protective nature that popped up. “The world doesn’t make sense,” Akira said. “The Metaverse doesn’t make sense. It’s okay for things to not make sense. So… you know.” He grinned as he finished cutting the normal fruit and started on what Haru had sent for everyone. 

“If Tetsu is going to share his gift, I’ll share mine,” Pon-chan said. She took the first strawberry, though, dipping it into the nearest water dish, and then chittering happily as she ate. 

“It makes some sense…” Akechi complained, lightly. “And forgive me for worrying just a little for the safety of those in this shop.” He looked at the dogs, smiling a little. “I’ll give that they’re smart. Most animals don’t understand last names- at least, I assume you haven’t been calling him that when he’s over here.”

Akira didn’t believe the concern for a moment, but he smiled back, anyway. Honestly, it was a smile at the excited dogs, and Kemala carrying cats around behind Akechi, but it worked well enough to make the detective think he was smiling at him, or at least, the thief was sure. “Ryuji takes them for walks often enough,” he said. It didn’t really answer, but it was good enough. 

Finishing the fruit, Akira started water for tea and pulled out pastries to get to room temperature, before starting to cut the meat, blood set aside for those trays. “You can start taking things over to the tea table, if you want,” he said to Akechi. “My boss’ll be around when tea’s ready.” 

“Oh- sure!” Akechi agreed, doing so. “No worries about anyone taking the sweets, I take it? And I didn’t realize that I’d be meeting your boss. That isn’t going to cause you any problems, is it?” He paused a moment, then frowned. “Well, no, I suppose… you bring your friends around often enough that it shouldn’t, but…”

“...Why would it cause any problems?” Pon-chan asked, already reaching for a new strawberry. “Is he afraid of the count? That would be smart, at least…”

“No, Akechi, it won’t cause problems,” Akira said, absently. “Unless you’re planning on making trouble?” he teased, baiting, a little. He wanted to see more of Akechi- and he did want the detective to be his friend, despite not trusting Akechi at all. 

Nearby, a one of the birds warbled, and many of them laughed at the idea, while Akira pat Pon-chan’s head. She chittered, giggling to herself, and around his neck, Cecil yawned. “If he does, he won’t last long,” he said. 

“Wha- no! Why would I cause you trouble? Especially for a job you like- even if it is dangerous,” Akechi said, looking startled. “Do you truly think that I would?” And this time he looked somewhat hurt. “I know our meetings have not been on the best of terms, but… truly, I have no desire to make life difficult for you…” Akechi frowned a little as he said that, then turned away with another tray.

“I’m _joking_ ,” Akira said. He almost did feel bad, if not for the plasticness of it all. He didn’t trust Akechi’s words, no matter how carefully plotted they were, and how much he _wanted_ to. “Come on. If I thought you’d do something as stupid as cause trouble, here, I’d not bring you. Though it’s really no more dangerous than any of my other current jobs.” 

“Which is why you need a watcher,” a cat said, carefully padding forward to sniff Akechi. Akira bit back an answer, because he didn’t need a watcher, thank you!

“That doesn’t really help,” Akechi muttered. “I thought you worked at a _flower shop_!” He blinked a little, finishing up with shuttling the prepared stuff to the table. “Is there something about the flower shop you’re not telling me? Does it happen to sell man-eating fly-traps or something?”

“No, silly, those are here,” the cockatoo said, shaking its head. “Leon thinks he likes them… well, he would, if we ever let him see them…”

Akira grinned, petting the cockatoo. “Nah, I haven’t worked there in a while,” he said. “It sold tiny cacti, though no man-eating-fly-traps.” He gathered the tea itself, chuckling at Akechi. “How do you think I get our weaponry, Akechi? It doesn’t poof into existence.” He didn’t have to deal with whatever Akechi’s answer was, because the sound of the back room’s curtain interrupted. D came into view a few second later, and Akira looked back at him pouring tea for them all and gesturing for Akechi to take a seat, before taking his own usual one. 

“Ah, you must be my part-timer’s newest associate. It is a pleasure to meet you. Please, call me D,” he said, smiling. “Ah, Tetsu, I see you have something new…”

“Me too!” Pon-chan added, holding up the uneaten part of her second fruit.

“Akira brought gifts,” Tetsu agreed, gently lapping at his bowl of blood now and then. “He brought me a whole cooler- and a bushel of fruit from Haru.”

D raised a brow at Akira, but gave one of his not-so-fake small smiles. “I promise I’m not trying to spoil anyone,” he said before the pet shop owner could reprimand him at all. He pushed a cup of tea at Akechi, and one at D’s favorite spot.

Akechi smiled as well, this one entirely plastic. “It is nice to meet you,” he said, inclining his head. “Kurusu hasn’t said much about working here, but the others have had... discussions.” He said it with that little tilt that barely concealed his idea that it was silly. 

“He hasn’t? Well, I don’t suppose that anything too exciting can really be said to happen at my shop, so what would he have to talk about? Please, will you try some cake?” D offered one of the cakes that was less of his favorite, and that Akira didn’t like at all. 

“Yep, nothing at all exciting here,” Eunice commented, waiting patiently to be fed from her new position of hanging protectively over Akira.

Accepting a slice of cake with good grace, Akechi chuckled. “I wouldn’t say there’s nothing exciting here.” He looked right at Kemala as he said that, and then at Akira as the thief fed a piece of meat to Eunice- he still used the fork as habit, if only because, usually, a meaty hand with his homework was not a good combination. 

“Well, that is true,” a cat said, accepting her own piece of meat. “Except that everyone should take more naps...” 

“Nothing quite so exciting as school life, at least, I am sure,” D said, cutting Akira a slice of his own favored cake, before getting one for himself. Then he delicately took a piece of bloody meat, offering it to one of the dogs. “If you wish to feed any of pets, there is a fork there,” D said, motioning lightly.

“But you don’t have to, of course,” Akira added, taking the cake. He expected Akechi to try a few times, maybe to show that he wasn’t afraid. As such, it wasn’t entirely a surprise when the detective picked up a piece of fruit and offered it to a nearby bird, but didn’t touch the meat, almost purposefully. 

The cockatoo tugged his braids until Akira did the same, following it up with a slice of one of the random vegetables he’d added to the trays. “Is this what you do every time you work here, Kurusu?” Akechi asked. 

“Tea? Just about.” Akira ate some of his sweet, leaning back against the base of the couch. He wondered where Shishi was, but didn’t want to ask with Akechi around. “The pets aren’t very happy if I leave too early.” 

“Or when you leave at all,” Eunice commented, more of her bulk moving down. The caimen climbed into Akira’s lap before she could pseudo do so, and she pouted. 

“The pets are more accustomed to visitors who either stay a short time, and leave with one of them, or to me- and I almost never leave,” D said, calmly. “And of course, more than a few of them are of the opinion that no-one should ever wish to leave the shop.”

Akechi looked _extremely_ skeptical about that, but he didn’t question D’s words, instead taking a bite of his cake instead. Akira was pretty sure he wasn’t fond of it, by they way his eyes narrowed a little, but Akechi simply looked at D with a smile. “I see. It is a wonderful shop- and thank you very much for tea.”

D gave a plastic smile again, and Akira wondered how long it would take before Akechi gave up and retreated. After a few more bites, he half looked at the detective, but was more focused on feeding the pets and planning his next step. “It _is_ a wonderful shop, he’s right about one thing, at least,” the caimen commented. While he didn’t speak much, Akira wasn’t entirely surprised to hear it. 

“And no one should ever want to leave,” Pon-chan added. She nibbled at the strawberries, mostly, quite happy with the fruit. 

D chuckled at Pon-chan, looking at her indulgently, before reaching up to pet Cecil, who looked absolutely thrilled by the contact- and by the chunk of meat he was given a moment later. It was a much quieter tea than normal, until Akechi finished most of his cake slice and made a little too much of a show of looking at the time.

“Oh my, I’m terribly sorry. I hadn’t realized it had gotten so late. Do forgive me, I have some place I must be- and thank you for the tea, ah, D.” For a moment, uncertainty and discomfort peaked through Akechi’s mask, but it was gone a moment later, and honesty with it, as the detective stood.

Akira led him out, saying his goodbyes. When he returned, sitting at his usual spot, more than one pet jumped back to their favorite spots on or against him. Before he got a chance to speak, a cat huffed at him. “Why would you bring that one here? Everyone else has been lovely.” 

“I couldn’t think of a good excuse,” Akira admitted. “He surprised me while I was getting ready to leave. He overheard Ryuji and Ann talking about visiting again soon. Ann found a new dessert place and has been hounding him to go with her.” 

“It is not Akira’s fault,” D chided the cat, very gently. “And I _am_ grateful for the chance to meet him. I can feel your desire to be close to him, but… do not let desire blind you to reality. I should hate to lose my best worker to something so foolish.” D smiled gently as he said that, removing much of the sting from his words. “I do hope the Lady Ann enjoys the desserts there. I am, of course, quite willing to try a new place with her, if she wishes.”

Not sure what to answer, at first, Akira didn’t think about it as he spoke. “I’m your only worker,” he said, after a beat. He did understand, though he also didn’t think that it was all as hopeless as D might. And he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he didn’t at least _try_ his best. “I’ll remind her that you’d be willing. She might well just want an excuse to drag him out with her.” 

“He is nice to go out with,” a dog agreed, easily. “She’s lucky she can get him to go out with her when she wants! He needs to be around more often!” Akira pet the dog, smiling a little. 

“Now, now. Pon-chan is quite the helper, and Chris has begun to _insist_ on helping as well,” D answered, smiling again. “I do wish you success. And a reminder is all I can ask of you, as well.”

“I help, but I don’t _work_ ,” Pon-chan pointed out, grabbing another strawberry. “Haru’s fruit is really good. She needs to come back so I can tell her that!”

Akira nodded. “I’ll remind her, too,” he said. “I’ll just remind everyone, how about that?” It would be easy enough, with the next meeting that they would be having. Futaba had finally gotten a tracker together, and they were working on it, on everything. She was a master digital spy. He let the comment on being the only worker, go. 

“I like that,” Kemala said. “I want Futaba to return.” 

There was a small chorus of agreement, and Akira grinned. “We’re meeting up soon. I’ll make sure they come by, yeah?” 

“Please,” D agreed, nodding slightly. “They are _always_ welcome to come by.” He had said that before, many times, and Akira had given up wondering why. They already knew it, and even acted on it… but it was still nice to hear.

The rest of the tea, though short, was far more relaxed than before, and Akira didn’t feel bad about relaxing a bit, lingering- and watching Tetsu sink, slowly, into a _very_ contented state, leaning back on the couch, with his mostly-empty bowl, and just the glimmer of eyes to show that he was awake at all- and the occasional murmur or sound.

His comment about his blood being catnip for totetsu- or Tetsu-nip even went unchallenged, and Akira was still grinning when he left.


	22. Circle Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for animal death, no-one named.

It was shortly before the heist for Sae’s palace that they finally clicked the plan into place. Akira made sure to know a time when Leon and Chris would be around the shop, planning on giving a tiny warning- nothing that would let them clean anything- and to give D a request. Arriving early, before the brothers, he thought he’d have time to deal with things. 

“The pets have been whispering of a change in focus from you. You know what you are going to do?” D said, and Akira wasn’t entirely surprised that he was there, though he usually wasn’t when Akira was working. He also wasn’t surprised with the news, not when he was quite aware that more than a few of the ‘pets’ D was referring to were shadows and personas from his own heart.

“We have a plan, yes,” Akira answered. He absently scratched behind Shishi’s ears when the persona-dog came over, snuffling and pressing close with a smile. “I doubt this will be an issue, but is it alright if I hide here after the heist? Just a day, maybe two?” He shouldn’t need more than that, assuming he lived and the plan worked. 

“Of course. I have said you are welcome many times, and I shall look forward to it. What day may I expect you, if I may ask?” D agreed, much like Akira had been sure he would. “I may even manage to have tea waiting,” he added, with a true smile, reaching up and supporting Eunice as she came over.

"Thank you. I know you have said, but..." Akira shrugged, then gave the date, the cockatoo landing on his shoulder. He wasn't sure if he was entirely calm about the plan because he was okay if it failed, or sure that it wasn’t. 

"It will be nice to have you again," a bird said.

"Yes, so nice. And overdue," Eunice agreed, tasting the air. "This way, we can be sure you are resting, finally." She, like many of the pets, was firmly of the opinion that Akira worked too hard.

"Of course, we shall look forward to it," D said. "Though I shall worry for you until you are here safe."

"Thank you," Akira repeated, smiling and shifting to start cleaning and actually working. "And it will _just_ be a couple days, at most." He could hide out at the cafe the rest of the time, or, well, however long that was. 

"Aw," the cockatoo pouted. "That's not long at all."

"It will be long enough, I am sure," D said, still smiling. "You will come to no harm here. I assume this relates to why you wish to speak to Leon and Chris?"

"It better be, Chris is worried enough about how often you've been gone lately." Tetsu pouted a little, staring at Akira.

Akira nodded. “There’ll probably be news. You know enough not to believe anything, and I’d think they do, too, but…” he trailed off, shrugging a little. Considering Akechi’s plan? He could only guess that what they’d tell everyone. He didn’t want Chris upset about it.

“Leon might believe, but Chris…” Eunice agreed, tasting the air around them. 

“Ah, Leon is not so gullible as he believes,” D said, with a little grin. “Still, some warning is appreciated. You believe it is your newest associate who shall take action against you? Do not worry- I shall not interfere in your plan.” _That_ was comforting, because Akira knew that D could stop everything fairly easily.

“Yeah, we know it will be,” Akira agreed, though he didn’t _like_ it. He didn’t think that Akechi was as far lost as it seemed that he was, and he still wanted to help the detective. Despite knowing the intentions- he did want to be friends, at least. The question was just how to get far enough with that. 

Tetsu stretched. “I still think that you should bring him by again, and then I can just eat him.” 

Immediately, Akira frowned. “No, Tetsu. I still have hope that we can change him. You aren’t allowed to just eat him.” 

“Even betrayal is not the end of hope. Though… the end of hope can be the final betrayal…” D trailed off, into thought, and frowned a little. It was gone a moment later, replaced by his meaningless smile, and the bell above the door rang almost on cue.

‘ _Akira!_ ’ Chris greeted, running over and hugging the teen without regard for his work. ‘ _You’ve been gone a lot. Ryuji said you were busy, but I missed you!_ ’

“Hey Chris,” Akira greeted, instead of telling D that he sounded like a fortune cookie. He wiped a hand clean and ruffled Chris’ hair. “I missed you too. I’m sorry I’ve been working on other things.” He looked over to see Leon walking in, too, and was admittedly pleased about that. 

Leon waved, before settling down on the couch, surprisingly near Tetsu. “Hey kid,” he said. He made a face as one of the cats climbed into his lap, sighing. 

‘ _Did you know? Big bro can see everyone now! He’s still not used to it,_ ’ Chris said, smiling very brightly indeed. A moment later, and he was off, grabbing Pon-chan on his way to greet all the pets in the front room. Akira laughed a little when Eunice wrapped around him and let him try to hold her.

“Hello, Detective. Chris. I do hope your work has gone well?” D asked, drifting over to stand nearer to Leon- and that was _adorable_ , in its own way.

Akira grinned at Leon, and the detective raised a brow at him. “It’s been alright. Spent half of the night breaking up a party with some as-usual idiotic teenagers. They were trying to- well, I don’t know.” He sighed, then added, “No offense to the non-idiotic teenagers currently here.” 

“No, no, he’s pretty idiotic, especially recently,” Tetsu said. “Not that I ever usually agree with you. I’m making an exception.” 

“He’s mad that I told him he’s not allowed to eat someone,” Akira explained. 

“No eating people. Then you’ll be rounded up as an aggressive animal, and that won’t end any better than being a cannibalistic murdering human,” Leon said tiredly.

‘ _He’s also stopped pretending that I don’t realize half of what goes on,_ ’ Chris confided to Akira, though his mental voice wasn’t quiet enough for the statement to really be in confidence. ‘ _Especially after he found your blood in the fridge. D says it was a gift, and Tetsu was kind of cute when he tried to explain it._ ’

Leon looked at them, frowning, and then threw his arms up, onto the back of the couch. “Yeah, kid, we need to have a talk about that, too. What the hell, leaving your blood in the fridge next to normal food, huh? Scared the crap out of me.” 

“It’s normal food for others,” Akira answered cheekily. “It was a gift, anyway. I’m going to start calling it Tetsu-nip.” He grinned, returning to his cleaning, and trying to think of how to bring up what he wanted to speak to them about. It was difficult to move with Eunice there, but he could do it. 

“We are done with vampires! They are over with!” Leon answered, frowning. “And you left _your blood_ there. That’s - weird, man.”

‘ _An’ T-chan said I have to ask you before I’m allowed to even **think** about trying any of the things he’s gonna have you make with it,_ ’ Chris said, which didn’t do anything for Leon’s frown. ‘ _Of course, I think he’s made most of it, now… so it doesn’t matter?_ ’

Akira didn’t even bother trying to hide his laughter, while Leon glared at him. “To be fair, everyone calls me weird,” he said. “And I’ve given up caring about it. It’s up to Leon if you can have anything like that, though.” He shrugged, grinning at Leon. The blonde man sighed at him, and it gave Akira a second to consider the reality of vampires- but he wasn’t entirely surprised, honestly. 

“I think you’re making a mountain out of a mole-hill,” the cockatoo said. “It’s just blood, and Tetsu isn’t taking it like he could a blood pact, or anything.” 

“Nooope! That is something I am _not_ ready to consider!” Leon announced, while D giggled.

“Really, my dear Leon, you are still so distrustful. And why? You know the rules here as well as anyone, truly,” D pointed out, while Tetsu huffed.

“It’s like you think things have changed just because you can see. It’s not the first time you’ve seen things, you know,” he added.

‘ _At least he can see and hear, now,_ ’ Chris commented, being carried around by a very large, very burly, dog. ‘ _I like that he’s not just thinking he’s humoring me._ ’ 

Akira grinned. “Yeah, that’s true.” He finished his cleaning of the trays and incense holders. 

Following him- well, the dog was- Chris grinned. ‘ _Are you going to be less busy, soon?_ ’ he asked. 

“Hopefully. Actually, I wanted to talk to you and Leon about something, Chris,” Akira answered. “In a while, there may be some news about us, and I wanted to warn you not to believe anything you hear.” That made it easier, actually. 

‘You think news will get all the way to us?’ Chris asked, interested. ‘ _Wow. I know you’re big, but that’s… that would be a really big story._ ’

Leon chuckled a little, more relaxed with Chris doing things now that he could see things. “We don’t get all the news about Phantom Thieves in the US. Though I’m not sure how the count gets his news.”

“I do think it will get that far,” Akira said, grinning a little. He was still nervous- but the enthusiasm did make him feel a little better. 

“I hope you aren’t going to do something we’ll all regret,” Leon commented. Akira rolled his eyes at the man, then shook his head, though the dog still followed. 

“‘Course he is!” Tetsu said, laughing. “We just covered that he’s also an idiotic teenager, didn’t we?” He stretched, while Chris lay forward on the dog, happily petting him.

‘ _Not too much, though,_ ’ Chris said, grinning. ‘ _You still need to take me to a festival!_ ’

Akira gave a small smile, “I think it’ll be okay,” he said. He actually wasn’t sure at all, but that was something he was certainly not going to say in front of Chris. The thief wasn’t going to even comment on being called a stupid teenager, either- it wasn’t worth the fight, though he did snort at Leon as he moved to start washing up. Making sure to do extra washing, he was half-focused on that when D slipped by him, making a soft sound. 

There was something about seeing a dead bird- which did look human- that Akira wasn’t expecting. He just blinked for a few seconds, while the fact that the rest of the pets were animals, and had animal instincts, set a reminder. 

Chris frowned a little when he saw the body, reaching out to take a hand. ‘ _What happened? I know Madam Sultana died because she was old, but he doesn’t look that old…_ ’ he asked, not particularly disturbed.

“He has been weak since he was born,” D answered. “It is more of a surprise that he lived so long- his heart was weak.”

Moving closer, Akira pet Chris’ hair. It was better to ignore that Leon looked to be the most startled out of anyone- mostly at Chris’ calm acceptance. “He was happy for as long as he lasted,” another bird commented, the same species. She was a bit sad sounding, looking down at him, and petting a different arm than the one Chris held. 

One of the larger snakes was already moving over. Akira could already see the intent there- and didn’t blame them for it, as fascinating as it was to see. Anything was food for a carnivore, he knew that much. 

D glanced at the living bird, as did the snake, and she nodded after a moment, even smiling. “May he bring you health,” she wished, patting the dead bird one last time before moving to Chris. She didn’t have to pull him away, as he let go on his own, and as D handed the still form to the snake.

“What the- wait, everyone’s _okay_ with this?” Leon broke in, apparently only just realizing what was actually going on.

Looking at him, Akira raised a brow. “You eat meat, too,” he pointed out. It bothered him less than he thought it might, actually- though Akira had, also, considered going vegetarian at times after seeing and hearing the pets. 

Leon opened his mouth, then closed it, repeating the motion a few times, before sighing dramatically. “I don’t even know why I bother,” he complained. The thief rolled his eyes and went back to cleaning and preparing things for tea. 

‘ _I was the same way, Leon!_ ’ Chris said. ‘ _But it’s part of life, right? And a lot of the others eat the same things._ ’ Not that he didn’t eat tofu when it was given to him, either. 

“As long as they are respectful, we don’t mind,” the bird said, while the snake continued eating behind her- which was both impressive and terrifying to watch. “We are not hunted here, but that is part of our life, and what else should happen with our dead?”

“Would you be happier if they buried him and let the plants eat him instead?” Tetsu asked, seeming genuinely curious.

The question seemed to make Leon pause in consideration. He frowned, rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean, that’s a good point,” he said, while Tetsu looked taken aback by the cede the man was making. “It’s probably why I’ve never seen anyone dead in here before, before, I’m guessing, even with animals that don’t live very long. And I’m sure that helps with costs of food, a tiny bit.” 

“Wow. It’s the first time Leon’s made sense…” Pon-chan whispered, climbing Akira’s back to steal fruit from his cutting board. 

“It doesn’t bother you, kid?” Leon continued, probably not hearing her. 

Akira looked at him, fixing his glasses with the back of a hand. “No,” he said. “I already told Tetsu he could eat me if and when I die, or whatever.” It wasn’t like his parents cared- they’d be upset about the cost of it- and Boss and his friends could mourn otherwise. He _may_ have put a fair amount of thought about it, in the past week. 

“Kid, you are _way_ too young to be thinking about that kind of thing,” Leon said, huffing. “But… I guess it makes sense…” He was still carefully not watching the snake, though- not that Akira blamed him in the least.

‘ _I think it’s kind of nice? Some cultures saw eating others as a sign of respect, the count says,_ ’ Chris chimed in.

D nodded a little at that. “Respect is the primary issue, I have found.”

Cracking a small smile at Chris, Akira nodded. “There is that, too,” he agreed, easily. He shifted, finishing his cutting of the fruit and moving on to meat. It was his usual tasks. The same old, same old. With Leon around, he did make sure to pull out extra not-sweet things. It was nice to not be the only one who didn’t eat so many sweets. 

Eventually, they were sitting in their usual spots- though Chris joined him on the floor with Eunice curled around them both for tea. It was a nice tea, and Akira made sure to stay a little longer, dwelling. He did wish he’d gotten a chance to see Shishi again, for longer, but the persona-dog had left, sadly.


	23. Crow Time

Akechi was at work, and he was pretty sure he was more or less maintaining his facade. He wasn’t happy- Akechi was actually surprised at how not happy he was. He’d delivered the leader of the Phantom Thieves to Shido, on a platter! His place was _assured_ , Akechi knew that- he was indispensable, proven himself, everything was going just as he had planned!

And he wasn’t happy. He couldn’t stop thinking about what was happening to Kurusu - _Call me Akira, please!_ \- right now. He couldn’t stop thinking about what _he_ had to do, in just a day or two. He couldn’t stop _thinking_.

The distraction at the front of the station was welcome, for a moment. That was how long it took before Akechi recognized the man standing there, speaking to someone, being pointing his way. It was the man from the pet shop, one of Kurusu’s bosses- one that Kurusu _liked_. The very, very weird one.

“Ah, young detective. I apologize for bothering you at work, however, I fear an emergency has arisen at my shop, and I did not know who else I could ask for help. I am in need of an official presence, but also one which can be discreet- and I know my part-timer is quite fond of you,” the man said as he approached, smiling oddly.

Akechi carefully held back a frown, speaking without certainty. “Official? I believe you are mistaken. I am just a junior detective, I have no real standing,” he said. He didn’t like that the man held a cage in his hand, and from the shape, it had to be a bird cage, at that. “What about one of the others? I have been told that Niijima is quite careful.” 

“I am sure she is, but she is not familiar with the… intricacies of my work. You have at least been there. Please, it must be you.” He paused, and then brightened, giving a smile that made Akechi feel very odd. “Would you happen to have access to private room here? That will provide sufficient privacy for explanation.”

There was something to the request, and Akechi found himself swallowing back denial. Maybe something like this would be good for him, maybe it would stop him from thinking so much. Maybe he could think about something other than Kurusu’s stupid face smiling at him while his equally stupid friends babbled. 

“I am on my way out. I suppose I could… help? Ah. Here.” He lead the way to the break room, pleased that it was empty, and then turned to the man again. There was something about the pet shop owner that made Akechi feel vulnerable, honestly. He _really_ didn’t like it. “What is it that you are requesting of me? As I said, I have no real standing…” 

The man- D, that was his name- looked around, then nodded, satisfied, putting the cage on the table. “It is most unusual, I understand, but… I have reason to believe Hescamer, here, is in danger. He has been attacking the bars of his cage for the last day, and look, you can see some broken feathers,” D said, pulling the cover off and pointing out places on the stark white crow. The crow cawed when it saw Akechi, beating at the cage until D opened the door and slipped him out.

This time, Akechi did frown. In the back of his mind, Loki growled something- and as usual, he ignored it. “Danger? From another animal in the shop?” Akechi had seen the white crow on his visit there, while Kurusu had been busy cleaning. It was a beautiful animal, that much was certain. He just wasn’t sure what it was or why D wanted something from him. “I don’t understand.”

“I am unsure from what,” D answered, moving towards Akechi and lifting his arm. “It is a most unusual case. I do believe, though…” The crow walked from D’s shoulder to Akechi’s arm, fixing him with one red eye, and Akechi barely noticed D smiling behind him. “...That you are the perfect person to take care of him. Yes, of course- it began after Akira said you may not come around again.” Hescamer cawed again, clawed feet carefully tightening around Akechi’s arm, and turned his head, looking at the teen with his other eye.

Akechi swallowed, then looked at D. Kurusu had talked to the animals, acted as though they may understand him. It was silly, despite how the pet shop made him feel so weird! “You want me to- I’m sure there are far more reasonable and better people that could care for him,” he said. He wanted to, though, he found. 

“Not if you are the one he wants. Please- he does not require that much care. He will eat nearly anything, and simply requires regular water changes. In a residence with no other pets, you may even leave his cage open- he will entertain himself, and I assure you, he is not a messy bird.” D was smiling, while the crow walked closer, up to Akechi’s shoulder. “He is fond of having his neck pet.”

He opened his mouth to point out that D was talking nonsense- a bird could not tell who they ‘wanted’ to care for them. There was a reminder, though, that he had to keep up appearances, had to keep calm and pretend that he had no clue what was going on. The shop-keep might ask around about Kurusu later. That thought sent a pang through him, and he sighed. “Very well, then,” he said, enjoying the firm grip and weight. “I suppose I can’t say no, can I?” 

“Excellent,” D said, smiling. “I _had_ hoped you would say that. I do ask that you sign this, please- it’s a simple enough contract. Bring him food and water daily, clean his cage, and provide him with companionship. Easy enough, yes? But we cannot be liable should you fail to do so.” He already had the contract, too, neatly written out, and Akechi looked over it. “I will return in a week, and reassess then.”

The contract was a surprise, and he did find that it was exactly what D said it was. Still, Akechi hesitated before signing. He wasn’t fond of it- but then, really, the pet shop owner wasn’t going to be able to touch him when he was done. That thought made his stomach turn, and he swallowed, before moving towards the cage. “I see this is how you must get away with selling exotic and dangerous ones,” he said the moment it came to mind. 

D smiled, taking the paper. “I assure you, I have all the necessary paperwork,” he answered, which did absolutely nothing to affirm or refute Akechi’s statement. Akechi was pretty sure the man knew that, as well. “The cage and cover, of course, go with him. Will you be showing him to your co-workers?”

Akechi shook his head. “No, I won’t.” He didn’t want any pesky questions, and enough of them weren’t fond enough of him, as it was. Shifting, he went to the cage, surprised when the bird carefully walked down his arm, climbing inside with a musical sounding caw. The contact with it made him feel strange- it was probably the incense smell that lingered. 

Hescamer nibbled Akechi’s finger before the teen pulled away, gently and friendly, and sat in the cage, seeming perfectly happy as Akechi replaced the cover. When he looked up, D was still smiling, and he seemed genuinely happy. “Thank you, young detective. You have greatly eased my worry. I hope you enjoy your time with Hescamer,” he said, bowing slightly before turning to the door. Almost without thinking, Akechi followed him. He was halfway to the station door before Akechi remembered that he still had paperwork to gather from his desk.

He debated it, but did return to pick up his paperwork, trying not to think about what he was doing, and how this was probably the worst decision that he’d ever made. It wasn’t easy to carry both the cage- which was quite large- and his case. Most often, he purchased something from a convenience store for dinner, but it was next to impossible with the bird. 

Well, he did have some steam buns in his freezer, and a few other options- or he could drop the crow off and then go back out, though that idea didn’t really appeal to Akechi. He sighed a little, unlocking his door and putting his case down inside. Closing and re-locking the door only took a moment, and then he put the cage on the nearest counter, lifting the blanket again. Hescamer looked up at him and made a little chattering sound, and Akechi found himself smiling. 

“Well, he said you could eat almost anything…” Akechi said, sighing. He started into his tiny kitchen, then paused and returned, opening the cage door. As he did actually go to the kitchen, the crow cawed and followed, startling him by landing on his shoulder. Talking to a bird felt foolish, but at least crows were intelligent creatures. It was part of why he didn’t entirely mind the Metaverse nickname they’d given him. 

Sighing, he opened his refrigerator, pulling out a couple of apples, and a carton of eggs, setting them on the counter before getting into the freezer for the steamed buns, next. Starting the steamed buns and some rice, he popped a few eggs into boiling water, then rinsed and started cutting the apples. It wasn’t a great meal, but it worked. The first piece of apple, he offered to the bird on his shoulder. “I guess I need to make a trip to the store for food for you…” 

Hescamer clacked his beak a little, taking the slice delicately. A moment later and he was picking at Akechi’s shirt, nibbling at it, then looking around. From all appearances, the crow was curious about the new place, which was… odd for Akechi to consider. Akechi shrugged a little, which ended up with him getting hit in the head by Hescamer trying to balance, and Akechi actually apologized without thinking about it. It was… weirdly nice to have another living being in his apartment.

There wasn’t really very much for Akechi to do, after the apples were cut and while he was waiting for everything else to cook, and so he found himself giving the crow a little bit of a tour- which was really mostly making sure that everything was still how it should be. Hescamer did shift, until he was half under Akechi’s hair, only to leave once the food was done, waddling down Akechi’s arm to stand on the counter.

He peeled the eggs shortly before the steamer was set to go off, fingertips a little hot. The crow’s share, he cut up and put in a bowl with the apples, and then some rice and part of a bun, blowing on it to cool it, and adding a bowl of water. They ate in the kitchen together, Akechi with his own bowl, slow to talk to Hescamer. When the crow finished, Akechi chuckled, reaching up and wiping rice off of the bird’s beak. 

Hescamer made a little rattling sound and nibbled at Akechi’s fingers again, spreading his wings and flapping lightly. Akechi smiled, migrating his touch to pet the white feathers before carefully scratching the skin under them. That caused Hescamer’s eyes to close, and the crow settled down further, looking quite pleased. It was nice, even if Akechi was still very sure that this was really a very bad idea.

It was almost enough to let him forget about Kurusu, almost. He sighed after a minute- there was work to do, and it couldn’t wait, even for this new responsibility. “Do birds like music?” he asked, not at all expecting an answer. “I can put on something, I suppose…” he sighed, putting away what was left of dinner. 

The crow cawed, and Akechi sighed a little, finishing with dinner and then trying to find a good playlist. He stopped on one that made Hescamer do a little bobbling dance, and then set to work. He was able to stop thinking about anything other than work, for a little while, at least. He also took some time, now and then, to pet the crow again, or scratch him- it wasn’t really a bad way to spend his evening, Akechi had to admit.

Eventually, the crow started getting fidgety, cawing and interrupting him, with increasing proding, nibbling and pecking. “What?” he asked, eventually, irritable with it. 

Hescamer cawed louder, and Akechi sighed, looking at the time. Granted, it was getting late, very late. But it wasn’t any later than he’d stayed up before. “I can put the cover over your cage, if you want.” 

Hescamer cawed again, then pecked the table, very near to Akechi’s fingers. “Wh- what? I’ll go to sleep, don’t worry. But you don’t have to stay up.” And now he was talking to the crow as if it could understand. He immediately blamed Kurusu, and that led right back to the problem he had been trying to ignore. _Stupid_ Kurusu, and his _stupid_ friends, and… “I just have to get this done.”

More cawing answered, and Akechi scowled. He half nudged the crow aside, only to have it hop over his hand, pecking and warbling again. “I’m not going to bed yet,” he declared. “And you can’t make me, you’re a _bird_.” 

Ten minutes later, he was still scowling, and laying in bed. The problem was that going to sleep meant _thinking_ and especially right then, thinking was not something that he wanted to do. Hescamer perched in his cage on his dresser- he’d been bullied, somehow, into moving that, too- fluttering and watching him. 

“...I can’t fall asleep on demand, you know,” Akechi muttered, shifting a little. “Especially with you making so much noise.” The noise wasn’t really that bad, just new. The main thing keeping him awake was his irritation, and his thoughts. He wondered if Kurusu was being allowed to sleep, or if his friends were awake from worry. Sakamoto probably was- or else sleeping soundly because he trusted Kurusu that much. And the cat was probably with the heiress- Akechi made an annoyed sound and rolled onto his side, back to the bird.

The thoughts wouldn’t stop, and he could imagine that Kurusu was steadfastly refusing names, even when officers threatened, he could just _see_ the thief shaking his head, refusing to speak, eyes dark and determined. They’d follow through the threats- and Kurusu, the _idiot_ , would still say nothing. Except maybe Akechi’s name- he might use that, the commentary about a traitor. It was some time before he did fall asleep, too exhausted even for his imaginings to keep him awake, finally. 

_He woke and already knew he was in a dream. The bedroom was large, luxurious, the sheets soft. The closet was full of the clothing he had envied, high end and fitted to him, and breakfast was waiting for him._

_Walking into the station, everyone noticed when he came in, and smiled- though they were fake smiles, and fear followed his wake. Reaching his office made him pause, and trace the sign with his fingers. ‘Captain Goro Shido, Detective’ it said, and something twisted in him. He was acknowledged, legitimate, he had power…_

_Actually entering his office showed a pile of cases, and his own notes. He was still changing people in the Metaverse, he saw- and from the notes, written in his own hand, in his own private code, he saw that it was very much the usual mix- as well as anyone who spoke ill of him. He’d learned tricks from the Thieves, and was using them- not everyone died. Most, now, survived, and spoke of their terrible mistake- speaking ill of Shido._

He jerked when he woke, stomach rolling and heart thudding in quick, terrified, beats. Akechi swallowed back the bile that rose in his throat, taking a shaky breath. The crow cawed at him, claws clacking against the metal of the cage. The door was open, and Akechi didn’t remember leaving it that way, but was too tired to really think about it. A look at the time showed how early it was, back in his usual little apartment. 

But he could still smell that office, could feel the paper under his fingers, hear the soft greetings and smiles and- and it didn’t fill him with the pride that he thought it should. He felt _empty_ , empty and sick. The fake smiles, they didn’t hold a candle to- the crow cawed again, feathers ruffling as he shoved the image of the stupid smiling Kurusu and co. out of his head, or at least, tried to. 

Akechi curled up, listening to the rustle of Hescamer’s wings, the sounds of his claws as he moved. It was something to distract him- just like the traffic outside, slowly increasing. He wasn’t, ultimately, sure if he went back to sleep or not, but he jerked when his alarm sounded- and the crow gave a very unhappy caw at the sound as well. Akechi turned off the alarm, then reached into the cage to pet Hescamer before carrying the cage back to the living room.

He fed them both, leftover rice and eggs and apple, the steamed bun leftovers he’d take for lunch. Breakfast was mostly out of necessity and habit, and not at all what Akechi wanted. The idea of food made him sick to his stomach. The entire time, he found himself talking to the bird. It was weird, but soothing, a little, despite how much terrible he was feeling. When he went to leave, he turned music back on for Hescamer, taking one last look at the bird as he did. 

On the way from school to work, he was still not feeling well as he waited for orders to do what he had to do. He’d not been able to concentrate the entire day, worry hidden behind his carefully crafted mask. Work didn’t go any better, and Hescamer gave him a good excuse to leave early, stopping by the store on the way home, and after a quick check for the best foods for crows. 

He got a small bag of cat food, and more eggs, as well as more steam buns and rice for himself later. Akechi also bought a small bag of portable jellies, a treat from childhood that he’d never had very often, and that he usually didn’t allow himself now. It was _childish_ , something he didn’t need… but it was something he liked.

Hescamer cawed as he came in, and Akechi smiled, watching the crow drinking from the platter of water he’d left out. It was half empty already, but there wasn’t really much water splattered anywhere, Akechi saw. There was a blanket bunched near the table, and it took him a moment to realize that Hescamer probably used it to climb up, which he hadn’t considered.

“Hello there,” he greeted quietly, smiling a little. He paused at the table, setting the groceries down and then emptying the bags. Hescamer climbed his arm to hide in his hair again while he put things away, squawking and warbling as though answering his useless commentary. The noise was welcome, surprisingly, but Akechi didn’t let himself enjoy it for too long. Starting dinner, he absently reached up and pet the crow. 

For the second night in a row, the crow started pecking and cawing when it got late and Akechi was not in bed. And for the second night in a row, Akechi found himself forced to sleep, if only to escape Hescamer’s bullying. He was being _bullied_ by a _bird_ , and it was an affront to his dignity! 

On the other hand, he was tired, from lack of sleep and a stressful day. That was what he told himself, to soothe his stinging dignity, while Hescamer cawed and rustled and made a big show of settling down to sleep. Akechi huffed, and this time managed to get to sleep without spending _too_ much time wondering how Niijima’s sister was managing the stress with her need to study for tests.

_This time, his dream-self woke in an apartment very like his real one. The bedding was a little finer, the clothing more expensive but still within reach, and he was only a private at his job, though a full detective. The name was Goro Akechi this time- but he had private emails from Shido, emails where he was called son, where he was praised for taking out targets so quickly._

_And this time, Niijima knocked on his door at lunch time, invited him out, with a few of their other co-workers. They were friendly, and he was liked, though he knew he still spent his evenings alone. He didn’t have everything he wanted, but he was secure in what he had, and that was better than most of his life. He was still alone, though, and he knew that that wasn’t going to change, not really. He would always be alone._

_The scene shifted while he was gathering his things, ready to go out. He was in a prison cell, Shido was in shambles, Akechi had pulled the rug out from under him, allowed himself to be destroyed, too, in the process…_

_But it, too, was hollow. Everything he worked towards, he’d gotten. It had taken sacrifice, but it was worth it! It was! He just couldn’t figure out why it didn’t **feel** like it was worth it. As he sat in a prison cell, feeling close to breaking down, the scene moved again. _

_This time barely any time was spent as he found himself being sentenced to death. Shido was powerful- he was fine. Akechi’s revenge was for nothing, and the blood on his hands meant nothing. It was nothing like what he **wanted** , nothing at all. It just made him feel sick, again. And as he sat in a room, the scene shifting in a way that made him gag in his dream, **stupid fucking Kurusu** appeared. _

_He smiled at Akechi, reached out, took his hand, tugged him towards a door. “Call me Akira,” the dream Kurusu repeated, “You can count on us!” Akechi dragged his feet, fighting against the grip, which didn’t give an inch. Kurusu opened the door-_

And Akechi jerked awake the second time, gasping for air. The crow’s cage door was open again, and this time, he didn’t even remember bringing it into the bedroom. Whatever was beyond that door, Akechi couldn’t remember, but he was struck with a terror he’d not felt since he was a child. 

Hescamer cawed softly, making an odd, fluttery jump from Akechi’s dresser to his side table, and from there to his bed. Akechi wasn’t expecting the nuzzle, or the way the crow made himself completely at home in the crook of his hips and belly- like a cat, really, from the stories Akechi had heard about cats.

It was soothing, and Akechi could feel his terror receding. He stroked down the white feathers, gently tugging Hescamer’s wings until the crow stretched them out and let Akechi pet and scratch the joints, and just felt the different textures for a long moment. It was restful, really…

“Gods, I’m so _stupid_ ,” Akechi muttered, rubbing at his face. “It was just a fucking dream, it’s not real…” No matter how real it had felt at the time, or how little his memory of the dream was fading. It was the way Kurusu’s face had looked that was getting to him the most, so _happy_ and touched by Akechi. 

Cawing again, Hescamer nibbled his fingers. He ruffled his feathers, then clacked his beak together, tugging on a piece of Akechi’s hair. The detective slowly pulled himself up shortly before his alarm could go off, sighing and giving up on any extra sleep. And it wasn’t like laying there was going to help him any more. 

Breakfast was easier- the crow nibbled his while right next to Akechi, and after, Akechi cleaned his cage quickly, before replacing the water dish and the music, again. But, as was expected, his day didn’t go any better. Actually, he’d say it was even worse. There was still no word from Shido, no order. Part of him wondered why. Was Kurusu already dead? Had he broken? The idea made Akechi’s stomach roll enough that he skipped lunch, unable to eat, and kicking himself over such sentimental slag. 

The worst part was, Akechi wasn’t even entirely sure what he would do when the order did come. Go down the halls, obviously, to the lowest room. He’d probably have to shoot the guard as well, and that didn’t sit very well with Akechi, though it was far from the first time he’d targeted someone who was in the way and innocent. That was in the Metaverse, though, not… not here. And then he’d see Kurusu, and- Would he be happy, thinking it was a rescue, or would he know why Akechi was there?

Akechi shook his head, bending over his paperwork. This report was due tonight, so he needed to get it done, and at least part of the next- he needed to get ahead, to have time for any tasks he may be asked to do. His concern wasn’t helped by knowing that the blasted bird was likely to force him into sleeping before he wanted to, either. He debated staying late, if only to make up for it, only to sigh and give in. No matter, he had to feed Hescamer, and the… the companionship was nice. Akechi did have some regrets about it. 

If he killed Kurusu, and if certain parts of his dreams came true… 

He was half way home when he realized that he was thinking in ‘ifs’ when it came to that. To any of that. Akechi swallowed back an annoyed sound at himself. He was so close to getting what he wanted! So close! It was these stupid dreams that were making him think otherwise. Right? Entering his apartment, he greeted the crow, which was perched at his desk chair, this time. He cawed and warbled, and Akechi did smile a little, despite himself. 

“Good evening. I hope your day was better than mine,” Akechi said, looking at the cage. He sighed a little, looked back at his briefcase, and then shook his head. “You know what? I already know I’m not going to get half the stuff done that I should. So, let’s do dinner and a shower instead. Crows bathe, right? Only I don’t know why you would, so…” He’d clean the cage again, better, after dinner, but before the shower, and the crow could do whatever he felt like.

Hescamer cawed louder, bouncing and fluttering and doing everything that, if Akechi was reading it right, meant that he was both understood, and that showed the bird wanted it. The idea that he was understood, that he was _still_ talking to the bird, made Akechi flinch, careful mask crumbling. A shower was just what he needed, something to help, and keep him from crumbling at school or work. He walked over, offering his hand to the crow, for him to climb, then sighed a little as his knuckles were nibbled and he ended up with Hescamer on his shoulder, under his hair again. 

As he went to the kitchen, he froze when the bird nibbled his hair, tugging. It reminded him of Kurusu in the pet shop, of the black cockatoo that had tugged the thief’s braids and made him laugh. Did birds try and nest in Takamaki’s hair when she went there? Had she visited while Kurusu was locked up? And would she, even as they found ways to end her, too… Or even Sakura. Would the shut in go back to that and be spared? 

Hescamer cawed in his ear and dragged him from his thoughts. Taking a deep breath, he reached for the rice cooker, swallowing back how _stupid_ he felt about the entire ordeal. It hadn’t been in the plan to actually almost-like these people!

Rice, and eggs, more steam buns for him, and cat food for Hescamer, and Akechi was able to get through dinner more or less without problem. It didn’t help when the crow kept pausing in his meal to watch him, fluffing his feathers now and then and making a sound that sounded a lot like muttering. Akechi ate slowly, petting Hescamer now and then, and hand feeding him some egg, which was delicately nibble out of his palm. Cleaning the cage turned out to be easier than he had feared, though it did require the sacrifice of some old reports- honestly, Akechi was happy to see them go, and amused by their fate. D had been truthful- Hescamer was a clean bird, and so far had been very well behaved.

When he finished, he stripped, tossing the soiled clothing into his basket and reminding himself to do laundry, later. Even then, the bird was careful perching on his shoulder or arm, and then on the hand-rack in the shower. Hescamer cawed and fluttered while he chose a temperature that he didn’t think would harm the bird, watching and clacking his beak, and hopping along the length of the bar. Akechi was far gone enough to think it could be labeled as excitement. 

“I guess you like bathing,” Akechi commented, and he would swear that the crow gave a sigh of relief as the water started from the showerpiece, matching his own. Akechi chuckled at that, letting the water run down his body and through his hair.

Once he was thoroughly wet, Akechi moved to a corner, as much as he could, and offered his hand to the bird. There should be room on the ground, and that would give him time to shampoo, Akechi thought. Hescamer cawed, then delicately moved to the offered hand, head bobbing in a way that seemed happy. He tested the shower floor before moving to it, then waddled around, looking for the deepest puddle, before simply sitting on the drain.

It occured to Akechi- the bird was smarter than some of his coworkers, and certainly smarter than a number of his classmates. “I could have just filled the sink,” he commented, while the crow cawed and fluttered, spreading his feathers and trying to make the puddle deeper. Knowing that Hescamer was actually intelligent to some degree- crows were, he did know that, before- made him feel better about talking to the bird. 

By the time he’d finished shampooing, the puddled had, apparently, been deemed big enough and Hescamer rolled in it, splashing everywhere while it drained. Akechi laughed at the sight, an honest laugh, despite how much he was splashed. When Hescamer finished, Akechi offered his hand to put the crow back up, on the rod. It gave him a chance to rinse, though he was splattered when the bird started preening and fluffing. 

Akechi laughed at the splatter, just reaching for the soap. “You know, you’re just going to get wet again. I need to finish off my shower, and people take a bit longer than crows, it would seem. Though… I can’t imagine that feathers dry very fast…”

Hescamer cawed, pausing from his preening and fixing Akechi with one eye. After just a moment, the crow went right back to fluffing and preening, apparently not the least bit concerned about getting wet again.

As Akechi finished, he found himself thinking again. It was nice, having someone to talk to. It was no wonder that so many people had pets, though Akechi was sure that most were not the same as him, with a bird from the exotic pet shop… and the very weird owner. The detective closed his eyes for a moment when he finished, just letting the hot water flow over him, and trying to think of anything else that wouldn’t let Kurusu invade his mind. 

That was the biggest downside! Having the crow around was making it that much harder to not think about any of the thieves or their foolishness. At least watching Hescamer preen made him smile as he dried off. He was tired, but maybe he could get through something before the bird started bullying. Right. 

With that in mind, Akechi was startled when, through the steam, barely reflected in his bathroom mirror, he thought he saw a man in his shower. It was the barest glimpse of pale skin, but it looked very human. When he turned, it was just Hescamer there, drying his feathers, and Akechi’s breath caught in his throat. Maybe it was better that he just go to bed. 

With that thought in mind, he finished getting ready for bed, something he too often neglected, and then just… watched Hescamer, as well as looking around. He needed to be… absolutely sure that no-one was in his shower. Akechi knew how bad that sounded, he _knew_ it was just him and the crow in here, but…

A caw drew him from his thoughts again, Hescamer looking very much as though he wanted to flutter off the rail, but not. He moved to Akechi’s hand as soon as it was offered, and nipped at the teen’s bare chest, still gently. Akechi knew the damage that beak could cause, but he genuinely wasn’t worried about it. And maybe that would be a way that he could fail his duty and still not lose his place with Shido- Akechi shook his head as soon as he realized what he was thinking, then scrubbed at his face. Stupid Kurusu and his stupid friends.

He did check his entire apartment, too, before heading into his bedroom, to his bed. The cage was there- he knew he’d put it there, this time- and he set Hescamer on the dresser next to it. The bird hopped in, still fluttering, and he closed the door. He made _sure_ about that, tempted to even write a note to himself, though he didn’t. 

And even with the fear of an intruder, he fell asleep quickly, this time. He’d had two dreams in a row, which never happened. What was the chance of a third? 

_He woke up in a hospital, and for a long moment, he didn’t realize it was a dream. Niijima was standing over him, looking concerned, and telling him something. He couldn’t hear her words, but he knew, in the way of dreams, what she was saying. He had been injured, and he was under investigation- new evidence had come up, linking him to so, so many of his past crimes- though of course she didn’t know that he had actually **done** what he was being accused of._

_When she left, his phone rang. Shido’s number, not even a surprise- he was a failure. He’d let a stupid bird get too close to him, he hadn’t followed orders, and if he left now, he **might** just get away with everything he had being taken from him. Kurusu was dead, Hescamer was dead, and he was going to be dead soon…_

_In his dream, he got out of the hospital bed, escaped, though he wasn’t sure how, in that dream way. The hospital turned into a prison as he walked the halls, his gown, to a prisoners garb. He caught sight of flashes of people in rooms. There was something to that, and he glanced into one of the rooms- now, a prison cell. Inside was Sakamoto, sitting on the floor. The loud runner was silent, looking up at him with a face that was broken- truly._

_Akechi stepped back and quickly rushed away, retreating. Every cell he looked in had a thief, broken. The artist might have been the worst, he thought when he saw Kitagawa, in the corner, curled in a ball, his paintings being burned right in front of him. He was wrong when he hit the last cell, Kurusu being dragged towards a guillotine by shadow figures, not even fighting it. Before he knew what he was doing, he reached for the door, yanking it open- falling-_

_Almost instantly he was in a different bed, uninjured, warm, and comfortable. He blinked, sure he was awake until he felt movement next to him, felt someone wrapping arms around his frame. “Shh, I’ve got you,” Kurusu’s voice whispered._

_It was a dream, it was a **dream** , it was just a **stupid fucking dream** … Akechi didn’t want to wake up, wrapping himself around Kurusu as much as the other teen wrapped around him. It was comfortable, soothing- he couldn’t remember ever being held like this, by anyone. After a while, he spoke softly, telling Kurusu what he had seen, and receiving disjointed comfort in return. The words were in Kurusu’s voice, but Akechi couldn’t, quite, tell what was being said- and he didn’t care. It wasn’t rejection- it was acceptance, soft and real, until he fell back to sleep._

And woke to his alarm, and cawing from under his chin. He lay there for some time, just blinking and breathing. There was the sound of warbling from against his chest, and he was drawn to that, swallowing back tears that wanted to fall. Eventually, he sighed, forced to turn off his alarm and leave the sanctity of his bed, and Hescamer tucked against his neck and face. 

“So you can open the door,” he commented when he noticed the cage door open, and really thought about the bird against him. He wasn’t as surprised as he should be, and he had more important things to worry about- but he couldn’t, and the comment was barely there. Akechi was just too tired, and he didn’t have the mental stamina to do more than put out Hescamer’s breakfast. 

That was even more true when he got the call, brisk and short- his job had to be done that night.


	24. Escape Time

They were making fairly good time, Akira thought, even though he really wasn’t in any kind of state to judge that. He was pretty sure that Niijima had come back for him when he was about half-way down the hall- He should have still been in the room, but Akira had gotten impatient, and had heard the guard leaving. And now they were most of the way to the elevator, and he was pretty sure it hadn’t been that long. He couldn’t understand why she stopped, though, until he realized that the echoed footsteps he’d heard hadn’t been echoed at all.

Dread pooled in his stomach, and he realized, dimly, that he was nowhere near as far as he thought- and Niijima was very much holding him up- he was in no shape to fight. He heard Sae say something, forcing himself to look up, no matter how dizzy it made him. 

It was Akechi, standing in the hall, _looking_ at him. “Don’t,” the detective said, immediately, as Akira opened his mouth. In a few long strides, the other was there, taking some of his weight and releasing the pressure from his leg. Akira made a soft sound as he did, head dropping again. 

“I assume we’re taking him to a certain pet shop?” Akechi asked. At Akira’s little mewl, Akechi snorted. “The coffee shop’s too obvious, dimwit,” he answered the not-question, and Akira liked it. He was being honest again. Akira could tell that much!

“How did _you_ know, Akechi?” Niijima asked, moving easier now that she wasn’t bearing Akira’s whole weight. It did leave Akira feeling kind of useless, but he couldn’t help that. He did wonder what day it was, though- was D going to be waiting for him? Tea sounded pretty wonderful right now…

The detective sighed. “I’ve been there, once. It’s probably the safest place…” Akira gave a little smile at that, wincing when it pulled at his injured lip and face. Akechi sighed again, then added, “I don’t know how much his boss there knows, though.” 

Voice rasping uncomfortably, Akira answered the not-quite question. “He knows,” he said. “The shop has a… a… backdoor… from the Metaverse.” 

“...A _pet shop_ has…” Niijima sighed, and shook her head. “Okay, fine. How my sister got involved in something so messed up…” She sighed again, and Akechi laughed a little.

“That might explain entirely too much,” the detective murmured, and he sounded fond of something, Akira thought. “I should be quite mad at you, you know.” Akira did know that, but he only grinned, because Akechi was being _nice_ , or mostly nice- he blinked, realizing he’d drifted off to his own world when they went outside, Niijima’s car already waiting.

They had to carefully maneuver him to get him in, and Akira cried out when it jostled his leg and his ribs, pain reminding him of the existence of his many, many, injuries. He was tired, exhausted, really, and quietly sure that he had lost some time, somewhere. Being sure turned into _knowing_ of the loss when he realized he was laying in the back of the car and could hear Niijima and Akechi talking quickly. 

“You need to stay awake, Kurusu,” Niijima said. Akira was trying, really. But the thought of any sort of rest was very much appealing. 

“Hey- hey, Kurusu. How did you get me into the Metaverse? Can you answer that?” Akechi said, turning around in his seat and looking at Akira- and Akira knew it was probably the drugs, but Akechi looked concerned, _really_ concerned.

Akira frowned, because he _didn’t_ actually remember completely, though he knew he should… “Phone…?” he offered after a while. He wasn’t sure how long it had been, but he didn’t think it was all that long, really… He swallowed, throat dry, and realized that he’d closed his eyes without realizing it. 

“That’s good, Kurusu,” Akechi said, and Akira frowned, wondering why the detective might say it like that. Actually, why was Akechi there, again? He’d betrayed them, hadn’t he? Maybe he’d not. Maybe he had. And maybe hope wasn’t lost for the detective. “-Okay?” 

“I don’t think he heard any of that,” Niijima said, and Akira realized that they weren’t moving any longer. He opened his eyes blearily, and noticed it was dark, and Akechi standing near him, the door to Niijima’s car open. 

Akechi sighed, “We may need to just go through the front…” he said. 

Akira blinked, then gave a little laugh. “No-one’ll… care. Or go into… Metaverse an’ then just… go in…” Akira said, not worried. He had been working at the shop long enough to know that seeing strange people going in or out of D’s shop was downright normal. “...Healing?” he suggested after a moment more, before frowning. Robin Hood wasn’t a healer. Akira brightened again a moment later. “Items?” He was pretty sure that Akechi still had healing items! And of course, he himself had some…

“Kurusu, I can’t do much healing, and I don’t have anything.” Akechi frowned, then looked at Niijima. “Once we get him in, one of us needs to get a doctor.” He said something else when Niijima commented on how far the pet shop was. 

“We can’t stay out in the open like this,” Niijima said. “Let’s deal with getting him in, first. Front door it is.” She and Akechi moved to lift him again, and he grit his teeth as pain flashed through him, blacking his vision and spiking all the way through his brain. By the time he was thinking again- as far as he _could_ think, it was just in time to hear the bell of the pet shop’s front door, familiar voices and smells and _safety_. 

“Are we sure about this?” Niijima asked, looking around. Akira didn’t really care too much, seeing the bear coming over and trying to meet her. “That’s a bear,” the prosecutor added, taking a step back, and Akira whimpered as the movement jostled him.

“Friend…!” Akira insisted, once again tugging weakly.

Akechi sighed, and helped Akira get free from Niijima. “I have been assured in the past that they are… ah, disinclined to hurt visitors.”

“Someone go get the count,” one of the pets said, another affirming. Akira thought he heard the rustle of the curtain to the back, though he wasn’t entirely sure. The bear wuffed in his face, and Akira shivered. 

“Akira?” Pon-chan asked from near the ground. He smiled at her. 

“It’s worse than it looks,” he said to her, and the other pets. “Tea… would be nice, Pon-chan. Could… could you help, Bruno? You’re scaring… Niijima.” Pon-chan made a little sound, then scurried away, Bruno was chuffing unhappily, but following. 

Making an audible sound of shock, Niijima sounded quite like she wasn’t believing what she was seeing. “Kurusu…” she started. 

“...The raccoon and bear are going to make him tea,” Akechi said, though Akira could tell that he _didn’t_ really believe what he was saying. “Let’s get him to the couch, and… I assume the owner will be here soon…”

Niijima made some kind of agreeing sound, and just a little later, Akira was being lowered to a couch, smiling dreamily at Eunice’s familiar face. She lowered herself, tasting the bruises on his face, and they both ignored the sounds Niijima was making now.

“You’re the worst patient,” Eunice said, frowning. “But at least your heart sounds fine, this time…” she trailed off, still smelling him. “Are you in pain, Akira? Your blood smells… off.” 

Although he tried to answer, Akira realized that his mouth wasn’t moving as he wanted or thought that he was. Eventually, he swallowed and reached up, touching her face. “I’m alive,” he said. He was in pain- his ribs made even just breathing a challenge, but he mostly was tired, and no one was letting him sleep, even now. 

Eunice shifted, so that she wasn’t resting any weight on Akira at all, then looked up as the doors to the back opened. Akira couldn’t see it, but he could hear the rustle of silk and hurried footfalls, and D was in his line of sight very shortly, kneeling by him again and gently brushing his face. “Well, he doesn’t look as bad as he might,” D said, turning to speak to Niijima and Akechi. “Thank you for bringing him to me. And it is very good to see you here, young detective.”

“I’m not entirely sure we should leave him here,” Niijima said, and Akira blinked past his tiredness to look at her, and how she was looking towards the kitchen. Akechi stayed quiet, looking concerned, still. That was confusing, still. 

“Safe,” Akira said, debating if it would be worth any of them being disappointed in him to go to sleep. Just for a little while. 

“I assure you, he will be in good hands here. I am well versed in caring for all kinds of animals, and shall be sending a message to his doctor friend in the morning- unless you wish to visit her tonight,” D said, before turning back and moving Akira to sit up. He piled pillows around the teen, until the pets took over, cats and dogs carefully moving in to help hold him upright. Shishi was there too, pressing against Akira’s legs.

He heard Niijima moving, “We might need to, he was given amobarbital, at least two doses of it, but probably more. I don’t know…” her voice faded as Akira closed his eyes. Mentally unable to follow the conversation. 

Then, suddenly, Niijima was louder, “What is _that_?” she asked. Akira felt weight near him, flinching and making soft sounds of pain when something touched him. He heard Shishi say something, his name, dragging him back from the dark to open his eyes and see that it was Tetsu. The totetsu’s mouth was moving, but it took time for Akira to decipher what was being said. 

“Hey, you’re… really not okay. And everyone keeps sayin’ you gotta stay awake. And let me guess, you’re gonna say no about this?” Tetsu said, and that was when Akira realized that his school jacket was entirely off, and Tetsu was working on his shirt. The totetsu was being gentle, but the motion and touch still hurt.

“Careful of his ribs, I can’t promise they’re in one piece,” Eunice said. There was a coo as she spoke, and Akira realized the cockatoo was on the back of the couch, doing his best to groom his hair.

“T-chan is as totetsu. Akira is in no danger- ah, Pon-chan. Is tea ready, then?” D answered, and Akira could hear the smile.

Akira was far too tired to figure out what exactly what it was Tetsu was talking about. “Tea is ready,” Pon-chan said, while the thief pulled his brain together enough to answer. He could see her and Bruno with tea things, Niijima looking startled, and Akechi no better. He smiled at the sight a little, though even that hurt, too. 

“Stay awake, Akira,” one of the pets said- Shishi? Akira was sure that it was Shishi, pretty sure. Maybe. But he was tired, and his eyes closed anyway. 

Pain jarred him awake, and Niijima yelling, and Akira looked down to see his leg in Tetsu’s mouth. Tetsu released him a moment later, frowning. “Okay, yeah. They managed to make even you taste not amazing,” Tetsu muttered, grabbing the fruit Pon-chan handed him.

“It _bit_ him! How is that not in danger?” Niijima said, pulling Tetsu away by his scruff before he could give Akira the fruit. Akira couldn’t help but laugh at that, though the laughter trailed into coughing painfully. He flinched as the pain subsided, the cockatoo chirping encouragement, and Bruno chuffing. 

Tetsu growled at Niijima until she let him go, jerking her hand back. “That’s probably not the best way to keep him awake,” Eunice commented, smelling Akira again. “But it was effective.” 

“He,” Akira slurred, tongue not working quite like he wanted it to. “Tetsu… is a ‘he,’ not an it.” The thief swallowed thickly, but at least he was closer to awake for the moment. “Could… told you I’d not… taste good…” 

“Kurusu, that’s… great,” Akechi sighed, he looked like he wanted to get closer, but he didn’t- or maybe it was Akira’s wishful thinking. 

“You still taste _good_ , just not amazing,” Tetsu answered, though he didn’t get quite as close to Akira, passing the fruit in his hand to a cat, who fed it to Akira.

D chuckled a little, pouring tea and handing a cup to Eunice, who held it carefully and moved it to Akira’s lips. “Drink- it’s my special mix. Pon-chan made a good choice- it will help,” he said, before turning back to the other visitors. “Tetsu was trying to help- and did. Truly. ...I am sure my part-timer told you quite a tale, to bring you and him here at such a time. The world is bigger than you thought.” Akira was sure that was being said to Niijima, but he was more focused on drinking the tea before Eunice poured it down his throat.

“I’m not sure if I believe him, still, or not.” Niijima said, confirming. “Other worlds and stealing hearts? But he didn’t say a word about a _Disney_ -nightmare pet shop.” Akira smiled again when the cup was pulled back so he could breath for a moment, another piece of fruit offered. He blinked at everyone, then coughed quietly again. 

“You… didn’t ask…” he said. 

Niijima looked at him, frowning. “You didn’t answer what I _did_ ask,” she reminded him. “Except nonsense.” Akira smirked, but any answer was cut off by more of the tea, and he felt his limbs getting even heavier- was that possible? It felt possible. 

“You had little reason to ask about his various jobs, yes?” D pointed out, content to let the pets feed Akira tea. “And please, my shop is not a nightmare. We sell love and dreams here! -Well. I suppose nightmares are a form of dream…”

Pon-chan threw a berry at D, looking quite put out. “You aren’t being nice. We want her to like you and leave Akira here!” she pointed out, before looking at Akechi. “At least you’re not bad now,” she added, pouting.

Akechi’s eyes narrowed, and he looked down at the racoon. Akira wasn’t sure what it was, but something seemed to click, and he sighed at Niijima. “I think… he’ll be fine here, Sae-san,” he said. “You need to get back before you’re noticed, and I… need to make a call.” 

“We can take care of him just fine,” Eunice said. “They could stop and deliver a message to the doctor…” She helped Akira drink the rest of the tea, and he shook his head when she moved to have D refill the cup, and a dog tried to feed him. Sleep was becoming his priority. 

Niijima sighed, but nodded. “I guess you’re right. But I’ll be back to check on him!”

“Please, do,” D agreed, standing and moving to the door. “And feel free to bring your sister- or to come with her.” Akira was sure D was smiling, but didn’t care at all, feeling sleep calling. The cats around him were all purring, and he kind of thought the bird had fallen asleep.

“Ugh, so bothersome,” Tetsu muttered, moving close the moment Niijima was gone. Akechi was behind her, and Akira was pretty sure he didn’t mistake the final look that the detective made his way, before he left. Akira felt the tug at his shirt again, wincing and swallowing back another sound of pain as it rubbed against his injuries and bruises. 

He closed his eyes again, certain that he was going to be allowed to sleep, finally, and able to answer that call.


	25. Recovery Time

Akira had no idea at all how long he had slept. He felt _much_ better, and the first thing he really noticed was that his bed was purring. Some time after that, he realized that no, he was just in a pile of purring cats. And on a bed covered in silk sheets, he realized once he worked his way past all the fur.

“Are ya really awake, or just pretendin’?” Tetsu asked from somewhere just out of Akira’s sight. “I mean, it’s about time for you to need the bathroom again…”

“...Pretending?” Akira asked, throat dry and voice cracking a little. He blinked, trying to figure out where his limbs were, while also piecing together what Tetsu said. It wasn’t working very well, or at least not quickly. The thief looked around, not recognizing anything of the shop, where he must have been. Everything he could remember was blurry at best. 

“You know, where you get up and move and do things, but aren’t actually awake,” Tetsu explained, moving so Akira could see him. He grinned, then reached down and picked up one of Akira’s hands, squeezing it. “The bird an’ I’ve been helping you bathroom, but Pon-chan refused to let us be in charge of the baths. Chris helped with that, too, once you looked better. Thirsty?”

Embarrassment flooded in when Akira realized what that meant, and he stammered a little. “Thank you,” he said, nodding and then blinking again. “How… long have I been… out?” he asked, as Tetsu moved. Finding a hand, under a pile of purring fur, he shifted, trying to figure out the easiest way to sit up. 

“Not sure. Depends on what you remember last. But you’ve been here about about five days,” Tetsu answered, gently helping Akira sit up. The cats shifted as he did so, one of the cheetahs worming his way behind Akira and helping to support him. “Baths started on the second day. Chris said that the news said you were dead. Congratulations.”

That long? Akira was startled by the number, and by the fact that he felt so _weak_. He had to think about it, wincing when he shifted in just the wrong way and it made his bruises zing uncomfortably. “I remember… you bit me.” He was surprised by that. “Everything else is hazy.” 

“Everyone… seemed to think it was a big deal you stay awake. And talking at you wasn’t helping. So I bit you,” Tetsu agreed, obviously not bothered. “I think you were mostly pretendin’ to be awake at that point. Do you remember the doc’ visiting? She was pretty nice to Eunice- I think she’s going to visit the clinic once you’re better.”

Akira took a moment, just thinking about it. He did remember a little bit, mostly Tae’s voice, and her hands. That certainly explained the gauze and tape around his wrists, patterned with her favorite one. “Very little,” he admitted. Then Tetsu’s statement caught up to him. “Dead?” he gave a sigh of relief. “Our plan worked, then.”

“Oh, so that was the plan? I wasn’t sure and no-one would answer me,” Tetsu said, nodding a little. “Come on, let’s get you up. Bathroom, right? Are you hungry?” One of the cats mewed at the mention of food, and for a moment the bed around Akira was a mass of rolling fur as cats stretched and woke- more than a few bunted Akira gently, or licked him as they moved.

It took a moment, but Akira realized that he _was_ hungry, and he did need to use the restroom. Slowly, he nodded yes to both questions, embarrassed again. “Generally, police don’t search for someone they think is dead- you know that,” he said. “I think I hallucinated, though.” He remembered Akechi at points…

“The detective said the same thing,” Tetsu said, grinning. “And… normally hallucinations here are people seeing us. Though the right teas and incense can take you on some interesting journeys…” Tetsu laughed, and let Akira hang on to him. Akira wasn’t sure how that worked, quite, but it did, and that was what mattered. And of course the totetsu didn’t even hesitate at the bathroom door- or close it.

Utter mortification was made better by how little Tetsu seemed to care, and by remembering the comment that he’d been out for five days- nearly a week! “I think I remember Leon,” Akira said. He didn’t want to get his hopes up. “Has anyone else been around? I… think so. But I can’t tell what was real, or not.” Whatever they’d injected him with had made everything strange, and some of it he _knew_ couldn’t be real. 

“I think all of your friends have come by. And some of your acquaintances. And your coffee-shop boss,” Tetsu said, reaching for the drawstring on- Akira realized he was wearing _silk pajamas_ , and that distracted him enough to let Tetsu finish. “What are some of the things that might not have been real? Humans are curious to me.”

Akira let talking distract himself again, this time from the fact that he could barely lift his arms to at _least_ go to the bathroom by himself. “I think I saw my parents, when they were interrogating me. And…” he paused, struggling to find the words to convey that he was _very_ sure he’d dreamt drowning at least once. “Being under water? I can’t explain it.” And _Akechi_. 

“Well, you can talk to the fish about that. D might even give up one of his special drinks to make that easier…” Tetsu said, patting Akira absently. “And… well, who needs parents, anyway? You have your pack, that’s what really matters, right?”

“...Yeah,” Akira agreed, realizing just how little he’d actually thought about his parents. They’d spoken in his dreams, saying terrible things that he couldn’t even remember, now. “I can’t remember what else, I think. It’s too fuzzy. Other than... Akechi? I don’t think that was real, either.” He made a soft sound when one of the birds laughed quietly.

“He was here. Helped bring you in, and convinced Sae to leave you here. Hasn’t been in since, though,” Tetsu answered, patting Akira again. “He smells nicer. Hescamer has been _insufferable_ , I’ve heard.” He laughed, supporting Akira as he finished up with the toilet, then helped him over to the sink. “Chris has been helping me cook for you.”

Then… it wasn’t a dream or hallucination? Akira swallowed the lump that formed in his throat as he washed his hands, then shook his head. He’d not even been able to hope, not really, and he wasn’t sure if he could handle the emotions that were springing up with the news. Especially- “Hescamer? The cr- ah.” Well. That made some sense. “Thank you both. Sorry I don’t remember any of it.”

“Why would you remember it? I’m surprised you remember any of it. I _do_ remember what amobarbital does, after all,” Tetsu said, smiling. “...Or at least what phenlybarbital does. Can’t be that much different. And once you got the count’s tea in you, well. I’m not surprised you’ve been gone. Eunice finally got him to cut the dose this morning.”

“Is that what they injected me with, then?” Akira had had no clue, and he’d already been through quite a bit _before_ that point. He frowned as he realized exactly what it was that Tetsu was saying. “Dose- ah. I’m… not even surprised.” The thief wasn’t, because D had threatened to drug him before. 

“Eh… that’s what Sae said? She’s nice, even though she thinks everyone who sees us is just acting or something. Do you feel up to reaching the front room? I think it will do you good to move,” Tetsu said, grinning. “Someone can always carry you back if needed. And… Ryuji is supposed to bring you some clothes, but he said if he did that you’d misbehave, so you’re stuck in pajamas for a while.”

Akira gave a small nod. “I think so. I can’t believe I’ve been sleeping for so long.” It didn’t feel like it. He was still tired, and everything hurt, but he mentally felt like everything as foggy. He pouted a little, because, really, he expected nothing less from Ryuji. “I can barely walk, I think any form of misbehaving is out of reach.” 

Tetsu laughed, and led Akira to the door. “You say that, but isn’t that what a good thief _would_ say?” the totetsu asked, seeming perfectly happy to move at Akira’s speed- which was, really, much too slow, Akira thought. Then again, he had no idea what was in the tea he’d been drinking, or how long the drugs had last, and it was better than Tetsu being impatient.

“Sure. I’ll figure out a way to misbehave while practically unable to move,” Akira answered. He had to admit that he was very glad to see the front of the shop when they made it, in part because he felt ready to fall over, and his leg injury was screaming at him. That, and he felt better while moving. 

He was taken all the way to the couch, and the cockatoo immediately flew down from his perch, flapping around Akira happily. “You’re better! Still not all better, but better! How do you feel? I visited, but I get a little nervous around so many cats. They were just happy you were sleeping...!” It was the most Akira had ever heard from him, and Tetsu laughed.

“I thought I felt feathers a few times,” Akira said, smiling a little. “I’m more awake, at least.” The cockatoo landed next to him, and he was able to lift his hand enough to pet the bird a little, scratching under his beak, against his neck. At least, that was what it was, though it looked more like he was scratching under his chin and it was only a little less odd, now. 

“All the furred ones made sure you were kept warm,” one of the lizards said. “It was nice for us, too.” 

“The larger risk was that you would overheat,” D said, coming out of the kitchen and smiling. “I see Eunice was right. She will be thrilled. How are you feeling?”

That was a good question, Akira thought, and he shrugged, or at least as much of one as he could. The cockatoo, meanwhile, walked down to Akira’s lap, whistling softly. That made him easier to pet, at least. “I’m finding out how little I remember,” he admitted. “Thank you for taking care of me.” He did appreciate it, though he was a little miffed that he’d slept that long. 

“Of course we did!” Pon-chan said, appearing at the kitchen and running over. “And we finally got to see Morgana more often! He’s silly, but he slept with you _every_ night.” 

“He made me promise not to sell him, or ‘anything weird like that’, the first night,” D added, chuckling. “Do you feel up to some food? I am sure T-chan has already informed you of his fun with Chris. And sugar is at a minimum, I assure you.”

Akira chuckled. That sounded just like Morgana, honestly. He was quite the character, when he wanted to be. “I think I can eat,” he said. He was actually quite hungry, the more he thought about it, and he did like the idea of eating something and remembering it. Even the thought of something sugary didn’t make his tongue hurt, like it sometimes did. 

“Yeah, why doesn’t he like it here? It’s great!” the caimen asked, slowly moving nearby. 

“He says it feels familiar, but not. And then, I think he’s just been using me coming here as an excuse to visit the others.” Akira grinned a little, shaking his head. 

That got understanding nods from all around him, while D disappeared back into the kitchen. Akira realized that time still wasn’t quite back to normal when food was put on the table far too soon, but he didn’t mind that too much. No-one was looking at him, so he didn’t think that anyone had asked him anything, at least.

“The good doctor gave me some medicines for you, once you were awake. She said they were unlikely to negatively interact with the medication I give, and if they did, I was to take notes for her,” D commented, taking his own seat and motioning to the meal. “Also, I made you coffee, and it is _not_ drugged. Eunice insisted.” Akira could just see her tail in the kitchen, and smiled.

Of course Tae would say that. Akira nodded, then smiled gratefully, the scent of said coffee hitting him. “Thank you,” he said, making note to do something extra nice for Eunice when walking on his own became an option. The coffee was the first thing he went for, giving a happy little sigh as he took a sip. He didn’t miss the face D made at a lack of sugar or any creamer of some type, and the warm cup in his hands was almost as nice as the drink itself. 

It was one of Boss’ blends, that was certain, and it made sense if his guardian had visited, like Tetsu said he had. “I still don’t know how humans drink that stuff,” one of the cats said, making a face at him. “It’s gross.” 

“I liked it when I was more human. They taste things you can’t,” Tetsu commented, stretching himself. He curled up a moment later, and Akira was distracted by the cockatoo pulling on his cup to get a drink.

“He may only have a small amount of coffee,” D commented, taking one of the breakfast pastries. “And of course, you may share your breakfast.” He smiled again as he said that, and Akira wasn’t surprised to find breakfast included meat, just like Chris’ meals often did. He also suspected that it wasn’t actually morning, from the light he could see out the windows, but it was his first meal, so breakfast it was.

Eating was slow, too, and Akira found he absolutely hated it. He easily became frustrated by that, and how weak he felt when he moved. Not only that, but he couldn’t even eat that much, no matter how nice and warm it was, when his stomach complained. Sharing, as D suggested, made him feel better about that. 

“You’ll feel better-better soon,” the cockatoo commented, nibbling at his hair and tugging every so often. It made him feel better emotionally, at least. Akira leaned his head against the bird with the words, tired already, and enjoying the company. 

The bird spread his wings around Akira, and it _felt_ like a feathery embrace, and nice, and comforting. Akira _knew_ he slipped back into sleep, because he was woken by Morgana shaking him gently. The not-cat was in his Metaverse form, which made sense, and he was also drinking some coffee- very watered down, Akira could see as he woke up.

“Hey sleepy,” his friend greeted, smiling quite happily. “It’s good to see you up and functional.” 

Akira blinked for a moment, then smiled back. “Hello to you, too, Mona,” he said. “I missed you, too.” He could tell how worried Morgana had to have been as the not-cat looked him over in a way that was very much a ‘standard’ of some sort. That, and staying at the pet shop, which he was not fond of. 

“I was out checking on your room, and the others,” Morgana said, moving the nearest lizard to claim a spot next to Akira’s leg. Shishi was on the floor, and Akira’s feet, Akira realized, and… he hadn’t even realized how surrounded he was. There was a whole little family of mice by his hip, the mother singing softy. His life was nothing but surreal, these days. 

“Is everyone okay?” That was Akira’s prime concern, honestly. He put his hand on Morgana’s head, rubbing little circles into the not-cat’s fur like he knew Morgana liked as he asked. 

Morgana snorted at him. “You just woke up from being a zombie, and that’s your- ugh. You’re worrisome at best, you know that?” Akira bit his tongue, raising a brow, and Morgana sighed. “Everyone is _fine_ , other than being worried about you.”

“He was hardly a zombie. It was meat he enjoyed, not brains,” Tetsu muttered, from under a couple of cats.

Pon-chan laughed, busily dusting the shelves. “Not like you wouldn’t have gone out and got him some, if he’d wanted them,” she pointed out, before winking at Akira. “Don’t worry, we didn’t feed you anything you wouldn’t have eaten normally. Except maybe the count’s tea…”

“That was medicinal,” D said primly, cleaning one of the cages.

“New age zombies don’t go after brains,” Morgana muttered, starting to clean himself. Akira smiled at him, and at the others. He didn’t want to move, he found- and that was absolutely new to him. It wasn’t normal for him. 

After a moment he shook his head. “I’m not worried about you feeding me weird things, especially if Chris is around,” he said. “I _am_ worried about drinking more ‘medicinal’ tea and not knowing what’s going on.” 

“Eunice has already spoken to me about that,” D said, looking a bit rueful.

“I may have threatened to ask Cecil to envenom the entire batch if the count didn’t start letting you think at least half the day,” Eunice said, sounding very self-satisfied. She carefully wrapped herself around Akira, enough to lay her jaw on his chest. “You sound okay. But you should have more tea before going back to sleep. Then again, you seem to be sleeping just fine…”

“Venom doesn’t work when it’s ingested, though,” Morgana said, still in the midst of cleaning his paws. “You should know that.” 

Akira made a face, then reached up and pet Eunice’s head carefully. “Having some more before bed isn’t bad,” he allowed, if only because it would make D happy- and keep any dreams at bay. 

“It would absolutely _ruin_ the flavor,” D declared, as though that were the worst thing imaginable.

“Because he could taste things so very well,” Tetsu muttered.

D grinned, nodding. “Exactly. There was… also the possibility of venom interacting with one or more of the herbs. But the taste matters the most!”

While Akira just shook his head, Morgana sighed. “Really? That’s- you’re so _weird_ , all of you!” He didn’t move from being pressed as close as he could to Akira, though. And the thief was pretty sure that his friend didn’t really as mind as much as he acted. 

Eunice kept him there as he dozed back towards sleep again, listening to quiet conversation around him. The cockatoo woke him long enough to eat again, and drink- D’s tea, as he’d said he’d be alright with. He wasn’t sure when he’d wake up again, but with Morgana around he did trust it wouldn’t be too long.


	26. Understanding Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the patience in how long it's taken us to answer comments and upload chapters! Just to note, there is slight/implied Goro/Akira, but nothing greatly obvious or implicit.

The same cycle of waking and dozing in the front continued for another few days, and the oddest part of it, really, was that he kept waking up in different silk pajamas, all of which actually fit him. Either someone was buying them for him, making them for him, or D’s magic covered more than he expected. Akira didn’t think too much about it, and it was better than trying to use the bathroom, or taking baths.

Akira was just starting to feel pretty good- he could use the bathroom without help!- when D sat near him one tea-time, an unusually serious look on his face. “Morgana and I have spoken often since you were brought here. I have been waiting for you to recover before bringing things up- don’t fear, it is nothing that reflects badly on you!”

“Okay,” Akira said, looking at D and wondering about what it was that D talking to Morgana could have brought up. “I wasn’t planning on staying so long, so I am sorry about that.” Between the tea and sleeping- and the pets- he hadn’t had much of a chance to say it. “Thank you, though, and for watching out for Morgana.” 

“Why are you sorry when I am the one who kept you here?” D asked, cocking his head curiously. It was one of the subtle things he did that reminded Akira that D was not human, and was possibly even less human than Caroline and Justine. “You are quite welcome here, and Morgana has been a welcome visitor as well.”

Akira shook his head. “The suddenness, as much as anything.” He really hadn’t expected the police to draw things out like they had, or to go quite so far in their interrogations- Akechi hadn’t discussed it, in his calls, Futaba had said. He should have though, probably. “And really, thank you. Being welcome is appreciated.” 

“We worried, when you were late, but the suddenness was not your doing. You have nothing for which to apologize. I would like to discuss your mission, however, if you feel comfortable with that.” And D was legitimately asking, Akira thought. He still wasn’t used to that. D paused a moment, then smiled. “I may be able to provide a modicum of guidance, even. I am… less limited than I believed.”

It was easier not to argue, and Akira looked down, before shrugging as much as his healing bruises would allow. Damn, real-world injuries sucked. He was doing better, really. “I’m fine with that,” he said. “I don’t…” the words stuck, and he wasn’t sure how to explain. “I don’t have anything new to tell you, though. And I haven’t been back since before I was arrested.” 

“He cannot get to you while you are in my domain,” D said, sounding surprised, Akira thought. “He has tried. I do apologize, again, for any wrath that will bring to you.” He frowned at that, looking at a point somewhere beyond Akira, before shaking his head a little and refocusing. “No, that was not my question. Morgana has illustrated how little guidance you have been offered, which is… most unlike him. I do not know what he is thinking…”

“It won’t be worse than anything else,” Akira said with certainty. He could handle Caroline and Justine and anything they did- no matter how much time after might be strange or off. “So… it’s not, er, his usual standard, or something?” There were other cells in the prison of the Velvet Room- maybe for other people? D had said things about the Velvet Room being connected to him, hence the heart-issues, but Akira was still confused about that. 

D shook his head, frowning again. “No. Of course he is cryptic to his visitors- I am as well.” That was said with a self-aware smile, followed by a shrug. “He is fond of humans, and the attendants are as well, every one I have spoken to. We have discussed the worth of human lives many times- he’s more fond of me than of my father. I do not hate your kind, after all, and even think there is hope for you. Quite a lot more hope than even Grandfather would think…” D was smiling as he said all of that, reminiscing.

Akira was quiet for a few moments, then shifted, a little uncomfortably. His head buzzed, as it sometimes did when he thought about Igor, and he wasn’t entirely sure what was safe to say, or not- if anything wasn’t safe. “I’m… no offense, but I think ‘fond’ would be a pretty big stretch. Like, an oceanic sized stretch,” he said. “And I have no clue for- er, attendants...?” The word seemed right. But it wasn’t something Akira recognized. 

“Your truth does not offend me. It is your experience, and you have seen him more recently than I. It disturbs me- it feels as wrong as if I were fond of all humans- but I will not deny your experience,” D said, once again looking a bit startled. “You… do not know what your attendant thinks of humanity? Has she asked nothing of you, then?”

Again, Akira had to pause, thinking. He almost felt shame, because he, honestly, wasn’t sure what D was trying to glean from him. It wasn’t entirely wrong to even say that he wasn’t sure if someone had made a mistake in choosing their ‘pieces’ for this game of sorts. Whatever the end point was. “I don’t-” he swallowed, unsure, and once again stymied by what D might think with knowing such things. He didn’t want D to think poorly of him- he actually valued that opinion, “I don’t have one? I have wardens?”

D paused, looking more surprised than Akira had ever seen him, and if the topic had been less serious, Akira thought he’d be laughing. As it was, he was worried. The silence stretched on until D took a deep breath and shook his head. “I see. I have… been told that their exact role varies, and I have never seen them in their roles, but… They are supposed to explain things, and guide you- not entirely unlike me. And you have… more than one? ...Blonde, golden eyed?”

“Yeah. Two,” Akira said, holding up two fingers. “They tell me some stuff, do things- mostly fusion and other rituals. But otherwise I’d say ninety-five percent of the time they’re not saying anything I don’t already know.” Like how much of a fuck-up he was, or how lucky, or getting annoyed at him for things. It had been his duty to protect his friends, and his failure to protect Haru had been harsh.

“They do the rituals?” D asked, before shaking his head. “Have any of them said _anything_ , whatsoever, about your journey? About… why you can go to that place, why you fuse… What a persona _is_? I… do anticipate a no…”

Nodding, Akira shrugged again. “A little? They say I have to finish ‘rehabilitation,’ I told you that one. And they remind me that my skill set is bunk, so I shouldn’t be an idiot.” He sighed, looking down for a moment, trying to think past some of the fuzz in his brain. “But otherwise, no. Morgana has explained more, and he can’t remember anything. Be a thief, ruination- that’s most of what I’ve gotten in the way of direction.” 

D frowned a little, and sighed. “We may wish to discontinue some of your medication. Well, that can be considered a little later. The purpose, as I understand it, is to strengthen your… will, your… ties, influence…” D trailed off, muttering in a language that wasn’t anything Akira knew, but didn’t sound entirely unlike the spell names he’d heard. With another sigh, D looked up. “My apologies. This really is not my domain, and it seems I do not quite understand enough to explain that. But it is odd, to encourage criminality when wardens say you are being rehabilitated.”

“I don’t understand it, either,” Akira agreed. “I don’t understand a lot of it- and I’ve, honestly, given up asking questions that aren’t answered.” Whatever it was that they wanted him to do seemed to be falling in line with what it was that his friends needed him to do, so it hadn’t entirely been a problem, yet. “So… don’t apologize. If I’m not allowed to, for things that I didn’t do, you aren’t.” 

“...But it is rude to use a language I know you will not understand,” D answered, though he was smiling again. “I will keep that in mind, however- it _isn’t_ a good habit to fall into.” He seemed happier, for the most part. “From curiosity, what might happen if you _did_ ask your, ah… wardens to leave their posts and explore your world? Previous attendents were quite eager to learn about the world of their charges, I hear.”

Akira shook his head, considering it for a few moments. “I don’t mind,” he said. “And I don’t know- I could ask if they’re interested, though I kind of suspect that the answer will be scoffing and annoyance more than anything.” He couldn’t even imagine it, really, though he did think it would be something worth a shot. 

“As long as you aren’t risking the undoing of all my hard work…” D said, before laughing. “As well as that of Tae and Eunice, of course.” The laughter faded a little, though D still smiled. “I have said before- do not neglect your friends. Their support is the fulcrum of this game- Game is his terminology, and… all I really have for it.”

“Of course,” Akira said. He’d used the idea of a game, in the beginning, especially. Now it seemed to go beyond that, and thinking of it in that form made his head fuzzy, too. “I can’t neglect them- I don’t think they’d allow that.” And, everything he did, he did for his friends- how could he neglect them, knowing that? 

“No. I do not think they would,” D agreed. “...I am curious- What is the room of your heart? I have never been inside while he is in a contract and there is an active visitor. Usually, then, he visits me, instead. But I have often wondered… I had thought that, since you knew me, I might be allowed…” He shrugged, with that, and didn’t say any more about how _that_ had ended.

Akira was startled, himself. “Er, it’s a prison?” he said, confused. “You’ve never asked what it looks like, before?” A moment later, and he shrugged. “There are times the doors are closed to me, too. I don’t know, I could try taking you through one?” It was worth a shot, too. 

“No, I haven’t. I feared overstepping my bounds. But if Futaba is to be believed…” D trailed off, then smiled. “I should like it if you are willing to take me to a door. ...But why are you ever kept- _how_ are you kept away? It is the room of _your_ heart, for as long as the contract stands.” He frowned again.

For a long moment, Akira just blinked. Well, whatever it was that Futaba knew, and had shared with D, was probably between them, and science and magic, and who knew what else. “I don’t know why. Sometimes I go to a door and it’s closed, that’s all- can’t open it, or anything.” He shrugged his shoulders, because he couldn’t, quite, understand why D was emphasizing it being ‘his.’ 

D dropped his head, and for a moment Akira was afraid of him, as the animals shifted and the air grew heavy. Without looking, D reached up, petting one of the pets- Akira realized a moment later that D was bleeding, nails having pierced his skin. He sighed, and the air lightened again, while the pet D was touching licked happily at the blood. “...My apologies. My anger is not at you, and you should not have seen that. You are in no danger from me.”

“...Why are you angry?” Akira asked. He wasn’t going to easily forget the feelings from that anger, and very much did not want it actually directed at him. “I’m sorry, I don’t understand why it matters that, sometimes, the doors don’t open. It’s not that big of a deal- I just try again, later, and usually they’re open again.” 

“It may not seem like much of a deal, but it… it is a thing that should not _happen_. It is… against the entire purpose of that place, as far as I know- it is _wrong_.” D shivered a little, and Akira realized the reaction may have been disgust as much as anger. “When this game is done, I shall have many words for the master of that place. But you shall not have to suffer that- I will take care so you will not.”

It was all Akira could do not to just shrug again. “I’m not worried about any… reactions,” he said. “It can’t be worse than anything else that goes on in there, I don’t think.” At D’s raised brow, he continued, “Fusion? And the other rituals. I mean, I’m used to them _now_ , but they were not pleasant the first time.” 

“Fusion is… not supposed to be unpleasant…” D answered, sighing and rubbing his face- his hand had healed already, which wasn’t really a surprise. “Fusion is supposed to involve melding cards together. ...Though I have not _seen_ it. Fusion requires a persona user, and…” He shrugged, already having explained that.

That was not what Akira expected to hear. He frowned a little, wondering if, considering how much emphasis D kept putting on the idea of ‘his’ Velvet Room, it was his fault things weren’t normal. “It doesn’t involve cards,” he said weakly, swallowing. “The only cards I’ve gotten are skill cards, and I have an entire box of them- I don’t even know how to actually ‘ _use_ ’ the stupid things.” 

“Bring them, please- or ask Morgana to. I have some idea about those, at least,” D said, sighing again. “And failing that, your personas may.” He paused, then fixed Akira with a look. “I saw guilt on your face. If it was warranted, I think you would not be working here. And you would not find fusion unpleasant.”

Akira pursed his lips, but didn’t argue. “I’ll ask him to ask Futaba, unless someone returns my phone,” he said, while not at all touching the idea of his guilt. He’d become used to the unpleasantness of fusion quickly, no matter what was said, and there were things that he felt that he knew weren’t ‘good.’ How much he’d wanted to cause Kamoshida pain, and his automatic willingness to risk a mental shutdown in their first heist, if only to drag the man down with him, and Ryuji, and Yuuki… Cutting off that train of thought, Akira ran his fingers through the nearest pet’s fur. 

“Ah, yes, your phone. I believe Chris took it. It should be returned soon,” D agreed, with his normal bland expression. It was almost a relief to see that again, after how open D had been lately. “And if it were not Chris, then it still ought to be returned soon. In the meantime, there is the toy you brought Tetsu.”

“I can see if it has a chat,” Akira said, distracted as Cecil slithered up, around his neck. The little jewel-toned snake did have a thing for that spot on Akira, though the thief wasn’t entirely sure why. “Has Tetsu finished all of the shows Futaba put on it, yet? Or any of the others. I can ask her to find more, easily enough.” Yes, this was a much safer topic. 

“You would have to ask him, I fear. I do believe he may have, but… I have better things to do with my time than watch shows,” D said, affecting a haughty tone. It was ruined by his smile, and a shrug a moment later. “I do know that Tetsu has been trying out many more recipes, both with Chris’ help and alone. It is good to see him enjoying himself.”

Akira snorted. “Yeah, like torment your favorite detective beau,” he said, before realizing what it was that he had said, and that the medications he was on might have loosened his tongue a little. Or maybe that was just the way the shop was getting to him. “I’m, uh, glad he’s enjoyed himself, though.”

“He- Leon- He is fun, but that is all! I-” D turned away, still sputtering a little, and blushing. It was faint, but very much there- and the nearest pets were having some trouble hiding their amusement.

“T-chan has very much enjoyed himself,” Cecil reported, laying around Akira’s neck and tasting him now and then. “And we have enjoyed the wastage he did not cook.” The thief reached up, petting the snake’s head delicately, and then grinning a little at D. 

He’d not meant to, but they all knew how D watched Leon, especially when the detective wasn’t looking. “Even Chris can see it,” he said. “I mean, maybe Leon is blind, but I can’t think anyone else is.” Most of his friends had commented on it, even. 

“Well, of course Chris sees it,” Shishi said, speaking up from his own favorite spot against Akira’s legs. 

“He is… fascinating. And much to caught up in what others think, how they perceive him, and the reality of his world… But simply being fascinated with him does not mean there is anything else you may assume.” D looked at Shishi, who was giggling a little and wagging his tail.

Akira, slightly emboldened, raised a brow. “Uh huh,” he said. “I’m sure it means _nothing_ , too, that you smile when he’s not looking, right? And I don’t mean the plastic-y one you show everyone but the pets…” he trailed off, spotting the slightest pink once more, and then smirked. “I mean, I haven’t _noticed_ any one else that’s allowed to grab at you, either.” He made a show of looking around, while many of the pets, who had held back their laughter, gave in. 

“That is because you are too polite to try,” D answered, with a brief blaze of heat. “And if we are going to talk detectives, why not yours? You didn’t even listen to good advice about yours! ...Granted, it seems you were correct…” He looked embarrassed by that, but also triumphant, and Cecil laughed again.

Instantly, Akira was blushing, instead. “He’s not _mine_ ,” he said, immediately. “And I did listen to the _good_ advice. We kept good tabs on him. I just didn’t listen to the bad advice.” He knew, exactly, what it was that D meant, the advice on giving up on Akechi, before it was too late. Akira was, really, just happy that his gamble had paid off. 

“I still think you should have let us eat him,” Kemala commented. “But he wasn’t _that_ bad, I suppose. At least, while here. He caused you to be hurt, though.” 

“Part of the plan,” Akira said, waving a hand. “Didn’t Futaba tell you about that?”

“And Leon _has_ caused me damage in the past, himself,” D pointed out, unexpectedly. “...He has never reported my death, though. He did attempt to put me in protective custody, though that ended… poorly.”

“Futaba hasn’t been all that open with your little ‘plan,’” Eunice said, waking from her nap and yawning. “Which, if you ever have a ‘plan’ like this again, I’m going to be quite upset at you.” 

Akira snorted. “It ended okay, didn’t it? I don’t think it was a loss,” he said. 

“You have been bedridden nearly a week. That is a loss, of time and training,” Eunice pointed out, moving towards Akira to check him over.

“What was your plan? Reported death was apparently part of it…” D said.

“But I didn’t die, so… I mean, I count that as a win.” Akira grinned a little, then nodded at D. “We knew they planned on killing me, and either Akechi would help us, or be fooled.” And Akira had hoped against hope that Akechi would turn to them, instead of on them. 

Cecil smelled him. “But how would he be fooled?” 

“After they interrogated me, when Niijima was in the right spot, Futaba hacked my phone to take him to the Metaverse, where they could kill a cognitive double.” Akira shook his head. “It worked, that way, mostly.” 

“I wonder if he did,” Kemala said, musingly.

“He has not been back since bringing you here,” D said. “Though I have been to see him, once, and Hescamer is still with him.”

Akira chuckled. “When did that happen, by the way? I know I said no visitors…” He chuckled as Eunice continued looking him over. Moving was still a pain, but he was healing quickly, and he did feel much better, though it was usually insisted upon that he have some sort of tea before sleeping. 

“I went out while you were still drugged and sleeping,” D answered. “On the fourth day after you came here. Your friends did come by, though that was… somewhat more their normal visits, with the pets.” He betrayed no concern that Akira may have been in danger while he was gone, but of course, Akira didn’t think he had been in danger.

Akira shook his head. “I mean, when did Akechi get Hescamer?” he clarified. “I know he was pretty put out the day Akechi was here and I said no…” he trailed off, wondering about maybe the idea of, possibly, going to meet Akechi. At least, when he got his phone back, he might message the detective. 

“Oh, that,” D said, nodding a little. “I brought Hescamer to see _your_ dear detective the day your mission ended, when it became apparent that you were not going to be arriving that night. Initially, he only agreed to keep Hescamer for a week, but by the end of that he seemed more fond of his new pet. Though, he still has not realized what is Hescamer’s true role…” D smiled, just a hint of sharpness.

The first thing that Akira thought to do was remind D that Akechi wasn’t _his_ detective, no matter how much he actually liked him. He didn’t, though, just nodding a little. He couldn’t blame Akechi for not knowing, either. “I see,” he said. “I know Futaba has been keeping tabs on him, too.” 

“Hes’ says he’s too afraid to come visit,” the cockatoo said, fluttering and landing nearby. 

Akira had to agree, that sounded like something Akechi would do. It was also further incentive to consider messaging the detective, gently. Let him know that he _could_ be forgiven…

“Is that the smile others say I wear when speaking of Leon?” D asked, interrupting all of Akira’s thoughts. D’s expression was completely bland when Akira looked at him, while the cockatoo was nodding, bobbing his whole body with the motion.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, refusing to meet D’s eyes, while the cockatoo laughed. “I wasn’t smiling for any reason.”

Kemala made a soft rumble of a sound, which matched Eunice smelling him again. “Uh huh. I suppose because you like him, we won’t kill him for what he did. But when he can understand us, he is going to get a talking to.” 

“What are you, the snake equivalent of a parent with a shotgun on their lap on a porch?” Akira muttered. 

"That would be Cecil, not me," Eunice answered primly. "Kemala, if we do not keep to snakes."

"Only if it was Futaba, not Akira," Kemala corrected.

"Or all of you, as you did all offer to eat him, D pointed out, amused.

Akira shook his head, amused, but also appreciative of the protective natures of the pets. The care he got from them, and his friends was nice, and, reminded him why he made sure to take care of them, too.

"Be nice," he teased. "Akechi is good, he just needs to learn a bit."

"He needs to learn a _lot_ , from everything Hes' says," the cockatoo said, laughing.

D shook his head, also laughing. "Now, now, he's learned a lot, I hear. Who _does_ have Akira's phone?"

"Tetsu got it the last time that Chris was over," one of the other birds said. 

"Lovely," Akira said, dryly. He wasn't actually worried about the phone- nothing the totetsu could do was going to top what Futaba could do.

“Well, I shall leave you to deal with that. Thank for indulging my curiosity, and please, come to me with any questions you may have. I cannot promise answers, but I shall do my best.” D nodded a little, standing. “Now, I fear I must return to my neglecting cleaning. ...You may help as far as you are allowed.” Eunice made a noise at that, making it clear just who was doing the allowing.

Akira looked at her, but before he could even think to ask, the snake had further wrapped around him, tight, but gentle and careful of his healing injuries. “I wasn’t even going to ask,” he said petulantly. It was also pretty close to a lie, but he wasn’t going to go into that, and Eunice simply smelled him again, making space for other pets on him. A nap might be nice, anyway, he told himself.


	27. Meal Time

It was just a day later that Sojiro visited, with Futaba. Akira hadn’t gotten his phone back yet, but the tablet _did_ have a chat program, which was a direct link to Futaba. She said it was for emergencies, and after she’d spoken with him for a while, she’d spent the rest of the night chatting with Kemala, who was entirely too happy to see her. Akira had expected her to show up, after that, but Sojiro was a surprise- and so was the large amount of tofu and rice and vegetation he was carrying.

“Hey kid,” Sojiro greeted. “Back in the land of the living, I see,” he smiled in a way that made Akira’s emotions twist. It was nice to have something like that directed at him. It was more fatherly than anything his father had ever done. “We’re going to have a chat later. After curry.” 

Akira’s grin faltered, turning sheepish. “Yes, Boss,” he said obediently. “It’s not like I’m able to go much of anywhere.” He motioned his head down, towards Eunice, who, while she was not fully wrapping him, still had a tether around his waist. 

“Ah- and who’s that?” Sojiro asked. If he was concerned by the sight of Akira looped about by a giant snake, he didn’t show it. Akira suspected he had given up entirely after walking in on Futaba and Kemala- the video of _that_ had been great. He even came closer and offered his hand to Eunice, though he looked very unsure about doing so.

“Her name is Eunice. She’s very… doctor-y,” Akira said. Eunice looked at Sojiro, then at Akira, before offering her own hand- which was her tail, really. “She’s been keeping me from moving.” 

“Because you’re a terrible patient and need to be still,” Eunice said. “I like this man, though. I wasn’t here when he came to see you, last time.” She smelled Sojiro, and Akira shook his head at her. 

Sojiro raised a brow. “Well, at least someone is able to do that,” he said. “Because you shouldn’t be moving much.” He dropped his hand from her tail-hand, then pulled off his hat. “Between you and the other brats, I’m going to have a heart attack one of these days.” 

“He’s not allowed to have a heart attack. It’s bad enough that you did. And didn’t tell anyone,” Eunice muttered, turning to glare at Akira.

“What’s she… saying? She’s definitely saying something. ...At least, no one was teasing me when they said they pets here spoke, right?” Sojiro looked around, then shrugged. “And where’s the kitchen?”

“Bead door,” Futaba said, already cuddled up to Kemala, the caimen on her lap.

Akira frowned. “She’s telling me off for worrying you, because she likes you,” he said, before looking at her and poking one of her many coils- though it looked like he was just poking her shoulder. “And I _did_ tell someone. I told Tae, and Tae said I was fine, and I still think that you, and the rest of the shop, overreacted.” 

“...Right. I don’t think I want to know.” Sojiro waved a hand, gaping when Pon-chan ran over and tugged his bag, leading him. “I was almost hoping you’d say I was being pranked…” he muttered as he moved to the kitchen. 

“Don’t be afraid to let Pon-chan help. Just make sure she doesn’t wash all the ingredients,” Akira suggested, as Sojiro was led away.

Futaba giggled, then dug out the cards Akira had asked her to bring. “They’re going to be cute, I think,” she commented. The cockatoo gave a laugh of agreement, taking the cards before flying them over to Akira, and perching on Eunice. The snake grumbled a little at that, but didn’t really fight it.

“That doesn’t take much,” Akira said with a grin. He took the offered cards, then scratched the cockatoo, smoothing and scratching between feathers. “Especially not on Pon-chan’s end.” 

Sojiro paused at the doorway, half glaring. “I heard that, brat,” he said, turning and pointing. “You’re both trouble. What am I? A trouble magnet?” Akira and Futaba both grinned at him, and he sighed, before heading into the kitchen. 

The time Sojiro spent cooking was mostly spent with Akira and Futaba talking and visiting, with each other and with the pets. D came up at some point, and he was allowed to work in the kitchen, as long as he stayed away from the curry. That was acceptable, as far as Akira could tell, because D stayed in the kitchen, and various animals came out with the various cakes and pies as the cooking neared completion.

“So, when are you allowed to come back home?” Sojiro asked as food was eaten. It was directed partially at D, and partially at Eunice, as though Akira didn’t have much of a say in the matter. That was pretty close to the case, actually, so that made sense. It still made Akira frown.

“Never,” Pon-chan said, nodding sagely. “We should make your own room here.”

Akira shook his head. “No, Pon-chan. I’m not living here forever.” 

Sojiro raised a brow. “What are they going to do when you leave Tokyo at the end of your year here?” he asked even as Akira shook his head harder and waved a hand, trying to get that question to not be asked.

“Leaving?” at least half the pets asked, while D simply raised a brow.

“You are _not_ allowed to leave. Not to an entirely different city! You can’t leave!” the cockatoo insisted, flapping in distress.

“And just _when_ were you going to tell us?” Eunice asked, lifting herself to loom over Akira as well as she could. She still wasn’t that intimidating, just because Akira _knew_ she wouldn’t hurt him, ever.

Tetsu huffed, not even looking up from the show he and Futaba were watching with the reptiles. “Never, duh. He was just gonna not show up.”

Clicking his tongue, Akira _looked_ at Sojiro, carefully avoiding Eunice’ eyes. “ _Thanks_ ,” he said, before addressing them. “I would have said something! Maybe. It’s not for a while, yet, anyway.” He carefully didn’t add that he didn’t know what he was going to do when he _did_ go back. It wasn’t like he’d spoken to his parents since he’d left in the first place. 

“You didn’t- geez, what a troublemaker you are,” Sojiro said with a sigh. “What am I going to do with you, kid? You’re almost as bad as this one.” He jerked a thumb at Futaba, who hummed at him, kicking her legs before they were wrapped by another snake.

“And yet you still keep me around,” she joked. “It’s like you’re just asking for it. Any way, what did you guys think probation meant?” 

“That the police were watching him? And that he’d be in more trouble if any of this was found? And that it means some people don’t like him, for some stupid reason,” Tetsu answered.

“Not that it meant he was going to leave us!” Pon-chan agreed. “But don’t worry. Now that we know, we can find a way to fix things!”

The cockatoo scoffed. “That’s _why_ he wasn’t telling us, I bet. Like his _plan_. Humans are so _stupid_.”

Akira sighed, shaking his head, and then petting the cockatoo carefully. “You act like I’m leaving you forever and ever,” he said. “And I don’t think you can ‘fix’ it. Anyway, I wasn’t sure if my plan would work, so of course I didn’t say anything.” 

“I take it they aren’t happy? Well, what can I say, I don’t blame them. I’m not too happy, myself.” He scratched his cheek. “I stopped giving weekly updates on you months ago and there hasn’t been a peep.” His parents, Akira knew was meant, but at least this time Sojiro didn’t add to the fire. 

“No one’s happy,” Futaba muttered, absently petting the nearest lizard. “But, yeah, guys. Probation meant all of the stuff you said, plus that he’d be here a year and go back. It’s _stupid_. The plan was almost as stupid, but it was all we had.” 

“Do remember,” D said, “that many of my pets have a much shorter life span than your own. But I know you would not leave of your own will.” He gave a little smile, with no real meaning behind it. “I should like to keep you here at least a little longer- though of course Pon-chan is correct. You are welcome to stay.” He paused, then grinned again. “It would not take much to transform you, either.”

Sojiro held up a hand. “I veto this,” he said. “You’re not stealing one of my kids.” It warmed Akira to hear him say that, and he smiled a little. He had forgotten some of the life span issues, though, that was true. “And you’re not ‘transforming’ him, either. I don’t want to know what that means.”

“I’m not leaving any time soon, anyway,” Akira said. “And you’re right, I don’t want to go.” But they all did what they had to do, and that was that. 

D chuckled, and nodded at Sojiro. “I will not steal him. Even if he _would_ make a marvelous cat. I already have quite a few wonderful cats, after all.”

“You’d better say that,” one of said cats answered, busily washing its face. “I don’t think he’d be that great a cat, anyway. He works too hard. Needs to play more, nap more. You have to drug him just to get him to take a normal amount of naps!” The cat stretched, then started working on its feet.

Akira shook his head, then sighed as the cockatoo started chewing his hair, petulant and still annoyed with him. Even scritching didn’t help that. “Those weren’t naps,” he muttered at the cat, rolling his eyes. “And I’m happy as I am. I’ll be happier when I’m allowed to _do_ things again.” Doing nothing was terrible! 

“Yeah. He needs to be able to take me places,” Futaba added. “And all of the other junk that he does. And take care of Morgana.” 

“Soon, then,” D said, nodding at Futaba a little. “Though… I fear a guest is inevitable. And I am unsure as to how far he can walk, so…”

Tetsu huffed, picking at the remains of the meal. “Fine. How’s swimming sound? Philippe’s always ready to play, and Chris would like that too. We’ll get you put together, then, so you can leave us.”

Really, Akira thought that he was pretty well put together, actually. He could actually walk fine- at least, he was sure of that fact. It was hard to put that to test when Bruno decided he needed carried everywhere, and the cockatoo tattled on him when he was close to getting away. “Swimming would be nice,” he said, despite his annoyance with it. 

“Sorry for, uh, making it harder for you,” Sojiro said when he stood to get a cup of coffee a moment later. It was half teasing, especially when he added. “Well, now you have incentive to not take stupid risks. Right?” It was said with a bit of harder edge. Akira sipped his tea, pointedly focusing on Eunice. 

“I’m not a risk,” Eunice said, yawning again. “Why are you looking at me?”

“That’s… the snake that’s a doctor. Sorta. So why are- ah.” Sojiro nodded, then turned his attention to Eunice. “Thank you for helping to keep him safe. Don’t worry, though- I know it’s not gonna be your fault when he does go and do something else stupid.”

Akira hid his grin. “No reason,” he said, honestly. Really, she was just an incentive not to take risks- or, more accurate, one of his many incentives to do things, thus, take risks. So there was that. Eunice narrowed her eyes at him, but mostly seemed happy to smell Sojiro and hang where she was. 

Eventually, the older man reached for his hat and jacket, smiling at D. “Thanks again, I appreciate that you’ve been looking out for the kids,” he said. “Especially the troublemakers.” He looked pointedly at Akira and Futaba, the latter of which giggled, and the former absently twiddled his thumbs, pretending he’d not heard. That led to a long-suffering sigh, and then Sojiro was gone and Akira was left to face more of the pets wrath.

Said wrath was why, the day that Ryuji showed up, Akira’s clothing stuffed into his bag, Akira could have cried tears of joy. He was restless, mostly healed, though still feeling some levels of sore and tired. That was despite the magic of the Metaverse and whatever the hell Tae and D kept shoving down his throat. Ryuji had laughed at him, fueling the fire of the pets keeping him under wraps while Makoto and Ryuji planned their next move. 

He still hadn’t gotten his phone back, when Akechi showed up at the shop. Covered in pets, Akira blinked at him. The detective looked very nervous. “...I received your messages,” he said. “Ah-” 

Akira frowned, and Akechi looked startled, especially when the thief leader looked around him. “Alright, at bare minimum, one of you is in trouble,” he muttered hotly. “Who has my phone, now?” 

“...Oh,” Akechi said, looking around. “I guess… that explains the spelling. I’ll, ah-” Before he could turn around, Akechi was covered in snakes and surrounded by various mammals, while Tetsu held the phone out of the pile of cats he was in.

“I was only sending him things you didn’t have the guts to. And I don’t want to hear about my spelling. _You_ try texting with these paws,” Tetsu answered, closing and opening one paw in demonstration. Of course, to Akira, it just looked like a hand, which made the complaint more surreal.

Taking the phone, Akira frowned. “ What did you- _How_ can you say that, when you’ve held my phone hostage?” He glared, not even bothering to hide any of it, any longer, despite how Akechi was looking at him. 

“We know you,” the cockatoo said, feathers ruffling. “Even if you did have your phone, I’d bet my crest you wouldn’t have sent him anything.” He warbled at the look that Akira sent him, as the thief started looking at said sent messages.

“...That, I… I recognize that tone…” Akechi said, looking at the cockatoo. “Hescamer sounds like that… whenever he’s fed up with me…” He made an awkward attempt to move, then sighed. “Would you… mind asking them to let me move? I- I get the message, I just want to… sit down.” 

Akira didn’t even look up, and of course he didn’t have to. The pets moved enough to let Akechi make his way to the couch, though he was still covered in snakes- most of whom were chattering happily and considered this a great game. 

When he got to the messages, he flushed hotly. It wasn’t, quite, as bad as he feared it might be, but the content requesting that he talk to Akechi, about numerous things, was there. 

‘ _You shuld come to the shop._ ’

‘ _We cn talk. Bout everything. I want 2._ ’ 

The worst of it were the messages that did say that he cared for, and missed Akechi. The pets were right- he would have not sent such things. 

‘ _I miss u. Detective._ ’ 

‘ _ **Pleaze?**_ ’

“I’m… sorry they, er,” Akira gestured to his phone as he turned to look at Akechi. The detective sat awkwardly on one of the couches, and Akira sighed, walking over to delicately remove one of the more poisonous snakes from him. It looked weird, but, really, the snake was expecting it, curling around Akira instead. 

“I, ah. Yeah. ...I would, ah, I would leave, but I’m pretty sure they won’t- That’s a mamba, isn’t it? He’s very pretty- or she.” Akechi blinked a little, watching the snake taste Akira contentedly. He paused a moment, then swallowed. “I thought I wouldn’t be welcome. By them or you. ...I…” Akechi trailed off, and didn’t complete his thought.

Akira gave a small smile. “She is, yes,” he said, easily. The snake smelled Akechi, pleased with his commentary on her appearance, and then returned to curling. “...I don’t blame you, for thinking that,” he said, looking pointedly at a few of the more vocal ones in the _Let’s-Eat-Akechi_ group. Spotting Tetsu watching from his cat-pile, the thief pursed his lips. “I haven’t been allowed to leave since I got here.” 

“I hope you aren’t getting any bad ideas,” a cat commented. “Why must you be so against just _sleeping_ for a while? We haven’t had nearly enough naps with you.” 

“A walk would be nice,” Akira answered, frowning at him. “And I slept plenty. Just because I like to do _any_ other thing than sleep for twenty hours out of the day...” He looked at Akechi. “I’m being scolded, already. Would you like to go for a walk?” 

“If there… ever was a time to sleep twenty hours out of a day, it… it would be after something… that left you looking like I found you…” Akechi said, frowning. “...A walk would be nice, if I’m… allowed to leave… I could buy you lunch. Whatever you want.” The frown turned into an attempted smile, though it didn’t do much to hide Akechi’s unease.

Half of the answer Akira gave, was to start unraveling the rest of the bodies clinging to Akechi, ignoring the grumbles. “I don’t like this,” Cecil said. Many of the others agreeing. 

“You have kept me in here for two whole weeks- one of which, I was pretty much a lump. A walk will not hurt me,” Akira answered. “I am going to go crazy if I can’t at least go out for a bit, for a while.” 

“At least let us go get Shishi. He can go with you,” one of the dogs said, snuffling Akira, and then Akechi, too. 

“No,” Akira answered. “I don’t need a watcher, either!” It was bad enough that he’d had less privacy than usual. At least he could have a private conversation with Akechi! 

Akechi stood once he could, looking at the pets around them. “I know that… you don’t have much reason to believe me, but… I won’t let him get hurt. I’ve already made that choice… And I think Hescemar would literally kill me if I went back on that. And I know you all trust _him_ \- more than me, at least…” He was speaking to the pets, though it was clear he couldn’t see them, at least.

“Tell him that we don’t trust you when it comes to taking care of yourself, so-” the derisive comment from a cat made numerous pets laugh, while Akira made a face. 

“I’m not repeating that,” Akira muttered. The cat swiped at him, and he snorted. “I’m not telling him that! I take care of myself just fine.” 

It quickly devolved into numerous pets voting against his statement, including Tetsu’s own commentary on ‘Akira’s detective.’ By the time they made it out, Akechi was hiding his mouth with a hand, while Akira checked them thrice-over for stowaways. 

“I’m pretty sure I… agree with their sentiments,” Akechi said, once Akira was satisfied that they were alone, and far enough from the pet shop. “At least… from what I’ve seen, it’s mostly your friends taking care of you. ...They had you in there this whole time? How did they manage that…?”

Akira gave a small smile, sheepish. “Well, honestly, D kept me on who-knows-what for the first week. I don’t even remember most of it. And then Ryuji was keeping my clothing hostage, and Tetsu had my phone…” He trailed off, looking at Akechi, then shaking his head. “Come on, I’d think you’d at least be the one to understand- I lived, didn’t I?”

Akechi rounded on him, frowning. “ _Don’t_ joke about that. Who do you _think_ was ordered to shoot you? Sure, you probably would have fooled me, but do _not_ \- it’s not _funny_ , Kurusu!” It was the same honesty as Akira had always loved to see in Akechi, mixed with genuine concern and some dark memories. Akira didn’t have to ask to know those existed.

“I know you were,” Akira said, voice quiet. “I knew. We’ve known that you would betray us from the start, Akechi.” He wanted to reach out, touch the detective. Instead, he just chuckled humorlessly, pulling his hood up, and stepping a little closer. “If anyone is allowed to joke about it, it should be me. If it makes you feel any better, the pets yell at me all the time over it.” 

That seemed to steal Akechi’s anger, and he slumped a moment before straightening into his public facade. “Oh. Of course you knew. I shouldn’t… even be surprised by that…” he muttered. “...I didn’t. I shot the guard, but… As soon as I did that, I knew I couldn’t shoot you. ...And then the guard vanished and I realized it was the Metaverse. ...I did almost shoot in a fit of pique then.”

Confused, Akira paused, turning to Akechi. “I’m glad to know that,” he said. “I don’t… understand some of your reaction, though. I mean, you don’t have to hide, now.” He smiled a little, shaking his head at the detective, and moving a little closer, because he could. “I’m just saying.” 

“What do you _mean_ I don’t have to hide? I’m not hiding?” Akechi asked, blinking a little. “And I told you, I was staying away because most of the animals in that pet shop don’t like me. I don’t think the owner does either…” And he didn’t say anything about Akira.

Akira raised a brow. “You just hid, now. You’re acting like you do for tv. And, I might add, they don’t hate you, at least, now. I won’t let any of them hurt you, Akechi.” He thought, for a moment, then smiled a little, nudging at Akechi. “Don’t worry about D, either. That they don’t seem fond of you doesn’t matter, and I bet with some time? They will. I mean, D wasn’t overly fond of me, in the beginning…” 

Akechi sighed, and stepped away. “Kusuru, Hescamer has _told_ me- if I had killed you, if I had gone through with it, the dreams would have sent me into madness- at _best_. And that’s one of the animals that _likes_ me. Why are you acting like this all makes everything _better?_ ” He didn’t even seem upset any more, just… tired, and despondent.

It was far less surprising that Hescamer had control of dreams, than maybe it should be. Akira sighed, following Akechi, and not allowing him to escape. “I’m- well, I can’t say I’m sorry for Hescamer’s nature. Many of the pets have their… let’s be nice and call them quirks.” He swallowed, then grabbed Akechi’s hand. “But you didn’t. I’m alive. And I’m _selfishly_ taking advantage.” 

Akechi looked at their hands in confusion, but didn’t pull away. “Why would you be sorry? I’m not. ...Shooting you… would have been a mistake. Even if I only thought I had…” He frowned as he said that, and looked away. “So what are you playing at now? I know I said I’d take you to lunch- and I mean that, anything you want! But that doesn’t mean you have to act like everything’s fine.”

Once again, Akira blinked. “Playing at?” he asked, the question ending any other thought that came to mind, for the moment. “I have a place in mind, sure, but… I don’t understand, Akechi. Things aren’t okay, but- but I want them to be. I know you probably don’t believe me, but I want to be friends, and I have from the start.” He was hopeful, and he really was selfish, especially when it came to the detective. 

“...You and your friends were _using_ me, let me join under false pretenses, and set me up to _kill_ you. And sure, I understand why- But it just goes to show, I’m not made to have friends. I’m just… What does it matter? And why would you say something like that?” Akechi really looked like he _wanted_ to be mad, but couldn’t, and it was… distressing.

Akira frowned, stopping suddenly enough that it jerked them both, then pulled Akechi closer. “No. We did no such thing, Akechi. We tried to be friends with you, our attempts were real, no matter what. I don’t believe that you aren’t made to have friends, and I do still want to be friends. You _didn’t_ kill me. But the others wouldn’t allow me to bank on the fact that you are a good person, no matter what you think.” 

“How could it be real when you were waiting for me to betray you? When your _entire plan_ relied on that? How can you say you wanted to be friends in a situation like that? Why are you saying you want to be friends _now_? I’ve been plotting to kill you for months now, Kusuru!” Akechi answered, though he did keep his voice low and was obviously aware of who might be around.

“Because I didn’t think you’d do it, and because I still actually _like_ you,” Akira hissed back. He frowned, moving closer, practically dragging Akechi away from any people that made be almost-close enough to hear them. “I thought, even if you did betray us, and tried to kill me… I told you. I’m _selfish_ , I wanted what I could get, even if you didn’t think it was real like I wanted.” Akira blushed a little, then swallowed, and added, quieter, “And. Tetsu… well. What he sent while he had my phone wasn’t wrong.” 

“Why would you _want_ that? You _missed_ me. Cared for me. You’re not making any sense,” Akechi answered, freeing himself from Akira’s hold, but not stepping away. He wasn’t saying most of what was on his mind, Akira could see that, and there was the occasional distance in Akechi’s gaze that suggested his Persona was speaking. Akira wondered which one.

The thief leader frowned, still blushing. “Because I like you,” he said. “I did enjoy our time, even if you were planning on killing me. I’d like to continue where we left off, actually build that. Is that really so hard to believe, Akechi?” He wanted to be friends, or at least something, anything. D had been wrong. “If it was all about using someone to make them think I was dead, any person would do, and they would have used someone else. Think of how many dangerous pets I have access to.” 

“ _...Why…_?” Akechi asked again, much softer this time. “What do you _mean_ , you like me?” And then, very quietly, “Does that mean… I’m invited to the next meeting? I’ll be helpful, you know that…!” It was evidence that he _did_ want to stay with them, to help, maybe even to actually make friends- or maintain the friendships. Akira knew some had started, even if Akechi didn’t believe that.

“What do you mean, ‘why’?” Akira answered, pursing his lips. “You’re nice when you want, really, intelligent, and when you do shed that public mask, I can see _fire_. And of _course_ you’re invited. The only reason I’ve not gathered us yet- you included- is the _literal_ kidnapping of my _phone_ and _clothing_ , and the whole being _drugged_ into a stupor, thing!” He sighed, moving closer, not letting Akechi escape. But they were a short train trip from his goal, already, so that helped. 

“How can you say I’m _nice_? You have to know what I’ve done, Kusuru. You have to- you know you haven’t seen my true mask…” That was said quietly, but not exactly worried. There was a hint of relief in Akechi’s voice, and so, so much confusion. He really didn’t understand what Akira was doing, or why, and that just made Akira more determined.

Akira grit his teeth, then reached out, grabbing Akechi’s hand again. “We know you’re the black mask,” he said. “And I know that you can’t change past actions any more than I can. I also- Akechi, I don’t think you understand. The pet shop isn’t normal. You aren’t the only one who has been tempted by darkness.” He didn’t like admitting that, but he did know that D would understand, if at least someone- and Akechi would, too. 

Akechi just sighed, once again looking at their hands. “I didn’t know about stealing treasures. ...It wouldn’t have stopped me in most cases. ...And please don’t make it stop me with Shido. He _deserves_ my justice…!” He said it, and there was a flash of fire, and then Akechi blinked and it was gone, covered by his mask. “...Like you were ever willing to risk my brand of chaos. And obviously the shop isn’t normal. That’s… a real totetsu in there, isn’t it?”

“How do you know?” Akira asked. “We knew about stealing hearts because Ryuji and I _wandered in_ and found Morgana in a bloody dungeon. When he said stealing Kamoshida’s heart might kill the man…” he paused, huffing, then admitted, “I didn’t care. I wanted him to be gone, where he couldn’t hurt us, or anyone else.” Akechi looked so _startled_ by the admission, and it made Akira feel a little better. “And yes, Akechi, Tetsu is a real life totetsu, and yes, he _does_ eat people. But we’ll… we’ll discuss justice, okay?” 

“But you’re… you’re _better_ than me…” Akechi murmured. “You’re…” He sighed, then looked around. “...Where’re we going, anyway?” It was obviously an attempt to change the subject, but at the same time, Akira knew he’d been _heard_ , and… he was pretty sure he wasn’t imagining the voice in his head.

Though Akira shook his head, he found it easier to squeeze Akechi’s hand. “We’re almost there,” he said, as Club Crossroads came into view. He kept a firm grip as they entered, smiling at Lala as she spotted them, and leading Akechi to the back. 

“We get to talk, later, kiddo,” she said, pointedly, but didn’t stop him from going into the back area. It would offer privacy, which he wanted dearly right then. 

Akechi stayed quiet until they were seated, but he gave Akira a hard look the whole time. “I’m with her,” he said once they were alone. “Let me guess, another of your jobs? Where do you _find_ these jobs, Kusuru?” He at least didn’t say anything about Lala, which was good- Akira thought he might actually find _that_ the unforgivable thing.

“What?” Akira asked, rolling his eyes, and then reaching for an apron and pan. He wanted to do something. Making them lunch would be perfect. “Well. In this case, I was meeting a reporter and a friend…” he grinned, a little. “It pays well, and I get to hear the most interesting things.” 

“Why were you- of course. That’s why there’s all those positive stories about the Phantom Thieves. I should have known,” Akechi grumbled, sighing. “...I’m pretty sure I should stop you from cooking. I’m also pretty sure it wouldn’t work if I tried.”

Akira knew that the look on his face said it all. “Hey, I had to work hard for those stories,” he defended. “I had to pretend to be her underage boyfriend, sneak into a hospital, hide in three, _three_ different gross vents to get information, _and_ was locked in a closet for six hours when I was trying to get photos for her.” He pursed his lips, holding the pan tightly. “And I have been banished from cooking for the past week I’ve been conscious. It’s not been normal!” 

“Did I ever say you didn’t have to work for those stories?” Akechi asked. “I am surprised you were _actually_ trapped in the closet that long, though. It’s hilarious, really.” He sighed a little, and just watched as Akira started lunch. “You know, this means I’m still going to owe you lunch. Was that part of your plan?”

Grinning sheepishly, Akira shook his head. “A nice side effect. Mostly, I knew we’d have privacy, here. And I never got to cook for you.” At the look Akechi gave him- because he had made the detective curry with coffee- he snorted. “That’s different. That was for work, not as sharing a meal together. Which, you made that difficult, you know?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, maybe I didn’t want to be _friends_ with someone I was planning on shooting!” Akechi answered, hissing quietly so Lala wouldn’t hear. The ire was gone in a moment, and he asked, “You… you like cooking for people, don’t you? I mean, beside work. I just assumed they were taking advantage of the one person who knew how to cook- I assumed Makoto just refused.”

Akira knew he was pouting and couldn’t help it. “When you say it like that, how am _I_ the unreasonable one?” he asked. A moment later, cutting board in hand, he grinned. “I do like cooking for people. Ryuji can cook, too, as can Makoto. Yusuke makes really weird combinations. I can do passable baking, now.” The meal would be simple, but It would be tasty, he thought. 

“You’re the unreasonable one because you knew what I was up to and still tried to be friends. Obviously,” Akechi answered, sighing a little. “I can only imagine what the artist would make. The idea is actually frightening… ...Baking isn’t anything I expected from you.”

“I told you, I’m selfish and wanted what I could get before you either tried to kill me or…” Akira trailed off, shrugging. “But I hardly think that makes me unreasonable. As for my baking- D likes sweets, and I thought I could make something for him, despite that I don’t eat many sweets. Fortunately, most of my screw-ups weren’t inedible.” 

Akechi nodded at that, brightening. “Okay, that explains the baking. ...Did he… like it?” The question was hesitant, more hesitant than Akira liked, but there didn’t seem to be much he could do about it right now. “I know you’re… pretty good at doing things you’ve set your mind too. But… I’m pretty sure he’s… particular.”

“Well, he ate the entire cake, so I’d like to think so.” Akira perked considerably at the compliment, already almost done cooking without actually thinking about it. He liked that Akechi might say that to him. It was nice. “Thanks. He is picky- but the sweeter the better. If it’s too sweet for a sane human, it’s perfect for him, or Ann.” That D ate a concerning amount of sugar was something he and Leon agreed with.

Akechi laughed outright at that, and nodded. “Ann has… quite the sweet tooth. I suppose it is lucky neither of them must abide by strictly human limits of metabolism. Though… I can’t quite deny, I find myself curious as to what would happen if they did…” He thought a moment, then shook his head as Akira found plates for them.

“I think there would be a lot of sickness,” Akira answered. He dished up their meal, passing a plate to Akechi and then gathering drinks before sitting. “You saw how his ‘teas’ are. They happen once a day, minimum, but twice a day does happen.” The thief shook his head with a sigh, then smiled a little at Akechi. He was winning! Maybe. 

“That is… somewhat terrifying. No wonder you wanted something else for lunch,” Akechi said, motioning at the simple meal Akira had made. He brightened a little as he tasted it. “This is pretty good. Better than anything I could make… I don’t usually have time to cook. I’m, er… between assignments right now, hence a little free time.”

Akira was way too pleased about the compliment. “Luckily, Tetsu and Chris have been feeding me, or my pancreas might have given out already.” He grinned a bit, then reached out and pat Akechi’s arm. “See, and they say I do too much. I guess it’s lucky that I learned how to cook for myself young, and that two of my three- three of my five jobs require it.” 

“ _Five_ jobs? Kusuru, really? Then again… I suppose they pay you. I only have one… activity that actually gives any amount of money.” Akechi frowned a little at that, and looked at his arm where Akira had touched it. “You still do too much. Even if one of your jobs is barely a job.” He ate more, and did honestly seem to be enjoying the meal.

“Well, Boss needs help, no matter what he says, and I’ve not worked here in a month, but I like the option. And we need the weaponry from Iwai, and the petshop isn’t as much of a job, but…” Akira trailed off. “Okay, four. I miscounted. See? Four isn’t as bad.” 

Akechi sighed, but nodded. “That’s still pretty bad, you realize. Most students only have one or two, and that’s with just school. Nothing extra. ...And it’s not like you _need_ the jobs, is it?” He was still grinning, not _really_ scolding. “Four jobs, three of which pay… When do you _sleep_ , Kusuru?”

Raising a brow, Akira grinned. “Honestly, yes. At least, before. Now, not so much, because Boss isn’t charging me rent.” That hadn’t actually been commented on, but Akira was sure it was because of his status as something more than a delinquent. “Our weaponry costs money. And I do sleep! I sleep plenty. What about you, _detective_?” 

“Day is school, evening is detective paperwork, and nights are either Metaverse or detective work. ...Or both, of course,” Akechi answered. “Early morning is for sleeping, and sometimes lunch time. Or class time, if I know the subject, which happens fairly often.” He smirked a little, his public smirk, but there was real humor hidden under it.

“Hmpth. That shows that they have very little to complain about me, then. And I’m sure Hescamer has been vocal about why you _shouldn’t_ do so much?” It was the same argument that he had with Morgana all the time, and more recently, pretty much every pet in the shop, especially the cats. 

“At least I have designated times for everything. ...Hescamer mostly lets me get away with it because I haven’t had to really do anything in the Metaverse since I got him. He _does_ have a history of bullying me to sleep, though. I’m still not sure how he managed that as a bird…” Akechi answered, smiling.

Akira raised a brow, then grinned a little. “Pretty easily, I’m sure,” he said. “Trust me, I get it. Tetsu terrorized me for absolute ages before I could see or hear him. Along with the rest of them. And Morgana. If you believed everything they say, he’s the reason I never keeled over.” He continued eating, insanely pleased with Akechi opening up to him a little. 

Akechi chuckled a little. “I think I’d have to agree with them. I mean… Morgana was your only healer at first, right?” He didn’t mention how he had managed without healing, without a team. “And of course Tetsu terrorized you. He’s big enough, and has horns. If he head-butts you, you’re going to notice.”

“Yeah.” He laughed quietly. “Mostly he growled and took frustration out on my bag. Or homework. But the night you and Sae got me in, that was the first time he’d ever bitten me.” Akira shook his head, leaning back as they finished eating. “I’m probably lucky that none of them have tried shanghai’ing me into the back.” 

“Don’t you… go into the back fairly regularly?” Akechi asked, frowning. “And, ah- if that was the first time he’d bitten you, how did he know how you tasted? Because you brought the blood in, and I’m pretty sure you said he liked it…”

Instantly, Akira flushed red, remembering all too well how Tetsu had really tasted him. “I cut myself one day,” he said. “And... the back is more aligned with the Metaverse than it seems. There’s going back there and then going back and _getting lost_ , you know? Not to mention, they’d never want me to leave.”

“Aaah. ...You know, there are some rumors about that place. I had assumed they were just spread because the owner is Chinese, but…” Akechi gave a little smile, and it reminded Akira of the way Leon looked, sometimes. He ignored the blush entirely, and Akira was grateful for that, at least, though he wondered at the motivation.

“Most of them are true,” Akira said. “Or at least, there’s some semblance of truth to them.” The rumors he’d heard, at any rate, that was the case. Usually he just ignored them, though. He made a soft sound, then smiled again, more sheepish. “I’m surprised Hescamer hasn’t told you more.” 

“Mostly he tells me I need to rest more,” Akechi said, though with a weird tone. Akira was pretty sure he was lying- but it also wasn’t likely to be anything important. Akechi was smiling a moment later. “I did- after I went with you, and especially after I helped bring you there, I did realize they had to be true. I also decided I didn’t really care. They’re rumors, not even cases.”

Taking their plates and going to wash up, the thief leader chuckled. “Yeah, I can understand that. I realized that it wasn't a normal place early on, but I didn't find out rumors until later.” And by then, he'd become too far in, really. “When you visited, I was worried you would catch on to how strange it was. Hescamer yelled at me that he liked you in the time after. A lot.”

Akechi shrugged a little. “Mostly, I thought it was where you got a lot of your stuff. I mean, obviously it was, but… not like that.” He sighed a little as Akira washed, but again, didn’t move to interfere. “Why did he yell that at you? He’s not really… shy, but he’s also not… as much of the yelling type as I expected.”

“...I wouldn’t let him go with you,” Akira admitted after a long moment of looking at the dishes. “A couple of days after you were there, he started hounding me to allow it, and I… I said no.” At the look that flashed across Akechi’s face, he winced a little, then defended, “I worried for your safety. Some of the pets can be dangerous, and they can _do_ things. They can smell intent.” 

“No, I… I probably wouldn’t have reacted as well. Brought him back the first night, you know. Because there’s no _way_ I could afford him. ...It took me a week to realize that the whole ‘concerned for his well being’ was- well, true, of course, but mostly a ruse to get me to hold on to the damn bird,” Akechi said after a while, sounding quite fond of Hescamer despite his language.

Akira snickered, “I can't say I'm surprised that he would use that tactic. He's… well. You have seen how he is, a little.” He sighed a little, as Akechi did move closer for their talk. “I’d apologize, but I’m not sorry. Some pets are just meant to be with people, that much I’ve found. D says he sells _Love and Dreams_ , though Leon makes fun of that as an idea.” 

“Some pets are meant to be with _certain_ people, you mean,” Akechi pointed out, grinning a little. “Well, there were certainly enough dreams that came with Hescy’... not so sure about the love, though. ...Who’s Leon? I haven’t heard much about him, just that… he exists.”

‘Hescy’? Akira grinned back. “Yes, you’re right,” he said. “Leon is D’s beau, though neither wants to admit it. He’s American, and a detective- thinks he’s going to arrest D, someday, still.” Snorting, and shaking his head, Akira stepped closer, himself, offering his hand. “Maybe you can meet him. If you come around. He’s a pain, but has a good heart.” 

“American? Thinks he’s going to arrest…” Akechi sighed, and shook his head. “Is that… an invitation, then?” He looked at Akira’s hand, then sighed a little and stood. “You’re absolutely insane, you know that. ...You should… probably start calling me Goro. If we’re… going to be doing this.”

“Mm, the cats have said that I’m inescapably human,” Akira said. He wiggled his fingers, smiling as Goro, finally, took his hand. “Then will you finally call me Akira, Goro?” he asked, grinning quite widely at the look that flashed on the other teen’s face and his silence. “Come on, the pets are going to be getting anxious if I stay out too much longer.” 

Lala pat his back on the way out, and the trip back was a comfortable quiet. D was in the middle of tea when he walked in, and from the way the man looked at him, one brow raised, he knew he had to have quite the stupid-goofy look on his face. The look on Tetsu’s face when he hugged the totetsu was worth the teasing of the following day.


	28. Card Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have an added note for this, and hope it's enjoyed! There is a bit of a cameo in this chapter, of a character from another of our favorite anime/manga. The first person to comment and correctly say where this character is from, we've decided can give us a prompt for a one shot, (preferably in this little universe, but we can discuss otherwise.) We just thought it might be a fun game, after we added this character as a joke. Hope that, and the rest of this chapter is enjoyed!

His last day before returning to the cafe, his room, they held a meeting, Goro included. The next target was Shido, the biggest target- the most impressive. That was when D brought out his box of skill cards from safe-keeping, too, settling it into his lap with a delicate touch that was very much unlike the way Akira shoved the box around. 

“Blanks are at the bottom,” he said, Morgana perched on his shoulder, watching over it. 

“Futaba and I organized it,” he said. “Because _someone_ didn’t.” Akira rolled his eyes, reaching up and rubbing the not-cat’s ears. 

“Blank cards are not something with which I am very familiar. I know that other cards may be copied onto them, in some manner- Perhaps, Yusuke, you may find the way to do that,” D said, looking through the cards. “I believe… Are you able to summon here? Would it be easier if we moved to the back? I do not think a persona’s presence is required, but it may be easier if they are…”

Akira thought about it, looking around. It would depend on what he summoned. “Back might be better- it does depend? I mean, size-wise…” he trailed off, then shook his head. “I know Yusuke can do things with them, they change when he paints on them, but that’s been much of it.” 

Morgana meowed. “Yeah. I mean, I don’t think you want some of the big guys in here…” 

“Oh, even this front room is quite malleable. Even the large ones would fit. I was simply unsure if the front room was sufficiently away from the human world for summoning to work,” D clarified.

“It should be fine for that, but you know, I like your back room,” Futaba commented, in her usual lizard and reptile pile. “I like all this shop. Akira? Your call.”

Akira pursed his lips, then stood and just went for it. It wasn’t as easy, without his mask, but after a moment, he felt the familiar energy flowing through his frame, moving and shifting against him. 

It only took a moment more for him to realize that Quetzalcoatl was the one wrapped around him, not Eunice, and a number of the pets were whispering in hushed voices, while the serpent god looked around, wings nestled close to their long body. Said body was large enough that multiple loops were rolled into the back room. 

“I don’t know if I expected him more, or what,” Futaba said. Makoto sighed, then prodded her into silence.

“Ah. He likes the thought of ‘experimenting,’” Akira said, wrapped in a cocoon of coils and scales and feathers. 

D stood, bowing politely to the persona before offering a hand. “So you shall be aiding us, Lord? It is a pleasure to have you.” He looked at Akira after, while Quetzalcoatl inspected his hand, and Akira could see D’s little grin. “You’ll want to find the card which has a skill you wish to give him. Ah- and no-one can learn all skills, though I think you know that.”

“Step one is going to be freeing an arm enough that he can actually hold them,” Ryuji pointed out, grinning widely himself. Quetzalcoatl had wrapped Akira up very well. “Or I guess we could dig through them for you, if you know what you want…”

Akira snorted. “Ah, Futaba?” 

“Yeah yeah,” the navigator said, taking the box, while Makoto looked over her shoulder. “Here. Quetzalcoatl does best with wind and slicing,” she said, taking the card. A moment later, and Quetzalcoatl’s tongue flickered. 

“ _Thank you for your hospitality,_ ” the persona said to D after a moment. 

“Of course. I hope you know you are welcome here- and not simply because your user is,” D answered, nodding again. “Ah… So, I believe the next step… Can you feel the magic in the card at all?” He looked mildly hopeful, and very uncertain- it was a strange look to see on D’s face, Akira thought.

Quetzalcoatl rumbled softly, nodding, because yes, he knew. Or at least, Akira was assuming that. The snake god shifted his coils a little, for Akira to breath a tad easier, and then the thief looked down at the card. “I can feel it,” he said. 

D looked just the least bit relieved, while the other thieves were digging through the box, probably to try and feel it themselves. “Good. And of course you can feel your persona. So now it’s a matter of bringing the magic of the card closer to your persona’s magic. This is not a physical action, though I understand that actions may prove helpful.”

Akira sighed, looking at the card, and then Quetzalcoatl. He jolted when he felt the persona shift and turn to look back at him, partially because he expected a human face looking back, as much as anything. But the persona was a serpent, tongue flickering at his face much like Eunice did, and he could feel…

“It’s like watching Kaa before she tried to eat Mowgli,” Morgana whispered. Just like that, his concentration and was gone and Akira was blinking and twisting his head to find the feline-shaped thief. 

“ _I am not Kaa,_ ” Quetzalcoatl answered, sounding a little put out. “ _And I would not eat my wielder._ ”

“You just _had_ to open your mouth,” Goro muttered, sending Morgana his own look.

“For once, I agree,” Ryuji muttered. He flinched at the look Haru sent him, while Goro just looked down. Akira was kind of just glad that they had started talking it over.

D clicked his tongue, shaking his head a little. “Now, now. Setbacks are a part of life- for everyone. ...And Kaa is over there.” He motioned towards the other half of the room, and one of the snakes waved.

“You two promised you wouldn’t fight,” Makoto reminded, in that firmly _Queen_ way, which made Akira smile a little. He shook his head, then took a deep breath, before returning to what he was trying to do. It didn’t help that he wasn’t, entirely, sure himself. 

Making her own soft sound, Haru could be heard tugging Morgana into her lap, while their informant huffed and puffed. But he didn’t make fun of Ryuji, or Goro, and that was a first step. 

There really wasn't anything Akira could do but try again, which he did. He could feel both magics, but moving them was harder. Harder, and not quite sensible, with the card sometimes moving easily, and sometimes not moving at all. It was _frustrating._

Finally, D stood again, shaking his head. “Enough. You need to rest, I think. You _are_ getting closer, however…” He trailed off, then gave a tiny shrug and smiled. “I have an idea. It requires some preparation, though, on both our parts.”

A large part of Akira was grateful to be given an out for taking a break. He wasn’t _giving up_ , he just was starting to get a migraine, and he wanted to spend some time figuring out what they needed to do to find their next target. Well. That really meant convincing Goro to properly help, but, still! 

“Yeah, this is getting long weird, and I’m pretty sure having us all here isn’t helping,” Futaba said absently. She stretched, sticking her tongue out at Yusuke as he rolled his eyes at her. 

Akira sighed at them, rubbing at his eyes as much as he could with Quetzalcoatl wrapped around him. The persona’s tongue flickered, and Morgana gave a rumbling displeased sound when he started to uncoil, and got too close to the smallest thief. It didn’t take much more than another moment for Akira to give in and dismiss said persona, despite himself. 

“Maybe next time,” Makoto offered helpfully, while Ryuji grinned and stood, tugging on Akira’s arm to get him to sit down. Numerous dogs moved with him.

“Yeah,” the runner said. “Besides, we gotta make our next plan!”

The talk turned, then, with D drifting away and working around the shop while the thieves talked about their plan. Mostly, that was trying to get Goro, gently, to open up a little. He was quite willing to help, but said he wasn’t sure just how things might work out in the palace. It wasn’t really a surprise to find that he was known there, though he said the real Shido didn’t know that.

When they split, Akira stayed behind and cleaned up. It was nice to have meetings in the Pet Shop, a far cry from Leblanc, and far safer for Boss. That was especially true with the dangers of Shido and everything that he stood for. Still, he and Morgana lived above it, and that was safe enough with them alone. 

Returning later, Akira left Morgana with Ann and Ryuji, in part to avoid whatever it was that made the four-legged thief uncomfortable, and otherwise he had no clue as to what D was going to want him to do. Steal something? Travel? Go to the Metaverse? It could be anything, or multiple things! 

On the way in, Akira caught the sight of high geta sandals in the entry-way, but he was still surprised to be met with D finishing tea with a rather pale man with straw colored hair in a messy band under a purple bandana. He wore a blue kimono, which was old fashioned- Edo period? Maybe? Akira hadn’t paid enough attention in history. 

Striking, though, it looked like the back of this man’s outfit had a giant eye watching. Akira would bet that part of it was, actually. And if that wasn’t enough, he turned and glanced at Akira, showing very fancy red make-up and dainty purple upper lipstick. The thief paused, blinking. He’d been wrong, this was no man, nor was he even remotely human, except in somewhat shape. 

Between one moment and another, the person was replaced with another man, dark tan with white hair and golden markings, and eyes that were fair too dark- and then he was gone again, and things were as normal as the petshop ever was. Akira blinked again, thief’s vision showing nothing else out of the ordinary. 

“I see,” the not-man said, and it struck Akira that he was as aggressively Japanese as D was aggressively Chinese. His speech sounded something like might come from an antient play. 

“Ah, Akira. I had hoped you would be a little earlier, though things rarely happen as we hope,” D greeted, smiling, and of course completely at ease. It was clear that this was a guest, and that wasn’t even a surprise.

“I apologize,” Akira said. He gave his own smile at the visitor, a split second before he was swamped by one of the birds, immediately swooping in to play with his hair. “The others send their hellos, though.” The visitor chuckled at him, then raised a brow at D. 

“Much the same,” D answered, with a fond little smile. “He’s the one I wanted the medicine for, in fact. Will you be staying?” As D spoke, Akira realized that what he had taken for a new apothecary- well, it was an apothecary, but there were large cords attached to it, which made it look a bit like a backpack, though he was concerned by how heavy it must be. Then again, he was already sure the visitor wasn’t human, so that just supported it. Were those pointed ears on the not-man, too? Futaba would call him an elf!

“Ah, no, it was not my intention,” the man answered, drinking the last of his tea. “Unless you feel I am needed,” he added, and even though it was exactly the same tone, Akira thought it might be a joke, or a jab at D.

The shop owner showed amusement, as much as all of the pets did, actually. The bird latched onto Akira let out a loud cawing laugh especially, while Akira pet him and then moved his way further inside. “I simply thought that you may enjoy meeting my part-timer. Your medicines were a great help.” 

“I owe you thanks, too,” Akira said, finding words, finally. He smiled, and found himself surrounded by a few of the cats, many of which were very close to this visitor, as they did their usual treat-mongering. He pulled his hood down, giving a little smile. Staying hidden was harder than he thought it might be.

“Should I do other than my duty?” the stranger asked, petting one of the nearer cats. “I am glad to have helped, and to meet you. D so rarely trusts others.” He stood, then, hefting the large apothecary as though it were much lighter than it had to be, and bowed politely to Akira. “Perhaps we shall meet again.” He slipped away, barely pausing to slip on the geta, and Akira had the sensation that he didn’t use the door when he left. He shook his head a little, in the hopes that things would settle down.

The thief raised a brow, then simply dropped his bag near the tea set up. “I’m sorry I missed tea,” he said, before raising the small bag he held in one hand. “I brought sweets to make up for it?” He set the bag down on the tea table. 

D shook his head, smiling. “You are not at fault. Morgana, I assume? And tea was early- I do not see him often, and took full advantage when he appeared.” He took the bag of sweets, but put it to one side. “Do you wish to start now, or would you rather wait a bit?”

Akira gave a wry grin of sorts. “Yeah. He and Ann and Ryuji are going out for- er, whatever it is they’re doing. And I’m fine either way. Do you want me to clean up, first?” He was already grabbing for the plates and saucers while asking that, fully intending on cleaning up after the tea, if not getting some of his other chores finished at some point. 

“I think you won’t rest if I do not let you clean up,” D answered, standing and beginning to feed the fish. He gave a little sigh a moment later, half-turning to smile at Akira. “We have missed your help. It is not required, but… it is welcome. As is the fact that you _wish_ to help, and do not simply do it because you must.”

“I like helping,” Akira answered, “And I’ve missed doing it, too. I’ve missed doing a lot of stuff.” Because everyone had treated him like glass and that was what got frustrating. Well, that and his own body not doing what he wanted it to do. As he said that, he started gathering the incense holders for washing, and chuckled at the way the birds ‘helped.’

D chuckled, and nodded. “I thought you would say that. Then please, by all means, clean up.” He motioned at the room, which was honestly fairly clean already, and then turned back to the fish, murmuring conversations and check ins as he fed them. Akira only watched for a moment before continuing his own work, getting into a small tug-o-war with a bird over an incense holder.

He was a little slower than normal- entirely because of more situations with pets making things harder- but Akira was happy when he finished. Too long without doing things made him antsy, and his recent injuries had made that happen. It was unpleasant as all get out, especially when it came to things he enjoyed. 

“The pets are happy to see you at your normal tasks again. You seemed to be entertained by their antics, and so I did not interrupt,” D said as Akira finished. He had been sitting, having a conversation with a dog, but stood, smiling. “In other cases, I might warn you of what you may see, but I am sure you have seen all or most- or worse. I am not used to dealing with humans who know so much of my business.” He gave a little laugh, clearly amused.

Akira blinked, then fixed his glasses- it was strange getting used to wearing them again, a little, despite how much of a comfortable weight they were. “I don’t blame you, considering the people that you usually deal with,” he said. He waited until he was directed to follow D deeper into the shop, in the back, before doing so. 

“This is true,” D agreed, leading Akira through the back before coming to some kind of garden. “Please, take a seat. I assume you wish to summon at some point, but there is no hurry. These drugs will not inhibit that.” He smiled a little, before putting the box of cards on the ground near Akira, and pulling out a portable incense burner. It was no use wondering where either of the things had come from, this far in the back of the shop.

Carefully, Akira picked a spot and sat, looking around carefully as he did so. The question then became who to choose to summon for this. There was Quetzalcoatl, again, or perhaps another of the more mix-and-match fusions that was currently occupying his heart. He hadn’t quite decided before D was back, the incense lit. It smelled vaguely sweet, but also an underlying tang of a metallic something that made Akira shiver. 

“Most people don’t noticed that part. Relax, you’re safe here. And the flowers are friendly, if you see them…” D’s voice was low, soothing, and Akira couldn’t find it in him to worry when he found he couldn’t quite follow what was being said. Nothing really looked that much different, Akira thought at first, until he noticed a faint shimmer around D, and the same almost-heat-shimmers coming from various plants.

Akira found himself taking longer and longer to blink, and to answer. He wasn’t afraid, not really, and he drifted mentally, slow, like treading through syrup, but steady, too. “They don’t notice the smell?” he asked, only to pause at the sound of his own voice. It wasn’t quite like he was under water, but it was something close. 

“They notice the sweetness. Not the magic. And that smells differently to different people,” D answered, intelligible again. Barely- he sounded half underwater too, and strangely echo-y. “Look at the cards. What do you see?”

Glancing back at D, Akira shook his head. When he looked at the cards, he noticed that they were different, pictures and shapes moving and shifting in a way that wasn’t quite right. It also wasn’t wrong, and he was entirely sure that it was him, not the cards, that was the off one. “They’re moving,” he said, dutifully, after a second. Then colors became a bit brighter, and he frowned. “And they’re… brighter?” 

“I’ve found watching them to be entertaining,” D said, taking one of the cards. The colors lingered, flowing, as he handled the card, and Akira could see the shimmer and the brighter interacting somehow. “Find one that calls, if you wish. You don’t need any of your other selves out for this, either, though you may enjoy how they feel…” He smiled at Akira, and Akira could _feel _D’s power- he could see it, too, slowly, realizing the shimmers radiated through the space, down the hallways. They connected to him, too, but weakly, and there was something else tying him.__

__It was probably his contract, he realized, if he was seeing lines of magic like that. If he thought of the lines like the Velvet Room chains, it made a lot of sense. Making a soft sound, he wrapped a hand around the edge of the seat he was on and leaned forward to look closer at the cards._ _

__Vasuki bullied their way to the front of his mind before he could quite find whatever card he wanted, though. He felt the mask, relatively new and from his last trip to the Velvet Room- where Caroline and Justine had berated him for his disappearance, before admitting it was due to worry and concern._ _

__D chuckled, nodding as the persona came forth. “Demanding. I believe that will help, though,” he said, bowing and leaving trailed smears of color in his wake. He was as utterly unconcerned as Akira had come to expect, but it was a surprise when Vasuki bowed their head at D in return._ _

__Looking up at the persona, which dwarfed him, and D both, Akira nodded, startled at how he felt. It was like being in the Metaverse, but in a dream, too, and, really, this was weird. Picking up the box, he shivered again, noticing new strings from Vasuki to said box, to certain cards. “I probably didn’t fuze you the best, did I?” he found himself asking._ _

__Smiling down at him, Vasuki cocked their head, tail curling as they moved, bending down to place one set of arms on the ground and lean in. “ _I’m pleased to be formed at all, little Master,_ ” they said, voice reminding him of... blood. And... milk, somehow. It wasn’t the most pleasant, but it wasn’t terrible, either._ _

__“Skill cards allow for filling in any gaps that may be needed for combat- you are the wildcard, as they call it, and this allows yet more flexibility, that is all,” D agreed, resting a hand on Vasuki’s tail. “And I have never known a persona to be unhappy with their master, though I have heard… odd stories which have no bearing on your situation.” He said nothing about the cards, or the magic that Akira was seeing, and gave no indication that time even might be limited. Then again, there had been a fair amount of incense in the burner._ _

__Akira made a low sound, then nodded and started going through the cards with more certainty. After a moment, he took one of the cards, a booster for gun attacks- or at least, Akira thought it was that. It wasn’t entirely his fault that he couldn’t read the card, and anyway, the magic line was thick and it felt like the right one to use._ _

__Vasuki gave a little sound, leaning closer, and in another situation, it would have been frightening. It wasn’t now, in the strange dream-like space, and Akira could feel D’s protective strength. Not that Vasuki would hurt him, of course, but even knowing that, some personas were just… intimidating. This time, though, if Akira had to guess, they were excited, eager for this addition._ _

__Looking at the card, and then Vasuki, Akira swallowed. “What do I do with it now?” he asked, confused by his automatic urges. “...I want to just…” he made a motion of balling his hand into a fist, because, honestly, that was what he really felt the desire to do, even if it wasn’t entirely correct._ _

__“There is a pattern to follow,” D said, only to quiet when Vasuki made a motion with their hand._ _

__“ _You will crush it. But first, follow the tie. It will brighten as you move correctly,_ ” Vasuki said, moving a middle hand, touching the air around the card. “ _See?_ ”_ _

__Repeating the motion, Akira twitched, but didn’t squeeze his hand when he was done, either. He tried it once again, then in the third time, he did squeeze down, letting out a soft gasp of a sound when it crumbled into the familiar blue shards that had appeared when his, and the others masks first formed._ _

__“ _Yesss…_ ” Vasuki hissed, shifting and stretching in very much the same way they had moved when Akira first fuzed them. The blue shards faded, but Akira could still see the power, right now, and he could see it meeting the threads of Vasuki, until it was fully incorporated._ _

__“Oh. That was… quite enjoyable,” D murmured, not looking at Akira or the persona. Right now, Akira could see that D was looking at the strings of magic. “And thankfully less dramatic than I feared it might be.”_ _

__Akira shivered, feeling the changes settle into place in just the right gentle way. “Yeah, good thing,” he said. He picked one more card, repeating the movement and action, and then giving a soft sigh as Vasuki rolled and disappeared within a moment more. “A limit to the number of cards used for a persona?” he asked._ _

__“This, I know,” D answered, smiling a little. “There is, but it depends on the persona. The longer it has been with you, the more changes can be wrought- and once one set of changes has become normal, another set may be made. How many changes may be made… I believe you will notice the instability before it becomes detrimental. You are quite close to your other selves- it is most enjoyable to see.”_ _

__Nodding again, Akira made a low sound as he considered his next persona and another card or two. “Okay,” he said to D, flashing a soft smile. “Thank you.” He stood as Inugami made herself known, calling out for a change. She was not as new, and he could already see where certain skills could vastly help them in a fight._ _

__D pet her, between changes, when she nuzzled her head against his shoulder, but for the most part he simply watched Akira, before closing the incense burner. “This state will fade from you. There will be no harm in practicing as it fades, or you may simply enjoy your time. I am certain you do not require this further, but do alert me if I am incorrect.”_ _

__“Thank you,” Akira said again. He looked at D, then went back to what he was doing, eventually running into one major issue- he was tired. It made sense, and it was a good tired, like when he worked out with one of the others, or after they went to Mementos for a day trip. His personae could wait for more changes, later._ _

__“Sleep. You’ll be recovered when you wake. Though… I do think it would be best if you stay here tonight, if you had not planned to.” D smiled, and Akira could see things shifting. It wasn’t really a surprise when some pets began to slip from the margins of the room._ _

__Yawning, Akira stretched. “Can’t stay, either for a nap or the night,” he said, “I promised I’d help someone with a couple things tonight. Thanks, though.”_ _

__“Well… then you’ll see the world the way I do, for a little while. There is no real danger- just do try not to get too distracted.” D frowned, just a little, clearly not happy with Akira’s overworking, but he wasn’t going to fight it, which was nice. “Take some tea-cakes before you leave- I’m sure someone will get you one, if you don’t yourself.”_ _

__Giving a small nod, Akira stood. “I will be okay, don’t worry.” He didn’t miss the way D’s unhappiness eased up when he added, “Morgana is going with me, he will keep me on track, or I’ll never hear the end of it.” A tea-cake was forced into his mouth as he got ready to leave, and another into his hands when he was on the way out. Then he had to rush- Iwai wasn’t going to be pleased if he was late!_ _


	29. Shrine Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this took and everything, hope it's enjoyed!

They brought Shido down, his entire world crumbling into nothing. Or so they thought. The palace fell, and other than needing to slap Ryuji- before then insisting that his best friend stay with him in the attic for the night- things had been… okay. Goro was tense, though they expected that, and Akira allowed Makoto to sooth him. For a little, anyway. He ended up joining them in the attic. Then Futaba, and Ann, and then the rest of the thieves, until it was a floor pile of bodies and various levels of comfort. 

But then nothing seemed to happen. Goro’s emotional state turned from something like shock, to unease, and then rage, and a sort of melancholic despair. Akira hated to watch it settle into place, his own depression at the state hitting home. He didn't entirely plan on not visiting the shop for a few days- it was just that figuring out their next step was near painful, and the shrine was a nice spot for solace while Morgana helped Hescamer keep an eye on Goro. 

He could hear a child playing somewhere, possibly on the playground that was near the shrine- though it sounded very near for that. Akira didn’t bother looking, sitting on the bench with his eyes closed. He was just _tired_ , and he couldn’t understand why this time hadn’t worked. They had done everything the same… Akira’s thoughts got distracted by the feeling of someone sitting down near him, on the bench. He sighed and turned his head towards the person, cracking one eye, only to blink when he realized it was D sitting next to him. He wasn’t even _surprised_ , not really. Turning his head again, he realized the child carelessly playing around the shrine was a younger version of himself, smiling and carefree.

“...So, that must be the elusive Ten-chan Chris talks about,” Akira said, only slightly unnerved, considering he had been pushed into being studious and serious at an early age. He leaned back again, letting out a breath into the chilly air. “Should I blame Futaba for hacking my younger school records for pictures?” 

“No,” D answered, not looking away from the child. “Ten-chan’s illusions are not based on knowledge like that- You’re seeing what he’s suggesting to your mind, as much as what your eyes are actually reporting.” That might have made sense, but Akira wasn’t entirely sure how much he cared. He also wasn’t sure how much it mattered, as the child- pet- turned towards them, smiling, and at some point himself as a young child was replaced by a blonde teenager, about his age, with wild hair that was bordering on silver, and clothes that would fit more in a visual kei band than the streets, still smiling.

“Fun,” Akira said, raising a brow as the pet turned into a younger, and absolutely adorable, version of Leon- and which was slightly different from Chris. It was just enough that Akira could tell. “I'm not going to bother asking how you know where to find me.” 

“Ten-chan wanted to visit a shrine. This one just happened to be the one,” D said, with that smile.

“An’ when we got near, I knew ya needed help. An’ smiles are my specialty,” Ten-chan said, shifting into a young woman, with long black hair and fancy, long-sleeved kimono. And this time Akira could see a trace of fox ears, and too many tails.

Akira sat up a little, giving a small grin. “There's an angry old priest that might have a heart attack if he sees you like that,” he said. “Thank you. It is nice to meet you, and Chris has talked about you a lot.” He wasn't sure if he believed any of it, though. 

“Oh? Why? Not enough pretty young ladies visitin’? Or am I dressed for the wrong era again?” Ten-chan grinned, but didn't change appearance.

“So, what thoughts did we distract you from? Clearly you had too many,” D said, clearly amused.

“Tails and ears,” Akira answered, before shrugging. “I'm trying to figure out what we did wrong. Why things didn't work right…” He let out a soft and low sound again. 

Ten-chan just shrugged, one ear twitching and the whole mass of tails sweeping from side to side. He wandered away, looking around again, but stayed within earshot. D, for his part, cocked his head, turning to better face Akira. “I would be greatly surprised if you did anything wrong. By this point, you are well-practiced in your skills, as well as knowing what failure feels like. Though that does not answer why things have not yet changed…”

“I can't figure out what else it could be.” Akira shrugged, unsure about it, or anything related. “And the Velvet Room has been… weird. That hasn't helped. I have no clue what we should do, now. It's strange.”

“Weird how?” D asked, frowning slightly. “And what do you usually do in times like this? ...Things have been strange for me as well. People are less willing to learn- and I must say, for the main part of humanity, that takes some doing.”

“It's just been off, like the music is slightly wrong, or something has changed. It's even colder, too.” Akira glanced away, towards the shrine, considering how to answer the following question. Even going between one palace and another, usually they knew what they wanted to do. Usually. “Usually… we celebrate a new friend. Find something fun to do, attempt to study, eat… And look for our next target, clear out Mementos.” 

“I take it your detective isn’t in the mood to be celebrated? But there is nothing stopping you from the other activities is there?” D answered, with a slight frown.

Ten-chan looked up from the torii gate he was playing around, and he looked like the teen boy again, though his tails and ears were clearer, white-blonde matching his hair. “I’d be careful about the other world, though. The shadows are restless- not aggressive, to me, but restless and off and… it’s like they’ve forgotten something. ...And it’s cold there, too. Might just be the weather here?”

Akira found himself shrugging again. “No one wants to do anything. Even me,” he admitted, before shaking his head. “The weather changes things, but we’ve been there enough to know how. It’s… different. We noticed- but even the Reaper has been slow, or tired? I don’t know.” He let his head fall back again, then looked at D. “What else could it be but us making a mistake? I mean, we’re human, we’re really good at screwing up.” 

“How could you influence the whole of humanity? You targeted one person- and from evidence, that worked, yes? But it is the _reactions_ of others that is not in line, that is conformist and willfully blind-” D sneered, then frowned and sighed. “And even I am becoming more judgemental. My apologies, you do not deserve it.”

“No. It’s fine, I get it. But I will point out that we’ve been dicking around in Mementos. For all we know, _that’s_ finally come around to get us back.” Akira closed his eyes again, then reached up and pulled his glasses off so that he could rub at his eyes and then the rest of his face. “And even if it’s not our fault, we need to fix it, right? But we can’t, unless we know why, or what. We’re running out of time.” It was a matter of the clock before they were found, jailed, and executed. 

“So defeated- it is affecting you as well. What clock is on you, aside from the date of your departure? And you do not create conformists with your work in Mementos,” D answered. “I have seen that much. And again, your work does not target the whole of humanity.” He sighed, and Akira could hear him shifting. “It’s getting nearer to Christmas. But no-one wants a pet. No puppies, no kittens- not even goldfish. Or turtles, or-” D sighed again, and fell quiet.

Akira opened his eyes, surprised to see that D did look upset, and he couldn’t help but frown. “That explains the sad puppy eyes last time I was around. Poor things must be utterly heartbroken,” he said. “...It’s not like knowledge of us, what we’ve done, is gone. After our announcement, they’re looking for us again. Even with Futaba and Goro’s cover…” he trailed off, sighing. 

“If no-one cares ‘bout what you did to that guy, why d’ya think that anyone’ll care about you?” Ten-chan asked, looking curious. “I mean, you and Chris, and I guess Leon, are the only ones I’ve really seen lately that don’t seem entirely happy with how things are, the way they are.”

“He is… not wrong,” D murmured, sighing. “Do they truly want to catch you, or do you just believe they do? And even if they do… are you going to allow that? Accept that?”

“According to Sae, they do, and badly, too. Pardon my Leon-ish language, but we fucked up their plans, and they’ll be damned if they take that laying down.” Akira let out a soft sigh of a sound, much like D’s own. The secondary question hit, and he thought about it, unsure. “If it would be accepted by the police, and it would protect the others, I’d turn myself in in a heartbeat,” he said. 

“Fair. Then- will it? Or will it simply enforce the status quo? Do you truly think that is the answer?” D wasn’t even challenging, just asking his questions softly. He chuckled a moment later, though it sounded tired. “Your language is also pardoned, I suppose. So… they want something. They want to catch you. For revenge?”

Akira let his hands rest in his lap, thinking about it. “I don’t know,” he said. “I doubt it would do anything good, though. At least, in the long run.” He thought about it, then actually had to laugh as a truly terrible and horrible idea came to mind. “So, obviously we should steal the entire treasure of humanity. Just gotta figure out what that is, first.” 

“Is that possible?” Ten-chan asked, and it took Akira a moment to realize that he was now looking like a younger version of D, and that was beyond weird. “Humanity _does_ share desires, I guess, but…”

“Don’t look at me,” D answered, shrugging, and if Ten-chan’s current form disturbed him, he didn’t show it. “I fulfill desires, or use them- that is the extent of my knowledge of _human_ desires.”

“If it is, we can find a way…” Akira said, something clicking in him. After a moment, he pulled out his phone. A few texts in their main chat later, and he snorted, rolling his eyes. “Well, we will find out at the bottom of Mementos, maybe. Might as well start there.” It was dangerous- but they needed to do something. 

“There- you have a starting place. Do you feel better now?” D said, smiling a little. “And your friends as well? My pets have worried for you.” There was something there that he wasn’t fully explaining, but Akira could actually take a guess- he had noticed how each thief had grown close to at least one pet.

Akira thought about it, his phone buzzing in his pocket in a way it hadn’t for days. “I think so.” He gave a small smile. “Sorry for not being by.” He did want to, but he and Morgana had been talking- deep talks- and he’d not felt like dealing with the emotional fallout. 

D shook his head, still smiling. “You have been busy. And dispirited. Though you have been missed, as I am sure you know. I am glad to have eased your spirit, though. ...You have eased mine, as well,” he admitted.

“I’m glad,” Akira said. “And thank you.” He did feel better, though he wasn’t willing to give up his bench spot, yet. “Tell the pets I’m sorry, though? I’ll try to come around soon. After we figure out what the plan is, and for sure.” Christmas would be soon, and with that, he did have things for everyone. 

“Of course. They will forgive you, I am certain. ...And, I do expect that Leon and Chris will be celebrating with me once again. It has become something of a tradition…” And D actually smiled, a real and true one. “Though of course, you may wish to celebrate on your own- but you are welcome to come, any of you.”

“Thank you for the offer, I'm not sure what I'll be doing for that day,” Akira said, honest and sincere. He didn't even know what any of the others would be doing, either. His own parents had not been big into the celebration, and he didn't want to intrude on anyone, least of all his friends. “No matter the case, we’ve amassed treats for everyone that we plan on bringing by at some point.” 

“The shop will be closed, but come in at any time,” D agreed, while Ten-chan shifted to what was likely his real form, delicately nibbling at some of the nearly-frozen fruit left out for offerings. Akira smiled, nodding, then stretched and, after another round of texting, went into the shrine to give an offering, before bidding D and Ten-chan a farewell. 

A couple days before christmas he was able to get everyone- even Goro- together for a trip with goodies to the shop. Fresh veggies for many of the pets, peanut butter laden seed treats, fruit, and millet for the birds and rodents, too, were some of what was brought. The fish got flakes and brine shrimps, the dogs, cats, and other meat-lovers bones and meaty goodness, and toys, while the reptiles and amphibians got bugs, or more meat, and in the case of some of them, little knit things. 

Akira had tried to find something for everyone, though that had taken some time, and Tae’s annoyance as other thieves offered their blood for Tetsu and the other blood-drinkers. For Chris, D, Leon, and the rest of everyone, there was spiced coffee and cake. It was the best celebration of the holidays that Akira had ever been part of, and it gave them all a much needed boost for their planned trip to Mementos.


	30. Christmas Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, gosh! We thought we'd put this up weeks ago, but apparently we never did. >< So terribly sorry! So, here's this chapter, and we'll put another up tomorrow. Again, so very sorry!

Leon looked at the cakes, trying to decide which were perfect for the Count. He was also looking for some for the kids that had started frequenting the shop, yes, but mostly he was looking for D. The detective planned on bringing it over for Christmas Eve, letting Chris stay up late, and seeing what crazy things happened this year- it was always _something_. Dragons hatching, dragons getting _mad_ \- Okay, Leon thought, there were way too many dragons in his experience. Of course, they were both the same one, or ones, or he still didn’t know how that worked out, but he really hoped there weren’t any dragons this year. ...Unless Honlon wanted some of the sweets, that would be fine.

“Look, I just- point me at your most decadent, sweet thing, will ya?” Leon finally asked, sighing. He certainly couldn’t figure it out just by _looking_ at the cakes, he’d figured that out.

The shopkeeper laughed at him, then pointed to a towering monstrosity of a cake, with edible glitter and sprinkles. Leon chose it without much thought, sighing quietly as it was rung up, and collecting Chris near the registers, counting out holiday cookie gifts for each of the teens. It was a simple sugar cookie, in a baggie and with a ribbon, but Chris had spend a number of weeks working for pocket money from Jill and other officers to pay for them, and was proud of his contribution. 

When all of the treats were bought, Leon smiled to himself, and he gave a soft sigh again when they got close enough to the petshop to see it. It was then, parking nearby, that the rain started, and he frowned. Chris tugged on his shirt. ‘ _...Big bro, why is it… red?_ ’ his younger brother asked. 

“Damnit, is _one_ normal Christmas too much to ask?” Leon grumbled, juggling packages enough to grab Chris and tug him towards the store. D would know what was going on, he was sure! “Let’s just- let’s just get in and… don’t panic, okay, kid?” He was trying not to let his feelings show, but he was creeped out- the fact that the rain was behaving like normal water wasn’t helping, though he _was_ glad it wasn’t acting like blood.

The typical chaotic din inside the shop was slightly muted, but thank the stars- the red tint of the rain was suddenly gone. Leon set his packages down on the tea table only a second before D slipped back. “What weirdness is going on, now?” Leon half demanded, sounding as tired as he felt, no matter how he tried to hide it. 

“Endgame,” D answered, sending the door outside a look. “Our young friends have found the treasure they were searching for, and it is all coming to a head. ...This is messier than most. Do you wish to go watch? It will be safe enough for you with me, I believe…” D frowned a little as he said that, and shifted, and he looked… _different_ , was all Leon could think. He couldn’t even figure out _how_ the count looked different, just that he did.

For a moment, Leon considered it. Then he looked at Chris. He completely ignored the surprise that flitted on D’s face as he shook his head. “No. Maybe- probably not. Endgame, when thinking of the kids, it makes me think things could go sour. I have faith in them.” He paused, then looked at Chris, already curling up with Bruno and one of the large fluffy dogs, unaware of the conversation. “-But if something goes wrong, I’d rather just enjoy my last minutes.” ‘With you two’ went unsaid. 

“If something goes wrong-” D paused, then smiled a little. “Well, it is of no matter, I suppose. I too have faith in my part-timer, and his resolve. So, my dear detective, what have you brought us for this Christmas Eve?” He turned, moving towards the couches, and that was when Leon realized what it was- There was animal hair on the silk of D’s not-a-dress. D seemed oblivious to the fact, looking at the packages briefly.

“Some monster of a cake. I asked for whatever could rot teeth the most,” Leon answered. He followed D to the couches, watching for anything else. Part of him wanted to reach out and brush the hair off, or _something_. The detective crossed his arms, instead. “It’s hurting you, ain’t it? Whatever the fuck they’re doing, or fighting?” 

D looked startled, and for a moment he was closed off, the same untouchable look that Leon was used to. It faded a moment later, and D sighed, shoulders dropping just a tiny bit. “Not their doing. What they are fighting. The worlds are meant to remain separate, with their own inhabitants and rules. Now… they are collapsing together- and their enemy does not know what reality truly is, so this is… far less stable than imagined. ...It is… less than comfortable.” He sat, and it was left to Tetsu and Pon-chan to bring out the dishes.

Letting out a soft sigh, Leon pulled off his jacket. He’d gotten good at ignoring the other people- pets- around them, and he was aware enough, no matter what any of them said, to notice things, thanks. Catching Pon-chan, he lifted her up. “Hey fluff-butt, come help me choose tea for Count Sweettooth,” he said, while she blinked and smiled at him. 

“Yay! You’re easier to deal with now,” Pon-chan answered, sitting on his shoulder and cheerfully dictating tea. Leon even managed to mostly ignore the blood in the fridge- he had seen _much_ weirder, and that wasn’t touching on what was going on outside.

Coming back out to check on things once the water was started, Leon wasn’t surprised to find that Tetsu had joined Chris’ pile, and they were quietly discussing things, mostly the Phantom Thieves. Surprisingly, Ten-chan was out too, prowling around the walls and muttering, and Leon had no idea what he was saying. D was opening the cake box, and Leon wasn’t expecting the man to glance up and smile, a real, true smile with no secrets.

He smiled back, then returned to get the teapots ready, though he knew nothing he could do would hold a candle to D, or even Akira. Taking the tea out, he set it down, then looked around for his gym bag. Leon had left it well before, but it showed up, and he knew he’d stashed a stupid pet-hair sticky-thing inside. Jill’s fault. Finding it under a pile of cats, he got it open for the roller, then left it open for the felines. As weird as it was to see what looked like human people rooting around his things. 

“I fear that’s rather pointless at the moment, detective dear,” D commented, watching him. “Though… I thank you for the thought.” He smiled again, and cut the cake. “Chris, would you like a slice? Or would you rather wait?” D asked, as polite and friendly as ever, and Leon barely noticed when his hands shook.

“But it’ll make you feel better. Dunno why, but that doesn’t matter.” Leon had figured that out, and, anyway, it was an excuse to touch- no one had ever made him want so much physical contact, but D was D, and Leon was too tired to deny that he wanted it. Plus, it could be the end of the world. Or something. 

‘ _Thank you, D. I’ll wait,_ ’ Chris called from his spot, while Tetsu whispered in his ear. The younger Orcot smiled, though, and Leon just let it be as he sat down and peeled the old sticky off the roll to show a newer one. 

D sighed again, sounding relieved or grateful for something, and cut the slice very thin, placing it on a plate and moving it towards Leon a little. And then he just held his arm out, offering it to Leon to do with as he would. A tenseness did leave him as Leon rolled the sticky tape over his clothing, and there _was_ less hair than would be expected. “...I have enjoyed spending this holiday with you. And others, of course, but… I know this one is special for you,” D murmured after a while, and he still hadn’t cut himself a slice.

“...Me too,” Leon said, after a moment. “It’s only special because mom used to like it,” he added, with a half glance at Chris. A moment later and he finished one arm and started on the second one. After the arms, he peeled off the used tape, then leaned closer to get D’s body, forcefully focusing on what he was doing, and not how close D was, or how warm. 

“You don’t speak of her much. ...I wouldn’t… mind listening. Later,” D answered, turning his head and speaking quietly. For a moment, it seemed he would do something- Leon was pretty sure he saw the other man’s arm move- but D simply sighed again, staying carefully still. “So, Leon, what do _you_ want for Christmas? I was thinking a late morning in, and maybe watching the sun set on the snow…”

Leon blinked, then shrugged his shoulders, carefully. “Honestly? I just wanted nothing chaotic. No Honlon levels of destruction, for once. A late morning and sunset don’t sound half bad, either.” And it already seemed like he wasn’t going to get what he wanted, anyway. As he finished and set aside the roller, he was already sure that he’d need a replacement. At least it wasn’t hard to cut D’s cake slice without making a mess. 

“No Honlon levels of destruction. That much, Leon, I can promise you,” D murmured, before taking the slice. “Thank you. For the tea, as well.” He brushed his hair from his face, then took a fork and slid it into the cake, giving a pleased hum as he tasted it. Leon smiled at the sound, well aware of its meaning.

“Oh good, I didn’t fuck up,” Leon commented, grinning and taking his own plate, before leaning back and stretching out. He didn’t like the way D commented on the destruction levels, but let it be, because there wasn’t much he could do, and it was easier to just… eat cake and try to enjoy the company. 

“No, Leon, you did not,” D agreed, eating more cake as primly as ever. “It is good to see that you have finally learned some manners, though… your language remains as crass as ever.” That was said with his usual sly smirk, though he was still more dishelved than usual, Leon’s main way of determining that things were still ongoing. After a moment more, the doors to the back room opened, and he was surprised to see Honlon walk out, look around, then move to join Ten-chan. She didn’t _look_ like she had three heads like this.

He didn’t call attention to it, or himself, just watching- he didn’t need to know what was going on. Leon _did_ roll his eyes, though, huffing quietly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said. “I have no manners- I don’t want them, and I’m barely a sailor.” Eating more, he wasn’t surprised that he was done first, or that one of the dogs made herself comfortable against his legs before he could move. 

D smiled again, nodding and pressing a finger to his mouth. “You certainly are not a sailor. -Though you could be. A lion, a sailor… You would be magnificent.” He sighed a little, and focused on Leon again, shaking his head. “No, but you are so utterly human, such a perfect example. I do know when not to press my luck. And I cannot fault you for it.” He paused again, then gave another quick smile. “Your brother would be a Maine Coon, I think.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Leon said dryly. It wasn't the first time that D had made a comment like that. He shook his head, sighing again. “I don't think I'll ever understand you,” he said. “But dealing with the kids- I guess I just gotta accept that for what it is.” He paused, then added, “I guess. He's been hanging out near the cats often enough.”

“Do not apologize for your humanity. No other creature apologizes for being what it is. And Chris… he tries to be a lion, like you. He might succeed, but… I am not sure it would be for the best.” D was quiet a moment more, then chuckled and shook his head. “Well, enough of that. ...I think, if you wish to go watch, or cheer them on, that they are nearly finished. And you and Chris will be safe with me.” Despite his words, D made no effort to move from his seat.

Leon didn't consider it for very long. He shook his head, then leaned back a little more, more comfortable. “I'm sure they know we are cheering from here. And if something goes wrong…” he trailed off, because certainly D would remember what he had said. “And you aren't done eating.” That was said mostly to hide that he was worried.

“I find myself… not hungry. Not right now.” D frowned slightly, reaching for Leon, though he changed the motion and reached for his tea cup instead. “I’m sure things will be back to normal soon. For now… this is a fairly novel situation for me.” His frown turned to a smile, though Leon was quite sure that it was forced. “Or perhaps I’m simply distracted. It’s not often I’m on the sidelines.”

“Yeah, I'm sure,” Leon said, though he didn't buy it, not fully. “I've never seen you turn down sweets. But it will wait for you.” He looked over at Chris, who was half asleep already. 

“No? Hm… No, I suppose you would not have. Not even while watching me court T-chan. Then again, I don’t believe I turned down _anything_ then…” D smiled, but couldn’t hide how his eyes continuously darted towards the door, though he was clearly trying to focus on Leon.

The detective followed the gaze, then tried to act nonchalant. “Are you expecting anyone else that would know to come here in a blood-rain?” he asked. “I could lock the door, you know.” Not that that would stop anyone who was meant to come in. Leon had, kind of, figured that out. “Maybe you should nap too, like Chris is.” 

D blinked and refocused, then smiled and shook his head. “No, I am not expecting anyone. Those I would are fighting- and Ten-chan and Honlon are sealing things well enough. I am… simply keeping track of what is happening. Perhaps I shall take you up on that offer later, though.”

“...Can you see it, or something?” Leon asked, before he could even consider what it was that he was really asking. The whole magic thing- it was ridiculous. But he couldn't help that he could see them, too, and there was no logical way for the teens to steal hearts in the way the media boasted. 

“Not precisely. I have no more idea of what it looks like out there than you do. But that is where my realm and the others interact, and… it's more a feeling, how much the worlds are trying to collapse together,” D answered, and Leon was struck by the fact that D was being more straightforward than usual.

He swallowed back a low sound in his throat, then shifted the tiniest bit closer. “And how bad is it out there, then?” he asked. D was many things- Leon still thought of him as a murderous nut at the best of times- but he hadn’t seen the man quite so ruffled, and it was enough to make him pause. “...What happens if the, er, worlds, do collapse?” 

D paused, looking just a little lost. “Then thoughts shape reality in a far more direct manner than you are used to. And the beings that roam Mementos will be free to roam here- For a while, our friends disappeared, because the public had forgotten them. And things will, eventually, separate again, but that is a matter of centuries. Until then, the one who desires this will rule unquestioned- order to the point of stagnation, rules and harsh consequences with no mercy, and no room for the thoughts and desires of others, or even those like me. And I…” He paused again, focusing on Leon, then sighed. “I will take my ship and hold myself apart for as long as possible. And I… would hope you would join me, and hang the rules.”

It was the most that Leon had ever gotten out of the Count. Honestly, that was the biggest thing that hit Leon. He stared, blinking, until one of the birds commented that he might be broken, dragging him back to reality. Most of it went over his head, and he was still confused by anything relating to other worlds- except being ruled by what- a monster? A paladin? ...His seventh grade math teacher...? That was scary. And then it clicked, and he had to grin, because that was better than crying. “I don’t know who you’re trying to kid with the offer of a choice,” Leon said, throwing his arm around the back of the couch- and D, it just so happened. 

D smiled, a thin, drawn smile, and didn’t move from Leon’s arm. “But there must be choice, no matter my desires. If there is no choice, I am in the wrong,” he answered. It was honest, but more like his other statements, and still hiding just a little, and Leon was pretty sure he understood what wasn’t being said. He felt rather proud about that, too. “...I think that will not happen. Akira’s will is strong.”

“That it is. I found the kid’s records. A lot of grown ass adults would be broken by half of what he’s been through. But. He’s got the rest of his Brady Bunch.” Leon shook his head, then stretched his leg as the dog moved, returning blood flow. “And, anyway. I’ve been chasing you for so long- like I’m gonna give it up just for some magic world blending mumbo jumbo? And to be told what to do? Bah. I think not.” 

“Your will is strong too. You just need to listen to yourself more…” D said, before leaning back the smallest amount, resting against Leon’s arm. “Well. You are what you are. And yes- he doesn’t even realize, I think, how strong he is. And really, Leon, my dear detective- of course you wouldn’t give up your hunt for something as minor as the worlds collapsing. I am almost insulted that you think I would believe that.”

Before he could think about it, Leon snorted. “You’re the one that _asked_ if I’d join you, if the world ended at all,” he said. “As though the answer wouldn’t be yes, without that.” His scoffing was met with a chorus of cackles and voices from many pets, to the point that he realized what he’d said, and blushed. “Hush, all of you,” he tried to grumble. 

“Changed, not ended,” D said, looking at his cake. He didn’t reach for it, just giving a soft sigh, and still smiling, though he blinked a moment later. “‘Without that’? But I _have_ asked before- haven’t I?” He did move then, turning to face Leon more and just… looking at him. 

Leon blinked back. “Same thing,” he muttered. “Well… But you’re always weirdly absolute, usually. And the last time it was blah-blah blood everywhere and ‘you’d never leave’ and the pets didn’t look like _that_!” He pointed to where Ten-chan was still pacing, but changing appearance in a weird and rather unsettling way. “And… okay, so I thought I’d eventually have to just visit you every damn day in a mental hospital, or something.” And he’d been prepared to explain that to Chris, too!

“Far more likely that I would be the one visiting you,” D said, with no sting to the words, and blushing faintly. “And we would both be assured of the best in service animals.” He broke away, slightly, and now did reach for his cake, eating a few more bites before grinning wickedly and offering one to Leon.

“I ate mine already,” Leon said. Behind him, one of the cats made a snide comment, and he rolled his eyes. “Well, at least you’re a little back to D-levels of normal.” He opened his mouth, trying not to think about exactly what this was or what the _hell he was doing_ right then and there. The first cake he’d eaten, he’d not really tasted or cared, but now he did note that it was good. 

“I know,” D answered, watching Leon finish his bite before taking another one himself. “And I am feeling… better. Though this outfit may be ruined…” He glanced down, and there _was_ still pet hair on the silk, which meant that something else had caused the elevation in mood, and Leon firmly cut his thoughts there, and he _wasn’t_ watching the count eat that closely!

Absently, Leon grabbed for the roller again. “Nah,” he said. “The kid’ll fix shit, and then you’ll be good as usual, and next year you’ll scoff when I remind you of the singular time you ever were ruffled. Probably right before one of the brats around here bites me for upsetting you.” He tore a sticky off, then leaned in to start rolling. 

D chuckled, and once again allowed the cleaning, with a distinctly bemused air. “You think this is the only time I have been ruffled? And here I thought you were good at trusting your sense, _detective_ dear,” he murmured, _right next_ to Leon’s ear, and it was enough to make him jump slightly.

“You weren’t really ruffled,” Leon muttered as he tried to smooth himself back down as well. “I mean, not like this.” He glared at the whispering pets nearby, but that led to absolutely nothing, and instead he went back to focussing on what he was doing was important. Right that moment was not the time to think about how he felt about D’s unflappable nature! 

“I suppose that is fair,” D agreed, chuckling again before returning to his cake. “There are very few things that are… like this, after all. I think this may be the closest I have been to human… and your perception is to blame for that.” And yet, despite his distaste for humanity, there was again no true bite in D’s words, and Leon wondered about that.

“Yeah, uh, sorry ‘bout that. Must suck to sink so low, yeah?” he commented after a moment. Considering the way D spoke of humanity often, and the issues of humans, he didn’t need the bite in words for Leon to feel _bad_ for him, to emphasize at being in a low point. He’d had enough of those in his life to understand. Content with what little hair remained on D, he put the roller aside again, before he was too close to D for _too_ long. 

“On the contrary, I find it… enlightening,” D answered, catching Leon’s face and making him meet D’s gaze. Leon went still with the first touch of fingers against him, and then D smirked a little, hand moving to gently rake his nails against Leon’s scalp. “Humans, and humanity, are different things, you know. Hm, but I fear I have confused you quite enough for one day. More cake?”

Leon made a face. “Pft. You confuse me enough on purpose, I guess,” he said. “Eat your cake, you sugar fiend. Us lowly humans have to worry about such things as diabetes and getting fat. And yes, contrary to what you might think, I have brain enough to consider that. Jill helped.” Words and speaking helped him ignore that he liked the touch on his skin, and that it made him _look_ at D with a scary amount of intensity. 

“Spend more time in my world, and you would not,” D answered, smiling and eating the cake. “Lady Ann does not, after all, though I think she may not have yet realized that…” There was a knowing glint in D’s eyes, and one of the birds was giving trilling laughter.

‘’ Chris interrupted after a moment more of nothing happening. ‘ _You’re both really, really silly._ ’

“I can get you mistletoe,” another bird warbled, before fluttering around the room- and oh, that looked weird still. 

Flushing, Leon scowled, conversations half forgotten. “Hush, you,” he said. “Weren’t you napping, huh? Brat.” In the past, Chris would have pouted or cried, but now, he just sat up and stretched against the nearest pet. 

‘ _If you’d known I was awake, you would have been more careful about what you were saying, **duh** ,_’ Chris answered, smirking- and he was _definitely_ spending too much time around D, or maybe Akira, based just on the smirk.

“Mistletoe is not required,” D said, giving Leon an inscrutable look before reaching up and motioning at the bird, who settled down. “I am simply enjoying my cake.”

Leon flushed again. “This is an adult conversation, you know,” he said. “You shouldn't eavesdrop on it.” 

“To be fair, you both really are being derpy about this,” Tetsu answered. “And it's your own fault.” 

‘ _Adult conversations are just things to hide from kids so you don’t gotta answer awkward questions. Don’t worry, big bro, I already know **all** about the birds and the bees. And the dogs and the cats and the sheep and the goats and the elephants. And the monkeys and the mice. And Jill’s explained what’s romantic. She’ll be so happy!_ ’ He grinned, and giggled, which was echoed by D.

Letting out a long sigh, Leon shook his head. “God, you're going to be even more of a handful in a few years, you know that? I don't know if I should thank your bad influences, because it means _I_ don't have to give these talks, or scold them.” And he was not going to point out that, for all his teasing, he could easily see D slapping him silly if the detective tried to kiss the other man. For fuck’s sakes, it shouldn't even be a consideration! 

“More good will come of thanking them, I think,” D answered, smiling. “Scolding them won’t do much good. And they were, you know, only behaving according to their natures…” He paused again, then gave a larger grin. “Anyway, better he learn this way than from certain magazines I seem to remember in your room, Leon.”

Leon flushed again, then glared. “Hey, hey. That is different. I'm an adult and had the talk about that stuff _years_ ago. Not to mention, I'll have you know that I cleaned up all of that kinda stuff a long while ago.” And _not_ because of D, either, no matter what was said. He huffed then sighed and shrugged. “Well, since you're up and all, want some cake before D eats it all, Chris?” 

‘ _But they were still there when I was,_ ’ Chris pointed out, once again showing off how much he had learned about smirking. He glanced at Tetsu, who grinning and made shoo’ing motions, then nodded, standing. ‘ _Yeah, I wanna try the cake._ ’ He went over to hug Ten-chan and Honlon, though, while D cut a slice for Chris, and then another thin one for Leon, smiling.

Making another face, Leon frowned. “Yeah, yeah. But I took care of it eventually!” Before anything could be added, there was motion and the actual _door_ started to fade in and out of view. “...Uh, should that be happening?” 

D frowned slightly, but also seemed to relax. “It is… not what I expected. The worlds are seperating- I am certain this will be very temporary. But… you are stuck here until equilibrium returns.” He didn't seem too discomforted by the idea, and Chris just cheered.

“Oh. Lovely,” Leon said, finding himself not at all surprised by anything at this point. He accepted the offered cake plate, though he didn't entirely want it, and it meant he had to remove his arm. There went his plans of getting a good night’s worth of sleep for the first time in ages. “Jeez. When are you going to get sick of us again? Hope it's not before the door comes back.” 

D laughed a little, and shook his head. “There is no need to worry about that, Leon. You are welcome here.”

“And now that everything’s good, Chris can have a fun sleepover. How’s that sound?” Ten-chan added, slinging an arm around Chris and playfully trying to steal his cake.

It was good to see Chris laugh and be playful as he held the plate away from Ten-chan. Leon himself chuckled, and there was no chocolate in it, so he didn't feel too bad about sharing little bits with some of the pets that got close enough. “If you say so,” he said. And it was late when he noticed Chris had fallen asleep- for real this time, and many of the pets were also ready for slumber, too. 

“Come. Let’s find you a bed. Neither of us are so young as to be able to do without like Chris,” D said, smiling a little and offering his hand as he stood. “And I’m sure you would appreciate something nicer to sleep in?” He did seem tired, which was something Leon hadn’t expected, but he also seemed to be himself again, at least based on his now hair-free clothing.

“Wouldn't be the first time I slept in jeans and an old shirt,” Leon said, taking the hand before he could really think about the connotations. “I could just sleep on the couch here, too, you know. It wouldn't be the first time for that, either.” He had fallen asleep on said couch more than once, and woken covered in pets, like Akira, more than once, too. 

“I know,” D agreed, though of course he didn’t seem to care, leading Leon to the back. The back of the shop felt just slightly different, Leon thought- or else he was just making himself think that. “There is little reason to turn down luxuries when I offer them freely,” he added after a while more, opening a door that led to, as expected, a bedroom, as silken and overstuffed as the front room, or anything else Leon had seen in this place.

Leon didn't say anything while walking in, but he did blink at the sight of silken red and white pajamas that were pulled out of a dresser for him. “Thank you,” he then spoke. As D raised a brow, Leon scoffed. “What? I do have _some_ manners, you know.” 

“I know,” D agreed, smiling a little. “...Sleep as late as you like, and you should easily be able to find the front room again. You’ve not really had trouble before…” He seemed oddly hesitant, nervous, for a moment, and then it smoothed out and into a smile. “Sleep well, detective,” he added, before leaning in and pressing his lips to Leon’s in a quick motion. “...And as I said, no mistletoe required.”

Leon was stunned into being frozen for enough time that D had slipped out of the room and left him there. He couldn't help the swamp of emotions that reared up, and spent quite a bit of time thinking about it as he changed and lay down. It didn't help that it tasted like sugar, and wasn't bad at all.


	31. Hard Time

Christmas Eve… could have worked out better, Akira thought. And now he had entirely too much time to think, and D’s words about giving up, or turning himself in, were almost ironic, but Akira was pretty sure it was too painful for irony. Solitary was not fun, not in the slightest, and the only real relief he had was sleep. It wasn’t really that much of a surprise to wake up to singing, pure and lovely, and totally _right_ , in a way he hadn’t realized was even wrong until he heard it. The Velvet Room was still a prison, but the door was open for him now, and there were no chains on his limbs- and he was _really_ happy to be here, because Lavenza was someone to _talk_ to.

He sat up, thankful for the warmth that was now in the prison of his heart. But it didn't ready him from turning in his seat and seeing that Lavenza wasn't alone. Next to her wasn't Igor- either the real or a fake- though, it was D, at the desk-turned-tea party. Akira wasn't sure if he was happy or not, with how much it made him think of Morgana. 

D smiled when he saw Akira awake. He looked happy- almost giddy, really, and it took Akira a moment to work out why. “Akira- how are you feeling? Better, if I hazarded a guess…” He glanced around the space, then motioned at the food on the desk. “Lavenza has explained some to me, as well. I suppose things make more sense now?”

“A bit,” Akira said, leaving it open- he didn’t want to explain that he was not doing better, he was missing one of his most faithful friends and a dear companion. And, honestly, he was being hit harder than he expected by having no one around. He stood, walking over, and happy that, at least, he was not chained to a ball again, either. “I see you got in, this time.” 

“He would have seen through the imposter immediately, and so he was kept out. But he has always been welcome here otherwise,” Lavenza answered.

“I was hesitant about approaching, this time,” D agreed, nodding. “But finally, my curiosity is satiated! ...Or at least mostly…” Despite his cheer, he was watching Akira closely, but so was Lavenza, and it was kind of normal by now even.

“That makes sense. I’m glad you two have met, then. I know he’s wanted to see you for some time- and I’m very glad he’s meeting you, not your halves.” Akira took a seat when he got close enough. Caroline would have been rude, and Justine- that would have been just as bad, honestly. Both of them. He did try to smile, well aware of the scrutiny, and hopeful that confinement would be an easy scapegoat. 

“I as well, though that may have been interesting,” D said, nodding his head at Lavenza. Akira wasn’t really surprised to find that his own preferred cakes were available, as well as a couple of D’s favorites, and over all there wasn’t too much available. D probably hadn’t wanted to carry it all.

Lavenza laughed, drinking some tea. “And, of course, you were trapped with, ah, your detective, yes? Until the realms sorted themselves.”

Akira did smirk, while D made a low sound of his own at the teasing. After a moment, he took a cup poured, mostly for something that would, hopefully, give him some focus. “So Leon came by like he said he would, then? Not a surprise. And I take it that you might have gotten somewhere with him, too?” Considering the look on D’s face… Plus, it would move attention. 

“He did. And I don’t know _what_ you are talking about. I go places with Leon quite often,” D answered. It was almost good enough for Akira to buy, too, except that D was ever so slightly blushing, and Lavenza was laughing behind her hand. 

“I’ve heard some stories from the personae you allow to visit- something about a, ah, ‘lint-roller’?” Lavenza said, the more playful side Akira had been seeing more of.

“A lint roller?” Akira asked. “Well, that sounds… adorable. Which one used it on the other?” He took a sip of tea, grateful for that additional warmth. When it was set down, he even took advantage of a sugar cube, breaking one in half and adding one such half to the cup. Prison didn’t do sweets. 

His warden- no, she was his attendant, he had to remember that change- giggled again, louder. “The blonde one. Apparently it was quite sweet and charming.” 

D was _definitely_ blushing now, shifting slighting and overly focused on his cakes. “It was pointless. I told him I didn’t need it, but Leon can be quite… stubborn. I do not see where this idea of ‘sweet’ or ‘charming’ is coming from.” Rather predictably, Lavenza giggled, and D sighed. “So, you, Akira. You kept your word. Are you finding it worth the effort?” At least, Akira thought, D wasn’t touching upon how the pets had to be missing him, or how his friends were worrying. Knowing about that made him feel almost as bad as how he had let Morgana slip from them.

“I don’t know what you’re meaning,” Akira answered. He paused for a moment, then added the second half of the sugar cube and took a sip, letting the sweetness soothe some of his nerves and upset. “Has anyone come by? I’m not entirely sure about how long it’s been.”

“About two weeks, as near as I can tell. Based off of what your friends have told me- The worlds didn’t settle for a couple of days, and it took slightly more time for your friends to come. Lady Ann brought her friend- and one of the chinchillas went home with her,” D answered, with a slight smile. “It’s a good match. Your cockatoo is waiting for you, as well, and most of the other pets have gone with their masters- though I still have the painter’s lobsters.”

Akira gave a little sound, pleased that his friends weren’t withholding themselves when it came to the shop- or anything else, hopefully. “I’m glad to hear that Shiho is doing better, then,” he said. A moment later, and he automatically reached up to touch a braid that didn’t exist. “I wouldn’t call him mine,” he said. “...Glad to hear about everyone else, though.” 

“You should. It’s only a matter of you taking him home,” D said. “...And naming him, of course.” It was so, so casual, and Akira just sighed as those simple words explained so much. How had he been supposed to know he should name the cockatoo? “I sent some tea home with Shiho, as well. It will help, on the days the pain is more than she can face.”

Instead of pointing out that he had plenty of time to consider names while in his cell, Akira did give a little smile. “Thank you for that. You might have noticed, Shiho is one of the nicest people I know. It will be good for her to have that relief.” 

“She is very kind. And Lady Ann speaks highly of her,” D agreed, before pushing a cake towards Akira.

“Eat up, you need your strength,” Lavenza interrupted, obviously taking D’s side now. “You’ve given your statements and now it’s a waiting game. So take this time to rest, and eat up.”

Giving in, Akira did take a bite, though he wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted it. The comfort of it wasn’t bad, not at all, though. “Does eating here matter out there? Except in a mental way, I suppose…” he trailed off, then blinked. “Statements?” he asked. “Ah. Right. It is a waiting game, isn’t it?” But it wasn’t bad. It gave him time to think about things, even if he didn’t want to. 

“Eating in the shop always helped you, didn’t it?” Lavenza answered. “Though I suppose it might not be quite so direct.”

“But supporting your heart is just as important- oddly enough, you are the one who reminded me of that,” D added, with a little smile. “...Why are you here, Akira?”

Pushing his plate aside and wrapping his hands around his cup, Akira frowned. He knew fully well what it was that was being asked of him, and he knew that any answer he gave other than one to the question was going to be pointed out. Still, he shrugged. “Uh, I woke up here?” he said, as though it was the obvious. 

His reward was two unimpressed stares, and Lavenza clicked her tongue like Caroline- he was really just glad she didn’t have that shock-stick any more. “See? I told you. Admirable try, I suppose- or do you want to go again?” she asked D, smiling.

“Well, I could, but is it needed?” he answered. “Still though- Akira, you of all men knows the importance of being true to your heart. Or is silence needed for that?”

There were very few times that Akira had been truly as snarky as he could be. When with Leon, it happened, Futaba too, every so often. Never had it happened with D, or Lavenza, proper. But, in a moment of _tired_ irritation, he glared at his teacup, then said, “If either of you know already, in your box of answers, then why tug me in here? And then why would you ask me, either?” 

“To be certain,” D said.

At the same time, Lavenza said, “To give you rest.”

“Because you need time away from the reality you have been forced into,” D added.

“And sometimes the truth must be spoken, even when it's painful,” Lavenza finished, smiling.

Akira pulled back further, glaring still, though it was fading into simple tiredness. “I’ve not been forced into anything,” he said. “I agreed to turn myself in, so that my friends would be safe. Simple. And that was _my_ choice.” 

“Yes. And you _did_ break your probation. Makoto has been filling me in on that. But that does not make this any more just,” D said, before shaking his head a little. “...You do know the Metaverse did not vanish. No more than my shop, or this room.”

“...So? That doesn’t change what _is_ gone,” Akira said, cocking his head to the side, and then frowning, before looking down. “I’m fine where I am, even if you don’t believe that. Just, or not, I really, _really_ , don’t care.” And he didn’t. He just wanted to not think about anything. 

“I see,” D answered, nodding slightly. “And why you don't care.”

“Yes. Yes, enough pushing. You were brought here to rest,” Lavenza agreed.

The thief let out a soft sigh of air, before rubbing at his face and eyes. He shook his head, then poked his cake with a fork, but mostly went back to his tea. “You can send me back. I’m just not good company for anyone, right now.” Which was laughable when added to the fact that he was in solitary confinement. 

“Then go back,” Lavenza said, motioning at his cell. “We are not keeping you. You have the key- you come and go as you wish. Though, clearly I can still invite you.”

“Ah, and I should likely leave as well. Though I do hope to be allowed into your room again, Akira.” D stood, nodding at Akira.

“Of course you are are,” Akira said, standing. He did try to smile. “Thank you for visiting me, though. Please tell the others I miss them, and that I’m glad to know they’re okay.” Before they could really answer he went back to the cell unlocked for him, sitting and then laying down, before closing his eyes. As expected, he woke to the quiet solitude of his own cell, along with all of the smells and sights. 

If anything, it didn’t help his mood- which made sense, of course. He ignored it all, rolling in his bunk to face the wall, and curling in on himself. Morgana would tell him to stop being silly. Any of the pets would make themselves comfortable on him, his friends, similarly would have offered comfort in the way they could. Thinking of them didn’t help. Morgana was gone, one of their friends. Part of him feared that they would, rightfully, blame him. That was especially true of Haru, with how close she and the feline-shaped thief had been. 

He wasn't sure how long he stayed there, in his cell just doing what was expected. It wasn't bad, for a while, and it _was_ easier, but it also wasn't what he wanted, not really. And justice was slow, so slow… Akira still felt guilt, but he also didn’t want the added guilt from his friends. His time was so limited, after all.

This time, the singing wasn't really a surprise. As Akira woke, he realized he had wanted this, had sent himself here. He sighed, and smiled, willing to just rest for a little while, because this cell was nicer, and didn't keep him. Eventually, he did sit up, looking over to see Lavenza again. She looked very pleased with herself, and even more so as he stood and stepped out, and noticed D there, again. 

“Are you ready to leave? Assuming that it doesn't endanger your friends, of course,” D said, smiling, and motioning to the hallway Akira had gone down only once.

“Your heart is lighter. And D has a surprise for when you visit again,” Lavenza explained, smiling gently.

Akira looked at them, then the hallway. “I don’t…” His confusion was stymied by motion, and then he spotted Ten-chan in a nearby cell, exploring. The kitsune shifted into a figure that looked much like Lavenza, but with shorter hair, older, and a different blue outfit. “That’s not fair to you,” he said to Ten-chan. “I made the deal, I should-” 

“You should, for the first time in your life, take the easy route. Besides, I will be fine,” the kitsune said, slipping into a new form that looked like Chris. 

“He’s already promised nothing he does will reflect badly on you,” D assured Akira, smiling himself.

“You have given up much for your friends, and that is admirable,” Lavenza said. “But now it is time to let them do for you.”

“Anyway, you know how _old_ I am? A few months in prison- I've taken longer naps. And there’s nothing stoppin’ us from switching back, as many times as wanted,” Ten-chan agreed, winking.

The floor suddenly became a fascinating study. “...Thank you,” he said. He took a deep breath, mostly to steady himself, then looked at D again. “Dare I ask what magic will be used for this?” he teased, careful, testing. “And it’ll be my actual body, right? Because as much as you all joke of my cat status…” He didn’t want to be a cat. 

“It’s complicated,” Lavenza answered. “You are actually entering, this time, not just projecting. And you’ll leave through one of the other doors.” She stepped closer, smiling up at Akira. “Don’t fret over it.”

“And it will not turn you into a cat,” D said, with a slight grin. “For you, I would ask before doing that.” And for all it was teasing, Akira was well aware that he meant it, and that it was a privilege not accorded to others- except Leon, too, he was sure.

“Come on, I want to see where they have you! Or, oh. Are there any guards that I should be careful about? Any that are nice, any that are stupid, you know,” Ten-chan said, bouncing a little and _much_ too happy about going to jail.

Akira sighed at him. But the little run-down that he gave was just that- it was little. There wasn’t much to say about any of it. By the time he was finished, Ten-chan was hanging off of him and grinning widely. He turned, facing the open hall, though on impulse, he gave one last look at Lavenza. 

“Go on,” she said. “I’ll always be here, my trickster. We can talk later. After you escape the pile of bodies waiting to pounce on you.” It was odd, hearing that. But Akira gave a little smile, anyway. 

Ten-chan kissed his cheek before slipping away, shifting into Akira’s form and grinning widely. For a moment, Akira was worried despite assurances, but then he just sighed and decided to take things at face value for once. D, surprisingly, offered his arm, and Akira took it on the grounds that there was no reason not to, before letting himself be led out of the prison and up the steps, to a door that looked a lot like the petshop’s back door.

It entered into the front, and with a massive input of sound and sight and smell. Akira was almost overwhelmed, after over a month of silence and _nothing_ , and then only the change of the Velvet Room between. There were shrieks from the birds, happy baying from the dogs, yowls from cats- everything in between, and with enough that Akira kind of froze. 

“Hush,” D admonished, moving to press against Akira, wrapping his arms around the teen and just generally shielding him and holding him. “Hush, all, let him think.” He pet Akira, running fingers through Akira’s hair, and the whole thing was almost shockingly soothing. And the pets _did_ listen, though there was still excited warbles and mewls. It was quieter.

They stepped deeper in, and Akira felt distinctly like he thought a customer might. He shivered as the excited warbles died down and then came back, looking around and smiling at familiar pets and faces and the new ones, too. There were _plenty_ of new ones. 

“Jeez, you look like crap. Did they feed you at all? I know I taught you how to steal,” a very familiar voice said. Despite the scolding voice, there was more than that, and it took him only a second to spot the speaker. 

Akira’s voice broke as he swallowed and then spoke, “...Morgana...?” he asked. D let go before he threw himself across the room- later, the cats would say it was more elegant than they expected- and clutched the very human-looking form of his formerly missing-dead-disappeared friend. 

“Hey, hey, be careful!” Morgana said, but he did return the hug, and he was purring softly.

“Shishi brought him in a week or so ago. He was wandering the streets, and quite hungry,” D murmured, and Akira wasn’t really surprised that D had followed him, either. D and Lavenza had almost certainly realized his feelings of guilt, and that… explained why they had let him stay, in part.

“I thought you were gone,” Akira said, voice breaking again. He told himself that he wasn’t going to cry, but he was so _happy_ to see Morgana again, to hear the bossy feline, and hug him. It wasn’t the same, not quite, not with the magic of the petshop and D and the Metaverse, but it didn’t matter. His glasses clattered to the floor while he buried his face against Morgana’s shoulder and failed in his attempt to not cry. 

“I… thought I was gone too, if that helps. I was so surprised to wake up,” Morgana said, hugging Akira back. “And now I have _hands_! And thumbs, and _everyone_ can understand me, or at least more people can…” Morgana wasn't the only one hugging him, though- Shishi was already pressed against Akira, and the cockatoo was lamenting the loss of Akira's braid.

He just squeezed his arms around Morgana tighter, crying softly and thanking Shishi with everything he had. Akira heard Pon-chan comment that tea would be a good idea, but didn’t entirely cared as he focused on pulling himself back together. It didn’t entirely work, but that was alright, too. 

Eventually, Akira ended up on the couch, surrounded by animals that were so very, very happy to see him. The feeling was mutual, and he was happy to stay in contact with Morgana and Shishi as D readied tea. Every single noise made Akira shiver a little, and look for the source, but he was so happy he didn't care.

It wasn’t something he thought about, entirely, as a few of the birds played in his hair, trying to braid it. He nuzzled into the nearest warm body, letting his brain imagine the fur he knew had to be there. The dog in turn chuffed- Shishi, probably. “You’re not allowed to leave us again,” one of the other dogs said. “You’ve been naughty- that’s bad!” 

“Yeah. These plans of yours have been horrible. No more of that,” a snake scolded, while Cecil just tasted the air- and Akira, with a disapproving look that spoke of how upset the tree viper was. He didn’t have the heart to remind them of his deadline, or what that meant. 

“His plans are rather horrible, when he plans,” D agreed, in the process of bringing out all the tea things. “However, I don't believe he planned this. Which may make it worse. I am not sure.”

“But he’s here and safe now,” the cockatoo pointed out, working on a braid. “And he had to be safe enough before, or the count would never have let him stay, or let Ten-chan take his place.”

“I didn’t plan anything,” Akira said, though it was muffled. He let out a soft sigh of a sound as Morgana snickered, but his teammate was firmly glued to him, and not even Eunice was able to get her bulk in to seperate them. Being wanted felt good, and he was glad to have that. “I’m more worried about the others.” 

“Your friends are doing well. I am sure they will visit as possible, once they get news you are here. And of course, you can safely visit the other cities my shop opens to,” D said, again soothingly, though Akira wasn't really able to look. He didn't want to, wrapped against Morgana.

When the last tray hit, there was enough movement that he did spot the spread, though mostly he looked forward to the hot tea and fresh fruit. He missed this, more than he thought he would. “I’ll keep that in mind, when I’m allowed to go more than a few meters from here.” 

“Ah- yes, that may prove quite limiting,” D agreed, laughing a little.

“Well, if you weren't silly, you wouldn't be stuck here,” Shishi answered, wrapped most of the way around Akira’s leg. “You couldn't even pull me to the fore of your heart at any point after the battle?”

That was a question that made Akira pause, reaching down to run his fingers through the hair-fur of the persona. “I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I hope you can forgive me for that.” He didn’t blame Shishi for the question, or any of them for the upset. “I wasn’t silly,” he added. “I needed some time.”

“You needed time, so you went to prison? But, I guess as long as you feel better now… and I forgive you. You were distracted, I guess,” Shishi answered, licking Akira's fingers at the first opportunity.

“I’m sure that Sae had a hand in that,” Morgana muttered, unhappily, and not wrong at all. “Makoto heard from her that they gave you a choice- turning yourself in, or they’d put everyone in jail.” 

Akira sighed. “Yeah. She came to me after everyone went home.” And he had taken it, without a second thought. 

“Well, if it was put _that_ way, of course you did the silly thing. You need to find a good and selfish persona, carry them for a while, I think,” Shishi teased, nuzzling and licking Akira more.

“I tend to agree,” Eunice added, wrapped around Morgana and Akira, chin on Akira’s shoulder. “Ah… it is good to hear you again, and feel you.” Pon-chan was the one who brought some fruit over for Akira, smiling sweetly and holding it for him to eat.

Taking the fruit, Akira gave a little smile, then shook his head. “I’m not going to go searching for a selfish persona, thank you. Besides, I am being selfish. How can I keep my thieves as mine, if they’re in prison?” 

“That’s the weirdest way of thinking about it, that I’ve ever heard,” the cockatoo said. “And distinctly you.” He even sounded approving. 

“Wouldn't the usual thing, in that situation, be to skip town?” Shishi asked, laughing. “I mean, it's hard to keep anything when you can't have visitors…”

“It's easy enough if you trust them,” Eunice said.

“And it should only be a few months more,” D added- he'd probably been talking to Sae.

Akira snorted. “Like you would ever let me skip town,” he scoffed. “I know better than that, thank you.” He let out a long and slow breath, while Morgana similarly sighed. 

“He has a point. Plus, without my _amazing_ guidance, he'd have been lost.” The feline thief was still purring softly, no matter his words. 

“I have before,” D answered, which didn’t really refute Akira’s comment. “And yes, Morgana, from everything I have heard, your guidance was invaluable.” The praise was apparently unexpected, based on how Morgana reacted.

“And loud. And bossy,” Akira supplied, soothing the stammers and causing the purring to start again. He smiled, reaching out to pet Morgana’s head- only he had been allowed, before, and he reveled in the privilege. 

There were a lot of privileges that he was reveling in, as he lay there, surrounded, and content.


	32. Down Time

Even _with_ being allowed to leave the pet shop, Akira knew he really couldn’t very often, not safely. At least not going out in Japan, and even though he could freely visit other cities- usually LA- it just wasn’t the same. He just wanted to go _home_ , though he did understand that it wasn’t really safe, not yet. And when Leon noticed his impatience, he tried to help. In return, Akira decided that he wouldn’t tease too much about the number of times he’d seen Leon coming out of the back room very early in the morning.

“Thank you,” he did say with a sigh of relief, when they’d gotten a few blocks away, and after he’d checked, double, triple and _quadruple_ checked for any stowaways. “Getting out of there for a while will help my sanity in so many ways.” Akira leaned back as he said that, rubbing at his face for a moment. “They barely let me go to the _bathroom_ in peace. As though I might slip out into the Metaverse in less than two minutes.” 

“Couldn’t you… _do_ that, though- especially in that place?” Leon asked, glancing over at Akira. “Or are they just not letting you have your phone again. ...That’s how it works for you, right?” It was quite a change, hearing Leon so accepting of things now. The man himself hadn’t changed, though, not really, as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

Akira shrugged. “Well, yes and no. Ten-chan stole my phone from police custody, and usually, you’d be right.” He sighed in annoyance, pausing. “The shop has thin enough veils between the worlds that slipping into the Metaverse without the Metanav is possible- D does it all the time. And potentially, I could. But I’m not good enough with that. And mostly I just want to pee in peace!” He made a face, because that wasn’t even the half of it. 

“Mm… And would you be able to get _out_ anywhere other than there, too?” Leon asked, turning a corner. “And I can at least promise you you’ll have peace to pee in while out with me.” He laughed, and didn’t say anything at all about Ten-chan’s act of larceny. Tokyo was way out of his jurisdiction, Akira knew, and it wasn’t like he could really arrest a kitsune, though that would be hilarious to watch. “And now I know how he gets around so easily. Guess I’m not surprised.”

“I mean… yeah. But most of the time I’m covered in pets. Luckily I’m allowed to help out around the shop at _least_.” Akira ran a hand through his hair, letting out a puff of air. “And I’ve had visitors. That’s my saving grace.” He did grin, then added, “So. Are we going to talk about the fact that you’ve been around a lot more.”

Leon glanced at Akira again, blushing, before taking a drag of the cigarette. “No. No, we’re not going to talk about that. Why would we talk about that? And hey, I can talk to a lot more, ah, people now.” Leon shrugged, doing his best to appear casual and unbothered. “Any word on how the, ah, case is going?”

“Why not?” Akira asked. “I think it’s cute. I mean, really. It makes D smile, and the pets do like you- most of them always have.” He considered the second question. “Sae is working on it. ...I’ve been informed that my friends and confidants have come forward to try and help.” Sometimes when Akira thought about it, he was overwhelmed with how lucky he was, and how much he did appreciate his friends and trusted compatriots. 

“Because I know what talking about that kind of stuff _means_ to you young people!” Leon answered, huffing. “And it’s _nothing_. Or at least nothing like you’re gonna sit there thinking.” He glanced at Akira a moment, but was mostly watching where they were walking. “Most of them realize that it’s Ten-chan they’re actively helping right now, yes? Though, ah, if it’s anything like here, their support will help your reputation later on, once the charges are dropped or undone or- man, the Japanese system is confusing.”

Akira couldn’t help it, raising a brow. “What it means to us?” he asked. “I’m almost afraid to ask what you mean when you say that.” He shook his head. “They know,” he said, sighing again, though with a lot more amusement as things jumped to mind. “One of my Sensei’ hit me with her purse for letting her worry. Iwai pointedly told me not to explain it, too.” And he’d felt guilty- until Kawakami spoke about bringing him homework to catch back up with. 

Leon shook his head a little. “I’m tryin’ not to think too much about it, but… man, it is _weird_ to understand words that I _know_ I don’t know. So, a teacher hit you with her purse? Can’t say I blame her. Have I met or heard about Iwai?” And of course he ignored Akira’s questions entirely, which was expected.

And of course he couldn’t let it lie down. “You didn’t say what it, apparently, means to us,” he reminded. “But, yes. The pets found it, and the dressing down she gave me to be hilarious. I think Cecil might be in love. He liked her before.” Akira had to think about it for a moment, again. “I don’t think so. Iwai is another part time boss. You’re a cop, he’s former Yakuza- it doesn’t really, ah, mesh well.” 

“After the fifth time D got me wrapped up in some Chinese Mafia bullshit, I stopped askin’ ‘bout stuff like that,” Leon answered, grinning. “Cecil is… one of the snakes? I know they were all over that computer girl you have…” The grin slid into a sigh, and he made some vague hand motions. “You know. Teenagers and people, and staying late or early and- it ain’t like that. D an’ I just… you know.”

“A tree viper, yeah,” Akira answered, thinking again. “You realize that I’d be the last one to judge, right?” he asked. “I don’t care if you two fuck like bunnies, or cuddle, or just talk, or anything else. I’m just glad you’re happy together.” He gave a grin of his own at the choking sound Leon made. “Seriously.” 

“Tree viper? Well… As long as it’s not one of those, ah… _teaching_ pets…” Leon shrugged as best he could, once the choking was over, and _tried_ to look like Akira hadn’t really said anything. “...We are… happy, though. ...I guess thank you, you at least… knocked some sense into me. ...And there’s there precinct office, up ahead there- you sure you gonna be okay, kid?”

“No. Cecil is gentle and sweet. He was my first stowaway.” Akira smiled, pretty self satisfied and uncaring as to who or what saw. His smile died with the sight of the precinct. “No. I don't know. But I can't let that stop me.” And, if he did freak out, he would rather it be with Leon, then back home. 

“Naw, I didn’t think he was anything… well, of course he’s dangerous, but you know,” Leon agreed, shrugging. “Well, if you freak out, I’ll help. You know that, I hope. And you’ll like Jill. You’ll like her a _lot_.” He squeezed Akira’s shoulder, reassuring, and kept walking. It was nice of him to at least try, and it did help.

“I know. If D trusts you, I do. And that isn't even touching that I would, anyway.” Akira took a deep breath, then moved in. It was noisier than he expected, but it wasn't bad at all. There were more people walking around and milling and desks. 

It didn’t take long for a woman to notice them, about the same age as Leon and Kawakami, with brown hair and a friendly smile, and Akira could see why Leon thought he would like her- this had to be Jill, after all. She started asking questions as she walked over. “Hey, Leon- who’s this stray? Is this the young man Chris has brought up? Hi, I’m Jill. And of course Leon just goes and bring visitors here. How are you doing?”

“D’s part time kid, yeah,” Leon said, grinning without an ounce of worry about Jill's words. Akira smiled back, giving a soft bow of motion. 

“I'm Akira. It is nice meeting you. I've heard many good things about you.” He smiled back, reaching up to fix his glasses, and enjoying the ease of this new situation. 

“Right. Chris told me you took him shopping. And… well, I’ve heard a lot about _you_ , too,” she agreed, actually returning the shallow bow, though she wasn’t very good at it. “Most of it good. Are you just here to visit, look around? We don’t get many visitors, though of course everyone from that shop is different- and welcome.”

Akira smiled. “Yes. You helped him make the list up. I’ll deny most of what people say, though, good and bad.” He smiled a little, then looked to Leon. 

“He’s good at a few things. I thought he could look at one of the latest casefiles, in D’s stead,” Leon said. “And he’s been cooped up for some time.” 

“Wow, a viable replacement for D’s advice? Well, I guess we’ll see, anyway,” Jill said, smiling at Akira before turning away a little. “The casefiles are over here, at mine and Leon’s desks. You can sit in one of the visitor’s chairs, or there is a little break room if you want…” She was leading them towards some desks, which made sense.

“I’d offer you some of the coffee, but I think you’d be insulted. ...Same with tea. But we’ve got water?” Leon added, following Akira and staying close. 

“I’m fine, thank you,” Akira said, laughing quietly. “It wouldn’t be insult, but I am very spoiled, you’re right.” He looked around, then at Jill. “I’ll be fine no matter where you put me,” he said. “I blend in.” It was easy to see Leon’s presence in his desk, and he smiled at the sight of the green leafy plant in the corner. While the man knew nothing of taking care of a pet, he seemed to have a knack for greenery. Like Haru. 

Jill waved at the seats next to the desks, and they didn’t look too bad, really. “It’s not a matter of blending in, Akira, it’s a matter of being comfortable. Here’s the specific casefiles, and of course you can ask for details if you think they’ll help.” She helped him settle in, and yet somehow wasn’t really hovering, and Akira was quite sure he liked her.

“Here’s the files I thought you could offer perspective on,” Leon offered, while Jill sat at her own desk nearby. The blonde was pulled away after a moment more, leaving him there. 

They were all files on robberies- or at least, that was what it looked like. “I knew D offered advice, but I didn’t realize that it was that often,” Akira offered, as he shifted and looked through the first file more directly. The lack of keeping such things under wraps was fascinating. 

“Well, mostly it’s only cases that involve animals, for obvious reasons. And a lot of the ones that happen in or involve Chinatown, too, he’s got ties… which led to him…” Jill sighed, then grinned and leaned forward. “Well. That’s the official reasons, at least. Unofficially, he helps the chief with his dog, and then Leon’s been making every excuse under the sun or moon, and he’s taken over one of the break-room’s cabinets with his teas, and _please_ tell me that you’ve noticed D and Leon doing… something. Anything!”

Akira couldn’t help but grin. The explanation from Jill made plenty of sense, especially as it was. “Of course I have,” he said. “It’s cute how much he tries to hide it from everyone. Especially the pets.” The explanation was not at all a surprise, and he smiled to himself. 

Jill chuckled, eyes lighting up. “It is, it really is. So… did you ever hear the story of when- well, there was a murderer going around, but Leon decided he just _had_ to watch the Count. I mean, I guess _maybe_ D was a suspect? No-one bought it for a moment. But there was also this cook, and oohhh… The flirting between them was strong. And Leon was so _jealous_ , though he refused to admit it, it was _adorable_ …” She giggled at the story, even with the horrible bits she glossed over.

Suddenly, some of what Tetsu had joked about was made a million times more clear and understandable. It was hilarious to consider, especially with the way that Jill told it. “I’ve heard some of it,” he said. “Believe it or not, but D is slightly guarded about that, as well. Just in a different manner.” 

“You know Leon had us following them? We were hiding in the bushes! I’m pretty sure they both knew we were there- or at least the Count, that cook was… ...That ended weird. But really, the same can be said of almost all of the big cases that D’s involved in. So, what’s it like, working for him? How’s he guarded about it?” And for all that they _said_ he was there to look as case files, Akira wondered how much he actually was going to do.

“I like working for him,” Akira answered. Of course D was weird, and things connected to him were weird. That made plenty of sense. “He’s one of my favorite bosses. And- well. He tries to change the subject when it comes up. We like to say Leon is his detective. That makes him flush.” Looking over at her, he grinned again. A talk with Tetsu was in order! 

“Oooh… I should try that,” Jill said, obviously quite pleased with her idea. “...And right, Chris told me you have a lot of part time jobs. But they’re not as… regular for you?” From the way she said that, it appeared that she had at least been told he lived in Japan, or did things the Japanese way, at least- Akira wasn’t sure how she would have decided to interpret Chris’ words, and it didn’t really matter. She wasn’t making life hard on him. “You know, I didn’t realize the Count _could_ blush?”

Akira laughed quietly. “Yeah. Well. I did have a lot more, but it’s been cut down a _lot_. Now I only really work at three places total. But, yeah. Most part time jobs I’ve done aren’t regular in any way.” He shrugged, then shook his head. “It takes a lot to get him to. Talking about Leon is the biggest way, really.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind. I _need_ to see this,” Jill answered, still grinning and looking far too happy. “So… you’re down to three. What are the other two? And don’t worry, I’ll let you look at those files once my curiosity is satisfied.” She laughed a little, motioning slightly at said files as she spoke.

Leaning back in his seat, Akira cocked his head to the side. “A model prop shop, and a coffee shop. And yes, I know it’s… eclectic.” And More than one person had teased him for that, playfully. He didn’t mind. “I’m not worried,” he added, grinning. “But I will say that you should bug Leon into bringing you by the cafe- I do make good food, if I do say so myself.” 

“I think I'd like that. I'm assuming you mean an old fashion coffee shop, not some Starbucks place that we have so much of here. But… do you think I'd be, ah, allowed?” And that made it obvious indeed that she knew something. Akira would have been more surprised if she didn't. 

“Boss would have a conniption if Starbucks was even mentioned to him,” Akira commented. “But, yes. I think you’d be allowed, and encouraged.” He smiled again, amused, then shifted and ran a hand through his hair. “We serve good coffee, roasted and ground in house, and the best curry. I mean, it’s _so_ good. Even Leon likes it.” 

“Ooh, that sounds lovely. I would dearly enjoy a visit, and I’ll do my best not to give your boss conniptions,” Jill answered. “Though I do have to say it sounds a bit strange. Say… do you think there's any chance, ah, I've heard a lot about festivals…”

The fresh grin that Akira sported was huge and pleased. “We’ll have to plan it out,” he said. “But I think Boss’ll like you- that’s what everyone calls him, by the way.” And, suddenly, it came to mind that Ann and Haru would _love_ to dress Jill up for a festival. “We can arrange you to attend,” he said. “I want to take Chris to one, anyway.”

Jill lit up, and nodded. “I would _love_ that. I can pay, of course- ah. ...I… need to… visit a bank, don’t I? Well, I can do that, anyway, it’s not a big deal. I’m sure Chris would love to go too. Would Leon be going? Or are we leaving him with the Count?” Oh, she certainly had a mischievous streak, and Akira couldn’t help but grin too.

“I’m sure D would take Leon, but likely off to do his own thing,” Akira said. “And don’t worry about it too much, we can figure it out. I also take payment in favors, food, and certain supplies.” He smiled wider, then added, “We can go as a big group, anyway. You can meet my friends- if you think _I’m_ rag-tag wacky, you’ll love them.”

“I’d want to pay for my own things at least _somewhat_ at a festival. Or, well… Hm. I’ll have to think about this for a bit…” Jill laughed, then nodded. “I’m sure I would, anyway. Chris likes you all- it’s good, he needs friends, even if they are weird. ...Human friends.”

Although Akira didn’t entirely agree in that, he shook his head and just smiled again. “Fair,” he said. “I like to think he is happy, and everyone likes him.” Even Goro had loosened up around the young boy- though Tetsu and literally every other pet kept a keen eye on the detective any time he was around. Always. 

“That’s good. Everyone likes him here, too, it’s sweet. And I have to admit, it’s really nice knowing that I don’t have to worry about him at all,” Jill said, probably catching Akira’s discontent, but not really commenting on it. “Well… I _do_ have some paperwork, so just let me know if you need anything, okay? Or want anything.”

“Will do,” Akira agreed. He did start looking, really looking, at the first file. It was a standard robbery. After a while, he moved on, blinking in surprise that the next file was separate- he’d have thought it was the same person or persons. The same was true as he went on to the next one, too. By then, he felt and heard Leon come back, and looked at the blonde in careful confusion. 

Leon looked back at him, then looked around a moment before taking his own seat. “What is it, kid? You stumped? No big deal if you are, of course…” Leon said, grabbing the top file, the first robbery, and glancing through it.

“Maybe he’s just annoyed by you being here,” Jill joked. 

“I’m trying to work out why these are split apart,” Akira answered, shaking his head. “I don’t get it, honestly. I would have said all of these were done by the same thieves- and crappy ones, at that.” Really. They’d left things messy, as though they didn’t have sense, but then it seemed that they used gloves, were careful of everything else.

“Okay, why would you think that? What’s making you see connections?” Leon asked, grabbing some of the others. “I mean, of course pretty much the same things were grabbed, but every thief would go for cash and jewelry, pretty much.”

Akira frowned, then pointed to one of the pictures in a file, then another. “But look at this and these,” he said. “All of these are things that can’t be traced, sure, but they left some things behind, with this house, and look at the store they robbed here. They had to have known the camera locations.” Shifting again, he added, “I would say you have a group of four thieves, at least. Each one is offering inside info.” 

“Okay… hm. I could see that, I guess. Any particular reason you settled on four?” Leon asked, looking between the files, then passing them on to Jill when she looked interested.

“Driver, maybe?” Jill offered, switching between the files and making some notes. “I really do think I could see it. Hm.”

“Lookout, too,” Akira half corrected. “Someone to make sure that they weren’t seen. You want a minimum of four, when you’re trying to get through a space as quickly as possible.” He frowned, shaking his head. “Three locations, but they’re all different, slightly. And look at the different entry points. One is brute force on a door, the other a window. Someone of the group is skilled enough to make it look ametuar.” 

“So are you saying there could be more? Or is the distrustful nature of criminals going to keep the numbers down?” Leon asked, while Jill shot Akira a look before shrugging.

“I'd almost hope for more, because that does make it easier, usually, but I think in this case- I mean, _my_ gut would just say four too. I think there would be more mistakes otherwise,” Jill said, still looking through pictures.

“Four minimum, but I could see there being an increase. They've gotten away three times so far. It'll make them sloppier, if they don't think about it.” Akira paused at one of the files, the last one, then added. “Look here. Whoever is in charge of these guys, they aren't new. Gloves, care. This person has done something like this before, probably in a different city.” He and Morgana had talked a lot about those things, signs. And especially, thieving properly. 

“Experienced leader, newbie crew? Or at least relatively inexperienced…” Leon asked, looking at the files still. “Yeah. Hum, we should go back and look at the suspects now- actually, Akira, you wanna see those? I didn’t wanna overwhelm ya, so took out the suspects- well, and D never cares about that shit.”

Akira nodded. “I can take a look,” he said, grinning. Of course D wouldn't care about the second part of it, the part with the people. “That doesn't bother me. Well, I mean, it doesn’t bother me that you’ve left things out.”

Leon went over and started grabbing more files, searching between them now and then. It was almost surprising how organized he was here, Akira thought. Leon had never seemed particularly organized- then again, he’d never seemed like the best of detectives, if Akira were completely honest, but that was probably because he’d seen the man with D, and ignoring half his instincts. After a bit, Leon put the new papers on the desk by Akira, grinning.

Turning just a little, Akira tried his thief’s vision on whim. Immediately, he pulled back, and shook his head. That had been useless. “The one here- he looks like someone to talk to,” he said, when he spotted a man with a look in his eye that made the thief think of a shadow. “If not for this, then for something else.” 

“Well, we can’t just go up to him and start accusing him of stuff, but we can, ah… poke at things, for him, maybe,” Leon agreed. “He’s actually been a person of interest for some other cases, too- There’s not been much we can do about him, but we’ll see.”

“You okay there, Akira?” Jill asked, having apparently noticed his headshake, but not asking any more questions when he smiled at her.

Leon looked at her, then back down. “Alright. I think that’s good enough, right? I’m thinking of taking him some place for lunch- what do you think, partner? Going to give an idea and join us?” 

Jill perked considerably. “Oh, yes, very much,” she said. “There’s a new Italian place I’ve been thinking about trying.” 

With that as impetus, it was easy to agree, and Akira kind of enjoyed Italian food, though he was pretty sure that the American version was lacking. He still enjoyed it, and it was different from most common Japanese foods. Of course, once there, Jill just had to start in on teasing Leon, grinning broadly. “So, I hear you’ve been making a certain count very happy…”

Immediately Leon sputtered, then glared at Akira, who made a show of hiding behind his menu, and saying, “I’m glad Ann’s helped me with English…” 

“Traitor,” Leon muttered. “The moment you get a girl, I’m getting you back.” 

Akira didn’t bother lowering said menu. “Or a boy,” he corrected. 

Jill chuckled, grinning. “You’ll only be able to get him back if he has any shame. And I don’t know, from what I’ve seen, it’s going to be hard… Though, Ann, that’s… Is that the model? It’s hard to listen to Chris sometimes…” She looked embarrassed by that, but only a little.

“Correct. It’s hard to have any real shame when the dogs are a main source of encouragement. And, yes. Ann models. I think Chris would understand, don’t worry.” Akira smiled a little, then shifted and peeked out, around the the menu. 

“So, she models and tutors you? And I'm sure she gives you all the impetus about how to tease lovebirds- well, human lovebirds. I guess real ones wouldn't care much.” Jill shrugged at her words, then pointed at Leon. “You're not getting away with changing the subject like that.”

“Hey! Don’t make it weird, alright? You’re almost as bad as this one, and Chris, too,” Leon prodded the menu, teasing and half trying to get Akira back, though it didn’t work too well. The thief enjoyed bringing Leon down a few pegs. 

Akira, half ignored him for that reason. “Yeah,” he said to Jill. It was hilarious for that to be said- especially with Ann as the Lovers arcana. 

“Who’s making it weird, Leon? We’re just talking about lovebirds. I'm sure you’ve seen the count blush plenty- why didn't you ever tell me about that?” Jill laughed, and winked at Akira. “Ann sounds nice too. I guess I'll get a chance to meet everyone eventually.”

While Akira snickered and half hid again, Leon glared and hid behind his own menu. After a second, the thief leaned over towards Jill, then whispered, “This is hilarious.” A waitress came by before Leon could kick him under the table, as Akira expected. And after a half awkward round of ordering- while she asked where he was from- there were no menus to hide behind. 

Thankfully, Jill accepted Akira’s half answers, though she teased him about learning how to be closed off from D. There was a lot of teasing, really, which made the meal friendly and enjoyable, with lots of laughter, though the food itself could have been better. It wasn’t bad at all, and Akira enjoyed himself. For all of that, he was happy when it was time to go back home, because it was so very weird to spend time with cops- and it was about time to feed the pets, anyway.


	33. End Time

By the time ‘he’ was freed, entirely due to the actions of his friends and confidants, Akira was more than ready to return to the place that he felt was home. He had to promise- a real promise, which they almost enacted in blood- to return, before he was allowed to leave. 

And he did come back. He returned often, usually with various people in tow, to get pets, or even just to visit the chaos of the shop. Akira did worry, after Boss presented him with an envelope, solemn, and Futaba got tight lipped. It _did_ take him three times reading the packet inside before it clicked and he was yanked into a hug. A family hug. 

Said papers- well, copies, actually- were what he took with him on his last scheduled day, stuffed into a pocket. When he entered the pet shop, it was way too quiet. A number of the birds were wilted, for lack of better word he could think of. The dogs were the same, and the cats were grumpy. He raised a brow. “Aww, come on, guys. Don’t be so gloomy,” he chided. 

“You’re leaving,” the cockatoo said, frowning. “Of course we’re gloomy. You’re leaving. And you _still_ haven’t taken me home… I’ve been nice and not pushed but I want to go _home_!”

“And Futaba will let us play there, but it’s not the _same_ ,” Cecil added, tasting the air. “Though you’re happy, and that’s weird.”

Akira let out a soft sound, then sat, unsurprised that the cockatoo immediately moved to him, resting against his shoulder. “I know you do,” he said. He glanced over at Tetsu, who was _still_ giving him a bit of the silent treatment. “And I’ve been thinking about your name, too. How does Ater sound? It’s Latin.” 

The bird’s crest lifted, as did every feather as he puffed up, wings spreading- Akira could actually see the faintest shadow of that ‘reality’, while what he mostly saw was someone perking, eyes lighting up. It faded into a pout a moment later, and the cockatoo nibbled at Akira. “No fair. A name doesn’t just make it all better, you know. I’m still not happy with you.” Despite what was said, it was clear he approved of the name.

“There’s something else,” a cat said, eyes narrowing. 

This time, Akira didn’t bother trying to hide it. He gave a little smile, then pet his fingers through the feathers of the bird. “Mhm,” he said. “I’m pretty sure it’s going to get me back in your good graces. Or at least, maybe you won’t be quite as upset.” 

Still annoyed and grumpy, Ater tried to act unhappy, but he pressed too happily into Akira’s petting for his act to succeed. “Yeah? And I’m supposed to believe that?” he cawed, tugging Akira’s hair.

“Definitely something else,” one of the dogs agreed, tail wagging hesitantly. “What’s going on? Tell us!”

Even Tetsu, still pretending like he wasn’t there for the moment, shifted, looking at him. It was kind of cute, honestly.

“Well, I do wonder if you’d want to come home with me tonight or tomorrow,” Akira answered. “The day after, I kind of need to go pick up my new uniforms and stuff…” He waited for it to sink in a bit, but then he couldn’t help but grin. 

“Then you’ll just have to make a special trip to bring me back here,” Ater grumbled, tugging again, before one of the snakes kind of flicked him.

“Dumbdumb. Why would he get uniforms _here_ for anything that’s not here?” the snake pointed out, wrapping around the cockatoo until Cecil hissed a little. “You’re not making sense, though,” he added, getting in Akira’s face.

Tetsu rolled over, looked more intently. “He’s not leaving.” To Akira, more forcefully, he added, “You’re not leaving, are you?” 

While he made a point to look behind the totetsu, and a few other pets, Akira grinned again. “I mean, I’d think you would visit when I did,” he said. He pulled out the thick bunch of papers, turning to one of them, and then reading, “ _Blah, blah, blah. Which is why we have awarded Sojiro Sakura custody of one Akira Kurusu. Blah, blah-_ ” he was cut off by shrieks and happy sounds all around. 

“What? What…?” Ater said, alternating eyes to look at Akira. “You were given to the older guy? But you’re not a pet…”

“It means the old dude’s his _dad_ now,” Tetsu answered, hugging the nearest cat.

“...Wait, wait, so… You’re _not_ leaving?” Ater considered, crest slowly rising.

Akira couldn’t help but smile again. “Boss isn’t old,” he said. “But, yes. I’m not leaving. I’m staying right here, in Tokyo.” It was the first time he got to say it, and _oh_ it felt so good to do. That was especially the case as Shishi, who had been quiet and contemplative, pounced on him. 

“This means Eunice doesn’t get to play rope,” the caimen murmured quietly, off to a side. 

“No. No playing rope,” Akira agreed. “And no hiding me in the back, like I know you all have planned.” 

“I think the count was plannin’ to open a shop in your town, too,” Tetsu said. “Which is good, because Chris would be a _pain_ until he could see you again.”

Ater was still stuck on what Akira had said, and nuzzled against the teen’s neck, fighting with Shishi for the space. “You’re staying? I get to go home?”

Reaching up to pet both of them, and the many other pets that were crowding close, Akira gave a little smile. “Yeah, Ater. I’m staying, and you can come home with me,” he promised. “And you can come back every time I do, yeah?” 

“And we can keep visiting and everything, too? Like it’s been?” One of the larger lizards asked. 

“Mhm,” Akira said. 

“Only if you promise not to leave me here…” Ater muttered, wings carefully wrapped around Akira. “I know why the lobsters are here, but that won’t work for us.”

“You sure got a demanding one,” Tetsu laughed, all earlier pretense of anger or standoffishness dropped. “Guess he has to be to keep up with you, though.” And Akira knew it wasn’t like there weren’t plenty of other demanding pets. Cats existed, after all.

Akira did feel a little guilty, but he nodded. “I promise,” he said. “And if there’s any reason I need someone to watch you, we’ll talk about it, right?” After all, he couldn’t say he never would leave Ater again, but he wanted to keep the dark cockatoo safe. 

“How come you didn’t tell us before?” another bird interrupted, to ask. 

“I didn’t know,” Akira answered. “Boss wasn’t sure if he was going to succeed, so he didn’t even tell me he was trying.” 

“That probably explains the count smelling like coffee a bit more than usual…” Tetsu commented, chuckling. Ater nodded a little at Akira’s words, but spent most of his energy pressing into Akira and preening him, the happiest bird Akira had ever seen. “I’m glad he did, though.”

“Does that mean Futaba is your sister now?” the caimen asked, grinning at the idea. “But you’re still going to stay above the shop, right? I like both places…”

“Kinda, yeah,” Akira said. “And, yeah. I’m staying above the shop, pretty much. At least, for now. Boss wants to look into zoning laws and build a outer staircase up, though.” Well, more accurately, Sojiro wanted to make it less obvious that he was bringing random pets home. Or give any reason for a health inspector to go crazy. 

“Will you find a new place? Can more of us visit, if you do?” Cecil asked. “I want to, again.” 

“Yes, a place for more of us to visit! You’re nice to be around, you’re comfortable,” one of the other birds said, sounding happy.

A cat swished his tail, yawning. “And we can keep the place verim free. Most of the mousies out there aren’t nice, they’re mean to people.”

It wasn’t in the plan for a while, but Akira nodded. “I’ll do some searching,” he agreed, because why not? And he made plenty of money, between all of his jobs, and the Metaverse, even if it hadn’t returned, fully, yet. 

“Good,” Shishi said. “I want to go home to Ryuji, but he won’t let me. Stayinging with you will be good, too.” 

“Are you sure you’re his? Are you sure he’s not ours?” one of the puppies asked, crossing his eyes and looking more than a little confused.

His sister noticed, and didn’t let it go, laughing and tackling him clumsily. “You’re being silly. Play!” she said, and soon all their siblings joined in, leaving Akira smiling.

“I want a nice cage. For a nice little safe space when you’re all silly,” Ater murmured, nuzzling Akira.

Akira hummed, then reached over and turned Ater, kissing where the side of his beak would be, in a friendly way. “Of course,” he said, while there was a fresh wave of overlapping chatter. “And I think Ryuji can be both.” 

“Can be both what?” D asked, coming out of the back and looking around. He smiled as he saw the mood of the room, and went to sit in his usual place. “By this, I assume I will not have to open in a new location?” He seemed hopeful, and it was cute, really. Cute and surprising, and Akira wasn’t really sure what to make of it.

“Nope! _And_ I’m going home!” Ater said, fluttering again. 

“Boss informed me early yesterday,” Akira supplied. “...I wasn’t expecting it. And from what I’ve been told, I should thank you, too.” It was humbling, and he’d probably been more emotional if he’d done this right after finding out. 

“No, no, I simply suggested some people he could talk to. I did very little. The work was all done by your father.” D smiled as he said that. “I am very glad his work paid off. Are you going to wish to continue working here?”

It was weird, hearing it like that. Akira was stunned into silence for a long moment. “Still, thank you,” he said. “And… I would like to, if that’s okay. I like working here.” 

“Of course you do,” Tetsu chortled. “You’re one of the good ones. And, as I have said before, you have less normal friends, than you do abnormal.” He did nothing at all to hide his smugness now.

“Of course it's okay,” D agreed, still smiling. “My reasons for offering you a job have not changed, except to become stronger. But for today, I think, tea. A proper celebration for you. But I'm sure you won't be willing to simply sit there while I make it. Oh, have you named your bird?”

“Yes! I'm Ater!” the cockatoo answered, spreading his wings and crying happily.

Akira was instantly covered even more than usual, and D stood while chuckling at him. “Aw, come on,” the thief muttered. “I’m not going anywhere, now. I can make tea, you guys.” Shishi laughed as well, shifting just enough for a cat to join him, while Eunice appeared above. The threat that she may still try to be rope, was there. 

D laughed, ruffling Akira’s hair as he passed. “Now, now. You’re not getting out of this, so rest. Enjoy the pets’ love.” As he moved, Tetsu got up to follow him, waving at Akira and smiling. Pon-chan smiled too, and followed, jumping onto D’s back, and a bit later Tetsu came back with the first round of tea-preparations, and a small cup of blood.

“You’ll all be the death of my work ethic,” Akira grumbled. But it was while still smiling, and he chuckled as one of the younger puppies squirmed into his lap. This was good. It was an added reminder that he was home, and going to stay there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end, we fear. May all your holidays be bright, and thank you for your support!


End file.
